The Wardens' Tale: Awakening
by Naryfiel Lilith
Summary: 6 months have past since Agrona and Serenity ended the Fifth Blight. During what should have been an era of peace, they find themselves caught in the most unusual civil war and desperately try to rebuild the Order to combat the awakening threat. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1 New Threat

**Vigil's Keep – New Threat**

_Serenity POV_

* * *

><p><em>One month after the Archdemon's defeat – <em>

_ Alistair Theirin is crowned King of Fereldan. _

_ Serenity Cousland, the Lady Unifier, is publically declared his fiancé and assumes duties as the Teyrna of Gwaren. Her mabari, Kaiser, is asked to help repopulate the kennels._

_ Agrona Tabris, the Hero of Fereldan, is named Warden-Commander and Arlessa of Amaranthine. Her wolf, Revas, remains at her side through the chaotic reconstruction._

_ Morrigan of the Korcari Wilds vanishes without a trace. _

_ Sten of the Qunari returns to his homeland on a ship gifted to him by the new King._

_ Oghren of Orzammar becomes a general in Fereldan's army._

_ Leliana of Lothering is called to Orlais at the behest of the Grand Cleric. The reasons are currently unknown._

_ Zevran of Antiva returns to his homeland to meet with the Guildmaster. It is suspected that he kills his former brethren as he waits._

_ Wynne of the Circle is declared Archmage and is allowed to live outside of templar supervision with the permission of the Chantry._

_Two months after the Archdemon's defeat – _

_ Memorial services for all those who gave their lives in the Blight and Fereldan Civil War are held. A separate service is given to the Wardens. _

_ Both Duncan and Cailan received their own days of mourning._

_Three months after the Archdemon's defeat – _

_ Former Queen Anora Theirin is found dead in her tower room. Signs point to suicide, but Crows are suspected anyway._

_ Princess Consort Serenity Cousland receives records from the First Warden, reflecting knowledge that should have been granted to the three new Wardens and a list of recent darkspawn encounters._

_Four months after the Archdemon's defeat – _

_ Denerim is finally repaired from the fierce battles. Joyous celebrations are held and nearly destroy the city again._

_Five months after the Archdemon's defeat – _

_ Alistair Theirin weds Serenity Cousland. The country welcomes the new Royal Couple with celebrations and well-wishes. With the exception of the witch Morrigan and the Qunari Sten, all members of the Wardens' party are in attendance as guests of honor._

_Six months after the Archdemon's defeat – _

_ Warden-Commander Agrona Tabris finally recuperates enough to visit her new home of Vigil's Keep._

_ Dark rumors begin circulate on how the darkspawn have not returned to the Deep Roads, as is typical after a Blight._

* * *

><p>I sighed in relief as the familiar fortress of Vigil's Keep peeked over the hills. Normally, I found the place a little dreary and stuffy, but today, after day's journey and with a storm looming over us, I decided it was the perfect sanctuary.<p>

"Thanks for coming with me," Agrona told me for about the twelfth time, smiling up at me. "Really, I know there's a situation in the Bannorn."

There's always a situation in the Bannorn. "It will be a lot better for Alistair's authority if it's made clear that he can handle things without my influence," I replied, smiling a little proudly. He had determined that on his own, a good step in navigating politics. "Besides, he has a sense of tact, unlike a certain elf."

She grinned, taking the minor barb with grace. "Still, thanks."

Revas barked from up ahead, alerting us that something was approaching. The two of us exchanged a wary look and carefully walked up the hill. Once there, the two of us just stared in disbelief and sighed.

Darkspawn were swarming the road. It seems the rumors were true, then. Damn.

"I knew this whole thing sounded a little too easy," I commented with another sigh, casually unhooking Vigilance.

"Why can't they behave like normal folks and run and hide when they're thrashed?" Agrona complained, unsheathing Starfang. "Oh, and look there." She used Starfang to point to a woman clad in mauve armor. "A hapless citizen."

I watched said 'hapless citizen' knock a darkspawn five feet. "I don't know. She seems to have some talent."

"That's new." She grinned. "All right, so not quite as bad as I was thinking." She took out some throwing knives. "What's your limit again?"

"Fifteen minutes when we last checked," I replied with a grimace. The time limit before the Taint started fighting was annoying.

"Then let's move fast." With a cheerful grin, she leapt into the fray, tossing a knife into some distant darkspawn's neck.

I followed, going after the darkspawn attempting to flank the armored lady.

"Where's Kaiser?" Agrona called as she decapitated a darkspawn and gutted another. "Revas misses the competitions they had."

"He's a war hero," I shouted back, cleaving four creatures in two. "So, the bitches were all lining up for a chance to get with him."

Agrona stumbled, staring and laughing from shock. "So, where did _that_ phrase come from?"

"Fergus!"

She rolled her eyes, completely unsurprised. She got to know Fergus enough in the past six months to get a good handle on his personality.

"Um… hi?" the woman greeted me hesitantly, frowning slightly.

"Terribly sorry, but I doubt the darkspawn will let us be polite and exchange names." I smiled. "If you would be a dear and go help the white wolf over there?" Confusion flicked over her face as she looked around the area. "Okay, he's probably white and red, now."

"I see him." The woman nodded curtly and gestured. "But the elf is going after an ogre."

I looked up to see Agrona was in fact showing off her ogre killing skills. "Then it is even more impertinent that we get the other darkspawn." Not that there seemed to be many left.

"Very well." The woman nodded again and finally obeyed me.

I sighed and swung Vigilance in an arc to cut another three darkspawn into pieces.

Strange. Larger numbers than expected, but they seemed far weaker than the ones we fought in the Blight.

Few things were making sense about this.

"Serenity!" Agrona called. I looked up to see her skipping away from a dead ogre. "This fight seem off to you?"

"Very." I hooked Vigilance onto my back and scanned the area. Already, the darkspawn had fallen. Revas loped over to lick Agrona's hand while the woman followed, wary now that the fighting was over. "They seemed too numerous and too weak, Agrona."

"Yeah, that ogre was barely worth the effort." She glared at the corpse. "It was like I was fighting a newborn."

"Maybe…" I noticed the woman was staring at us two, her jaw actually dropped. "Is there a problem?"

"Oh, wow!" the woman practically gushed. "The Commander and the Queen! This is so unbelievable!"

"And you are?" Agrona asked dryly, flinging the blood of Starfang before sheathing it.

"Oh, my apologies!" The woman bowed, only slightly awkward with her armor. She's been wearing it for a while. "I am Mhairi. I'm one of the Warden recruits."

"All right, then." Agrona's eyes flicked over the area before focusing back of Mhairi. "What happened?"

"I'm not too certain, truth be told," she admitted. "I was sent to check for your arrival, Commander. Not long after I left the gates, I heard faint screaming. I started to turn back and look, but then the fiends appeared."

"A sneak attack," I murmured, thinking. "Clever."

"Too clever for darkspawn alone," Agrona continued, eyes hard. "The Archdemon is dead, so their cleverness shouldn't exist. What's the chances of this just being dumb luck?"

"Very low," I replied. "Vigil's Keep is famous for being nearly impenetrable. Unless they have the blessings of the Maker himself, I doubt it was luck."

"Um, if I may interrupt," Mhairi piped up hesitantly. Both of us nodded and she gestured behind her. "I think there are more coming?"

I looked past her and saw she was right. "Looks like the speculation needs to wait, then."

"Good." Agrona grinned viciously. "I get to pound out some frustration."

* * *

><p>After numerous fights where the darkspawn were obviously going for quantity over quality, the four of us carefully entered the keep.<p>

"The Keep has been overwhelmed," Mhairi commented softly as we looked around the broken around. "How did the Wardens not sense…? I don't understand."

"Don't fall apart now!" Agrona snapped, eyes darting around to scan the area. When she found nothing immediate, she sent Revas ahead.

"We will need your help to determine who should be here and who shouldn't," I added with a wry grin. "Thieves have been known to sneak in to chaotic places."

Mhairi took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, my apologies."

"And to answer your question, Wardens feel similar to darkspawn." Her eyes widened in surprise as I shrugged. "It takes a few seconds to differentiate."

"And they probably had half a second at most," Agrona continued, eyes narrowing. "Maker, this is extensive." Revas yipped. "And Revas has found something in the next room, it seems."

"You can understand your wolf?" Mhairi asked as we walked to where Revas was.

"Of course, for I am one," Agrona immediately quipped.

Any reply Mhairi had was cut off when we entered the room to see a mage use a fire spell to finish off a squad of darkspawn. He chuckled softly before turning and starting at the sight of us. He glanced around with a sheepish grin. "I didn't do it?" Traces of an accent I couldn't place immediately. Interesting.

"Right," Agrona laughed as I looked around the room, curious. "You didn't just toast a bunch of darkspawn and-"

"Agrona," I interrupted, focusing at our feet. "He was talking about the templars." Four or five of them, all felled with some sort of weapon.

"Oh." Agrona grimaced as she too looked down. It was rather sad that the two of us were still so used to corpses that we didn't notice immediately. "You waited until they were dead?" she asked, more curious than nervous.

The mage shrugged, completely nonchalant. "They kept disabling my magic. I offered to help and helpfully told them that they should focus more on the darkspawn and less on the mage who could, you know, _heal_ them. But no, big brave templars don't need the help of a silly mage, apparently." He had a similar humor to Alistair, apparently. "We were just stopping here for a short break. And now they're dead. Must be a sign."

"A very convenient sign," Mhairi replied through gritted teeth.

"The Maker moves in mysterious ways, my lady knight." He grinned charmingly. "Who can say what He intends, for who knows what He sees?"

"Well, the way I see it, mister mage, you have three choices." I shrugged. "Stay, escape, or come with us."

"Darkspawn, my lonesome self, or three pretty women." He grinned. "What a tough choice."

"You'll have to go after one of those two." I pointed to Agrona and Mhairi. The latter looked horrified and the former merely shot me a glare that I easily ignored. "I am _happily_ married."

"I can deal with that." The mage smiled. "I'm Anders, by the way."

"Anders?" Agrona laughed. "Solana and Alim mentioned you in their stories about the Tower."

"And now I know to be worried," Anders cracked before bowing. "Healing magic is my forte, dear ladies. Ice and fire are my secondary specialties, with ice being my alignment."

"Got it." Agrona grinned. "I'm Agrona Tabris, Warden-Commander and Hero of Fereldan, Arlessa of Amaranthine." Anders eyes widened slightly in either awe or surprise. Probably both. "The mauve-armored lady is Mhairi, a Warden recruit." Mhairi nodded a greeting, her entire posture hinting wariness and fear. She wouldn't survive long in the Wardens with that sort of attitude. "The one who's been talking is Serenity Cousland Theirin, the Lady Unifier, Queen of Fereldan and Teyrna of Gwaren. Maker, that was a mouthful." She playfully glared at me. "Why so long?"

"Because my titles don't group together so easily?" I dodged a half-hearted swipe from her.

"Why 'Cousland Theirin'?" Mhairi asked, curious. "Late Queen Anora dropped her maiden name, yes?"

"She did, but only a Cousland can rule Highever and I am the current heir," I explained. "If Fergus fathers another child, then the 'Cousland' part will be dropped." But Fergus had already told me that if I managed to have two children, he wouldn't look for another wife. Oriana and Oren would forever haunt him.

…But, if I read in the Warden Records was true (and Alistair thought so, based on what he had overheard), then it might take a miracle for me to even have _one_.

* * *

><p>"Why is this place so convoluted?" Agrona complained as we descended from the ramparts. "Seriously, sometimes I wonder if there's some twisted being that purposely makes sure we have to go the longest route?"<p>

"I take it this sort of thing happens a lot?" Anders asked, effortless healing one of Mhairi's wounds. For a shield and sword fighter, she took quite a bit of damage. Especially compared to Agrona (none), Revas (none), and myself (a handful).

"Often enough," I replied, weaker than it should have been. Anders raised an eyebrow and lifted a glowing hand. I waved it away and walked forward, closing my eyes to better get a feel for the Taint.

It was stirring. Terrific.

"Sitting out the next few battles?" Agrona asked, coming up beside me. She sighed when I nodded. "Great. Ah, well, maybe you can figure out why Mhairi keeps almost dying."

"Maybe."

Revas, a good distance in front of us, barked. I grinned when I saw what he was sitting by.

"Is that a lever?" Mhairi asked as we got a little closer.

"It opens the gate up there," I explained, pointing. "Careful. We could have a lot of darkspawn appearing."

Anders gestured and fire bloomed in his hand. "Let them. I'll blow them up."

"I could get to like you," Agrona commented with a grin before pulling the lever.

The wooden gate groaned as it rose, though the resulting war cries of darkspawn nearly drowned it out. Agrona was about to give the signal for Anders to turn them all to ash when a voice cried out.

"Oh, we're scared now!" Agrona and I exchanged a look as an unknown drawf appeared out of nowhere. "Don't come near here! Ha!" The unknown dwarf grinned and yelled, "Fire in the hole!" Immediately afterwards, a huge explosion rocked the Keep, removing the darkspawn and fallen stone that had blocked our path earlier.

It also nearly brought the entire fortress on us.

Coughing at the dust, I peered the railing to check the area. Sections of the wall had caved, but nothing blocked the gates, thank Andrastes. I then turned to study the group. Mhairi and Anders were on the ground, coughing as I had been. Revas was nosing them, trying to get them to stand. Agrona… Agrona was nowhere. Oh, where did she go? I refused to believe that a building actually killed her.

"So, any idea what in the Void that was?" Anders asked as he shakily stood up. "Also, anyone dead?"

"Darkspawn," I answered, almost laughing as I looked again at the sea of blood covering the floor. "And if it wasn't a dwarf, I'd say it was magic."

"Damn dwarf nearly killed us with them!" Mhairi growled, standing. Her helmet had been knocked off, revealing short black hair and pale blue eyes. Anders got to work on her new head wound. "Where is the Commander?"

"Over here!" the elf in question called. I focused on the gate itself to see her waving. "I love being fast."

"Let me guess, you only had to worry about body parts?" I called back. She laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, come on," she ordered. "That blast seemed to take out a good chunk of the forces."

Joy. I sighed and vaulted over the railing, splashing as I landed. I wrinkled my nose at the smell and found myself very disturbed that the Taint chuckled.

"I'd be more grateful if it hadn't nearly taken us out too," I replied.

She merely smiled at turned her attention to the mage and warrior still on the second level. "Come down or get left behind."

"We're hurrying. We're hurrying," Anders grumbled, letting Revas show he and Mhairi a safer way down. "What's the plan now?"

"The same thing as always." She grinned mischievously. "Take over the world." Anders and Mhairi blinked and she sighed. "Joke. It was a joke. We're killing all the darkspawn."

"You said that so seriously," Anders commented. "Good delivery."

"Yes, yes." Agrona began walking down the newly opened hallway. "Follow me. Keep up."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am," I replied dryly. She shot a glare over her shoulder, but grinned when I did.

"This is insane," Anders murmured. "And I'm a mage."

"Welcome to the Wardens."

* * *

><p>"This whole section is remarkably quiet," Mhairi observed as we entered yet another empty room. "Perhaps they are gone?"<p>

"Nope," Agrona replied. "In fact, the next room has some." Anders and Mhairi looked at her oddly and she tapped the side of her head. "Darkspawn sense."

"There's a good deal above us, too," I added. "But only this last group in front of us, it seems."

"We're close to the roof," Anders replied. "I remember as the templars threatened to throw me off it."

…I wish the templars didn't have so many… overly zealous members.

"Strange," Agrona murmured. "I think there are less now."

"Is someone fighting?" I asked.

"Only one way to find out." She opened the door and the five of us walked in to see a familiar dwarf fighting off a squad of darkspawn easily.

Agrona looked at me, confused. "I though Oghren was in the army now…?"

"He was," I confirmed. Then again, Leo mentioned that Oghren had seemed dissatisfied with the life.

As if he heard us, Oghren looked up and actually waved before turning to decapitate the last darkspawn.

Well, that was… anti-climatic?

"Just as I figured," Oghren began, leaning on the railing. "Follow the screaming and here you two showed up. Sorry that I didn't leave any for you. Would have been funny to see them spit teeth out of their arses." And Oghren's sense of humor remains in tact, it seems.

"Oghren!" Agrona greeted with a grin and laugh. "Fancy seeing you here."

He grinned back. "Good t'see you both." He nodded at me. "How's the married life been treating you, Serenity?"

"It was suiting me fine until all this," I answered with a dramatic sigh. "Alas, I am bereft of my lord husband but a month after the wedding!"

Oghren laughed and turned his attention to Agrona. "And how's the commandeering been going for you?"

"I think all you have to do is look around to answer that," she replied dryly. "This couldn't get much worse."

"Sure it could!" I commented cheerfully. "Muriel could be with us like originally planned."

"And here I was, upset that Lanaya couldn't swing her over quite yet." Revas yipped something and she glared at him. "I was _not_ sulking, mutt."

"What are you doing here?" I asked Oghren, cutting off the impending argument.

"I was thinking I could become a bona fida Grey Warden," he replied, much to my surprise. He hadn't shown any interest during our travels.

"A prize for the Wardens, I'm sure," Mhairi replied sarcastically. She might have continued, but Agrona's cold glare shut her up fast.

Oghren gave her a warm look before replying, "I know, I know. Too good to be true." He focused on Anders. "So, who's the mage?"

"Wow, a dwarf that smells like a brewery," Anders quipped before bowing slightly. "Anders. And the lady is Mhairi."

"Nice to see a mage comedian that didn't die young." Oghren hefted his war axe with one hand. "Now, let's go be polite and introduce some darkspawn asses with our feet."

Agrona laughed. "Ah, Oghren, I've missed you. It's great to have you."

"I can't believe that," Mhairi muttered. This time it was _my_ glare that shut her up.

"I would recommend, if you intend on truly becoming a Warden, to open up your mind and stop looking at the surface," I advised quietly.

She nodded meekly and changed the subject. "Who is Muriel?" Mhairi asked.

"Agrona's kid," Oghren answered. "Well, basically."

"She's working on formerly adopting her," I further explained, before looking around the area. "Agrona, Revas has disappeared again."

"So he did." Agrona seemed unperturbed. "Well, I'm sure he's just-" A piercing howl echoed from down the hall. Her eyes widened and she took off, almost blurring to my eyes.

"Hope your fast," I half-joked before running after her.

I laughed when Oghren's complaint filtered up. "Sodding humans and their long legs."

Luckily, the hallway was very linear, so I caught up to her quickly, only to be greeted with the sight of her and Revas desperately trying to stem the bleeding of a dying soldier.

My sight flicked over the wounds and the puddle of blood. I don't think this man was going to live, even with magic.

"Rowland!" I half-turned to see Anders and Mhairi run up. Mhairi continued speaking, horrified. "Oh, what happened?" She shoved past me to kneel beside the man and help Agrona put pressure on the wounds.

"Commander," the man whispered, ignoring Mhairi and focusing on Agrona. "You must… talking darkspawn…"

"Hold yourself together, recruit," Agrona ordered softly. She glanced over her shoulder. "Anders? You mentioned healing?"

"I'm a mage, not a miracle-worker," he immediately replied, confirming my suspicion. Nevertheless, he knelt down to try anyway.

"You mentioned a talking darkspawn," I prompted, kneeling down as well. "Quickly, sir."

"Very powerful. Leader, I think," he continued, fading eyes frantically trying to focus on me. "Magic is… very strong." He reached a shaking hand up and I clasped it tightly. "Roof. After… after seneschal…"

"Everything will be fine," I promised. "Rest easy, Ser Rowland."

He had the gall to smile before breathing his last. Why do people do that?

Mhairi whimpered and Agrona and I immediately stood up. "Set him up for burial, Mhairi," Agrona ordered. "Oghren, Anders, keep watch from behind. Revas, go on ahead."

As they obeyed, she and I wandered over to a corner.

"A talking darkspawn," I murmured, remembering the Vanguard.

"He must have been delirious. That's impossible," Agrona replied, only to stare as I shook my head. "It's not?"

"Remember how I requested the First Warden for some of the records?" I asked. She nodded. "I found a single incident, shortly before the Wardens were allowed back in Fereldan, where a group encountered a talking darkspawn who resembled an emissary. There's not a lot of information as the incident resulted in the death of Warden-Commander Genevieve as well as the deaths of Wardens Julian, Nicholas, and Kell. It also resulted in the disappearance of Warden Utha, leaving only Warden Fiona, Duncan, and Maric to give a report." It was a surprise to finally discover that Deep Roads trip Maric made.

"That's…" She shook her head, looking slightly annoyed. "Why look that up? Curiousity?"

"Well, I thought I talked to the Vanguard and was curious if I had gone insane," I replied honestly. "I didn't tell you because I was half-convinced I had." I also forgot in the midst of the aftermath, but I'm not going to tell her that.

"All Wardens are insane," she immediately quipped. "Even the ones who leave."

"Debilitating insane," I corrected. "The point, however, is that this is not isolated. There's that darkspawn, the Vanguard, and now a third one." I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall. "That is rather worrisome."

"At least now we know where the cleverness came from." She stretched, nonchalant. "Okay, not so much _how_ this guy got the cleverness, but still."

"Agrona? Serenity?" We looked up to see Oghren and Revas waiting for us on the stairs. He nodded at Anders and Mhairi who were watching us. Mhairi's eyes were red-rimmed.

"Let's go pay the darkspawn back for the lives they stole," Agrona ordered calmly before leading the way up to the roof.

* * *

><p>We arrived just in time to watch a darkspawn kick a soldier off the edge and grab another man by the throat.<p>

"Hold it!" Agrona called, announcing our presence.

The darkspawn stilled, threw the man into the wall, and faced us. "You are?"

"Really creeped out," she muttered before continuing with a loud, cold voice. "The Warden-Commander of Fereldan."

"Ah, so it is just as has been foretold." What? The darkspawn smiled, revealing sharp teeth. "I am the Withered. I will be capturing you."

"Good luck with that," I laughed. "Especially with another Warden right here."

"Two Wardens?" he mumbled, surprised. "He didn't mention two." 'He'? "Capture them both, then. But kill the others."

"Leave this one to Serenity and I!" Agrona immediately ordered. "Oghren, take command of the other two. Let Revas go as he wishes."

"What?" Mhairi demanded. "Why do you-?"

"Obey me now, recruit!" she snapped. "Rage-addled actions are only going to get you killed."

"Like a certain elf at Fort Drakon?" I muttered. She gave me a dirty look, and I grinned. "Well, then, shall we?"

As the others dealt with his minions, Agrona and I faced off against the Withered. And by "face off", I mean block his way of escaping so we could interrogate him for information.

"What do you want?" she asked, calmly. "Why are you here?"

"The Architect wished for me to bring you to him," he answered.

"The Architect?" She glanced at me and I shrugged. "Why?"

"You will see when I compete my task!" He lunged, trying to grab her.

I blocked him and punched him into the wall. "Who is the Architect?"

"He who opposes the Mother," he replied weakly, blood streaming down his face. I guessed I hit a little harder than I had wanted. Oops. "One of the leaders."

Agrona and I once again shared a confused look. "Wait, hold up. Why is…?" I dodged his second attempt at a lunge.

Agrona, deciding that it just wasn't worth it, took off his head with a simple slash.

"Sorry," she muttered. "But I wasn't up for a third time."

"Not that the questions were helping." I sighed. "Architect. Mother. Opposing factions."

"Why can things never be simple?" Agrona complained, looking exasperatedly at the sky.

"We're heroes of an epic story," I replied. "Nothing is ever simple for a hero."

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

So, here we go with the first chapter of Awakening. Yes, Serenity is here, mostly because the tale doesn't seem right just told from one of their POVs. Not the best written, but writing this was like pulling teeth. From a lion.

I'm trying to decide whether to keep doing scenes at the beginning. The one for this chapter, though, it more of a list of things that have happened between the end of Origins and the beginning of Awakening.

Gah, this took forever to write, mostly because I've been playing games other than Dragon Age (shocking) and my mind wants to make novelizations of those games too. Not helping matters it the whole other universe of a dragon age novel running around in my head. Sorry, rambling.

Next chapter – Agrona goes through her ravaged Keep


	2. Chapter 2 New Allies

**Vigil's Keep – New Allies**

_Agrona POV_

* * *

><p>"<em>So, they performed the ritual…" The woman smiled softly as she stared into a mirror. "Just as I guessed. But not even I could have guessed my daughter would have gone through the ritual to <em>save_ them." She chuckled. "Now _that_ was unexpected. My stupidly cruel, dangerously naïve daughter learned how to respect and love."_

_The woman stood and stretched, brushing a hand over the container that kept her. "Ah, am I glad I planned ahead. Though, I wish this bird would hurry up and fulfill her end of the bargain. It's cramped in here." She shook her head and returned her gaze to the mirror. "Now, then. How shall you move this time, Agrona, Serenity? The Blight is over, but that was just the beginning." _

_The woman laughed as the mirror showed her an image where three women could be seen against a backdrop of shadowy figures._

_To the left was a black haired elf with a red ribbon in her braided hair, one that matched her earring and eyes. She was splattered with blood, wielding a sword that glowed like the stars and knives that winked in the dark. She was glaring at something that could not be seen, face snarled just as a wolf's might have been._

_To the right was a woman with her red hair tied back with an ancient ornament. Her silver-blue eyes were fierce as she held her dragonbone greatsword in with one hand and her face became a calm mask. A dragon, waiting for her prey to come within range._

_Behind them, with her back facing the viewer, was a woman with a long, white braid. Her right hand wielded a bloody sword that resembled the previous greatsword, but forged from silverite and demon's blood. Her left hand held a nimbus of magic, filled with healing light, crackling lightning, frosty ice, and bloody fog._

"_I do wish it would show me her eyes," the woman groused. "Such a pretty, crystal-blue they are." She brushed a hand over each of the three women before poking at the shadowy figures they seemed to guard._

"_Origins has been completed," the woman murmured. "And the Awakening has begun. Soon, the Hawk will fly free from the chains that bind her and then…" She laughed darkly. "Oh, and then, we shall have the chaos that the Dragons' rebirth predicted!"_

* * *

><p>It took a bit to clear out the rubble and even longer to reassure the citizens that everything was fine now. In fact, by the time we finished that, the sun had risen and Serenity and I just decided to skip out of sleep to continue working.<p>

Specifically, though, I had to focus on my jobs as Arlessa, one of which was to deal with criminals, apparently. A thief, to be more specific, one who had taken down four Wardens before being captured. Meaning he was a thief with a great amount of fighting skill.

Was I the only one to find this just a little ironic?

"Seneschal, go _rest_," Serenity cajoled. "Really, we fragile little girls can handle ourselves."

"I wouldn't call you 'fragile', but I will agree with the statement as a whole." He bowed, stiffly. "I beg your leave, then, to prepare for the Joining."

Joining… right, I had recruits… I wondered if Duncan ever felt this dread. "And then rest," I ordered. "It might take a bit for me to get there."

He bowed again and walked off as Serenity and I descended into the dank dungeons of Vigil's Keep.

In the backmost cell was the criminal. Everything from the shoulder-length black hair to the calm brown eyes screamed that this man was some noble.

Behind me, I heard Serenity actually gasp. I was about to ask what was wrong, but then the man jerked his head up, stared a moment, and groaned. "Serenity," he greeted. "Hi."

"Hi," Serenity replied in a slightly strained voice. "Agrona, may I introduce Nathaniel Howe?"

Howe. So, this was one of Howe's kids? Yay, vengeance. Strange, though, the name itself was actually familiar. Where…?

…Wait. Serenity once said she had been all but promised to a… oh, this could easily become very awkward, very fast.

Oh, why did I have Revas help the soldiers through some of the more destroyed areas? I could have used his advice for _not_ letting this blow up in our faces!

"Isn't the Hero of Fereldan supposed to be ten feet tall with lightning shooting out of her eyes?" Nathaniel drawled, giving me a look. "I'm unimpressed."

I bristled. Never have I been told _that_. "I see my reputation precedes me," I replied softly. "But I am unimpressed with the attempt to insult me."

"I am not here to impress." He then proceeded to ignore me entirely and focused on Serenity. "Looks like you turned out all right, Queen."

"After your father betrayed us, yes," Serenity bit out. "In case you're wondering, _I_ killed him."

His eyes flashed. "My father tries to protect his country and you-!"

"That bastard slaughtered everyone in Highever and displayed their copses like _trophies_!" Serenity spat, eyes flashing. Anything related to Howe was a fast way to get her to act like _me_. "Including _Oren_!"

Nathaniel's eyes went wide with shock, anger disappearing. "I… I heard that… that Oren had died, but… but not…" He looked away, confusion, horror, and disgust warring on his face.

Huh. Maybe he got the conscience that Howe lacked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I was planning on killing you," he answered honestly. "To set a trap."

"Were you apprehended before?" The Seneschal reported that he had been poking around.

"No. Well… actually, yes, but…" He sighed. "But then I entered and… I just wanted my family's things. It's all I have left." He finally looked up again. "Look, obviously there's more to this than I know. But what my father did shouldn't affect my whole family."

Right… like how I shouldn't judge all humans by what a handful have done.

I nodded once and stepped back a bit, to talk to Serenity.

"Why don't we have him join the Wardens?" I suggested quietly, keeping an eye on her. Unfortunately, I could read next to nothing from her as she had retreated back behind her calm-cold mask. "He has some skill."

"The Wardens are in desperate need," Serenity replied thoughtfully. "It is a good decision." Translation: Logically, it makes sense. Which was great, but I had no idea whether or not she'd kill him in his sleep.

Still, I decided to have a little faith and take the chance. "Nathaniel Howe, you are conscripted."

"What?" Nathaniel shook his head violently. "No, I'd rather die."

"Nice to know you don't fear death. The Joining can easily kill you," Serenity informed him cheerfully.

…Okay, even_ I_ thought that was blunt.

* * *

><p>"Are the Wardens in a habit of recruiting people trying to kill them?" Anders asked dryly as Serenity and I walked out of the prisons with Nathaniel in tow. He, Mhairi, and Oghren were waiting for us. I guessed they had already been told the gossip.<p>

"According to the Warden Records, Duncan, the previous Warden-Commander, was conscripted after _actually_ killing a Grey Warden by accident." Serenity shrugged. I hadn't known that. Damn the fact that I hadn't had a chance to go through the records before having to come out here.

"One of our traveling companions tried to kill Agrona 'ere," Oghren chimed in. "Or so I was told."

"Zevran was _hired_ to kill us," I corrected. "It wasn't necessarily his own will." In fact, he had taken the job with the intent of dying, or so he told me while I was still bedridden.

"Sure, defend your man," Serenity teased.

"He's not-!" I immediately protested.

"Oh? Are you going after Leliana, then?"

"When did I say that?" I shrieked, glaring at the guffawing Oghren, laughing Anders, chortling Mhairi, and chuckling Nathaniel.

"Ah, perhaps that sweet Alim from the Circle? He was so worried about you, you know."

"Serenity!" I whined, flushing. I _really _didn't need to worry about my romance problems right now!

She just laughed. Stupid, happily-married best friend.

"To change the subject," Anders interrupted, still smiling. "We have guests." He pointed to the large crowd in front of the gates, surrounding someone in the center. A tall someone, but he was flanked by other tall people.

Normally, I'd just ask Serenity, but she smiled brightly as she noticed someone and took off before I could ask.

So, I attempted to find out on my own. Unfortunately, I am short and surrounded by tall people and thus had to swallow my pride.

"Who's here?" I asked the much taller Nathaniel. "I can't see."

"A brown and red Cailan," he deadpanned. "So, my guess is that he is King Alistair."

Oh? Wasn't he…? Ah, he must have swung by here to make sure we arrived safely before heading off to the Bannorn.

"Well, come on." I began tugging him towards the group, much to his surprise. "I want to greet them and I'm the only one here who will show a little mercy on you."

It took me a little bit to wiggle through the crowd, especially while keeping a good grip on Nathaniel.

I was rewarded with the sickeningly sweet scene of Alistair and Serenity greeting one another.

Really, with Alistair wearing his High Dragon Armor, the scene should have looked slightly awkward. That armor is bulky.

But no, the two had easily worked around that minor inconvenience and were kissing each other fiercely.

Yeah, a month of marriage hadn't dampened anything about them. They also had the gall to be cute and adorable as they pulled away.

As I walked up, I noticed Alistair asking Serenity something and her replying very quietly. Alistair's eyes shot up to lock with Nathaniel's. Well, I assumed Nathaniel was the target of the focused stare as he had tensed up. "Relax," I murmured. "So long as you don't give him reason to attack, he's not going to bite."

"And is my being a 'Howe' enough reason?" he muttered.

"Nope." I smiled. "Alistair knows better than most about being judged for a father's actions, after all."

"I had planned on giving the Wardens a formal welcome," Alistair declared loudly, jolting me into the conversation. "Wasn't expecting this."

"You and me both." I walked up with a smile. "Hiya, king."

"Oh, don't call me that. And you better not kneel. You're vicious enough to do it." He grinned before growing sober. "Serenity says the Wardens that were here are either dead or missing?"

"There are some reports from survivors that the Wardens were taken into the Deep Roads," I confirmed. "Ever heard of anything like that?"

"I've heard of females, but…" He and Serenity winced at the thought. Broodmothers… I shall live a happy life if I never see one. Strangely, though, I don't think I'm going to have that happy life.

"But things are going to be so difficult," I gripped. "Honestly, what was I thinking? And here I thought that all I'd have to worry about is the nobles trying to stab me in the back."

"I wish I could stay and help," Alistair commented longingly. "I hate to think you two were here on your own. You two have a tendency to forget things, especially you." He poked Serenity's cheek as she pouted.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Oghren complained as he slipped into the conversation.

"More like I didn't see you, little man," Alistair quipped with a grin. "Good to see you, though."

"I'm looking forward to having you as a Warden," I told him formally, as I noted Anders and Mhairi also approaching. "But you'll have to listen."

"Your orders, I can follow." He nodded and grinned. "I'm in!"

"I… I suppose all are welcome," Mhairi said reluctantly, biting back a grimace. I leveled a look and she quickly added, "I look forward to working with you."

"Good luck with the Warden thing," Anders told us wistfully, looking very resigned. Now why would he…?

"King Alistair, Queen Serenity, please, step back!" A woman wearing templar armor appeared with her sword drawn. "This man is a dangerous criminal." Huh?

Serenity, Alistair, and I exchanged some looked. "The dwarf is a bit of an ass, yes," Alistair joked. "But I wouldn't go that far."

"She means _me_," Anders replied, visibly wilting. "Because I'm an apostate mage."

"He was in the process of being returned to the Circle for justice," the templar explained.

"Oh, please!" Anders scoffed. "The things you all know about justice wouldn't fit in a thimble. I'll just escape again, anyhow."

"Never!" she snapped. "I'll have you hanged for murder!"

"I didn't…!" Anders just sighed, defeated. "No, you won't listen. You don't care about anything but killing mages."

Her eyes narrowed. "Take him and-!"

"Ma'am," Serenity interrupted sweetly. "What are his charges exactly?"

"He murdered templars!" she declared, drawing herself up and really just looking haughty.

Serenity looked unimpressed. "What is your evidence?"

I really couldn't help the glare as she responded with the same thing. "He's a murderer and-!"

"I find your zealous faith and lack of reason disturbing," Serenity declared airily. "If you are going to bring the law in, then you must abide by it. The law states that, even when dealing with mages and templars, proof must be shown with the accusation. So, where's the proof?"

As the templar sputtered indignantly, Serenity glanced at me and mouthed, 'want a mage?' I smiled and nodded. She grinned wickedly and declared, "I invoke the Right of Conscription. Anders is now a Grey Warden recruit."

Anders stared, shocked. "Wait, what?"

"Only the Warden-Commander can-!" the Templar immediately protested.

"Actually, it's the Warden-Commander and those he or she approves of," Alistair corrected. "And the Right is completely lawful."

"Not to mention that both Serenity and Alistair have my permission to use the Right." I smirked and stepped forward. "I am the Warden-Commander, templars, and you are kidnapping one of _my_ recruits. So, remove your hands from him or I shall remove your hands from your arms."

The woman glared at us, but even she had the sense to not take on three Wardens and three Warden recruits. So, she just walked away. Haha!

"Me… _me_, a Warden?" Anders was still in shock.

Oghren lightly punched his side. "Welcome aboard, kid!"

Finally, Anders smiled. "I can live with that."

Mhairi smiled and nodded. "I look forward to fighting alongside you, sir mage." Well, looks like we're slowly getting her openminded. Good.

"My king." A blond haired man who looked familiar rode up. Oh, wait, this was Arl Leonhardt. "I'm afraid we must leave."

"And I have to begin a Joining." I sighed. "Joy."

Alistair gave me a sympathetic smile and ruffled my hair. "You survived a Blight, Agrona. Don't worry."

"Yeah, yeah." I waved him off with a grin. "Have fun with the Bannorn."

He shuddered. "Maker, help me." He kissed Serenity goodbye, whispered something that made her blush, and turned his attention to Arl Leonhardt. "Lead on, Leo."

"Yes, my lord." He bowed to both Serenity and I while still in the saddle and led Alistair off.

After waving a goodbye, I led the way into the Keep.

* * *

><p>"It looks similar to the cup we used," I commented, picking up the full, silver goblet from the small table in the main room.<p>

"That's because it is," Serenity replied. "I salvaged it from Ostagar. Don't fret. It's been cleaned at least ten times."

Looking at it, I was reminded of Ostagar. Of the Wilds. Of our Joining.

And for the first time since then, I thought of Daveth and Jory.

"I wonder why we survived and Daveth didn't," I mused. Jory hadn't a chance to try, backing out when he realized just what was going on. Getting killed because he tried to run.

"Who knows?" Serenity murmured. "Luck? Some natural resistance? Strength of will? There's a myriad of possibilities."

"Warden-Commander." I turned to see the Seneschal (I really must get his actual name) standing behind me. "We are ready to begin."

I looked behind _him_ and saw the four recruits lined up. "Very well, then."

I stepped to the side, wishing Revas was done with his guide-duties. Serenity subtly took my hand reassuringly. I gave her a grateful smile as the Seneschal stepped up to the goblet.

"We shall now begin the Joining," the Seneschal declared, nodding at Serenity. "If, my lady, you would do us the honor of speaking the words?"

Serenity nodded and closed her eyes. "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows, where we stand vigilant." And where we will die. "Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn." Because of the Taint. "Should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten." Except by the people who will never fully understand. "And know that someday, we shall join you."

I looked at the group. Oghren was, for once, serious, but then, he knew more about Wardens than most. Mhairi, Anders, and Nathaniel looked pale, but resolute.

"From this moment forth, you are Grey Wardens," the Seneschal declared, stepping towards Oghren with the goblet. "Oghren."

"What is this, the sampler size?" Oghren cracked. "Are you trying to say something about my height?"

"It's the same goblet both Serenity and I used, Oghren," I explained. "Take a sip." You won't _want_ more.

"All right then." He did as I bade and I waited for him to experience pain as the Seneschal.

Instead, he merely belched and commented, "Not bad."

"So, the alcohol had corrupted so much of Oghren that the Taint barely had anything to do?" I whispered to Serenity, who immediately bit back a laugh. "Oghren" I continued more loudly. "Go and sit down, in case it decides to sneak up on you."

Oghren obeyed with a nod, going to rest against one of the pillars.

"Maker help us," I heard the Seneschal grumble as he stepped towards Mhairi. "Mhairi."

Smiling, she took a drink and handed back the goblet. Unlike Oghren, she had the typical reaction. Doubling over with white eyes and lots of pain…

However, just as Daveth had done, she began hacking up blood. Ah, that's… that's rather sad, actually.

Since I had to remain the impassive Warden-Commander (at least, I assumed since Duncan had been impassive during it), it was Serenity who caught and held her as she buckled and it was Serenity who laid her down when she finally died.

"So, if we feel a bunch of pain, we die?" Anders asked nervously.

"I'm afraid it's supposed to be quite a lot of pain, no matter what," I replied calmly. "It will end either from you fainting or dying."

"Oh." His answering smile was strained. "Lovely."

"Anders." The Seneschal moved to Anders and handed him the goblet.

"All right." Anders took a deep breath and cradled the goblet in a hand. "If I end up on some ship with a brand on my head, I'm blaming you." That was a rather amu…

My mind summoned Owain from the Tower from memory, Tranquil Mark branded to his forehead.

Was he worried we'd make him _Tranquil_?

I didn't really have time to think or reassure as Anders drank then and I had to focus on his reaction.

It ended up being doubling over, shuddering, and dropping like a stone.

But Serenity when checked his pulse, she gave me a wan smile and proceeded to wrestle him over to a pillar and prop him up. Oghren got up to help her, more or less in perfect condition.

Lucky dwarf. I _still_ remember that pain and headache.

"The Wardens keep many secrets," Nathaniel observed as the Seneschal moved towards him.

"We keep less around our own," I replied with a wry grin. Indeed, the Wardens kept almost nothing from each other. It was why Riordan had simply assumed we already knew about the secret behind the Archdemon.

But Duncan hadn't even had the time to tell Alistair, six months our senior, everything, thanks to the chaos leading up to the Blight.

Nathaniel grimaced, took the goblet, and drank without another word.

Like Anders, he survived.

With the Joining completed, we summoned guards to take the new Wardens, even conscious Oghren, to the infirmary for a check up. We also had them go prepare Mhairi for her funeral.

This was going to be one of the first changes I made. I wasn't going to hide the fact that the Joining could be fatal. I knew I'd get less willing recruits, but…

But I didn't want to have recruits like Jory, who got in way over their head.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

All right. So, now we've hit the Joining and the second part of the sort of "prologue" section to the expansion.

Okay, so I'm going to use the scenes before to have a little fun. Sometimes it'll deal with the girls and others… well, as you can see, others won't be so much. Three guesses who the woman is, first two don't count.

Next Chapter: Serenity during the Fealty Ceremony


	3. Chapter 3 New Wardens

**The Vigil – New Wardens**

_Serenity POV_

* * *

><p><em>The dragon stirred. Slowly but surely, she awakened. <em>

_A vicious roar signaled that the ritual had been completed._

_The Queen of Dragons had returned to the living._

_Smiling, she easily calmed the dragon and looked to the man who made it possible._

_He wasn't smiling back. But, she decided, that was almost expected._

_He wasn't here by his own will, necessarily. He was here to fulfill a promise he gave to her mother, in exchange for safe passage from the trees her mother called 'home'. _

_He had left everything he cared about for this promise. He was nothing if not dutiful._

_But he regretted it. He had many regrets. _

_She almost laughed as she remembered. She had offered to scry for him, so that he could check on his loved ones. See what had happened after his 'death'._

_He had only asked to see one. His bastard son, a templar in training._

_Apparently, his biggest regret. _

_She, at first, had thought it was the child's birth he regretted, but as she watched, she found otherwise._

_He regretted letting the boy _go_. _

"_Rest a while," she said. "And then we shall awaken the others."_

_He nodded and climbed out of the sanctuary beneath the grove._

_She stayed and comforted the dragon._

_Soon, the dragons will return. Just as her mother predicted. _

_And their arrival would bring more turmoil, just as those silly little Chantry Priests predicted._

* * *

><p>I always enjoyed watching a ceremony. Though, whether it was due to actual interest in it or the fact that watching meant I wasn't actually participating, I could never decide.<p>

Regardless, I was sitting on the second floor of the Keep's main room, laughing as I watched Agrona play the polite hostess to the gathered banns.

Her job was to be polite and formal. Revas followed her around as she conversed to make sure her temper was kept in check.

My job was to watch. Agrona had, wisely, asked that I look for problem nobles. I agreed because a) she might have a hard time picking them out and b) because it wouldn't help her position to have the Queen down there, manipulating them into circles.

From my lofty post, I could see quite a few who might cause trouble. It was almost sad. I knew, though, that almost all of them had lost something with Howe died and they did not take kindly to the blow.

Why must so many of my class be greedy?"

"Lady Queen?" I looked up to see one of the pages (a bright little boy named Gilles) jogging up. "Warden Oghren said he thought he heard something about a conspiracy. He wants to know if he should move and see about getting more details or just stay and let the whispers keep coming."

Oghren, being the only conscious new Warden, had graciously volunteered to help me. He was so often drunk that he had learned how to listen even while sloshed, an unusual trait. And people talked more loudly and often around those they believed would never hear or remember their secrets.

"Have him stay, please," I told Gilles. "I don't want people thinking he's coherent."

"Yes, You Majesty." He bowed and scampered off.

So, a conspiracy? How typical.

"What's going on?" I heard someone ask groggily. I glanced up to see Nathaniel stumble over, holding his head. "Maker, I feel like I have a hangover."

I smiled and pointed at one of the two empty chairs near me. "Sit. Eat. Get the taste out of your mouth."

He obeyed, grabbing a plate of food (after staring at the sheer number available) and sitting down. "What's going on down there?"

"Fealty ceremony for the new Arlessa," I explained. "She still hasn't forgiven Fergus for giving the Wardens this place."

"Why did he give it to them at all?" Nathaniel asked, slightly harsh. "I understand my home going to Highever, but to go to the Wardens…"

Silence. Rather awkward, actually.

"He didn't trust his temper," I finally explained, softly. "Nathaniel, please understand; we lost so much because of your father. Fergus… even you commented on how much in love he and Oriana were and you were off in the Free Marches. And Oren…" I winced and shook my head. "He didn't trust himself. He was afraid he'd take out his loss on people who really didn't deserve it. The law dictated that Amaranthine fall to Highever; he gave it to a group of people with a far better chance of being the type of ruler these people deserve. While still obeying the law, of course."

"…That does sound like him." He sighed. "My family. What do you know? I'm prepared for the worst."

Why did I have to be the bearer of bad news? "Well, Thomas had been placed in Highever in his father's stead. Fergus gave him three chances to surrender and he didn't take them. Fergus might have given more, because Thomas was always a little headstrong, but then…" Then Thomas had insulted Oriana. Fergus lost his temper. And, as they say, a Cousland rarely loses their temper and, when they do, the results tend to be spectacularly frightening.

"Thomas let his mouth move before his head and incited a Cousland's wrath," Nathaniel finished, grabbing another plate absently. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because Thomas was always a less intelligent, more hot-headed version of you?"

"Oh, I wouldn't go _that_ far." A pause. "Delilah?"

"…I don't know. I haven't heard anyone talking of her death, but…"

Delilah had just flat-out disappeared after the Blight. No one seemed to know where she was.

Thankfully, though, the servants who served here were slowly starting to return. Maybe one of them knew.

"I see." He sighed. "She's probably dead, then."

"I'm sorry." And I was. For one thing, I had actually liked Delilah. For another… I knew what it was like to lose everything. I just had been ridiculously lucky in getting quite a bit of it back.

Nathaniel didn't even have that option. The most he could aspire to is making the name 'Howe' no longer a curse.

"That was worse than my Harrowing," an accented voice complained. I almost breathed a sigh of relief as Anders wobbled over and dispelled the awkward silence.

I pushed the last chair a little closer to him and he gratefully flopped into it. "You'd better grab a plate before Nathaniel inhales it all."

"I haven't gone through that many," Nathaniel immediately protested.

"You're reaching for your fourth." I had to press a fist to my mouth to stifle the laughter at the dumbfounded look on his face. "Okay, so do you want to eat and _then_ have me give you two the basics or would you rather I'd give you the basics while you eat?"

"The latter," Anders decided, happily digging into a plate. "Saves time. Plus, if I forget something, then I can say that I was focused on something else and not get in as much trouble."

I had to muffle another laugh. "Very well, then." I glanced down to check on the party once more before focusing on the two. "What _do_ you two know about the Wardens?"

"You sense darkspawn, fight them, save the world from Blights, and answer to no one," Anders listed off. "Any truth?"

"All of it. But the price is steep." I sighed. "Darkspawn can sense you just as easily as you sense them. Because of this, Wardens are _never_ free from the darkspawn. Or the Taint, for that matter. Mastery of the Taint means that you have slowed its corruption. In about thirty years, you'll start hearing the Song of the Archdemon and, at that point, you are to go into the Deep Roads for your Calling, which is suicide by darkspawn." I paused. "You aren't _required_ to go on the Calling, but you are required to die. Bad things happen when you don't." As former Warden-Commander Bregan proved.

Anders stared in shock.

Nathaniel, to my surprise, chuckled. "You've gotten very blunt. What happened to the little Cousland who rarely said anything straightforward unless she really, really liked you?"

"Agrona happened," I deadpanned. "So, questions?"

"We die in thirty years?" Anders asked, wanting to confirm.

"That's the average. Some are sooner; others are later. Of course, considering the fact that you'll be fighting darkspawn a lot, you might die before the Calling hits." I smiled to soften the blow. "However, we stand by each other, no matter what. It's said that only Wardens can truly understand other Wardens. We forever guard and support each other and never do we betray one another."

Anders smiled at that. "So, what else do we need to know?"

"Nightmares. Voracious appetite." I grinned as the two looked down sheepishly at their empty plates. "How about I send for more food?" My grin widened when they nodded. "Sorry for underestimating the amount. Such gluttons, boys are."

I was about to lean over and signal one of the pages up when the room fell silent. All eyes turned to Agrona as she contemplated something.

I knew this scene. I'd seen it often. An important question had been asked and its answer would determine just how Agrona would be viewed.

"I'd like you to do your best to protect everything," she finally answered, absently scratching Revas behind the ears. "If you _must_ choose, prioritize the farmers, then trade routes, and _then_ the city. Merchants can hire guards and the City has its walls and guard. The farmers have nothing."

As the court slowly regained its life, I smiled.

She would be a very good Arlessa. I knew that already, of course.

But now, the others here knew it as well.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Wow, no updates for a while and then, when I do, it's short. Granted, this is maybe three minutes of gameplay, but still.<p>

Anyway, yes, sorry for the lengthy time between updates. College hit hard. Combination of that and falling out of the fandom _and_ working on a couple of original stories equals long time with no chapter. However, I have no intentions of forgetting about this project or not completing it. Just, updates might be significantly slower than they were for the Origins portion.  
>The scene from the beginning… it'll make more sense if you've read all 6 volumes of The Silent Grove. I recently finished it and decided to make it the scene this time.<p>

For those who are curious:  
>http (colon-slash-slash) dragonreine (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) art (slash) Agrona-Tabris-297408640?#<br>http (colon-slash-slash) dragonreine (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) gallery (slash) # (slash) d4whh6h

The wonderful DragonReine on deviantArt has painted headshots of both Agrona and Serenity, if you want to know what I've been imagining them looking like. ^^


	4. Chapter 4 It Came From Beneath

**Vigil's Keep – It Came From Beneath**

_Agrona POV_

* * *

><p><em>It was going to be something simple, he knew. It was a matter that had all but fixed itself. The only reason why he was even ruling on it was to help establish his credibility. <em>

_But Maker, he wished he wasn't here. He wished he were at the Keep with Agrona and Serenity, helping them with this threat._

_Or, even better, that this threat wasn't even here and he could be relaxing with Serenity._

"_Your Majesty?" He jerked his head up at the voice. Arl Leonhardt, who insisted of being called 'Leo'. A friend of his brother-in-law and wife. Someone who had helped their group during the Landsmeet and freely offered to come with him to the Bannorn, especially since Arl Eamon had to manage the capital without him and Bann Teagan was ruling Redcliffe for Connor._

"_Yeah?" He smiled, the goofy grin that put people at ease and made people underestimate him._

"_I just got word that Teyrn Cousland is, at most, five minutes away."_

_Of all the things that could have been said, that was pretty high on the things that he didn't expect. "I thought he was busy with the army. Isn't the old Warden's Keep being used to house troops?"_

"_He claims that he is arriving to personally thank the Bann here for the aid sent to Highever and that it's pure coincidence you're here as well."_

_He chuckled. "Coincidences don't happen around Couslands. But if he's claiming that, then I have a guess why now." _

_Perhaps, if he had been a little bit more arrogant, he would have been upset. But he wasn't. Besides, he knew that Fergus wouldn't be here long and that he wasn't going to follow. _

_It was just a show. A subtle reminder to everyone about who exactly he married. A subtle reminder that he was now related to the most powerful house of Fereldan. A family known for its protectiveness. _

_A very subtle showing that they would be behind him no matter what he did. Which was nice. He liked having people who wouldn't abandon him. _

_It made him wish, more and more, that he had actually gotten to meet his parent-in-laws. _

_Well, at the least, he was going to try and make them proud to have him part of the family._

"_Well, it'll be nice to have another friendly face." He stood up. "Think we can intercept them?"_

"_Oh, more than likely, your majesty." Arl Leo finally returned his smile. "And this way, you can get embarrassing stories of your wife without her knowing to tell your kids."_

"_Never underestimate a woman's ability to know when someone is talking about her," he quipped, hoping he hid the wince._

_He didn't, but at least Arl Leo guessed wrongly about why. "I had nerves up until Ladius was born," he reassured. "Though, in retrospect, the pregnancy itself was hell. Fyuria had the most insane of cravings and the most rapid mood swings."_

_He laughed and asked for the story and shoved away the personal worries for later._

* * *

><p>I had numerous duties to deal with the day after meeting with the nobles. Most of it, of course, being the cleaning of the Keep and turning it into a presentable location that was the 'Jewel of Fereldan' and not a ruined wreck like the Warden's Keep in the mountains (that was still being used for Avernus's research and for army training purposes).<p>

However, I also had numerous duties of being a friend… and of being an all-but-adopted-younger-sister.

"Serenity! What are you hiding?"

"What makes you think that I'm hiding something?" she returned immediately. Quick smile, gentle tone. If not for the clicheness of the line, and the fact that I _saw_ her hide something behind her back, I might have taken her at her word.

As it was, I was trying to peer around her for the mysterious item. "Oh, come on!"

"Agrona. You're the Commander of the Grey, Hero of Fereldan and Slayer of the Archdemon."

"I am also merely nineteen years old and hold the right to act my age." I crossed my arms and pouted. "If you don't show me, I'm going to assume it's a… toy."

She blinked and frowned. "Agrona, why would I have a toy?"

…It's always so amusing when something like that goes right over her head. "Well, it's only been a month after your wedding…"

Her frown deepened. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"And you're separated from your beloved husband," I continued as if I hadn't heard you. "It might leave you a little… frustrated."

"Well, it is frustrating being separated from Alistair so soon afterwards. I was just getting used to sharing the bed."

…I would not laugh. I would not laugh. …Not quite yet. "And, well, some people sell… toys… that help with that frustration."

"Why would someone sell a toy that… that…" Her face went bright, bright red as she finally caught what I was implying. "AGRONA!"

_Now_ I indulged in a laughing fit, one so hard I actually doubled over. "Oh… oh, Maker…!" I managed. "You should… you should see…!" I kept laughing.

"I-It isn't anything like that!" she yelped, desperately trying to salvage the situation. "It's just something I got from Morrigan."

"Oh?" I grinned up at her, winded. "Is this what had you all blushing?"

Somehow, she flushed even redder. "Maybe."

"Come on," I cajoled. "It can't be that bad."

"It's…" She sighed, apparently giving up as the object appeared from her back. It was a vial of something. Liquid, I guessed.

"So, what is it?" What did Morrigan give her?

"…Fertility potion…" she mumbled, so softly I barely caught the words.

That set off another laughing fit. The flash of pain in her eyes, though, as she hid the vial in one of her drawers cut it short.

"Oh, Serenity," I said soothingly, wiping away tears. "I'm sorry; it's just so much fun to tease you about these things."

"It's fine." Bright smile, brighter tone. Oh, she was so lying. But what could I do? I had apologized and I certainly couldn't reverse time. "Did you barge in my room just for that, though?"

"Hmm? Ah, no." I slowly stretched. "I've got a guard who thinks there are still darkspawn here."

"Oh?" She sat down on her bed. "How?"

"That explosion apparently caused some of the damage down in the cellars." I shrugged. "She thinks that there might be some pockets."

"Well, we can't have that. They'll crawl out eventually." She smiled. "You give me a second to get my armor on and I'll meet you at the cellar door."

"Then I'll round up the others."

* * *

><p>"I was always warned to never come play down here," Nathaniel commented as we took the stairs down.<p>

"One time, we all got really close," Serenity added. "It was right before you got shipped off to the Free Marches."

"I remember that. I do _not_ remember it being nearly this creepy."

And creepy this cellar was. This is coming from the elf who climbed a Tower filled with abominations, traversed a cursed Forest, liberated a haunted Keep, and stabbed a dragon to death.

"So, any theories for how deep this place goes?" I asked. Revas was happily panting down at the bottom, right by a door that presumably led to the rest of the place.

"The Vigil has existed since Fereldan was just a land of barbarians," Serenity answered. "So, no one knows."

"If we end up in the Deep Roads, I'm going to find the builders and gut them."

The stairs led to an open room with a couple of darkspawn corpses and an injured mabari.

…Wait, how did a mabari get down here?

"Yikes, I think she's been through a warzone," Anders muttered, scrutinizing her. "Dirt, blood… almost enough to make me a dog person."

"You don't like dogs?" …I don't know what was more amusing. The fact that Nathaniel and Serenity said that at the exact same time, or the fact that they sounded so _indignant_ over it.

"I didn't say that!" he protested. "I just prefer cats. Befriended a mouser back at the Tower. Nice little thing."

"What happened to it?" I asked as I knelt down beside the mabari. I started petting her while Revas slowly nudged her into moving. She reminded me of Kaiser, when Serenity had been captured and taken to Fort Drakon.

"Got possessed by a rage demon. Took out three Templars before they killed him."

…Oh, I really shouldn't laugh at the mental image of a _cat_ killing heavily armored men. I really…

I frowned as my hand brushed against paper. A scroll, bound to the collar. I opened it up and skimmed it.

"Well, well." I stood up and stretched a little. "We've a woman named Adria and some others taking refuge in the lower levels of the keep."

"Adria?" Nathaniel asked. "She was… she was a servant here when I was. Like a mother to me, when my own died."

"Well, here's hoping that the rubble didn't take them out," Oghren commented.

Natheniel pointedly ignored him. "Please, we must help her."

"That's part of the Warden job description," I replied. "Saving hapless citizens, killing darkspawn, not getting much thanks for either…"

"What are we going to do with her?" Serenity asked. "We can't just leave her here."

"Revas?" He perked up. "Think you can get her up?" He nodded and licked my hand. "Thanks, boy."

"There's something weird about that wolf," Anders muttered.

"Which one?" Oghren asked, comically serious. "The two or four-legged one? Not that it matters. Both are weird."

"Says the dwarf," I retorted with a grin. "Come on. Let's head in further."

* * *

><p>After another set of stairs and slopes leading us even further underground, we came across a large group of darkspawn. Nothing big and not unexpected.<p>

The next room, however, _did_ provide something that made me uneasy.

"What in the Void?" I yelped as I decapitated an unarmed man with sunken cheeks and eyes.

"Ghouls," Serenity answered. "I met one, once. According to the Records, it's what happens to people who don't die from the Taint."

"Isn't that what a Warden is?"

"We are high-functioning ghouls, yes."

That was a comforting thought. Not.

"We have prisoners," Nathaniel called. "They were kept safe from whatever caught the others because of the cell."

"Darkspawn caught them," I replied. "And let them out. The way above is clear."

"You heard her," Nathaniel told them. "Get moving."

As they ran, I found myself looking at a door off to the side. "What's that?"

"A door that Howe guarded the key with his life," Serenity answered.

At almost the same time, Nathaniel replied with, "a door with an easily picked lock."

A pause.

"When did you learn how to pick locks?" Serenity asked.

"I got really bored," Nathaniel answered with a wry grin.

"So, that's what nobles do when they get bored?" Anders asked. "Learn how to be thieves?"

"When we're tired of oppressing the masses and sending them to their deaths on a whim."

"You get tired of that? Really? But it looks like so much fun!"

"If you two comedians would stop," I cut in, resisting the urge to laugh. "Lock. Open. Now."

"Yes, Commander," Nathaniel replied, slipping a hand into his pocket and pulling out a set of lockpicks.

"If you had those, why didn't you pick the lock of your own cage?" Oghren asked. "Did you want an eyeful of the lasses?"

"The guards of the Vigil are competent, dwarf. They relieved me of these before throwing me in the cage with nothing but the clothes on my back."

"Oh, right. I keep forgetting there are competent guards. Many of the dwarves aren't."

"I didn't think they were all that bad," Serenity protested.

"You weren't down there nearly long enough."

Serenity winced. "True. If I had been, maybe I could have found a third option to that succession issue."

"Ah, don't worry about that. I chose him."

"Because I forced you to in front of the Assembly."

"Door's open," Nathaniel called. "Told you it was easy." He pushed the door open and, would you know it, it led to another set of stairs.

…But chills crawled down my spine. What in the…?

"This is a crypt," Oghren grumbled. "I can smell the rot."

"Smells half as bad as your brews," Anders quipped with an uneasy grin.

"Let's head down," I ordered, trying to push off the unease. "Just in case."

As we walked down, though, I felt more and more uneasy. Anders became twitchy. Oghren started wrinkling his face.

Serenity and Nathaniel were, on the surface, completely unaffected. Lucky non-mage humans.

"Well, it looks like Oghren was right," Serenity commented as we reached the bottom of the stairs. "Is this the family crypt, Nathaniel?"

"That's my best guess," he answered. "Never been here before, though."

"Must say that I prefer the Cousland one. It overlooks the ocean."

"I remember that. You once locked Delilah and I in there."

"That was Fergus."

"Fergus doesn't have red hair. Nor has he ever worn a dress."

"So you think."

Ignoring them, I started wandering the area.

Something was watching. I knew it. I could feel it.

I could see it out of the corner of my eye. A faint wisp that silently cackled.

This wasn't just a family crypt. But what was it, truly?

"Agrona?" Oghren called. "Found something."

"Oh?" I walked over to where he was, leaning against a sarcophagus close to the entrance. "What?"

"This." He shoved a bow into my hands. Faint blue and silver, with a bear cut into the wood.

There was power in it. A quiet sort of power that made my teeth ache.

"Ah!" I turned to see Serenity behind me. "That's…" She carefully took the bow from me, focusing on the crest. "Well, I'll be," she murmured. "This is an heirloom for the Howe family."

"Then give it to Nathaniel."

"Sounds like a plan." She walked away.

As she did, I continued examining the room. The wisp appeared at the corner of my eye again and I had to resist the urge to yelp.

Maker, damn it. This place was _wrong_.

"Can we leave?" Anders asked me, as he walked up. He was even paler now than he was on the way down. "There's something…"

"Wrong," I finished. "I agree. We're getting out of here. Head up ahead of us. Take Oghren."

"Thank you." He practically dashed off, grabbing Oghren by the shoulder and carting him up, much to the dwarf's distaste.

Nathaniel and Serenity, not far from the door, laughed at the sight, the former holding the bow now. Nathaniel made some comment and got Serenity to laugh even harder.

Well, maybe things between the Howes and Couslands would repair themselves. That would be nice.

* * *

><p>We returned to the non-crypt part of the cellar and walked down yet another set of slopes and stairs to enter…<p>

To enter an actual cave. Wow.

And, right near the entrance was a woman wearing nice clothing and carrying a dagger.

Her back was to us. She didn't seem to notice we were here.

"Adria?" Nathaniel called. "Adira, is that…?"

The woman turned and shrieked.

The mottled cheeks and sunken eyes said it all.

Ghoul.

"Maker, damn it all!" I snapped, drawing blade. "Sorry, Nathaniel, but…"

Adria fell to a single arrow to the forehead. "Wardens do what they must," Nathaniel whispered. "Correct?"

"Sounds like templars," Anders commented as other tainted stumbled for us. "But, you know, actually on the side of good and justice."

"There is nothing good and just in a war, lad," Oghren corrected. "Sooner you realize that, the better."

The Tainted fell easily. Not unexpected. They had been mostly untrained civilians before…

The life of a Warden is not very glamorous.

"Agrona, we've hit the Deep Roads."

Huh? I jerked my head up from the corpses I'd been studying. "What was that?"

"Deep Roads," Serenity repeated, staring at something around the corner. "At least, I'm pretty sure of it."

"Aye, that be the Roads, behind that rubble," Oghren mumbled. "I used t'live down here. I _am_ sure."

"I guess that answers how they managed to get the Vigil in the first place," I replied. "They just climbed up." No wonder the Wardens were taken by surprise.

"But shouldn't they be retreating?" Nathaniel asked as Anders healed a wound. "There's no Blight now, right?"

And that was the main problem.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" I asked as I walked into Serenity's room around two hours after we returned from the cellar. I'd gone to check on the mabari, but, to my shock, she was already dead.<p>

Based on Revas's reaction, I guessed it had been from sorrow. Maker, damn it.

I gave orders for that Family Crypt to be locked up until some templars and mages from the Circle could come look at it. I didn't want _anyone_ near that place again.

Surprisingly, Nathaniel hadn't protested. Then again, he could have been too busy practicing with his new bow. Or maybe Anders had explained. Who knew?

"I thought I'd be helpful and summarize some reports for you," she answered, sitting at her desk.

"Again?" I smiled and sat on the bed.

"Not many people can say they have the Queen as their personal secretary," she jested. "Not that there's a lot to summarize."

"What's up?"

"Well, for starters, there's proof of an conspiracy, but we've nothing on who exactly is part of it."

"Then we have to smoke them out." I sighed. "Just what I need."

"There's more."

"Really?"

"We've got two hunters who claim to have seen what was arguably an army of darkspawn in a small crevice a day or two away."

"An army?" I repeated, more than a little incredulous. Yes, the darkspawn weren't acting like normal, but they'd kill each other if they actually formed an _army_ without the Archdemon's influence.

"Possibility that they are exaggerating _is_ high, but the sighting itself is not one to take lightly."

We were silent for a long while. I was thinking; Serenity continued writing something.

"Okay," I finally said. "I know what I _want_ to do. But I also have the feeling I shouldn't."

"Is that so?"

"I want to be the Warden. Go and check the darkspawn. But…" I sighed. "But I am also the Arlessa. If a threat to my ruling is solved by the Queen, my authority will be compromised, yes?" She nodded. "And if _my_ authority is compromised, the authority of the Wardens will also be compromised, right?"

She smiled wryly. "I am both proud and sad that you are so quickly understanding politics."

"I think you rubbed off on me." I groaned and sprawled on the bed. "So, you mind taking the others while I crack the skulls of some _stupid_ people?"

"Of course, I do not mind. For the moment, I am just another Warden, albeit one you trust to bring you recruits." She shuddered. "But, forgive me for wishing that this will be my last trip down."

Yeah, last time she went, she met a Broodmother. "Well, it shouldn't be nearly as bad this time," I told her lightly. "So, let's just laze the rest of the day away today. Tomorrow, you'll head to this cavern place and I'll go ferret out this conspiracy."

"Now that sounds like a plan." She smiled. "So, what do you think about?"

And the two of us just chatted like we _weren't_ Wardens, _weren't_ Heroes of the Blight. Like we were just a pair of normal girls.

You have to stay sane, somehow.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Something I implied earlier, but Agrona is not aware of the reduced fertility of Wardens yet, because she hasn't had a chance to look through the records nearly as much as Serenity and Alistair. And those two haven't mentioned anything because… well, it's something weighing heavily on them.

Those curious about the fertility potion… well, this is, in part, something I'm assuming was part of the Dark Ritual. And Morrigan likes Serenity. I think there was something from Bioware writers that the pairing wouldn't produce children, but… well, a) I'm not entirely sure of the source and b) this is a fanfic and I reserve the right to bend rules so long as I can come up with a plausible reason.

This is the last of the Prologue sections. Starting next chapter, we'll get into the actual gameplay part. Mostly. Agrona is going to be dealing with the conspiracy and providing very nice foreshadowing for a certain attack later… and possibly dealing with a few sidequests to keep from dying from boredom.

Why isn't Awakening nearly as exciting as Origins? I think I'd be more satisfied with chapters if it were. I used the quest name because my original title just didn't fit.

Next chapter: Serenity goes into the Deep Roads again.


	5. Chapter 5 Last of the Legion

**Knotwood Hills and Kal'Hirol – Last of the Legion**

_Serenity POV_

* * *

><p><em>She looked up from tending to the children to see her husband strut inside, careful to hide his bloody weapons. But, she was no fool. She knew very well that he had killed and framed his brothers in order to obtain power. She also knew how brutal his reign would be. She wasn't so much in love that she would blind herself to his faults.<em>

_But she did love him and, thus, would not voice her anger over that. Especially now that there were children to take care of._

"_Wonderful news, dear!" he told me immediately, kissing me on the cheek and picking up Faris, our newborn son, to fuss over him. For all his faults, he was a devoted father and husband._

"_What is it?" she asked, picking up young Endrin and bouncing him a little in her arms. Her nephew gurgled in delight and she smiled warmly._

"_My plan to have the casteless take up arms is bearing fruit!" His eyes were sparkling. "The line has been pushed back! We'll be able to reclaim some of the old thaigs soon."_

_I gasped and laughed in delight, just as he expected, and lavished him with praise for his foresight. He worked best when someone supported him. _

_I just worried, now, for the day he decides the assembly is useless and dissolves it. It would come. All knew it. They protested too many of his changes._

_But if those changes would not come, Orzammar would be buried beneath the rocks and corpses of our ancestors. So, let change come. I would support this faulted kinslayer for Orzammar's sake._

* * *

><p>According to the hunters, the darkspawn were spotted somewhere in the Knotwood Hills, a barren wasteland compared to the fertile fields of the rest of the Amaranthine Arling. By sheer chance, we ended up arriving in the area just in time to save a dwarf in light armor from being dragged into the Deep Roads. One of these days, I will figure out where this odd sense of timing and arriving right when needed came from.<p>

"Good entrance," the dwarf praised with a wry smile as the last of the darkspawn fell. "Now, if next time, you can show up a little earlier? Not that I'm not grateful, of course. I'm not too keen on finding out what exactly they do to females."

I had to fight the urge to grimace as I recalled what _did_. Oghren, I noted, almost choked on a swig, to Anders's amusement. "I'll keep it in mind," I told her lightly. "May I ask your name?"

"Oh, I can't chat for long. I should probably get going actually." She turned on her heel and began walking down the hall. "See if there's anything…"

"Miss, we're Wardens," I told her. "If it involves darkspawn, we need to know."

"Well, that's convenient." She turned and seemed a bit surprised. "Oh, wait. I know you. The Lady Unifier. Kardol spoke of you a few times."

"Should've guess by the armor," Oghren suddenly spoke up, scrutinizing the dwarf. "Legion scout. I've worked a few times with 'em." He suddenly grinned. "Nice looking, for a dead woman."

"Legion of the Dead?" Nathaniel asked as he walked around, removing intact arrows from corpses. "Anders and I have a lot to learn, don't we?"

"They're dead to their people," I explained. "And fight the darkspawn until the Stone agrees, right?" The Legion Girl nodded. "If you could explain things?"

"There's not much to explain," she answered honestly. "We figured it would be easy. Relatively easy, I mean. Just go into the Kal'hirol thaig, kill a bunch of broodmothers, and be back home for supper" She would have continued, but stopped when she caught sight of my no-doubt stricken face.

Broodmothers…

I tugged the chain around my neck and gripped the ring-turned-pendant that still held it. Hespith… Laryn… I could still remember… The smell, the rhyme…

"Broodmother?" Anders asked, curious. Neither he nor Nathaniel seemed to notice how pensive Oghren and I were. "Is the name indicative of what they do?"

"Darkspawn mommies," she confirmed. "Nasty beasts."

"I wonder how they're born. Does anyone know?"

"First day, they come and catch everyone," I began softly, starling everyone. "Second day, they beat us and eat some for meat." Oghren mumbled something about scouting up ahead and walked off. "Third day, the men are all gnawed on again." I remembered Hespith's broken and fever-bright eyes. "Fourth day, we wait and fear our fate." I heard Hespith's monotone voice echo with my own, echo in those blasted tunnel. "Fifth day, they return and it's another girl's turn." Laryn's grotesque body flickered in my head. "Sixth day, her screams we hear in our dreams." The fear and pain of fighting her. The acid burning my throat. "Seventh day, she grew as in her mouth they spew." Striking again and again in rage. "Eighth day, we hated as she is violated." Hespith telling me the end of her story, of how she died from betrayal. "Ninth day, she grins and devours her kin." Hespith jumping and ending her life before she shared Laryn's fate. "Now she does feast as she's become the beast." I took a shuddering breath. "Now you lay and wait for their screams will haunt you in their dreams."

Silence from the other three. Oghren was still scouting, no doubt also trying to shake his own memories.

"Serenity, where…?" Nathaniel croaked before coughing and trying again. "Where did you learn such a… a morbid rhyme like that?"

"Hespith, a dwarf who almost became a broodmother," I answered as I slipped the necklace back under my breastplate. I took a few breaths to make sure I was calm again. "She jumped from a ledge before the change took complete hold."

"Okay, so…" Anders began, looking like he was about to be sick. "Broodmothers are changed… and… and they're changed by…?"

"According to the Records, genlocks are born from former dwarves, hurlocks from humans, shrieks from elves, and ogres from Qunari." Which answered one of my earliest questions about darkspawn: why they looked so similar to the known races.

"That is… that is so wrong." Anders was pale. "I'm sorry I asked."

I tried to smile, but I knew it didn't reach my eyes. "I'm sorry. If you could continue your report?"

"Yes, ma'am," she agreed. "As I said, we figured it would be an easy job, especially since all the darkspawn seem to have gotten weaker after the death of the Archdemon. But…" The grim smile finally faltered. "Well, we went in and discovered that the darkspawn were actually using the thaigs own defenses against us. They've never been so smart before! Not even during Blights!" I had to bite back a sigh at the news. Really, the fact that the darkspawn were intelligent shouldn't be a surprise considering everything. "We escaped outside, of course. No Legionnaire goes anywhere without a retreat plan. But in the courtyard, we came across these monsters we'd never seen before." She hung her head in shame. "I ran. Even though I'm already dead, I became scared and ran, like a coward."

"Yes, but if you hadn't, we would have likely fallen to the same fate." I knelt down so that I could more easily look her in the eye. "Perhaps the Stone and Ancestors guided your actions."

"You talk like a dwarf." She actually giggled. I half-wondered if she was in shock, but decided to not push. Everyone grieved differently. "I was heading back and got caught. I'm good at scouting and sighting, but my combat leaves some to be desired."

"If you can lead us, we'll take care of the fighting." I smiled grimly. "A mage, a dwarf berserker, and two human nobles with some weapon skill. I think we can handle the things." That was when my manners finally kicked in. "And my apologies for being rude. I'm Serenity. This is Anders." Anders waved cheerfully. "And Nathaniel." Nathaniel nodded, counting the arrows he salvaged. I hoped he'd have enough. "Oghren is the dwarf who went to scout."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled. "I'm Sigrun of the Legion. With your help, this task shall now become merely improbable."

"What was it before?"

"Impossible."

"Everything clear up ahead," Oghren suddenly called, returning. "Let's take advantage?"

Anders looked forlornly at the cave as we all walked towards it. "Have I mentioned I'm claustrophobic?"

"The tunnels are very large," I instantly reassured. "Especially for a place built by dwarves."

"What's that supposed t'mean?" Oghren grumbled.

"That dwarves are shorter than the other races and that it was very considerate of you all to make the Deep Roads large enough for us tall folk to walk through comfortably."

"Good save."

"I try."

* * *

><p>Kal'hirol was actually a rather pretty place, for a ruin. It was also a strangely quiet ruin, filled with half-eaten corpses and random blood splatters dotting the landscape. Unnervingly, most were darkspawn with a handful of dwarf and monster parts mixed in.<p>

Sigrun warily led us to the main part of the thaig as the rest of us became more and more nervous as the quiet seemed to weigh heavily on us, like an avalanche on our lungs.

"They're here," Sigrun suddenly whispered, drawing a short knife. I scanned the area and almost froze in shock.

Giant maggots with mottled red and black skin squirmed their way from crevices in the ground and buildings, serrated teeth glistening with fresh blood. Beady black eyes stared from a squashed and twisted face. What in Andraste…?

I didn't get another chance to think as one suddenly lunged and hit me with the force of a boulder. As I hit the ground, it crawled up me, grinning sickly as it slowly made its way to my face.

An axe suddenly cut it in half, lengthwise, and kicked it off of me.

"You all right?" Oghren growled.

"Startled, but fine," I mumbled, pushing myself up. "Can't believe I let my guard down." Maybe the brief rest had made me softer than I'd like. That wouldn't be good.

"Uh oh, mage-boy is taking hits." Oghren ran off and I snapped out of my thoughts to look around the area again, trying to make snap decisions.

Another one of those things tried to jump me, but this time I caught it on my blade and sent the pieces flying.

"Nathaniel," I called. "If you aren't dead, provide covering fire from a high location! Anders, focus on healing and try to stay near Nathaniel! Stay _away_ from these things! Oghren and Sigrun, attack at your discretion!" Maybe there was a weak point to these things? That would be convenient.

It took around twenty minutes to kill them all. The only things we learned about them were that they were disgusting, horrific, and deadly. Even with healing magic, every one of us acquired at least one scar. Anders got three, all on his chest and shoulders.

"So, these are the monsters that got us," Sigrun muttered, nudging one of the dismembered corpses with her foot. "Anyone know what they are? I still haven't seen something like it."

"Neither have I," I commented, unnerved. Not even the records had mentioned this. "Oghren? You've fought campaigns before, right?"

"I did," he confirmed. "But I've never come across these sodding things." He took a swig of alcohol from an old flask. Note to self: get him a better container for his drink. "Could've stood never seeing them, though. Almost as bad as a broodmother."

"_Almost_?" Anders repeated as he healed up Nathaniel's stomach. A lucky… whatever it was… bit into him. Surprisingly, Nathaniel was capable of firing an arrow, even while buckling, so that was all the thing ate. "Andraste's flaming knickers, this is going to be bad, isn't it?

"Oh, the joyous things one sees as a Warden," Nathaniel muttered, still a little pale form pain. "I think the nightmares will be far less scary than what I see in real life."

"Look on the bright side," I responded cheerfully. "You didn't Join during a Blight and have a giant corrupted dragon roaring at you." And that none of us experienced the Living Dreams that Agrona did.

"Since when are you optimistic?" Nathaniel asked.

"Combination of Agrona, my husband, and Leliana." Sten and Morrigan hadn't been exactly 'cheery' people. Wynne was more… realistic. We'll go with that.

"The elf was pretty cheerful too," Oghren pointed out. "In a twisted way."

"True." I turned my attention to Sigrun. "Now then, where exactly are we? I see a giant building behind us."

"That's the main hall, but we don't want to go that way," Sigrun replied. "That's where all the traps are."

Right, they'd taken command of those. "So, how do we proceed? Any convenient escape routes that lead inside?"

"Actually, yes." Oghren was the one to answer and he pointed to a side area. "Places like these always have something. I noticed that area was hollow." I almost asked how he noticed, but then I noted the slight dent and realized he probably had gotten knocked that way. "Should have an entrance or something."

"Secret entrances are very nice," I commented. "Handy ways of sneaking in."

"If you're willing to forgo politeness, of course," Nathaniel replied. He carefully stretched, as if testing the healed skin. "Rather rude to just appear out of nowhere."

"Well, I don't mind being rude to darkspawn because they want to kill me," Anders quipped, brushing his hands on his bloodstained robes. "Let's go the extra mile and kill them too. To complete the rudeness."

"You people are weird," Sigrun observed with a laugh.

"Says the cheerful dead person."

"Cheerful, _symbolically_ dead person. I have a few too many pints of blood to actually be dead."

Why was I recalling Alistair and Zevran?

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, we were walking through the ruins of the Kal'hirol thaig with darkspawn blood dripping down our weapons and armor. Since the darkspawn in the main part of the hall hadn't expected an attack from behind, it had been essentially a slaughter. I wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not, but knew I had to be careful now. If I didn't rest adequately, the Taint would roar and I didn't want to deal with that.<p>

Of course, on the way down the stairs, we discovered something a tad unusual. For once, the unusual thing didn't mean instant fight.

"This is incredible," Anders breathed as we watched a ghost dwarf fight two ghost genlocks on the staircase. "I've never seen anything like this!"

"You see it from time to time," Sigrun explained, completely nonchalant. "Especially in the older thaigs. The others said it was because the Stone remembered and was saddened that we have forgotten."

"There's someone talking down here," I called up from the doorway, listening to it. "Apparently, this is where the casteless were. They stayed to fight and buy time for others."

"Braver than most of the warrior caste," Oghren commented, impressed. Sigrun seemed inordinately proud of the casteless, judging by her sudden grin. "So, we go around and watch the memories?"

"Well, I can think of worse things." I shrugged. "Let's get moving."

As we entered the open area, though, Nathaniel tapped me on the shoulder. "Serenity?"

"Is something wrong?" I asked. I waved the others ahead to see what was around. This must be something important. Nathaniel was never good at idle chitchat.

"I don't suppose… could you tell me how my father died?" His gaze didn't falter, though he fiddled with his arrows nervously. "I… he was still my father."

He had a right to know, though I wished he'd asked at a better time. "We dueled." More or less. "Really, I should have let either Wynne or Morrigan go after him, but I was so angry that I went for him myself. He died when I drove my blade through his head." And through a good chunk of the floor. And after I cut off his arms.

"A fast death." He looked so relieved that I felt a little guilty hiding small details. "Thank you."

"Not sure if I deserve the thanks. If I'd been a little less angry, it wouldn't have been a fast death."

"And thank you for admitting that." He smiled briefly before turning serious again. "He changed a lot, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did." Or, perhaps, he had just been very good at hiding.

There was a bit of silence before he, wisely, changed the subject.

"You're happy right? With Lord Alistair?"

"Ecstatic," I replied with a warm smile. "Of course, it would be better without the darkspawn."

"I'd imagine." He chuckled. "I'm sure Fergus has it covered, but I'll gladly aim some arrows towards the king if he does something he shouldn't."

I laughed, though I probably shouldn't. "I'll warn him."

"Hey, you two!" Anders called back. "We found something."

"Oh?" I replied. "What is it?"

"Some paper and a slab of stone with names?"

That's odd. "Can you scout ahead while I check this out?" I asked Nathaniel.

"I'll be right back," he replied, slipping away. Within a couple of minutes, he was out of sight and I walked over to where the others were.

"So?" I prompted, looking at the small stone tablet covered in names, a small pile of paper stacked neatly in front of it.

Sigrun and Oghren were rapidly searching the area for something, so Anders was the one to answer. "Apparently, it's a list of names of these casteless?" He shrugged. "I'm not sure. I've never been a linguist; that was always Finn. But its gotten these two excited."

"It can be inducted into the Memories and these brave people will never be recognized for their courage." I saw how Oghren found some charcoal and hurried over to Sigrun to let her know. "That's a big deal for casteless."

"How is the paper even intact?" Anders asked as Sigrun and Oghren set about to making an impression of all the names. "No one has been down here in ages!"

"Darkspawn taint severely slows the rotting process down," I explained. "It makes it interesting to find bodies." Ostagar flickered in my head and I had to resist the urge to shudder. I shall be very glad indeed to return to the life of politics and leave this Warden life. Very glad indeed.

"This just keeps getting better and better," Anders groaned.

I smiled sheepishly. "At least you don't have templars here?"

"That's… damn, that _is_ good." He grinned. "I'm going to remember that."

"All done," Sigrun told us. She seemed oddly gleeful about getting the names. I'd ask about that later, if I remembered. "Shall we go on?"

"Everything's clear," Nathaniel called as if on cue, waving to us in the distance. "There's not even darkspawn here." Darkspawn not in the Deep Roads. This was just like…

"What's up ahead?" I asked, hoping that this wouldn't be nearly as bad as last time. I had my lifetime dose of nightmares.

"Trade quarter, I think," Sigrun replied. "Providing this thaig is set up like the others."

"Let's see if the darkspawn left any pretty baubles behind, then."

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Yes, I know. Long time no part. Terribly sorry about that, though I did warn. I _am_ slowly getting back into the fandom, so maybe this'll update more frequently. Maybe. On an interesting note, though, I've discovered that part of the reason why I've been avoiding this is… okay, part of it is because I didn't find Awakening all _that_ fun. The other is that I currently don't like what I have for the DAII novelization and was avoiding going through and reworking it. While I do have most changes I want set, there is the matter of pairing Hawke. I'm torn between Fenris and Anders, so if anyone wants to voice their opinion, feel free.

Anyway, that's enough of the apologies. Here's part one of the Kal'Hirol quest. I went with the actual quest name for the title of this chapter. Serenity's POV because then I'd have more fun with her having flashbacks. I'm also using this chapter to emphasize a little more that Serenity is happier as Queen than as a Warden.

Rica for the beginning, hinting at some of the things that have changed in Orzammar. Mostly based on the epilogue slide. I'm honestly not sure how in character she is, mostly because I haven't played that much as a Dwarf Commoner Warden, but there you go?

And I know Sigrun isn't nearly as openly sexual as Zevran, but when I listened to her Party Banter with Anders, I kept thinking of Zevran and Alistair. Sorry if the comparison offends anyone.

For those curious, Anders comments something along the lines of "look on the bright side, no templars" if you have he and Varric during the Legacy DLC of Dragon Age II. Since I'm of the opinion that part of Anders's problems stem from the Wardens, I will be showing that. Please note that I said 'part' and not fully.

Anyway, next chapter: Agrona in Amaranthine.


	6. Chapter 6 Adventures of the Commander

**Amaranthine – Adventures of the Commander**

_Agrona POV_

* * *

><p><em>He casually tossed the knife behind him as he finished penning his letter. Yet another Antivan Crow, dead. All because the guildmasters wouldn't just let him be. Perhaps he should kill him? <em>

_He laughed softly at the thought and was sure to pen it. He knew it would make her laugh._

_The laugh faded away as he thought of his… something. Beloved would be the word he'd use, but that was something you used for your lover and she and he weren't quite that. She viewed him as a good friend and, for the moment, nothing more. He wasn't a fool. Besides, she was easy to read. Even a stranger would know that the death of her arranged fiancé troubled her, even if she never spoke of it._

"_A shame I cannot make it to her," he murmured to the empty air. "But I would not add to her burdens."_

_He would make light of it, but the battle with the crows were wearing thin on him. Emotionally more than physically. He blamed it on his group of friends. They unearthed the heart he'd buried, without even realizing it. _

"_Even in my thoughts, I go back to my troubles," he laughed. "While there's more danger there."_

_Darkspawn not returning to their damnable Deep Roads, like houseguests who'd overstayed. He laughed again at the thought and wrote it down as well._

_A few laughs for her. That was all he could give to her now. Perhaps it would be enough. Perhaps not. Who could say?_

_But he did like it when she was smiling, so that was enough for him._

* * *

><p>After Serenity and the others left, I talked with the Seneschal about the conspiracy and the best options for dealing with it. He recommended that I either take hostages (not likely) or that I talk with the 'Dark Wolf' and see if 'he' could ferret me out some information. Should be obvious which one I chose.<p>

"Revas?" I murmured. Revas's ears perked up. "Find the man who's using my name, will you?" He yipped and took off through the bustling market. I did my best to follow him while I studied my city. …_My_ city. That was going to take so long to get used to.

Revas stopped at the foot of what I assumed was the castle of Amaranthine, sitting by a man dressed in armor. A convenient helmet hid his face, even his eye color. Strangely, though, he seemed unsurprised to see me.

"I was just about to send a message to you, Warden Commander," he greeted with a nod. He sounded pleasant enough, but I kept a hand on Fang.

"Dark wolf, yes?" I replied softly.

"Some call me that, yes." He crossed his arms and leaned back against the stone wall of the castle. "There has been some murmuring in the depths of Amaranthine. Nobles who want you dead and somehow think they can take the Hero of Fereldan. I'd like to help."

"Why?"

"Do I really need a reason to send people to dumb to live to the Maker's side?" I couldn't help but laugh at that. "I have hopes the Wardens shall prove more effective at ruling this land than the joyously belated Howe. Is that reason enough?"

I glanced around to see who was around and leaned in close. "Sure it is. But can you answer a second question?"

"I may try."

"Why did you steal my identity?" I grinned as he started. "I am the Dark Wolf."

"I'd been under the impression the first one died," he replied smoothly. Last I checked, I was alive. "However, you must admit that your current position doesn't allow much time for shadow games."

"That it doesn't," I agreed. For some reason, I was mostly just amused by all this. Revas agreed, based on the yip. "But that's fine. Go ahead and use it. It'll be funny to watch." It would be like that one tale Valendrian told me once. Something about a vigilante crime fighter who first took up the 'job' after his parents were murdered in front of him. "I do need information about these conspirators, though."

"All I know at the moment is that they are nobles who lost a lot when Howe died." He seemed contemplative. "I can find out more but, unless you wish a blood bath, I will require coin to make tongues wag."

"Gold's not an issue." That would also take some used to. "Just help me out."

"Of course." He nodded. "I will do my best to get you the information as soon as possible."

"Many thanks."

* * *

><p>I was still giggling over it all as I wandered the market. He required time, so I was going to kill it by getting to know my city, particularly the merchants. After all, that's where the real news was. It was rather fun, though I did encounter a woman that strangely reminded me of Nathaniel along the way.<p>

I also learned there was a very big problem. Smugglers.

"I am terribly sorry about you being searched," the Captain apologized quickly, the words practically tripping over each other. "To accuse the Warden-Commander and _Arlessa_ for-"

"The man mentioned smugglers," I interrupted. "And I've discovered most people expect me to look like someone else. Don't scold him too harshly."

"Ah, yes." He seemed almost embarrassed. "These smugglers have been taken advantage of the fact that our forces are stretched incredibly thin. We've even had to drag in some of the retired officers to fill in the gaps. Our late and unlamented Arl did nothing to help us during the Blight and Civil War." He sighed. "While trying to keep the peace, we took heavy losses. Now, we can't even follow the leads we've gotten on those blasted smugglers!"

"Look, I've got some free time," I told him. "Why don't I just follow these leads and see where they go?"

"I can't ask the Arlessa!" he protested. "It's not proper!"

"It's my city and I need to protect it," I informed him tartly. Revas barked in agreement, enthused by the idea. "Now, where do I need to go?"

"Uh… well…" He pointed to an out of the way house, just outside the city gates. "We've tracked them there, but the guard who did the tracking almost died when he went into the cellar and was ambushed. We've not been able to get enough men together since."

"Thank you kindly." I nodded a goodbye and wandered to the house he pointed out. Into the cellars I went and Revas discovered a hidden door _there_ that led even further below. Not Deep Roads deep, but still…

There was a cave system underneath the city? That was interesting. Where all did it lead?

A couple minutes of walking revealed part of the answer. A lovely little cove, complete with a lake. Oh, and smugglers. Lots of smugglers. Lots of smugglers who thought it was actually a good idea to attack me. Someone explain that one, please.

"It's always so sad how quickly people throw away their lives," I commented lightly as I washed the blood off my blades and Revas fetched the knives I'd thrown. "Especially since these people probably wouldn't be able to hold their own against a darkspawn." I sighed and looked around for another tunnel. "Revas, follow or head back?" His answer was to run for that tunnel. Shrugging, I followed, leaving the corpses where they'd fallen. The guards would clean it up later, surely.

Just as they'd be wondering why exactly the Smuggler's Cove Tunnel opened up to what was supposed to be a fine little establishment.

"What exactly are you doing coming out of my cellar, elf?" the innkeeper snapped. Some of his waitresses had caught me climbing out and dragged me over. I decided against fighting because… okay, I'd admit it. I wanted to see their reactions. "Stealing by hard earned money?"

"I'll answer when you answer why the smuggler's cove was connected to your inn," I replied calmly, lounging in the chair and scratching Revas behind the ears. Maybe Serenity had rubbed off more on me than I expected, but I was having fun doing this. "Coincidence?"

"That cove's been there since Amaranthine was founded," he dismissed. "Now, answer me, elf, or I'll-"

"Please, explain to me, in detail, what exactly you plan on doing to a Warden?" I grinned at his sudden hesitance. "Also, fine way to treat your Arlessa. Agrona Tabris, Warden-Commander of the Grey, ruler of Amaranthine, and Hero of Fereldan. And some others as well, but I doubt they'd mean much to you."

He paled rapidly. "S-surely not!" he protested. "The Wolf of Fereldan is seven feet tall with light in her hand!" 'Wolf of Fereldan'? First time I'd heard _that_, though the soldiers had dubbed me 'Wolf'. I liked it. I should add it to the slowly growing list of titles.

"Nope. I am, unfortunately, very short." I drew Starfang and held it out. "I do suppose my sword glows, though."

"But… but…"

"What's going on here?" the Captain asked as he walked in right then. "Oh, my lady? Is there a problem?"

"No, just a misunderstanding," I dismissed airily, fighting the urge to laugh as the innkeeper paled even further. "Your smuggler's are dead, by the way. Cove under the city."

"My deepest thanks, Lady Tabris." The Captain breathed a sigh of relief. "I'd forgotten about that old cove. Should've checked there sooner."

"Guard the tunnels or plug them up," I ordered, sheathing my blade and stretching. "The Vigil almost fell because no one guarded the ones there."

The skeptical look on the captain's face was not soothing. Neither was Revas's knowing gleam.

I hated when my wolf knew what was going to happen. He never shared.

* * *

><p>Once everything was cleared up, the innkeeper offered me free ale for the misunderstanding. I took up the offer. Revas was mildly disproving, but then he didn't like alcohol. In fact, he wouldn't let me in until I promised to only drink one glass and promised to <em>not<em> go crazy like I did at the Alienage Celebration.

"There was a Warden staying here a few days ago," the bartender told me as he took my mug.

"Oh?" There was a survivor? I hadn't heard about that. "Where is he?"

"Left, but his room is paid up." He pointed to a room upstairs. "You can check it out if you'd like. Sure the innkeeper won't mind." He'd better not after all this.

"I think I will." I smiled and jumped down from the barstool. "Thanks."

"No problem, milady," he replied as I took the stairs two at a time. Revas followed eagerly, as if he'd caught a scent.

The inside of the room was more or less typical. A few loose clothes here and there. Some books and letters on a desk. However, it was the map pinned to the back wall that caught my interest. Specifically, the little tacks and notes on a place called 'The Blackmarshes'.

"Well, that's a cheery name," I grumbled. Revas whined and pawed his nose. "What is it, boy? Magic?" He nodded and I sighed. "Great." If I had to go there, I was going to-

"Um, who are you?" I whirled to see a woman in the doorway. She was a pretty woman, dressed in simple clothes. On the surface, she seemed harmless, and had a faint Orlesian accent, but who knew what hid underneath?

"I'm going to request you give your name first," I replied. Revas wasn't reacting to her, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. "Since I have blades and you do not."

"Very well." A hard glint appeared in her eye. Strange fierceness for a gentle face. "I am Aura. Now, what are you doing in my husband's room?"

"I am Agrona Tabris. Your husband is a Grey Warden?"

The fierceness fell as she gasped. "Oh, my apologies, Lady Commander! I… um…"

I waved it off. "Relax. If I knew he had family around here, I'd have asked permission first." Maybe. "Bartender just told me that a Grey Warden had been staying here. Since I was under the knowledge that all were dead, I thought I'd see where this one went."

"He's been gone for a few days." She went to sit on the bed and wrung her hands. "Strange rumors of darkspawn in the Marshes." She sighed heavily. "Oh, Kristoff."

"You okay?" I asked gently, feeling a little awkward.

"Oh, just worrying." She smiled tightly. "But I suppose that's the price I pay for being the wife of a Warden. That's fine, though. I love him and I know he sacrificed a lot to be a Warden." She sighed again and brushed a hand over her stomach. "I really shouldn't stress. It'll be bad for the baby."

"Baby?" I glanced at her stomach and noticed a slight bulge. Was she…?

"I'm about four months in," she told me with shining eyes. "Our first child." She giggled. "Oh, I'm sure you don't want to hear any of this."

"On the contrary, I'm going to make an effort to learn all I can about my Wardens." I smiled and sat on the bed next to her. Revas nosed her knee and yipped happily, showing approval. "Tell me whatever you want. And if Kristoff is still alive, I'll bring him home."

She looked surprised and touched. "Well, okay." She laughed. "Firstly, he used to be a bounty hunter around here, but the Wardens knew about him for a long while. His grandfather was a Warden, you see. Same name too…" And she was off, babbling about the husband she was obviously head over heels for.

* * *

><p>By the time Aura finished talking, I felt like I could have written an entire book on Kristoff. In fact, she would have kept going if she hadn't remembered she was supposed to meet someone to check on the baby's health. That freed me up to go check with the Dark Wolf.<p>

However, right outside the Crown and Lion inn, I found a familiar face. "Wynne!" I cheered, bolting for her.

She turned to smile warmly at me. "I thought I saw you earlier, Agrona," she greeted. She seemed to be doing very well. "How are you feeling?"

"In top condition!" I slumped as I remembered all the problems I was dealing with. "Though I wish the Vigil was the same."

"I heard of the attack, but figured you two would be fine." She chuckled warmly before kneeling down and petting Revas. "And hello to you too, Revas. Hmm, you might need a bath." He yelped and hid behind me, to Wynne's amusement. Mine too.

"Revas, go see if that contact is back," I told him. He nodded and raced off.

Wynne chortled. "Ah, I guess he didn't enjoy his previous bath?"

It took a while to calm _that_ laughing fit. "So, how's Faith?" I asked, curiously.

"Doing just fine," she replied, once she realized what I was talking about. She smiled softy. "I think she might have a few more years left in her."

"Good, Muriel needs a grandmother." I laughed at her surprise. "So, what brings you here?"

"Just stopping for a rest," she answered. "The mages are having a conference to discuss the Libertarians wish for autonomy again. I've strangely been invited, though Irving is normally the representative." A dark look crossed her face. "The Fereldan Tower was almost annulled. Even though it was justified, some of the other Circles find that troubling and wish to rebel. This might be the first time in years they will be taken seriously." She shook her head. "While mages need freedom, if we go about it wrongly, we become pariahs. I will not allow that."

…I'd been a Warden too long. I was already thinking 'but the end justifies the means'. That wasn't good. I'd need to think more about that.

"Enough of that, though," she dismissed. "Tell me how things are. I heard about the Vigil already."

"Well, most of the Wardens the Orlesians so kindly lent us got killed as well, so numbers are back to being low." I sighed. "I did some recruiting, though. Just three. One is Oghren." She nodded as if that hadn't surprised her. "Another is Nathaniel Howe. Yes, _that _Howe," I added at her startled look. "He and Serenity seem to be all right, for the most part." Here's a prayer that neither one killed each other in the Deep Roads. "And the third is a mage named Anders."

"Anders?" Her tone reminded me a little of Dad's whenever I'd done something stupid. "Oh, perhaps he'll finally stay put. How is my old apprentice?"

Wait, what? "He's your apprentice?"

"All Spirit Healers learn from me and Anders was particularly skilled in healing, just as I was," she explained. "When he was actually _in _the Tower, I taught him." She sighed. "That's a danger to bringing in a mage so late. He was twelve when the templars found him and I do not think he quite realizes how lucky he was. Another year or so and he might have been at serious risk. Rather like Connor, actually."

I laughed. "You sound like a mother," I teased. "Or, well, grandmother. The white hair and all."

"Careful about judging a mage's age by hair color alone," she laughingly advised. Strangely, though, I caught some sadness in her demeanor. "Mages tend to go grey and white earlier than non-mages, due to the stress our power puts on us. The more powerful the mage, the earlier their hair turns." She became contemplative. "I heard of a mage who escaped the Kirkwall Circle somewhere around twenty, twenty-five years ago. He wasn't even thirty and his hair was snow white, or lightning white as I've heard. Apparently, he was skilled with lightning magic. But I digress. The point I was making is that he apparently went white at a very young age due to his immense power."

"Sounds like someone I want in the Wardens," I cracked. "Or at least someone I want working with us."

"Personally, I feel sorry for him." Huh? "The more power a mage has, the greater difficulty it is to cast smaller spells." She sighed. "Someone of his caliber might actually feel _pain_ trying to cast a simple spell, such as a basic healing, because he's trying to funnel an ocean into a cup. Of course, if he went full out, he wouldn't feel pain, but might end up slaughtering a bunch of people or destroying all the buildings around."

"So, magic is like my Warden powers or that increase in natural abilities?" I asked. I almost added the Speed Boost from the concoction, but couldn't remember if I'd actually told her about that or not. "Nifty, but it comes with drawbacks."

"Another example would be Serenity's strength and durability at the cost of a time limit." She nodded and folded her arms. "Great power comes with great responsibility and great sacrifice. That is how balance is kept in the world. Remember that, Agrona."

"Yes, mother," I teased. She laughed, but I caught the edge of sadness again. "Hey, Wynne, not to change the subject, but is something wrong?" She looked startled. "You seem sad."

"Oh, it's not…" She sighed and absently brushed a strand of hair that had gotten loose from her ponytail. "Just… all this extra time, being outside of the Tower and all, has made me think of things I probably shouldn't."

"Like?"

"My son." She had a small smile on her face. "He should be in his late twenties now, providing age has not dulled my memory."

I didn't know she had a son. I wondered if that was the reason she was so motherly. "Hey, give me anything you remember about him." She looked startled, so I pressed on. "Come on. I think I have enough connections to at least try to find him. The worst that happens is that I don't find anything. But wouldn't it be nice to see him? Just once?"

"Yes, it would." She suddenly hugged me tightly, so I knew she really appreciated the thought. "Thank you."

"Wynne, who are you hugging?" someone asked. I peeked around Wynne to see Solana on a staircase that led to the Chantry. Her face lit up when she saw me. "Agrona!" She waved and turned behind her. "Alim, get over here!"

I smiled wide as tall Alim appeared, frowning in confusion. "What's going on, Solana?" he asked. "Please tell me you don't want to adopt a pet again. We had enough trouble with you, Anders, and Mr. Wiggums." Mister who?

"Oh, I miss that cat," she sighed. "Anyway. No, look." She pointed to me and I helpfully waved when Alim turned to look.

He smiled then. "Agrona!" He rushed down the stairs to join Wynne and I, with Solana just a step behind him. "Are you well?"

"Me? Yeah. Everything else, not so much." I sighed mournfully. "Anyway, what brings you two out of the Tower?"

The three winced. "A lot of the senior enchanters died during the Incident," Wynne began. I nodded, not surprised at the fact, but confused at what she was getting at. "So, some of the more skilled enchanters, like Solana and Alim, have been pushed into becoming Senior Enchanters."

"So, now the two of us are among the youngest Senior Enchanters in Circle history," Alim said with false brightness. It was obvious he was uncomfortable with the idea.

Solana appeared only a _little_ more comfortable. "So, we're attending as well," she murmured. "The Grand Enchanter requested all Fereldan Senior Enchanters come to meeting." Grand Enchanter? The leader?

"But what brings _you_ here, Agrona?" Alim asked, neatly diverting the subject. "I would've thought you'd be at the Keep."

"I'm waiting for information about a conspiracy," I answered.

"You waiting?" he teased immediately.

"Strange, I know." I laughed. "I finally learned that patience Valendrian wanted me to learn."

"It will serve you well," Wynne chuckled. "Ah, I almost forgot. Both Irving and Greagoir were thinking about continuing the 'alliance' from the Blight. Well, Irving and a reluctant Greagoir. Irving managed to convince him." She laughed as if there was a joke to it. "But there was talk of having a Circle Mage liaison for the Wardens. Will you mind?"

"Nah, the Dalish were thinking about that too." Mostly because _I_ was the one in command. "I'd welcome help."

"It'll be a bit before they even discuss it more," Wynne warned. "The Tower is still repairing itself, after all."

Yeah, that made sense. As I remembered the Tower, I remembered a certain broken templar. "Say, how's Cullen doing? I saw him at Fort Drakon, but…" The mages were silent. Alim and Wynne looked to Solana, as if waiting for her to answer.

"They're transferring him to Kirkwall," she murmured after a moment. She looked incredibly sad over it. "I've done my best, but the scars are just so fresh and he just can't heal when he was to look at the same walls over and over again. I thought he might get better after the Siege of Denerim, since he'd been out, but…"

"You did very well with him, Solana," Wynne assured her. "He sees mages as living people again. Dangerous ones, but that's to be expected." Solana didn't look any more cheered. "And he'll write. There's nothing that says he can't."

That was when I remembered something else important. Something I never got to tell her. Unfortunately, I doubted it would cheer her. But, I needed to tell her. "Oh, hey. I forgot to give you Jowan's message, Solana." She looked startled and the other two mages winced. This sucked. "Sorry about that. There was a lot of chaos after the Landsmeet. Anyway, he said to tell you that there was nothing to forgive and that he should've known you'd do the right thing. Oh, and that he was sorry for being an idiot."

"Oh, Jowan," she breathed, covering her face. It looked like she was doing her best to not cry.

"Jowan became a Tranquil," Alim murmured in my ear as an explanation as Wynne wrapped Solana in a gentle hug. "Irvine argued for just execution, but word came from the Chantry itself. Something about an example. It's been… hard." Probably more than that. Jowan had called the two of them 'dear friends'. No doubt that was reciprocated. Seeing a loved one devoid of all emotions… the only thing I could find more terrifying was being devoid of emotions myself. "You could've timed that better."

"It got her mind off her crush?" I shrugged, feeling horribly guilty. "I'm still working on the tact, thing. I'm better, but that's not saying much." He reluctantly chuckled at that. "Besides, I'd promised to pass it on."

"Thank you for telling me," Solana murmured. Her eyes were shining with tears, but she had successfully put off crying. "It's… it's good to hear that."

"No problem." Revas yipped in the distance. Oh, thank the Maker! "And that's my wolf, so I need to get going." I took a few steps back and smiled brightly at the three of them. "Visit if you get a chance?"

"Of course," Wynne promised as Solana and Alim exchanged an almost gleeful look. "As soon as we make traveling arrangements."

"Can't wait to see you again!" Waving, I ran off.

Let's see what my 'successor' found out.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Zevran as a scene thing because… I could? XD I don't really have a reason, just felt like it.

Yeah, Agrona is dealing with some sidequests. Namely the conspiracy and the Law and Order one. Yes, I know. It blocks off Sigrun's companion quest, for good reason, but this was the most logical time to take care of it. Plus, the quest gives good foreshadowing for the later attack. ^^

I thought I'd bring in Aura to help bring in Kristoff. There is nothing in game that says she's pregnant at the time. I just added that for fun.

It's not stated in game or in any canon thing I could find that Anders was actually Wynne's apprentice, but it made sense, so I added it.

I made up the idea that mages turn grey and white early. It just made sense that the stress of magic, and of being a mage, would do that to them. …This is also setting up for Dragon Age II. Read the Lothering chapter if you're confused/curious.

Yes, Wynne has a son. He is the protagonist of Asunder. If I recall correctly, its mentioned that she met him a little bit after the Fifth Blight. I don't know if it was mentioned whether or not she always knew where he was or not, and I don't have my copy atm to confirm, but I'm assuming she didn't and that it was her contacts, via the Warden, that let her.

A small mini-goal of this is to tie some loose ends, so if there's anything that you think was left hanging, please tell me. Of course, some of those loose ends might be on purpose, but others certainly aren't.

Anyway, next chapter: Serenity finishes up Kal'hirol.


	7. Chapter 7 Last of the Roads

**Deep Roads – Kal'hirol - Last of the Roads**

_Serenity POV_

* * *

><p><em>Soon. Soon, the former home of the Legion of the Dead, gifted to them by Caridin himself before the darkspawn overran it. The Dead Trenches would soon return to their rightful owners and restored to proper glory and name. Yet, no one was celebrating. Perhaps it was because they were all tired or perhaps it was because of the reason <em>why_ they were so close._

"_Sir, we just got ten confirmations for that initial report," a scout reported to his superior. He received only silence. "Sir?" More silence. "Kardol?"_

"_I heard you," his superior finally growled. "I'm thinking." Recognizing that Kardol was in a bad mood, the scout shut up and waited for a proper response. "So, there are intelligent darkspawn when there is no Blight and they are split between two sides and fighting each other?" He nodded, afraid to speak. "Ancestor's tits, what's going on?"_

"_Do you think we need to send a message to the Wardens about this?" he suggested hesitantly, instead of volunteering an answer. Kardol was silent again. "Sir?"_

"_Get a message to the Lady Unifier." The reply was clipped and slightly unexpected. "She may not be a Warden anymore, but she'll get it to them and I trust her a lot more."_

"_Sir!" _

* * *

><p>The trade quarter was quiet as well. So quiet that I had to stop and stretch my senses to see if there were <em>any<em> around. All I got, however, was 'below us'. It did not help qualm my worries. The lack of darkspawn brought back bad memories and I often had to remind myself that I was here with a completely different group, in a completely different section, and that the circumstances were _completely_ different. It didn't help, at all.

To top off the uneasiness, Oghren had somehow disappeared.

"Oghren?" I called as I wandered about the ruined area. Broken pieces of armor, swords, and axes littered the ground. "Come on, Berserker, where are you?" I was looking alone, in case the reason for his disappearance was related to Hespith or Branka. I had also ordered the others to not move from their location, as their recent induction made it so that they were hard to find, even with sensing. That being said, I was moving quite a distance away, nearly on the other side of the area if the curving of the stone ceiling said anything.

Finally, though, I found him by an anvil whose shape was reminiscent of the Anvil of the Void. He turned when he heard my approach and attempted to smile.

"This anvil is pretty old," he told me, gesturing at it. "They make 'em differently nowadays. Branka once explained to me the differences, but I'd be a nug's uncle if I could remember what she said, the crazy harpy."

"I'm sorry, Oghren," I murmured. No point in asking much of anything. Of course he'd be remembering Branka. "I…"

"It had t'be done," he dismissed. "Don't apologize for it."

"I could have thought of something else," I protested. "I could've spent just a little more time."

"And then we'd have a psychopath for a paragon." He shrugged. "It's all right. It's over. Don't worry about it." He chuckled, but I noted it was forced. "Side, I've got Felsi now. Or did. I sorta became a Warden without telling her."

"Why _did_ you join the Wardens, Oghren?" I asked. "You didn't show any interest during the Blight."

"…I need t'fight," he admitted after a bit of a pause. "It's all I know. It's all I did. I can't settle down." I'd heard about that. Soldiers who would end up causing trouble or even killing themselves during peace, just because they didn't know what to do with themselves. Becoming a Warden to escape that, though, seemed a little much, but fighting was never something I loved.

"All right, then." I smiled softly. "I think I can understand, or at least understand enough. I won't ask again."

"Thanks." He took a swig from his flask. "All right. I'm done with this. So, let's get-"

"Oghren! Serenity!" Both of us turned at Nathaniel's voice and were startled to see him almost frantic. "Come quickly. It's…"

What in Andraste's name happened?"

* * *

><p>At the very bottom level of the thaig, we found the darkspawn. However, we found them rather… occupied.<p>

"A war between the darkspawn?" Sigrun mumbled, staring in surprise, just like the rest of us. "I know they don't get along without an Archdemon taking control, but this is… this is… how?"

"Two Archdemons?" Nathaniel suggested hesitantly.

I shook my head. "No, there isn't even one Archdemon," I replied. "You'd know through the dragon in your dreams. The Withered mentioned an Architect and Mother, though. Perhaps that's why?"

The darkspawn were fighting each other in organized groups, an act unprecedented. This was the reason for Nathaniel's earlier panic.

"Press the attack!" a gravely voice suddenly ordered. A darkspawn that looked like the one who attacked the Keep was the speaker and he was obviously a leader of one of these groups. "The Lost is mine!" 'The Lost'? What?

"So certain?" someone hissed in reply. The ground suddenly shook beneath our feet. "Then come at the Lost!"

"Magic!" Anders informed us as we glanced hastily around for the source of the shaking. "Pretty potent, too. And here I thought there was nothing worse than swimming the lake."

"What does that have anything to do with _anything_?" Nathaniel demanded as he counted arrows.

"Eh, it sounded better in my head."

"It's better than a flaming golem," Sigrun muttered. Then she realized what she said and gasped. "Wait, _flaming golem_?!"

Sigrun's reaction matched the rest of ours as a golem with fire brimming at its joints appeared from a back tunnel. It casually picked up the gravely-voiced darkspawn and swung it to a different darkspawn, wearing noticeably different armor. So, they'd learned how to differentiate themselves via armor, like humans? This kept getting better and better.

"The Architect sends many, but does not come himself," the darkspawn hissed, showing that he was 'the Lost'. "He is a coward!"

"And the Mother remains in her depraved den, unmoving!" Gravel-Voice spat, showing immense courage. He seemed unperturbed that he was in the hands of something that could easily crush him. "She is a coward!"

"I will kill you!" That sounded like a tantrum.

Oghren chose that moment to agree with me. "Sod the stone, they're acting like a bunch of namby-pamby elves."

The darkspawn all turned to face us at the noise, yet I could not really help my reply to Oghren. "Agrona is going to kill you for that comment."

"I can feel you," the Lost muttered as he stepped towards us. Behind him, the golem twisted Gravel-Voice until the spine snapped and then tore him in two. "Yet you are not darkspawn. What trickery is this? What is he planning?"

"We are Grey Wardens," I announced in an even voice. "If you can explain more about this Architect and Mother, however, that would be appreciated."

The Lost's answer was to growl and produce a staff not unlike the one Anders wielded. "You will die!" he hissed, the words blending together. "The Mother demands it!"

"Anders, Nathaniel, Sigrun, go for that golem," I ordered as the darkspawn charged. "Oghren, think you can take the darkspawn other than the Lost?"

"You takin' him yourself?" Oghren asked as the other three edged along the wall so that they could reach the golem unimpeded.

"He seems to be a mage." The Lost chose that moment to envelop itself in a fiery light. "I'm becoming more and more thankful that Alistair taught me templar tricks. I can null him. That will prove better than your resistance, I believe."

"Have fun." With that, Oghren loosed a bellowing war cry and threw himself into the thick of the fighting.

I charged for the Lost and managed to use a Cleanse Aura before he could generate an inferno. Surprising how useful those abilities ended up being.

"What madness is this?" the Lost demanded as his spell failed. He looked a little panicked. It was odd seeing emotion on a darkspawn's face. "How can my power be disappearing?"

"It's a trick," I murmured, whirling to try and just cleave him in a single blow.

He proved too clever for that, though, jumping back to avoid the blade. He then shot a fireball at my arms to try and make me drop Vigilance. I shrugged off the pain and tried to strike him again. A sudden swarm of darkspawn appeared to block me, however. They were almost suicidal in their attacks, leaving themselves wide open just to draw some blood on me.

All of them died when the Lost unleashed an inferno. I didn't even get singed thanks to Cleanse Aura.

"Again!" the Lost snapped. "Why is the power…?"

"I've got your back, Queen," I heard Oghren say from behind me. "The other three almost have the golem. Just get that annoying one."

"Thanks," I told him, before charging. I ducked under a fireball and managed to make it to the Lost without many problems, since Oghren was dealing with the surge of darkspawn. As I drove the blade through the Lost's head, though, I noticed something very, very terrifying. The Taint was stirring. I had to move quickly.

"Oghren, get down!" I snapped before swinging Vigilance in a wide arc in front of me. The Silver Fire roared down the blade and leapt to devour the darkspawn in its path.

"Been a bit since I'd seen that trick," Oghren commented with a forced laugh. "Archdemon fight, actually."

"Sorry?" I glanced around to see mostly corpses.

Oghren did the same. "Looks like we won. Excuse me while I do my happy dance."

Not wanting to see said 'dance', I went to check on the others. As I navigated the area, I hooked Vigilance on my back and winced as my arms protested the movement. How many new scars did I gain today?

It wasn't long before I found Anders healing Sigrun from burns and Nathaniel firing at some darkspawn who tried to escape via the tunnels. The golem was broken and twisted near them, proving that they'd been successful in dealing with it.

"We should take that thing back to the Keep," Nathaniel stated as he fired his last arrow. Hopefully there wouldn't be more fighting. Otherwise, Nathaniel was going to be in trouble, unless he had a knife as back up.

"The golem?" I asked incredulously. I decided against disturbing Anders and the obviously pained Sigrun.

"As a trophy. I think there's a place near some bookshelves where it would fit. Right in the throne room."

"If you can figure out a way to carry it, Nathaniel." He chuckled as if taking it as a challenge. Oh, dear. I'd forgotten how stubborn he could be.

"Anyone else need healing?" Anders asked then, carefully standing. He looked a little haggard.

"Are you overextending?" I asked him. Sigrun, rolling her shoulders, went over to where Oghren was actually 'dancing' about and hit him over the head. Pretty certain I heard Oghren flirt with her afterwards, though.

"A little," Anders freely admitted. "But I can still work. Trust me; I'd be complaining if I couldn't. If, you know, I was still conscious."

"I see." I closed my eyes to stretch my senses. "I think I sense some darkspawn ahead, but it's a different 'feeling' than the normal. Perhaps it's the broodmothers."

"Uh… Serenity?" Anders pointed at my arms that were strangely not hurting anymore. "Red mist?" Hmm? What was he…? Oh, that.

"It's been a bit since it's activated," I commented absently, studying the mists that rose from the corpses to my wounds. "Then again, I suppose it's been a bit since I was wounded this much." I hadn't received many _wounds_ during the Siege of Denerim, merely exhausted myself. The one wound I really remembered had been healed almost immediately afterwards by the mages.

"Okay, so this is normal?" Anders hesitantly poked the mist, as if it were some cat or something. "Warden thing?"

"No, it's an effect of drinking dragon blood," I answered, checking the area. "At least, I believe so."

"_Believe_?"

"I had far more important things to worry about around the time I learned about the ability, Anders. Blight, Landsmeet, Civil War, fifteen-minute time limit before I snap and go berserk."

"The strength to snap metal in half," Oghren added with a grin. Apparently, he decided to stop flirting and throw a 'jab' at me. Damn dwarf.

"Yes, yes," I dismissed, even as the other three stared. "Now, shall we get going? Sigrun?"

"This way!" she replied, racing for the far tunnel after giving Oghren an annoyed look. "This is where the broodmothers are, if the information was correct!"

I was both delighted and not that I guessed correctly.

* * *

><p>The tunnel was long, very long, with absolutely nothing it in. There wasn't even a token guard. It was in that state of paranoia that we entered the final room of the thaig.<p>

At first glance, it was empty, aside from whatever was giving off the blue light. Then came the realization that there was a hole in the middle of the room and the incredible curiousity to peek over the edge to see if there was anything inside. Curiousity killed the cat and made the Howe and Cousland sick.

"Maker, they're…" Nathaniel breathed. He'd paled significantly at the sight of the twisted monsters. Some part of me noted that the smell wasn't nearly as bad as the last one and was glad for it. "They're…"

I glanced over the side as well and winced. "Sigrun, I hate to say this, but I think these were dwarves," I told her. They certainly looked like what Laryn turned into. "Were you the only girl?"

"No, but I know the others were killed," she replied with hard, yet relieved, eyes. "We have to destroy them. Otherwise, they'll breed an army." That was something Fereldan could not afford.

"How?" I asked. "There are many down there and _one_ causes quite a bit of trouble." I tapped the scar on my neck. "Last time Oghren and I encountered one, he got knocked out and I got this and lost a sword." Oghren, for his part, just nodded in agreement with me and stayed away from the hole. He'd been quiet since we arrived, probably remembering things even more vividly than me. He'd actually _known_ Laryn and Hespith, after all.

"What about the lyrium well that's hanging above our heads?" Anders suggested dryly, pointedly _not_ looking down. "You know; the glowing thing that could probably kill an entire army?"

I glanced up to see the well and, more importantly, the chains that held it. "Everyone take one of the four corner chains; Nathaniel and Sigrun pair up. We'll want this near simultaneous to ensure a level drop. I'd rather it not careen into a wall and take a chance of lyrium poisoning." Everyone did as I ordered with little protest. Exhaustion did have its advantages, at times. "On the count of three," I called, palming Vigilance. "One… two… three!"

It wasn't _quite_ simultaneous, but the resulting explosion was eerily beautiful amidst the twisted shrieks of the dying broodmothers. I took it as a sign that I really needed to rest. The Taint was affecting my outlook.

"Well, that's that," Sigrun breathed, noticeably relieved. She seemed to have tears in her eyes. "It's done, brethren. Rest easy among our ancestors."

"The darkspawn fighting amongst each other is troubling," Nathaniel commented, resting against one of the walls.

"Let them kill each other," Anders commented, sitting next to him. "Less for us to kill."

"Or we just get stronger ones t'deal with," Oghren retorted. He didn't seem to be all that tired, but he was sipping from his flask, instead of gulping.

"Regardless, Sigrun," I interrupted, focusing on the Legionnaire. "What do you plan on doing?"

"Most likely return to the Deep Roads to fight darkspawn," she replied easily. "And to fulfill my vow to die against the darkspawn, unmourned and forgotten." The way she said it surprised me and she took advantage of that to salute. "Many thanks, Grey Wardens. I wish you well."

But as she tried to limp away, I recovered enough to make a split-second decision. "Sigrun, how about joining the Wardens?" I offered. "We'd be honored to have you."

She turned to stare at me. "Me? Really?"

"Why not?" I smiled. "I think you'll make a wonderful Warden."

"Hmm, I don't know." She crossed her arms and thought. "I _am_ required to fulfill my oath."

"Can you not do that as part of your Calling?" I suggested.

"Maybe." She was still thinking. "Any catches?"

"You'd need to stay until the current crisis is averted." If it ever did. "Then, there are the drawbacks in general. This is, of course, providing that the Joining doesn't kill you."

She was still silent for a moment longer. "Well, all right." She smiled finally. "Why not? I'm already dead."

I walked over and held out my hand. "Welcome to the Wardens, Sigrun."

She took it with a firm shake. "Thank you for the honor."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

And, with this, we have the last instance of the Deep Roads, barring sidequests and… I suppose the endgame itself. …Can't say I really like how the chapter turned out, but I'm writing this as a stress-relief and I feel better now.

Yes, it's been awhile since that healing ability of Serenity's appeared. I half-forgot about it and half-realized that she hasn't really _had_ any deep wounds since Ostagar where a healer didn't/couldn't heal her immediately. Er… well, there was the fight at Fort Drakon, but there were other things to worry about then and I think a few waves of healing magic went through the battle then.

Next chapter: More of Agrona's adventures!


	8. Chapter 8 The Continuing Adventures

**Arling of Amaranthine – The Continuing Adventures of the Commander**

_Agrona POV_

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sorry to call you so abruptly," Dorothea said as she arranged tea and biscuits on a deceptively simple table.<em>

_It was obvious that her companion was not troubled by the sudden invitation. "Think nothing of it, my friend," the red-haired bard reassured with a soft smile. "I am glad to see you again. And talk in my native tongue. Two years in Fereldan and I still find myself grasping for proper words and falling short!"_

_The two shared a laugh and talked of light topics that only friends could indulge in. Leliana also talked of the new songs she was writing, all dealing with things she saw during the Blight. Dorothea appropriately shuddered when Leliana spoke of the terrible things that befell poor Redcliffe, appropriately tailored to protect the poor child, and gasped when Leliana admitted the idea came from a swamp-witch._

_Finally, however, the purpose of the meeting came to light._

"_The Divine has been speaking of succession recently," Dorothea revealed. "She has told many that she intends on making me her successor."_

_Leliana nearly gasped in surprise, but managed to check the action. "Quite the honor."_

"_Indeed," she agreed, setting her cup down. "But I look at those who are to be my allies in this situation and I find myself…" She struggled for a polite word. "Worried."_

"_Worried?" Leliana repeated with a frown._

"_Many seem zealous, ambitious, or both." Dorothea leaned forward slightly, eyes hard with purpose. "I am unsure of who to trust, if I can trust any of them. This is why I've called you here."_

"_Oh?"_

"_I want you with me in Orlais, Leliana. My 'left hand', so to speak." Dorothea sat back in her chair. She gave no more explanations and did not plead. She merely waited for her companion to answer._

_Finally, Leliana did. "I will," she promised. "I will be your bard and agent, for whatever shadowy things you need. I would be honored."_

"_The honor is mine, Leliana," Dorothea replied with a smile. "My deepest thanks, for I know it is a big decision."_

"_I will have to write a friend of mine," Leliana said instead of answering directly. "I must be vague, won't I?"_

"_For now," Dorothea apologetically agreed. "But only until you can tell her face to face. Any friend of yours, I will trust."_

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe I was doing this. I really, honestly, couldn't believe I was doing this. The ice-cold rain that plastered my hair to my scalp and my armor to my skin, though, said that I was. I really was out in the middle of a storm, along a rocky coast, doing my best to help some sailors get some trade goods onto shore instead of in the water. While being attacked by pirates. Fun, fun.<p>

As I swung onto a ship via a rope, I tried to remember how I got into this situation. I'd returned to the Keep to check on things, only to receive a report about a shipping disaster. I'd gone, leaving Revas behind at his insistence. Must've known about the rain, the wolf.

"Get her! She's just an elf!" The rain was so thick that I couldn't see who was talking. However, for better or for worse, I'd apparently fought so much that I didn't have to actually _see_ to fight because I reacted instinctively. I decided it was good, but knew I'd have to accommodate somehow for 'normal' activities.

"She fights like Isabela of the Siren's Call," one of the yelped. Isabela? That's the name of that flirtatious captain. I spared a prayer that she was doing well. "Didn't she get involved with some Orlesians and a Qunari Dreadnought?" …And there went that prayer. What in the Void? "Hurry! Let's just get out of here and-!"

And that was when the ship crashed into the coast. Reef. Whatever it was. It sent most of us into the water and, more importantly, the goods the pirates were trying to steal followed us down. By sheer dumb luck, I landed near a good chunk of those goods _and_ landed in water shallow enough that I could thrash to a place where I could stand.

From there, I grabbed what goods I could reach and slung them onto land where the sailors of the original ship were waiting to gather and categorize them. After what seemed to be forever, one of the sailors grabbed me out of the water. I shivered in the cold, but tried to not complain. After all, thanks to the rain, _everyone_ was soaked.

"That's most of it, Arlessa," the sailor told me with a relieved smile. "The things that are lost aren't all that valuable, just useful. Easy to get, though."

"Good." I flashed a smile. "Let's get inside, then. Don't know about you all, but this rain doesn't feel good. Drinks on me!"

Their cheers were enough to make the whole disaster worth it.

* * *

><p>The next morning, a messenger from a local noble family arrived at the inn I was staying at. Something simple, just some bandits who decided on kidnapping a girl and ransoming her very rich father. He decided to write to me instead.<p>

Of course, the bandits were hiding in what had to be the highest point in all of Fereldan. Bastards. Oh, and even better? They waited over at a cliff where the only way over was a rickety old bridge. It was almost as annoying as the Circle Tower.

"What's this?" someone spat. He glared at me, looking like he thought he was king of Thedas, or something. "The deal was that Lord Bensley come himself."

"Yeah, well, he couldn't make it," I replied lightly, resisting the urge to snarl. I glanced over to see the girl was being held at sword point. She looked scared, but not traumatized. Hopefully, that was a good sign. "So he sent me instead."

"And just who are you, elf?"

"Warden Commander Agrona Fen'falon Tabris, Hero and Wolf of Fereldan and Arlessa of Amaranthine." I actually sorta liked how that sounded. I might just use that from now on. Though there was that whole 'Commander of the Grey' thing. Ah, I'd think more about it later. If I was going to have to deal with the titles, I might as well as come up with a cool way to say them. "There's a river of blood behind me. You sure you want to join the current?"

My words echoed in the silence as the bandits slowly processed just who was challenging them. Then, about half of the bandits decided they had a better chance surviving a jump from the cliff than an encounter with me. I won't deny how hilarious that was.

The rest decided to take their chances with me and, oh-so-regrettably, they died. Mostly because they all tried to charge me while I was still standing near the other side of the cliff. I just had to move out of the way and give a handful some helpful pushes. Wasn't really all that hard. The pirates had been worse.

"Well, that's that," I commented lightly before walking over to the girl. "You all right?"

"Yes. Thank you very much," the girl whispered in reply, clinging to my arm as I helped her up. "I've been thinking of taking up a weapon while here, though. I was so frightened by them and I'd like to not be in a situation like this again." Well, didn't expect _that_. "What would you recommend?"

"Something light, like a knife," I answered immediately, helping her walk. Her legs must've been cramped, based on how she was hobbling. "And dirty tricks. Things like kicking them between the legs and the like."

Her startled laugh and eagerness to learn made it a delight to continue giving tips as I escorted her back to her home.

* * *

><p>After I dropped the girl off, and receiving gratitude from her father, I was <em>finally<em> able to check out that farm my 'successor' said the conspiracy was centered. With luck, they were still there, talking loudly. I recognized a handful from that stupid fealty ceremony party. Well, so much for Fereldan honor or whatever it was that they swore by.

I decided to kick down the door because I was annoyed enough to feel like being dramatic. Someone was going to yell at me over that, but for now, I'd have some fun. "Hello, my dear lords and ladies," I greeted with false cheer. "You should've told me there was a party going on." …I shouldn't have used the word 'party'. I was suddenly reminded of Vaughan and _his_ party and nearly took it out on them. But that would not be proper. I'd kill them, but I'd kill them for being traitors. Not because of a stupid, rotting shem.

"What are you doing here?" someone sneered. Bann El… something or other. Some haughty noble that had been quite annoyed that I didn't send all of the wonderful guards to defend Amaranthine.

"Funny story." I smiled, but knew it didn't reach my eyes. "Something about a conspiracy."

That set her off into a long tirade about how wretched and horrible I was and how heretical the Wardens were and how noble Arl Howe was and how everyone _else_ was wrong and _she_ was right, because she was rich and powerful. It was a rant I let just wash over me because actually trying to remember and process it would waste very valuable brain space. I did note at some point that it was a good thing for her that _I_ was the one here and not Serenity. One mention of Howe and Serenity would've been tearing their throats out. I, at least, could keep my head. Mostly.

"Okay, let me get this straight," I growled when she finally finished, drawing Starfang. "I survived Ostagar. I survived the fallen Circle Tower and the Brecilian Forest. I defeated Loghain in a duel. I killed the Archdemon. And yet you all think you actually stand a chance at _fighting me_?" I scoffed and noted that the smart ones actually winced. "Or were you hoping to oust me with your 'political savvy'? Despite the fact that I am best friends with King _and_ Queen of Fereldan? Arl Eamon and Bann Teagan also like me and, at the very least, owe me their lives many times over. Fergus Cousland of Highever was the one who _gave _the Wardens Amaranthine. Not to mention other Banns who showed the Wardens support, like Alfstanna, Sieghard, and Wulf. Did you all think that you were going to somehow outmaneuver _all _of them?" And now the ones that had brains winced. Not surprisingly, the woman that ranted wasn't among them. "This wasn't very well thought out."

"You little…!" Bann El-whatever hissed.

"You are all guilty of treason and of being traitors," I announced in a calm, clear voice. "I'm might not have memorized _all_ the laws of Fereldan, but I know that's one of the highest crimes. Serenity informed me that all traitors are to be put to death." I pointed Starfang at them. "You may choose to fight in futility or accept your face with the grace and dignity you nobles are supposed to have."

The ones with brains decided to go out with dignity and I made sure to give them clean death-cuts and placed their bodies to the side for proper burial. The idiots attempted to fight and died with their limbs and blood splattering the place.

When everyone was dead, I sighed at the bodies and hunted for a clean cloth to wipe off the blood from my sword and armor. "I hope I don't have to kill every idiot within Amaranthine," I grumbled. "I'd never sleep."

But now I could return to the Keep. Thank the Maker.

* * *

><p>A pleasant surprise awaited me when I returned to Vigil's Keep a few hours later. About time something nice happened.<p>

"Hi!" Muriel greeted as she raced down the steps from the gates.

I caught her easily and swung her up into my arms. "Hey, da'len," I returned with a smile. "How are you?"

"Good!" She laughed in delight. "Oh, lookie!" She pointed to the gates of the Keep. When I looked, I saw a familiar Keeper walking down the steps towards us, escorted by my beautiful white wolf.

"Hey, Lanaya!" I called as Revas lopped ahead for a scratch behind the ears. "Have you been here long?"

"Merely a day," Lanaya reassured with a smile. "It's been a bit, Fen'falon. I'm glad to see you're well."

"As well as I can be," I laughed, placing Muriel down. She immediately grabbed my hand. "How's the new land?"

"Magnificent." Lanaya's reply was as bright as her eyes. "We are slowly building permanent homes. _Permanent_. It is like a dream." The enthusiasm wilted a little as a thought occurred to her. "I worry for the relations with our neighbors, however. Things have been tricky."

"Well, you let me know if something happens." I grinned viciously. Revas growled in support. "I'll help out in any way I can."

"Ma serannas," she murmured. Her slight laugh afterwards said a lot more than words could. "I must return to the Clan, however, to return to our home."

"Thanks for swinging Muriel by." I looked down at the child leaning into my legs. "What do you say?"

"Ma serannas," Muriel murmured with a smile. "I will see you again?"

"There have been some Dalish who have been speaking of joining the Wardens," Lanaya replied as her answer. "If they decide to go through with it, I will no doubt be one of the Keepers to accompany them."

"Make sure they know that it's a 'for life' commitment," I warned. "You could die in the Joining itself and you can't really leave if you survive." Even if you escaped the duties, you couldn't escape the Taint.

"I will be certain they know," Lanaya promised. "But for now, I must take my leave."

"Dareth shiral," I replied.

She smiled. "Dareth shiral."

As Lanaya left the Keep, I turned my attention to Muriel. "You want Revas and I to give you a tour?"

"Yeah!" Muriel excitedly agreed. I laughed and showed her the outside first.

* * *

><p>It was the next day that the others returned to the keep and they looked absolutely exhausted and grimy. They also had that haunted look of those who knew they'd be having nightmares, <em>especially<em> Nathaniel and Anders.

"Permission to give the report and take a bath?" Serenity asked me dryly as I greeted them in the throne room. "Also, you have a new recruit." She gestured to the one stranger in the group, a dwarf girl dressed in light armor and looking around like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "This is Sigrun, a scout of the Legion."

I nodded, still surprised over their appearances. What had happened? "Just give me the most important bit, and I'll hear from you all individually later," I replied. "In fact, Serenity, you give me yours tonight and then the rest can give theirs in the morning." Serenity made a face, but Nathaniel, Anders, and Oghren breathed sighs of relief. "So?"

"Visual confirmation of darkspawn in-fighting," she reported. "Two factions as suspected."

I sighed in response. "Why do all the weird things happen to us?"

"Perhaps this is payback for clearing out the Blight so quickly."

"Perhaps." I shook my head. "All right. That's all I need for now. There should be baths already prepared in each of your rooms. Sigrun, you come with me so that we can get your Joining out of the way. Dismissed, everyone."

The others stumbled to their respective rooms as I led Sigrun through the halls to the Seneschal's office. He was the one I'd entrusted the Cup, and Joining Potion Thing.

"So, you're part of the Legion, Sigrun?" I asked her, trying to make conversation.

"Yep." She seemed surprisingly cheerful, compared to the serious minded Legionnaires that had fought alongside us. "I didn't fight in the Siege. My group was too far away when word was sent."

"Could've used the cheer," I muttered. "But anyway, you okay with being a Warden?"

"I will have to fulfill my oath to die, but I can kill more darkspawn as a Warden." Okay, perhaps she was a little too cheerful about this. "Serenity made me promise to not go for my Calling until things were calmer, though, so don't worry."

Note to self: keep giving her missions until the Taint started actually having an affect on her. "Well, until then, you'll be under my command. Oh, I should introduce myself formerly. I'm-"

"Warden-Commander Agrona Tabris, defeater of the Archdemon, one of the heroes of the Blight," she recited with a wry grin. "It's kind of hard not to hear about you. If you were a dwarf, I've no doubt the Deshyrs would make you a Paragon."

Considering what I'd heard about Branka, I wasn't sure how much of an 'honor' that was. "Regardless, I was trying to be polite."

"Dusters don't deal much with politeness, but I guess I should've played along."

Duster was… some dialect term thing dwarves used. Would have to ask Oghren or Serenity later what exactly it meant. "Ah, we've arrived." I wouldn't have realized it if the Seneschal himself hadn't stepped out of a random room. I was still learning the layout of the place. "Hello!"

"Ah, Arlessa, it is good to see you," the Seneschal greeted. "And this is?"

"Sigrun, a new recruit." Sigrun helpfully saluted. "Might we perform her Joining?"

"The cup, and its contents, is just across the hall here." Seneschal opened the door and waved us in. I noticed immediately that it was _incredibly_ cold in here. Like winter, when we were just entering fall. "First Enchanter Irving himself enchanted the room so that we could store things that needed the cold without the need for cumbersome chunks of ice." I didn't know that. I'd have to write a thank you along with that note about a Circle liaison.

"So, what is the Joining?" Sigrun asked me as she followed us inside. "What sort of test?"

"You drink a cocktail of lyrium, darkspawn blood, and Archdemon blood and hope it doesn't kill you," I replied as the Seneschal poured a small amount of said concoction into the Joining Cup. "Have the others told you anything?"

"They told me that it was death, but that it could be immediate or slow." She shrugged. "I don't see the problem. I'm already a walking corpse. Symbolically, at least."

I need to meet 'normal' dwarves. Unless Sigrun, Oghren, and the handful of dwarves I actually talked to during the Blight were normal. Maker, I hoped not. That would be a race of insanity. "All right."

"Then, drink from this goblet," Seneschal told her formerly, passing the silver cup to her. "Welcome to the Grey Wardens, Sigrun."

Sigrun drank and passed the cup back before she swayed in pain and flopped to the floor. I immediately knelt down beside her and was glad to note a pulse. "She lives," I informed the Seneschal. "I'll get her to the infirmary to rest until you get a room ready for her."

"I will let you know as soon as a room is ready," Seneschal promised.

* * *

><p>Not two hours after I put Sigrun to bed, I was asked by some servants to check on the obnoxiously drunk dwarf. I had scolded them for the description, since that was a very rude description of Oghren. However, since I found him tucked under a keg in the middle of the hallway, I was inclined to apologize to the servants.<p>

"Oghren, what are you doing?" I demanded, reaching under to drag him up. He swayed on his feet, looking as if he'd fall over with a poke.

"Eating and drinking my fill!" he bellowed with a belch and laugh. Holy Maker, Oghren. What in the Void? "That's what Berserkers do after killing a bunch of darkspawn!" Except I distinctly remember you being a little more… neat… about such things during the Blight.

"Right, well, you're scaring the servants," I replied slowly. "So, if you're going to do this, you should head to your room."

"Can I have a pony?" Oghren asked in a strangely child-like tone before chuckling like a madman. It took me a second to recover from the abrupt change in conversation. Maker, I hadn't had this much trouble with a time since that time Shianni nearly drank all the alcohol in the…

That was when it actually clicked. "You're sloshed." I'd never seen Oghren like this. I certainly never talked to him when he was like this. His answering giggle-fit confirmed my observation and I sighed heavily. "Oh, man, Oghren," I muttered before knocking him out to make sure he wouldn't drink for a while. Then I labored to getting him to his room so that he could sleep it off.

When I exited the room, Muriel and Revas were waiting for me in the hallway. "Is the funny dwarf okay?" Muriel asked, curious.

"He's going to hate himself in the morning," I replied lightly. "What are you two doing out here?" I had Revas babysit Muriel while I worked and talked with my Wardens.

"I thought I say 'hello'," she answered easily with a smile. Revas nodded as if to support her. "But I'll wait if he's not feeling good."

"I'm sure he'd love to see you tomorrow," I promised. "How about you greet the others, though?"

"The mage and archer?" I nodded and she laughed. "Okay! Come on, Revas!" She happily skipped off.

Revas looked at me pitifully and I grinned. "You know you love her, wolf." He sighed as if agreeing and finally trotted after Muriel.

I decided to go talk to Serenity and get a more comprehensive report from her so that I had a better footing for conversations later. I timed my bursting into her room perfectly, since she was slipping on her shirt.

"Knock next time," Serenity scolded as she sat on her bed. Even when tired, she did her best to appear in control. Silly. "Is there anything you need?"

"I just found Oghren sloshed," I answered, choosing to sit at her desk. "Any reason why? Stress?"

"We ran into broodmothers." She said it calmly. Too calmly, really.

"Are you nip to those things?" I tried to jest, even as my heart sank. Not the best way to introduce Nathaniel and Anders to Warden duties and _definitely_ not the best mission for Serenity and Oghren. "Two times in the Roads and both times you run into them?"

"If I see another one, I'm going to hurt you," she sighed, no heat or ice in her 'threat'. "How did the conspiracy go?"

"I tore them apart verbally and physically." The fact that she was unsurprised made me laugh. "Oh, and I ran into Wynne, Alim, and Solana. Invited them if they could come."

"I wouldn't mind seeing them," she admitted easily, finally smiling slightly. "Or asking a few questions from Wynne."

"Questions?" She remained silent, despite my obvious curiosity. "Come on, questions about-?"

"I apologize, my lady Queen," a servant interrupted with a knock on the door. Damn it. "But a letter just arrived for you."

"Do come in," Serenity replied. I noted she looked relieved and resolved to figure out what she was hiding. "Who is it from?"

"The King," the servant answered, a small boy that I recognized but couldn't put a name to. Began with a 'G' and ended in an 'S'. I knew that much, at least. He handed Serenity the note, but she ignored it in favor of gasping, blushing, and smiling at the rose that was carefully tied to it.

"Thank you for giving this to me," she murmured softly. "Have you been well, Gilles?" Gilles. That was the name. Would remember that next time.

"More or less. It's been hectic, though. Many banns suddenly died and some without even heirs." …Oops. "Their bodies were found not long ago. Er… well, some of the bodies and graves."

"Does the Seneschal know?" I asked.

The boy jumped and hastily turned to me. "Ah, yes, Lady Commander," he mumbled. "He was the one who gave me the message."

"Lady Tabris," Serenity gently corrected. "And you'd best return to him. He'll need every page possible for errands." He took the hint, bowed clumsily, and dashed off.

I would have asked a little about the boy that she obviously knew, but she had turned all of her attention to the rose. She even continued to ignore the note that came with it!

"Explanation, noble?" I demanded. Hopefully she'd answer _this_ time.

"Hmm?" She was incredibly blissful at the moment, a stark contrast to how she'd been not a minute ago, so it took her a little bit to figure out what I was asking about. "Oh, the first thing Alistair ever gave me was a rose, Agrona." She giggled and got up to place the rose on her desk. "He always seems to know when I need cheering up. I'll have to read the note later. I'm in a good mood."

No kidding. He wasn't even near. Talk about timing. "You want to hear about how I swung onto a pirate ship in a storm?"

"Please tell me you didn't use a rope," she instantly replied. "That's reckless and dangerous."

"Er…" I laughed it off and launched into the tale.

Tomorrow, I'd return to my duties and ferret out details. Today, though, I'd make sure my Wardens, those who were conscious at least, remained sane. Er... as sane as a Warden _could_ be.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Leliana's codex letter thing mentions a grand cleric wanting to talk to Leliana with no specifics. I decided that the grand cleric should be Dorothea (later Divine Justinia V) and set up their working relationship. I think it's another three years before Dorothea becomes the Divine though.

Sorry for the multiple days in a single chapter. I decided to use this chapter to show, relatively, how long I thought the Deep Roads thing took, a few days, give or take.

Added pirates for the sheer sake of it to that trade goods mission and to bring in a mention of Isabela. So, timeline wise, this section is shortly after the Qunari landed in Kirkwall (mentioned in Varric's summarization of the year between the Prologue and Act One of DA2).

The thing with the hostage noble girl is my personal favorite side mission _ever_ do to the whole jumping off the cliff thing and I decided to throw in Agrona pointing out just how dumb it is to attack her if you aren't a badass.

Agrona's surprise comes mostly from the realization that I did _none_ of the hilarious drunken conversations from Origins, so she actually hasn't talked to Oghren when he was… well, like that. I think I actually ended up making him more sober than the game did. Oops.

But with this, Sigrun has officially joined the Wardens and things are calmer for the moment.

Next chapter – A nice little rest chapter for the group, mostly tending to things left over at the Keep, in Serenity's POV. Think I might throw in some foreshadowing for DA2 too.


	9. Chapter 9 Vigilant Rest

**Vigil's Keep – Vigilant Rest**

_Serenity POV_

* * *

><p><em>It was a relief to hear his native tongue again from more than one person. But then again, he thought fondly of Kadan and her earnest learning of his language and skillful teaching of her own. Though he was far from a master of it (his pride keened bitterly at that), he was more adept at the language than many of his compatriots.<em>

_Kadan. 'Those closest to the heart'. Truthfully, almost all of the companions could've been called that. The three Wardens especially impressed him, to the point that even Alistair could be basilit-an. He had spoken as much in his report. However, Kadan was the first of them all to earn the title and, thus, he referred to her as that exclusively._

_There was stirring in the back room, no doubt discussion of his report. The Arishok was not here to receive his answer of 'what is the Blight?', but there were others who could, and would, use the information. Especially in light of what he'd concluded._

'_Fereldan is a nation ruled by two basilit-an and its Wardens, all warriors equal to the Beresaad, are governed by yet another one. My recommendation is to wait on their enlightenment.' That was what he'd reported, to their surprise. Tentative questions had led to him explaining further. Alistair was naïve, but sure, willing to do what it took to fulfill the roles given, even when he didn't like them. That was what a Qunari did. Kadan was Ashkaari. Agrona was Beresaad. He had stated them as fact and they trusted his judgment. They had to. He was the sole survivor of his group. _

_Bright sunlight filtered into the room he was waiting in and caught the blue steel of Asala, resting in his lap. Soon, he would learn what his next assignment would be. Soon, he would learn if he must be reeducated in the ways of the Qun, to ensure that the bas had not corrupted him to uselessness._

_A small part of him was afraid of that, but he would accept the will of the Qun. He was a Sten of the Beresaad, after all, and he would follow his duty wherever it led._

* * *

><p>I should've told Agrona that while traitors were always executed, they were permitted, within limitations, to name an heir before dying, if they were nobles. I neglected to do that and now she had to deal with numerous holdings suddenly bereft of leadership, even after nearly four days of constant looking. Oh well, at least now she could ensure that the ones who took over were people loyal to her. This was not a bad thing.<p>

To lighten her load a little, though, I decided to take care of the more day-to-day things for her. After all, upkeep of the Vigil was hardly any different from taking care of Highever Castle. Well, aside from patching up the walls. Speaking of which…

"I know of a few good quarries, based on my lessons," I explained to a dwarf. Voldrik was his name, a skilled stonemason from all accounts. His brother, Dworkin, had been the one to create the bomb that nearly brought down the Keep on us. "I can double check, if you'd like."

"Hopefully, your definition of 'good' matches mine," Voldrik grumbled. I almost laughed. I'd heard that comment many a time from skilled artists and crafters. "I'll also need to hire some _good_ workers."

"I'm giving you a limit of 100 gold sovereigns. Can you work with that?"

"If I call in some favors, yes." He nodded briskly. "I'll go get them. Get me those quarry locations soon, Lady Unifier." He walked off before I could reply, but I wasn't offended. I knew he was merely worried about the weak walls of the Keep. After all, someone who was gruff and aggravating would not have immediately offered to send the names of those brave casteless of Kal'Hirol to the Shaperate to be recorded as Warrior Caste.

Shaking my head, I walked over to where the smiths were working, making a little note in my notebook on the expense. This was a trick Mother used to keep track of everything and, since Highever had always been so efficient, I decided to emulate her in that.

"Ah, my Lady Queen!" a familiar voice happily greeted me. Wade waved joyfully from his forge, grinning broadly. He'd always liked my family, mostly because we went out of our way to give him odd materials to work with, and he liked me even more since I'd commissioned him for the Dragon Scale Armor and Vigilance. "I must say, these materials are dreadfully boring."

"I'll do my best to find you something interesting soon," I promised with a small smile. Wade and his business partner (and lover) Herren had come to the Vigil specifically at my request, to arm up the remaining soldiers of the Keep. "Oh, perhaps that golem shell that was brought back from Kal'hirol?" To my exasperated amusement, Nathaniel had made good on that request to bring the Inferno Golem to the Keep. It had proven to big in its entirety, but Sigrun had insisted on at least the head being stored in the main hall. The rest of it was somewhere in storage.

"Oh, really?" Wade's eyes were sparkling with enthusiasm. "That would be _marvelous_!"

"First do the job we were actually _hired_ to do," Herren grumbled, giving me a dirty look. Herren didn't like me, for the same reasons Wade did. However, he did like the money I gave and how I was always willing to pay extra for good, efficient work. "That being said, we're running a little low on silverite deposits. We're hoping to make armor out of it." Because that would get the most money out of me.

I smiled with just a hint of warmth. After all, you get what you pay for. "There's an old silverite mine not far from here," I informed him. "I'll send some people to get some deposits for you."

"That would be very good," Herren replied briskly. "Until then, Lady Queen." This was normal for Herren. I was an 'interesting customer' to Wade, which meant that so long as I was there, Wade wouldn't concentrate on the other work he'd been given. I knew this.

Still, I couldn't help but say to Wade, "when you finish with your work today, just ask someone for the shell, Wade. Perhaps you can make some armor out of it for Oghren?" Given the epic hangover he'd had three days ago, I figured he deserved some sort of sympathy. Plus, the request was worth the look on Herren's face as I walked off, making a note of that expense. Knowing Wade, he wouldn't charge me much, if anything, so the only things to worry about were the actual materials. Hmm… perhaps there was a way to anticipate some things? For example, padding…

"Serenity!" I looked up at Nathaniel's voice to see Anders and him exiting from the basement we'd cleared out soon after that first attack. There'd been sightings of darkspawn from the people who'd took care of the rubble down there, so the two of them were sent to do a second wave of cleaning. Oghren was helping train the soldiers and Sigrun, still recovering from the Joining, was helping Revas play with Muriel.

"Have any luck?" I asked as the two ran up. There was no blood on them, but since the two were both long-range fighters, that meant little.

"We need to speak with the dwarves here," Nathaniel told me, solemn seriousness warring with excited relief. "There's this giant door in the Deep Roads that might keep the darkspawn away!"

"It looks and feels pretty sturdy," Anders added. He'd opted for glee in his tone. "So, if we can get it set up, then we'll be able to prevent darkspawn from coming up anywhere but the front gates. Not that they were very hard, mind. Nathaniel and I handled them with masterful ease." He grinned, showing that he was at least partially joking. "_Much_ better than what we fought in that dwarf place, close quarters aside."

"Good job, you two," I praised, reaching up to pat both of them on the head. Nathaniel rolled his eyes at the action and Anders looked… actually, Anders looked surprised, as if he wasn't used to affectionate gestures. "Soon, we'll be able to send you in to the Deep Roads solo."

"Let's not get hasty!" Anders yelped, even as Nathaniel laughed. I almost joined in, when a small noise caught my attention. I held up a hand to let the two of them know I heard something and carefully followed the sound to a small patch of grass far out of the way of most everything. It took a bit of looking to find what was making the noise, though.

A tabby. An orange tabby with giant green eyes and a pitiful mew that just made my heart ache. Unfortunately, I was more or less certain that Kaiser, loving as he was, would not appreciate a furball taking up my attention. But I knew someone who just might like the cat.

"Anders?" I called. "Can you come here?"

"Sure, what's up?" Anders replied, appearing next to me. "Aw… who's the cute kitty?" I nearly laughed as Anders immediately focused on the cat and switched to a baby-voice.

"You like him?" I asked, scooping up the cat. Poor thing shivered slightly, as if afraid.

"I like all cats."

"Good. Here." I plopped him into Ander's arms. "He's ours."

"Huh?" Anders stared a moment before protesting. "Wait, what? Hold on. Aren't we fighting a lot and… and stuff?"

"We are," Nathaniel agreed as he approached, carefully holding out his hand for the cat to sniff. "But there's nothing against keeping him at the Keep. Plus, you _are_ long range. If you keep him near you, he probably won't be in as much danger."

"I highly doubt Agrona will mind," I added. "But you can ask her more directly. If she agrees, then the only way anyone is making the kitty go away is if someone goes over her head." And she wouldn't be too happy about that. To put it mildly. "Come on. Isn't he the cutest?"

"He is," Anders granted with only mild reluctance. He held the cat up to his face for closer study and the cat licked him on the nose. "Hey!"

"See? He likes you!"

"Okay, okay. I give!" Anders laughed, though, and tucked the cat in the crook of his arm. "I think I'll call him… Ser Pounce-a-lot."

"Shall I make him a little hat and sword?" I quipped.

He rolled his eyes. "Clever. No."

"Good. My sewing is atrocious."

"That's putting it mildly," Nathaniel teased. I shot him a look and he laughed outright. "Serenity, you once managed to mangle a shirt into pieces while trying to fix a small hole." Yeah, yeah. "Regardless, isn't that an odd name?"

"Would you prefer something like 'Fredrick'?" Anders replied sarcastically, carefully petting Ser Pounce-a-lot's stomach. The loud purr hinted he liked it.

"There are worse names," Nathaniel deadpanned without missing a beat. That made the three of us laugh. Hard.

The bell signaling the start of the afternoon court cut off the laughter and announced the next thing I had to do. "Nathaniel, can you do me a favor?" I requested politely.

"What is it?" he asked, curiously.

"I need to attend the afternoon court, but there are still some day-to-day tending to be done."

"I remember how to do that," Nathaniel agreed. "I've been wanting to talk with more of the remaining servants as well. This will be the perfect opportunity."

"Excellent." I handed him my notebook of expenses. "If you have to buy anything, write it down here with the amount."

"Eleanor did that, right? I recall her little notebook." He laughed softly. "I'll be as neat as possible. I'll also take care of that door while I'm at it."

"Thank you." I turned my attention to Anders, who was cooing at his new cat. "And you, mage, are coming with me."

"All ri…" Anders began absently before realizing what I said. "Wait, what?"

"You're coming with me to the afternoon court."

"Why?"

"Because she needs someone to serve as an extra set of ears," Nathaniel explained with a slight smile. "And I know too much of politics, so people would know the exact reason why I'm there, Oghren is busy, and Sigrun is still recuperating. This leaves you."

"Someone picked up tricks in the Free Marches," I laughed.

"That place is insane," Nathaniel complained with a sigh. "Especially Kirkwall. Be careful if you ever have to go there. The place is just waiting to fall apart, with all the violence just escalating."

That was lovely to hear. Not. Kirkwall was a major point in sea trade, contributing greatly to its wealth, and if it fell apart, the Free Marches's economy would diminish rapidly. Not to mention its political power since Kirkwall, Starkhaven, and Tantervale were the only city-states of the Free Marches with any power. Then there's the fact that the Templars there had a great influence, so Kirkwall falling might cause instability amidst the Order, creating problems for the Circle Mages. Oh, but the Free Marches were also responsible for a _lot_ of the food trade of Thedas, due to the numerous farms along the incredibly fertile rivers. So, disruption there would no doubt result in food shortages in the neighboring countries, even Fereldan. Should probably work on a way to rectify that, especially given that the Blight damaged large portions of what had once been viable farmland.

"I wonder if we'd be able to gossip around her without her knowing," I heard Anders comment. "She seems completely dead to the world."

"I assure you; my ears still work while I'm thinking," I retorted, grinning at when he started.

"What were you thinking about?" Nathaniel asked me politely, holding back a laugh at Anders's reaction. He had a similar ability and used it often while we were children. If Howe hadn't sent him to the Free Marches, there was no doubt in my mind that Nathaniel would've been helping Father gather information during Landsmeets.

"That if anyone wants to incite a war that makes the entire world fall apart, all they'll really need to do is make Kirkwall fall." I shook my head and took Anders by the arm. "Regardless, afternoon court. Now."

I'd need to keep a good eye on Kirkwall later. For now, I needed to ensure Agrona and the Wardens, and Fereldan as a whole, were as strong as possible.

* * *

><p>As I walked out of the afternoon court a couple of hours later, I was feeling better than I had in weeks. Manipulating nobles left and right was so much more fun than a trapeze through the Deep Roads.<p>

"Andraste's flaming knickers," Anders breathed as he followed me outside. "You… you… you magnificent, manipulative bitch."

"Thank you for the compliment," I laughed as we crossed the courtyard. Everyone seemed hard at work. Good. "Fereldan is big on dogs."

"Yeah, yeah." Anders shook his head in disbelief, almost dislodging Ser Pounce-a-lot, who'd wrapped himself around Anders's neck. "But still. You tricked all those people just by playing on their personalities."

"That's the best way to manipulate a person," I informed him, adopting a similar tone to Aldous's when he taught Fergus and me. "Another way is to tell half-truths."

"Like, something is technically true, but only if you look at it in a certain way?"

"Precisely."

Anders laughed softly. "I get the feeling that in a single month, I'll learn enough to manipulate all of Thedas into doing exactly what I want."

"I doubt you'd manipulate Agrona. She doesn't take kindly to it." And I'd probably see through it. Whether I'd do anything or not would depend on the exact action, of course.

The conversation might've continued in that vein, but Dworkin (The Mad as many called him) appeared, covered in soot. "Either of you know how to make potions?" he asked randomly.

Though I shook my head, Anders nodded. "Yeah," he replied. "Wynne made sure I knew as many healing potions, salves, and balms as possible, since they can be very helpful in augmenting a mage's own abilities. Plus, there's a lot of things that just heal better when using a potion, instead of magic."

"Great! I need a helper!" Dworkin snatched Anders by the arm and proceeded to drag him to his workstation. "This particular bomb recipe is tricky. Lousy Tevinters, making things hard to pronounce and read."

"I don't know how to make bombs!" Anders yelped, trying to get out of the grip.

"If you can make a potion, you can make a bomb." Since Dworkin wasn't taking 'no' for an answer, Anders resigned himself to the job. Laughing, I waved as they disappeared and continued walking about, checking on things.

I eventually ran into Nathaniel talking to someone I vaguely recognized as the groundskeeper. Judging by the frantic gestures and hissed words, I gathered that the topic of conversation was something that made Nathaniel both joyful and afraid.

"Ah, Serenity!" he greeted me when he realized I was nearby. The groundskeeper nodded at me and took the opportunity to return to his duties with a small smile. "Did you overhear that?"

"Unfortunately, no," I replied, putting just a little childishness into my tone. "Tell, please?"

"Delilah is alive!" She is? But… but I hadn't heard anything! "She's apparently married to someone and living in Amaranthine."

"Next time one of us needs to head to Amaranthine, I'll be certain you're sent to find her," I promised immediately. It shouldn't be hard at all, especially once I told Agrona. "It might take a bit to hunt for her, but we will find her."

"Thank you." Nathaniel smiled brightly. "I cannot wait to see her again. Or her husband. Apparently, he's a very good man."

"Speaking of good people, Agrona wants to see you, Serenity," Sigrun called, walking up. I was pleased to note she was no longer swaying. "Also, Muriel is energy incarnate. I only just now got her to take a nap!"

"Sorry, Sigrun," I mumbled. In truth, _I'd_ been the one who was supposed to watch her, but as she began running around, I'd been reminded of Oren and… and I just couldn't take it. Sigrun had helpfully volunteered to take my place. "So, Agrona needs to see me?"

"Yep." She nodded. "I think she's worried about something. She said to meet in your room."

New information must've come in. "Then I'd best be off." I smiled at them both and quickly made my way through the Keep's halls to my room.

Agrona was waiting just as she said she would, sprawled on the floor and using a tired Revas as a pillow. She looked at the door at my arrival and didn't even bother with a greeting. "I've a Warden that's been missing too long."

"Oh?" I asked, sitting at my desk. A new missive was waiting there, already opened. She must've brought it with her.

"Kristoff. I told you about him." Yes, she did. "Blackmarsh isn't far from here and it's been weeks. Something's happened."

"So, you want to look for him, yes?" I asked, focusing on her again. "But that's not the only problem."

She pointed at the note. "Darkspawn in the Wending Woods." That was where the silverite mines were. Ah, this would work out nicely, actually. Kill two birds with one stone.

"So, a divide the forces, just as we did during the Blight?" I suggested. "The group that goes to the Woods should also check out the mine for our smiths."

"Amaranthine first, for information. That message had the barest of details." Nathaniel was in that group, then. Three birds with one stone.

"I can agree to that." I carefully stretched out my back and neck before I asked the next question. "Which group will you head?"

"Wo-" she began, but then Revas reached around to nip her shoulder. She turned to glare at her wolf for a very long time before sighing despondently. "Marshes."

What was that about? "Then I'll take the Woods. Shall we discuss tactics?"

"Yeah, let's."

We continued talking until long after dinner, planning for everything we could possible think of, while knowing we'd encounter the things we weren't planning for. Such was the life of a Warden.

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

The scene here is Sten, in case it wasn't apparent. This is him after he's made a report to… someone. I don't pretend to know enough of Qunari politics to know who he'd reply to, except that it wouldn't be the Arishok, since the Arishok is currently in Kirkwall. I read somewhere about how Sten might be 'reeducated' due to how much Fereldan rubbed off on him. The idea of Alistair being basilt-an (and kadan) comes from the second _Those Who Speak_ comic, where we see Sten again (as the new Arishok. Oh wait, spoiler. Sorry about that) and Sten refers to him as kadan.

So, the first part of the chapter is basically those little quests that help strengthen the Vigil and make sure that it doesn't fall apart, with a mention for the multiple Wade sidequests. I'll go ahead and say that there will _not_ be a second copy of Vigilance made. Sorry. Also, Ser Pounce-a-lot appears. The comment about the hat and sword comes from Merrill-Anders party banter in DA2 and the Fredrick comment comes from Nathaniel-Anders party banter (for the record, I happen to adore the name).

All information about Kirkwall and the Free Marches comes from the Dragon Age Wikia, codex, and some of my own assumptions based on this information.

Noticeable amounts of foreshadowing for DA2, especially in regards to Anders. Mostly to ease the transition between the two and my own fun. This is the first chapter of the Awakening portion that I actually wrote in one sitting because of that.

Next Chapter – part one of the Blackmarshes with Agrona. Fun, fun.


	10. Chapter 10 The Faded Marshes

**Blackmarshes – The Faded Marshes**

_Agrona POV_

* * *

><p><em>He had to repress a sigh as he once again looked at the staircase. Mentally, he cursed whoever it was that decided to house Fereldan mages in this Tower. Yes, it was all well and good for the younger mages, but for the poor First Enchanter still suffering from the effects of Uldred's magic and the stress of the Siege of Denerim, the stairs were a nightmare and accident waiting to happen. But he had to get down to the first floor. He'd already put it off long enough, even making Wynne double back to get him. And making her so fussy as well. Then again, Wynne fussing wasn't nearly as bad as…<em>

"_Irving, Wynne said that you were still up here." As his star pupil's. Wynne knew that he couldn't stand Solana's worried tone and face and movements. It hurt his pride, and heart, more than anything else. Which Wynne knew and would deliberately take advantage of if she thought he was being too prideful. As much as he adored his old friend… damn her. "Irving?"_

_He sighed gustily and stepped back from the wall he'd leaned against for a rest. "I'm here, Solana," he replied, voice still a little raspy. The damage he'd done to it from screaming in pain had not fully healed before he decided it would be a good idea to _shout_ orders at Denerim and he was still paying for it._

_Away from the wall, he could see Solana near the staircase door and her relieved smile. "You had me worried," she scolded, closing the gap between them easily. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Are your joints still bothering you?" They were, but he didn't like to admit it. Yes, Solana was no longer a child, but he still remembered the hero worship she had for him as a child and he liked to live up to that adoration, even now. Besides, he'd heard of few 'fathers' who liked appearing weak in front of their 'child'. "Come on, Irving. We'll walk down together." She smiled hesitantly. "We've done that before. And the tower is kinda scary nowadays." Yes, even with cleaning, the mages who'd survived still saw the bodies twisted around the desks and beds and the blood splattered on the wall. Uldred, you fool. Your quest for freedom had led to the Tower becoming more of a cage than ever. "So, let's go?"_

_The pleading look on her face almost made him laugh. She hadn't asked him to help her down the 'scary staircase' in years. Not since Alim came to the Tower, actually. Alim had always appeared 'stronger' and 'safer' than Jowan, or even Anders. No, Irving, do not dwell on those thoughts. What was done was done and there was nothing you could do about it, no matter how much you wanted. Just because a person had magic didn't mean they could save everyone. Or anyone, for that matter. "Yes, let's head down together," he agreed, letting Solana lead him down the cursed stairs. He forced himself to think of something happier, funnier. A memory surfaced to help. "I think I've enough magic to keep the shadow-monster away." Solana made a face at her old 'monster', but laughed as they descended to the first floor._

_Wynne was waiting right there, healing magic already in hand. Solana gave him a sympathetic look before going to where Alim was waiting by the door. As Wynne did her near hourly check on him, he studied the two new Senior Enchanters. He still remembered them from when they were small, laughing and getting into everything. As the two talked, he could almost see two specters hovering over their shoulders, the other two dear friends. But Jowan was Tranquil, despite his pleas, and Anders was apparently a Warden. Perhaps it was time for Alim and Solana to step outside of the Tower as well. They would be a credit._

"_You're too pensive, Irving," Wynne informed him as she let her magic fade. No lectures this time meant that he was actually healing, a good note. "What troubles you, old friend?"_

"_Old is right," he jested with a laugh. "Maybe I should retire."_

"_Don't you dare. The Tower needs you to balance out Gregoir." And he was really the only one who could, through sarcasm and prodding. Though Gregoir was a reasonable Knight Commander, unlike Meredith of Kirkwall. She and Orsino fought far too much for there to be any growth and development. Of course, he admitted, that some of the fault was Orsino's too. It took two to argue. "Irving, if you get lost in your head, I don't know if I can send someone after you."_

"_They are the frets and worries of an old man, Wynne," he dismissed, steering his thoughts a different way. "I must also figure out who to make the Court Mage now, since a certain Spirit Healer refused the position, ultimately."_

_If Wynne had been younger, he had no doubt she'd have rolled her eyes. "If it was only Alistair and Serenity, I would, but it's not and I doubt I have the patience to deal with some of those… brats." She shook her head. "No, I think the Court Mage should be someone more… charismatic and welcoming than me. Alistair is the first in a very, very long time to have one, after all." Indeed, he'd been surprised when the new King specifically came over to request one, wanting a mage to help temper his templar training and to give a different perspective. It was enough to give him hope that this experiment he and Gregoir were performing might actually work and the mages given a little more freedom. _

"_You'll have to help me pick," he replied, still thinking rapidly. "It'll need to be someone who can get along with him."_

"_Just pick someone who didn't feel like pulling Anders's ponytail out of his skull." Wynne chuckled at her own joke. "The two have a similar sense of humor. Ah, but don't forget, you also need to pick a liaison for the Wardens." So many duties he had, but he would forge through. Irving wished that someone had warned him about that when he took the post, though._

"_Wynne, Solana wants to talk to you," Alim said, appearing out of nowhere from Irving's perspective. It was always a shock that the boy was taller than him, even though he'd been this way for a good five years now. "She's worried about the transport, I think. Something about how the current plans aren't going to work." If it was because of his joints, he was going to give in to his urge to curse._

"_Probably Irving. He's actually healing, so we should undo the damage," Wynne mused as she wandered off. He managed to resist the urge to sigh, but only just._

_Still Alim read him like an open book, as befitting the most diligent mage of the Tower. "If you'd like, sir, I can use a bit of magic on you," he offered with a smile. "That way those two will stop fretting so much."_

_He smiled back. "Alim, you always know how to soothe my keening pride." Alim laughed in reply and explained just what he was going to do. While Irving listened, he was also thinking, again. Planning, really, to take the best advantage of the new opportunities that were being put forth._

* * *

><p>"So, why exactly are the three of us coming to the creepy swamps?" Sigrun asked me as she wrinkled her nose at the place. "I think this place is worse than the Deep Roads."<p>

"We are here to track down a missing Warden," I answered as I carefully led the way through the area with Revas's help. The place was as confusing as the Brecilian Forest, without the benefit of a somewhat defined path.

"And Oghren and I are here because…?"

"Because Serenity specifically requested Nathaniel to accompany her because there's a chance he'd find his sister in Amaranthine and Revas said that Anders shouldn't be anywhere near here." For damn good reason. There was another similarity between this place and the Forest. A very thin Veil. If I had to fight corpses, shades, abominations, or demons again, I was going to scream.

The area wasn't helping. The place was gloomy and desolate. According to Nathaniel, there'd been a village long ago, but after it suddenly vanished, everyone avoided the place like the plague.

"Figures the darkspawn would pick somewhere wet and muddy to hide," Oghren growled, glaring at some black and purple mud that Revas had thankfully led us around. "I better not lose a boot."

"Well, look on the bright side!" Sigrun commented with a mostly true smile. "Its dark and damp with a bunch of darkspawn. Oh, and look at all the twisted trees! And the ruined houses that look like they're going to eat us!"

"Houses don't eat people," I commented absently, staring at the ruins of a village in the distance. "Though, I think I heard a tale where ghosts did."

"Are surface ghosts different from Stone ghosts?" Sigrun asked curiously. "The ones in the thaigs just left us alone."

"I deal more with shades and corpses."

"And corpses, like in Redcliffe," Oghren added. "A shame. That had been a sporting fight. Well, until the little miss here took out most of them."

"Oghren, you are one of the few people I'm actually _taller_ than," I groused. "There's no way in the Void I'm letting you call me short." Revas, far ahead, suddenly howled, wanting me to check something. "I'm going ahead. Oghren, keep your flirting to a minimum and Sigrun, please don't kill him. I need all the Wardens I can get." Both of them seemed to groan in protest of my orders and that almost made me laugh.

The pile of darkspawn corpses at the foot of an abandoned mansion, however, swallowed that laughter up. Revas nosed the bodies towards me, one by one, so that I could inspect them. Some were killed with large broad slashes that reminded me of the bodies Sten, Serenity, and Oghren would leave. So, two-handed weapon. Kristoff, perhaps? That would be a good sign, much better than the sign of the half-eaten darkspawn.

"We saw some corpses like that in Kal'hirol," Sigrun murmured from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see Oghren nursing a shoulder (hinting that Sigrun had hit him) and Sigrun peering at the corpses. "Didn't see what caused them, though. Might be those maggot things." Maggot…? Oh, those odd darkspawn that took the Legion Squad Sigrun had been in by surprise and had startled my Wardens enough that they ended up pretty badly hurt.

"Let's look around for other corpses," I suggested softly, pushing myself into a standing position. "Shout if you find something. Might be the trail we need." I should've grabbed something of Kristoff's from his room. Revas could track through scent, after all. Why must hindsight be perfect?

Also, why must this place be so creepy? There were no signs of old fighting or anything. In fact, providing I remembered some of the things Dad said back at the Alienage, most of the damage here was due to neglect and weather. It was as if everyone had just… vanished. Disappeared. But how was that possible? As I carefully peeked into old houses, I saw evidence that these people hadn't even taken anything with them. A pot filled with stagnant water. A dress crumpled by a bed. A choked fireplace that nearly took out half the house in a blaze. A red toy horse that rocked back and forth. I picked that up and cradled it in my hands. I could easily see Muriel playing with this… an older memory bubbled up right then, flashing to Highever Castle when I'd first arrived and still been a brat. Oren had been playing with a toy horse just like this when he asked me about telling 'elf stories'. Huh. I hadn't thought of him in a long, long time. When things calmed down, I should pay my respects to the whole family. After all, they were Serenity's folks and meeting them had been the first step in me growing up. I should thank them for that, too.

Revas, appearing at my side, licked my hand before jumping to lick my face. "Yeah, I know," I whispered, tucking the horse into my pack as I scratched his ears. "I'm just thinking of how different I am now." I shook my head. "Come, Revas. Let's see whether the others have found anything?"

Sigrun didn't, but Oghren did, right at the edges of an old village gate. He showed me the wounds on them. No bite marks. "Think we might be on the right trail?" he asked, before pointing out. "There's also a trail, I think." Revas yipped in agreement and ran ahead to show us the right way through.

"Time to follow the wolf again," Sigrun commented with a laugh. "I feel like he's doing my job."

"Your job is killing things," Oghren corrected. "And getting it on. And drinking your fill."

Sigrun groaned, but I suddenly grinned as I remembered something and reached into my pack to toss the toy horse to Oghren. "Catch," I called, glad to associate a 'happy' (happier) memory with the toy.

He did, just barely. "You're giving me a toy?" he growled.

"You wanted a pony," I replied innocently.

It took him a long moment to realize what I was talking about and, when he did, his laugh echoed through the ruins and trees. Personally, I was surprised I didn't have to explain to him, considering how drunk he'd been.

"Have I missed something?" Sigrun asked once Oghren's laughter had calmed down enough so that she could be heard. "Some Warden joke?"

"It's an inside joke," I answered. "If he wants to explain, he can, but it's more of his story than mine." I shook my head and looked to my wolf who was giving us a 'hurry up' look. "Let's get going."

As we left the ruined village to follow the barely-there path, though, I suddenly felt very, very ill and swayed, having to lean heavily on a tree to stay up.

"Agrona?" Oghren called, stepping towards me. "You all right?"

"Give me a moment," I returned weakly, trying to regain control. What in the Void? I'd never felt like this. Why…?

Revas crooned to catch my attention and directed it to a nearby area to answer my question. A glowing green light that distorted the air and made it hard to see straight. The landscape behind it alternated between the marshes and the twisted islands I recognized from the Fade.

"Is… is that the Veil?" I croaked, coughing slightly as I felt even more ill. Revas nodded. "That's why Anders couldn't come, isn't it? He'd feel this even before we entered." He nodded again. "Could've warned me, wolf." I sighed gustily and forced myself to walk. "Guys, I need to sit down a bit. Veil's so busted up that it's actually showing in the 'real world'. And I'm sensitive to these things, apparently."

What had happened here to rip it apart _this_ bad? Not even the Forest, Redcliffe, or the Keep had this.

* * *

><p>It took nearly an hour for me to adjust fully, but Sigrun and Oghren were in good humor, once Oghren explained to Sigrun about my odd elf magic thing.<p>

"So, the Taint woke up some elf power and then you somehow managed to wake up even more?" Sigrun asked me amusedly. Glad to know she took such joy from my misery. I was still pale from my wonderful experience with the _visible_ Veil. Oghren was ahead, helping Revas scout. And maybe get away from Sigrun. From what I overheard, Sigrun suddenly decided to go along with Oghren's requests and he'd been scared off. Ah, it was so much fun seeing the heart of gold Oghren had.

"You more or less hit the nail on the head," I mumbled, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other. I felt better as we got farther away from the green light thing, but it was a slow recovery.

"Or stole the jewels off a noble…" Sigrun trailed off suddenly, awkwardly even. That made me wonder something and, as per usual, I went ahead and asked.

"You used to be a thief?" I asked, curiously.

Sigrun winced. "Yeah," she mumbled. "Um, I promise to be good."

"I'd appreciate not pickpocketing from the people who help us, but if some guy's being a jerk, have at it." I winked at her startled look. "I used to be a thief myself, truth be told. A way to get extra money, and food, for my people back in the Alienage."

"Really?" She sounded so surprised. "But… but you're a _Warden_."

"I'm also an elf. Elves up here are second class citizens, at best." I sighed gustily. "We used to be slaves, but then got liberated. Well, technically liberated."

"So, elves have something in common with the casteless?" she tentatively asked. "I mean; no one says you don't actually exist or anything, but you're treated like you're lesser?"

"Pretty much. We're automatically assumed to be thieves and useless. Treated badly. I could go on and on." I smiled slightly. "Alistair is going to try and change that, though. Well, start the change at any rate." Something like that would take ages to fully change, if it ever did. "I became a Warden after a noble kidnapped some friends of mine and I killed him in revenge for that." And for raping Shianni. "Duncan conscripted me to save me. And get me to join, of course."

"Duncan?" Sigrun looked curious as she made a mark on a tree. "Serenity mentioned him once, but wouldn't talk much about him."

"You won't hear much more from me." Duncan… I could still see you dying if I closed my eyes. "He was the Warden-Commander before me. He died at Ostagar."

"I'm sorry for your loss," she murmured. "Um… if I may…?"

Oghren shouted right then. "Agrona, found your guy! I don't think he's breathing, though." All thoughts scattered as Sigrun and I raced to a small clearing where someone had set up a camp. There, right next to a recently burned out fire pit, was a corpse. I could sense the Taint still in the crusted blood and sensed the body was one of a Warden. There was only one Warden who'd be out here…

Oh, Aura. Forgive me for not saving your husband. Forgive me, Kristoff, for not coming sooner.

I frowned as I studied the corpse. There was barely any rot on the body. How…? Oh, wait. No, I remembered now. The Taint was so deadly that it killed even things that would cause rot. Shaking my head, I took off my leather glove and brushed along the bald head. Rough and crusty. Someone had taken the time to _rip_ the hair out of the guy, probably while he was still alive. I continued feeling the body, murmuring prayers and apologies, trying to figure out how exactly he'd died. Puncture wounds in the shoulder. Carefully drawn lines in the abdomen. Arms and legs that flopped unnaturally (I knew because I tried to replicate the movement and found that there was something in my elbow and knees that prevented that). Shattered bones that I could _see_ move under the skin as I prodded.

I was nearly sick when my frozen mind finally gave me the answer. Torture. He'd died by torture. What a way to go. How did they hold him down long enough? My questing hand found part of the answer. There was blood at the base of his head, suggesting someone had knocked him out. His wrists and ankles were also raw, suggesting bindings there. But why take them away? Why not leave them? Wasn't the point of torture to humiliate your enemy? Unless there was another reason…

"Oghren, Sigrun, keep your eyes peeled!" I snapped, jumping to my feet and drawing a dagger. "Revas, is anything around?" Revas sniffed the air and sneezed multiple times. He even whimpered. Something was bad. Something was very, very bad. "Weapons out, you two. Now."

As if on cue, a swarm of darkspawn and creepy maggot things crawled out of the trees, surrounding us. Maker, preserve us.

"So, we divide them into quarters?" Oghren asked with a touch of glee and maybe even madness.

A darkspawn who looked to be in charged strode forward. "We wait to see what they have to say," I whispered, eyes narrowing as I studied his armor. High quality. "Disobey at your peril, berserker."

"Ah, it is as the Mother foretold," the darkspawn hissed smugly. "She said that if this Grey Warden would be slain and left here, you would come in time." Bait. Trap. And I fell for it hook, line, and sinker. "The Mother is always right."

"And who exactly are you?" I demanded, dropping a hand to keep a growling Revas at my side. It was hard as the maggot things slithered closer with bloody teeth in twisted grins.

"I am the First," he hissed. "First to join the Mother, first to swear loyalty, first to carry out her orders."

"And who is the Mother?" Just keep talking until a break appeared in their guard. Deep breaths, and keep calm. Thank you, Serenity, for teaching me tricks to keep _calm_. And thank you, Sigrun, for keeping steady as well.

"The Mother is she who bade me, to have you come to this place."

"And why does she want me here?"

"A message." A warning. "She be not permitting you to further His plan." Whose plan? "So, she be giving you a gift." …I was certain I didn't want this gift.

"There," Sigrun hissed as she nodded to a sudden crack in the surrounding guard. "Agrona… Commander!"

"Break through and get to a better location!" I ordered as the First held out his hand and an eerie black and green light appeared in his palm. The light resembled… "Don't fight! Just get away from-!"

Light burst through the air and sounds slowly disappeared as the world tilted… and went… black…

…

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

The novel Asunder mentions that Wynne was considered an Archmage and a wanderer, which doesn't fit in with the whole Court Mage thing, so this shows that she refused. Does this mean that Fereldan won't be having a Court Mage? Of course not. I wouldn't bring it up if I weren't going to use it. I rarely like loose ends. And yes, that scene ended abruptly, I know. It was already a _lot_ longer than I wanted and if I didn't stop it then, it might've ended up longer than the chapter itself.

Why the two dwarves here, instead of the two humans? Well, aside from the story reasons I just mentioned, I figured that Sigrun would 'click' a little better with Agrona, since they've both spent their pasts as the 'dredges' of their respective societies, and I wanted to put a mirroring effect between the Marshes and the Forest, hence Oghren switching between Serenity's group to Agrona's. Besides, who doesn't want to see the poor dwarves in the Fade?

It's mentioned in chapter 3 that Oren asked Agrona for 'elf stories' while in Highever. I thought I'd make a mention of it.

Justice in Awakening is bald, but in Warden's Fall, which provides backstory to Kristoff, he has hair (and using a different weapon, but I'll address that in a couple of chapters). So, this is how I get both versions. Kristoff dead by torture. Be grateful. I'd _almost_ had bugs in the corpse, as would be typical if I'm remembering my forensics correctly, before remembering that the Taint would've killed them before they could make nests and lay eggs.

Next Chapter – Serenity, Nathaniel, and Anders in Amaranthine and the Wending Forest. Might actually be a long chapter for once.


	11. Chapter 11 The Tricking Woods

**Amaranthine and Wending Woods – The Tricking Woods**

_Serenity POV_

* * *

><p><em>He took a deep breath, savoring the salty sea air. He'd missed it; it always reminded him of 'home'. Of course, it was also connected to other good memories. He'd met his wife by the ocean, proposed to her by it, and even married her by it. She'd realized quickly his love of the water and purposely told them of her pregnancy after a romp on the beach. And the first thing he did with his son was walk to these very cliffs and show him the beautiful, beautiful view of the ocean.<em>

_There were other good memories here. All he had to do was close his eyes and he could hear his best friend laughingly wonder whether he could dive off the cliff here and his fiancé brutally (and worriedly) giving him all the reasons why he couldn't. There was also the laughter of his little sister, teasing him about his wife and reassuring him that he would be a good father. This had also been the place where she'd run and cried when it became obvious that he and Father would be marching off to war. Most wouldn't consider that a happy memory, but when your little sister was infamous for a stoic mask, the little reminder that she loved him was a nice one. Even if she did tease him mercilessly. He'd been getting her back. Ah, yes, he'd need to bring her husband out here, once he was done tending to the squabbles of politics._

_His thoughts turned to his parents and memories of them. Low quiet murmurs of a couple obviously in love and who had great respect for each other were always the first thing he associated with them. He'd always hoped that he could be half as happy in his old age as they'd been. He'd have nothing to complain about, if so. A sudden burst of air blasted him, reminding him of the travels by ship he and Father took. Reminding him of his tearfully joyful mother welcoming them back after a long voyage. The memory turned to his sheepishly admitting that he was in love with someone, long before he'd proposed, and parents' excited and encouraging response that gave him the courage to confess and court. That had happened by the ocean as well, on these very cliffs, in fact. _

"_Teryn Cousland!" someone called, drawing him from the past. He opened his eyes to look at the view. It was obscured somewhat by all the monuments to the dead. Howe had burned them in a mass grave and scattered the ashes, so those who died during the Fall of Highever could not be placed in an urn as was typical. So, instead, he turned the cliffs into a living memorial. Every single person who lost their life to Howe's greed… he'd honor them. He'd had these made, refusing to let the families pay even a single copper for them. This was how he apologized for not being there when they really needed an extra sword and body. This was how he thanked them for their sacrifice, for if it hadn't been for all these people, his little sister would've never survived. "Milord!" the someone called again. He raised a hand to show that he had heard, staring at the four memorials right in front of him. _

_He'd had the names of each engraved, so he read them aloud, softly. "Bryce Cousland. Eleanor Cousland. Oriana Cousland. Oren Cousland." His family. His precious family who'd been slaughtered like rats in a cage. He shook his head and finally did what he'd come out here to do. On his father's memorial, he'd placed Howe's broken blade and a book of bawdy ditties he'd planned to give his father for his birthday, as a joke gift. For his mother, a necklace he'd had made in Denerim for _her_ birthday and the bow she'd wielded. For Oriana, vials of her precious poisons and the earrings he'd hoped to give her for their anniversary. And for Oren, his beloved son, he placed the practice sword he'd ordered from Wade, just months before word of the Blight came in, for Feastday. He'd been looking forward to helping teach his son how to defend himself._

"_Milord?" The someone's voice was closer now. Right behind him, in fact. So he turned to face him. Ser Brady, his mind supplied after a second of staring. Rory's replacement as head of the guard. Rory's memorial was two down from where he stood, marked with the armor he'd been proud to wear and his actual ashes. His body had been found in Fort Drakon, bearing the marks of extensive torture. A guard had come forward, explaining how he'd been tortured for 'information' on his family's 'betrayal'. Rory had declared to his last breath his loyalty to the Couslands and the hypocrisy and lies of Loghain and Howe. He'd have to write to his sister about that. He wasn't sure if she knew the body had been found. "Teryn Cousland, a message from Bann Teagan arrived."_

_He managed a smile at the mention of his old friend, practically _his_ older brother. Teagan was one of the few things that remained from his old life. "Oh? And what does it say?" he asked, politely._

"_He wishes to know if you'd like to visit Redcliffe." It took him a second to recall that Teagan was running Redcliffe now that Eamon was serving as Prime Minister. "The King is apparently going to be there within a month or so and he thought you'd like more opportunities to tease your brother-by-marriage and reveal embarrassing stories of your little sister." Ser Brady sounded a little hopeful about his leaving, but he knew why. He was still a bit of a ghost around here, still in shock over the devastation. Everyone hoped that a few trips out and about would help him regain his footing._

"_Well, far be it for me to refuse such a wonderful invitation," he replied. "We need to make sure the harvests get in, though. I will not leave until that is done." A thought and memory struck him and he began walking back to the castle. "Send a reply to Teagan that I'll take him up on that invitation soon. For now, I'm going to see if there are any farmers who need help in the field." He'd done that with his family, after all, and it wouldn't do for him to forget the good memories he had of them. Perhaps next year, he'd drag Serei and Alistair out here. And perhaps next year, he could stand on these cliffs again without the urge to bawl like a child._

* * *

><p>Ah, Amaranthine. I'd only been here a few times. Howe typically visited <em>us<em>, not the other way around. It was still very pretty, despite the toll of the civil war and the Blight. I noticed quite a few statues were different or just gone. Statues of the Howe family, if memory served. I knew Nathaniel noticed as well, but he didn't say a word about it.

The guards were also a new addition. At least, their checking of guests was.

"Business, please?" a guard droned, holding out a hand to check packs.

I passed mine over without a fuss, nudging Nathaniel and Anders to do the same. Anders looked almost twitchy, as if the city scared him. "We here to talk to the Merchants' Guild about the attacks and darkspawn in the Wending Woods."

"Good, then maybe they'll stop complaining," the guard grumbled, passing me back the packs. He did a double-take as he finally looked at me. "Wait, aren't you… aren't you the _queen_?"

"Yes, I am," I replied politely, silently asking Anders if he was all right. His reply was a soundless shrug with a strained smile. I'd have to ask him soon.

"But… but what are _you_ doing here?!" the guard yelped, drawing my attention back to him.

"I just explained."

"But… but that's a _Warden's_ job. Why are you…?"

"Agrona's got her hands full, so I'm helping out," I explained to him, frowning at his reaction. "Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all," the guard hastily reassured. "Not at all." He saluted me. "Welcome to Amaranthine, Lady Queen and Lord Wardens." Okay, then? Nodding a goodbye, I led the way past the gates. I noticed the guards clustering together and thought about eavesdropping. A strangely familiar laugh, however, distracted me from that course.

"Did you hear what they said?" Nathaniel asked me with a sly grin, showing once again that he and I thought alike. The grin widened when I shook my head. "What? No eavesdropping?"

"I thought I heard someone familiar," I grumbled, trying to figure out where I heard the voice. The markets were so bustling that I couldn't isolate the sound. I longingly wished for Kaiser. He'd be able to pick out a familiar scent. But he was at the palace, resting as he ought. He was starting to get old, my poor mabari. "Now, are you going to tell me?"

"'Six months queen and she's still willing to get her hands dirty? Let's see that Orlesian Empress do _that_,'" he quoted. I nearly tripped over my own feet, I was so surprised. "I think you earned some respect, Your Majesty."

"Why are people surprised?" I muttered. "I did similar things at Highever." I shook my head. "Regardless, let's split…" Anders winced at a sudden crash. "Actually, Anders, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just…" he began, grasping for words. "Places like this normally have templars. I'm used to being very paranoid in a city like this. Or, you know, the sensible 'don't go within ten feet of the place'."

Ah. I hadn't even thought of that. "Well, you and Nathaniel go one way and I'll go another. Sooner we get information, sooner we're out of here." I smiled reassuringly and Anders tentatively smiled back.

The smile grew when Nathaniel gripped his shoulder. "Come on, friend," Nathaniel said. "We'll go this way. There are less people, anyway."

"Of course, let _me_ risk getting crushed by the mob," I groused with a teasing grin. "Have fun, boys!" With that, I walked into the crowd, carefully shoving my way through. With luck, I'd find a shopkeeper not preoccupied with a customer and I could ask them about what was going on. Or where the Merchant's Guild was directly. With even more luck, I wouldn't get lost. Amaranthine was easy to navigate only if you had a sense of direction, after all.

As I walked, though, I kept hearing the familiar voice and focused far too much on that curiousity. I shouldn't have, of course, but it was driving me up the wall. I soon found a little pocket of space near the corner of the market and looked around, hunting for the voice. There, by the glassblower's demonstration just a small distance from me, I found who had sounded so familiar. It only took a second to realize why. "Delilah!" I called over the noise.

The woman in high-quality dress, yet nowhere near as fancy as the dresses I normally associated with her, turned in response and gaped. "Serenity?" she tentatively returned. As I pushed my way towards her, though, she smiled brightly. "It _is_ you!" she breathed as I caught up, giving me a huge hug. "Oh, sorry. I should address you by your proper title, shouldn't I, Your Majesty?"

I saw quite a few people still at Delilah's comment, but I shrugged it off. "No, you get to call me by title, Delilah." I grinned. "I'm glad I found you. You just dropped off the face of Thedas!"

"Had to, thanks to what my father did." The words were bitter. It seemed only Nathaniel felt bad about his father's death. "He singlehandedly destroyed the family. Even if the law says I'm protected, there were banns willing to believe that 'blood would tell' or something." She shook her head and put on a smile. "I'm angry about that, but not the result. I got to pick my husband and marrying someone who you love and who loves you… well, nothing compares." I thought of Alistair and nodded my agreement, hoping I didn't have a stupid smile on my face. Morrigan had teased me about that once, during the second break at Redcliffe, before the Landsmeet. "I'm surprised by how much I miss Thomas, though. We never got along, but I guess he was my little brother. Now, if only I could find my _elder_ brother, but…"

"Serenity, Anders wanted to talk to you about something." And appearing right on cue was Nathaniel, giving me a message. He didn't seem to notice Delilah's wide-eyed stare as he reported. "Says it's very important. He actually hid behind a tree when I left."

"Then I'd better go on and check," I replied, wondering what was wrong. "In the meantime, why don't you go with your sister to catch up and meet your brother-by-marriage?" Nathaniel blinked a couple of times before realizing I'd been talking to someone and that someone was the sister he'd hoped to meet. I slipped away before the two got over their shock enough to actually greet each other. I knew what it was like to reunite with a sibling, after all.

I reached the other side of Amaranthine with little trouble, but found myself confused anyway. Over here, there were only couple of trees large enough for Anders to hide behind, but he wasn't there. In fact, he was nowhere in sight. If Nathaniel and Anders were playing a prank… no, that wasn't like Nathaniel. He wasn't one for pranks, at least when there was work to be done. ...Important work, at least.

After a moment of looking around, I swallowed a bit of pride and grabbed a child loitering in the chantry square. "Excuse me," I began politely. "But have you seen a tall man with blonde hair and an earring around here?"

"You talking about the man wearing robes?" the boy asked. When I nodded, he pointed to an out of a way building. "I saw him enter there with some people. He didn't look very happy."

"Thank you very much," I replied, hiding my confusion. I reached into my pocket and pulled out two silver. "Here. As thanks. Buy yourself a treat."

"Oh, wow!" he gasped before grinning widely. The smile almost reminded me of Oren's. "Thankee, miss!" He ran off with his prize and I made my way to the building. It looked almost like a warehouse. But why would Anders enter here, much less with anyone?

"Anders?" I called, frowning as I entered the side warehouse. "Anders, why are you hiding…?" I walked into a room and froze. Templars. Templars crowded around Anders. A bound and bleeding Anders.

The one who seemed in charge was the same templar from the Keep, when Anders was conscripting. She glared at me and scoffed, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I would rather know what you are doing." My words were even and calm, but a little cold. I didn't focus on her, but on Anders. He was struggling to get out of the ropes. He'd been working on it a while, based on the raw skin that peeked through. He also seemed a little surprised to see me here. "Are you aware that you are kidnapping a Warden?"

"He is a blood mage and a murderer." Again. Again, the haughty, unyielding tone. It had grated my nerves back then and it was doing the same now. "He will not hide! Chantry justice will-"

"He is a Warden." I enunciated the words slowly, as if I were talking to a particularly stupid toddler. "Besides that, though, he is a human."

"He is a _mage_!"

"He is human," I repeated. The words were too cold. My temper was starting to slip. The Taint was starting to stir. "He is a living person. He is not a rabid animal." I nodded to the ropes and barely noted how Anders was staring at me like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You will release him, templar."

"I obey the Maker, not some bit-!"

"You will obey the laws of Fereldan, so long as you are stationed here, and you will obey the laws of morality, so long as you live." Temper, temper, temper. "Yet what do I see? I see slavery. I see an innocent person bound up as if he were nothing more than discarded trash." Temper, temper. "Yet he is not this. No mage is. All mages are living, breathing people with rights." Temper. "You will let him go and leave, if you wish to keep your empty head attached to your fragile neck." My temper was gone.

She growled something and took a step towards me. I didn't even bother unhooking Vigilance, just shot out my hand to grip her throat. She was shorter than me, so I took advantage of my height, and strength, to lift her up.

As I shifted my feet to balance the new weight, I glared. The rest of the world was blurry, but her terrified face was crystal clear. The Taint roared and roared as I whispered," I warned you. Now, let me tell you the law by which the Divine herself must adhere. The Grey Wardens are a special force designed to defeat the darkspawn and to end the Blight. That is their task, a duty that is considered even more sacred than that of Templars and Seekers. Older too, since the Wardens came into being before Andraste marched her armies and before the Nevarran Accord was signed and the Inquisition became Templar and Seeker. _You_ are out of line and over zealous. Think over your actions as you stand for your judgment." I twisted suddenly, slamming her against a wall and using all of my weight to strike her throat. I felt and heard the bones snap underneath and felt some of those splinters shoot _up_, into her skull. I held her there for a moment, checking for pulse and breath, before dropping her unceremoniously to the ground.

After that, I took a few deep breaths to try and calm down before glancing at the other templars. Even through their helmets, I could see their fear. "Perhaps you should return to your former posts, while I'm feeling merciful," I informed them calmly. I was glad to note that my vision was back to normal and that the Taint had gone down to a murmured growl. "And perhaps, next time you try to break laws, you will be reminded of what happens when a templar oversteps." They remained where they were, even as I cursed the Seekers for apparently not doing their job. Too much zealousness wasn't good. It was _begging_ the mages to rebel and send the world spiraling into chaos. "That was a dismissal." They finally took the hint and ran out of there as if a dragon had set them on fire. Shaking my head, I knelt beside Anders and worked on helping him get the ropes off.

"Um… what are you doing here?" Anders asked. He was staring at me oddly. "Not that I'm not grateful to be rescued by a beautiful dragon lady, of course."

"A boy mentioned that you went with some people here," I explained, frowning over a knot. I would leave Duncan's dagger back at the palace. Drat.

"But why come after me? I mean… templars and chantry are…"

"You are a friend and comrade. Do I need another reason?" I smiled triumphantly as I finally got the knot. "Why didn't you fight back?"

"Mages who fight templars tend to end up very dead," Anders informed me in the driest voice possible as the ropes fell off his wrists and he used healing magic on them. "Besides, they _are_ the sword of the Maker."

"Those who misuse weapons should have them taken away, by force if necessary." I smiled wryly. "That is what happened to the Imperium, yes? Magic is nothing more than a tool and mages are to be respected just as another person." Anders's jaw actually dropped then. "Promise me that if a templar tries to steal you away, you'll show him why mages are feared?"

"Sure." He smiled tentatively. "Yeah, I'll promise that." Despite my relief, I had the strangest sense of foreboding. As if something very bad was going to result from this whole thing.

But that was when Nathaniel crept inside. "So, I'm gathering that someone figured out kidnapping was a bad idea?" he asked with just the barest hint of amusement.

I nodded, returning to freeing Anders from the ropes. "Come here and help. How's Delilah?"

"Just fine," he laughed, kneeling on Anders's other side. He was more adept at getting the stupid knots out than me, to my chagrin. "Due in the fall. Oh, and had I think all the information we need about the forest."

"Report while we do this. I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

* * *

><p>The air was choked with smoke and the only way forward was to walk on blackened pieces of wood and charred cloth. The air stank with the smell of burning meat and only years of constant control kept me from gagging. It still took a lot of willpower to get close to the wrecked caravan.<p>

Nathaniel whistled softly, studying the damage. "No wonder the merchants were in a panic," he commented. "Look at how much money they're losing. Of course, the money they 'lose' would probably feed an entire village for a month or so."

"Especially with the current economy and food shortages," I agreed with a sigh. "That's going to cause trouble."

"I'm sure the two of you have heard this before, but you two are _weird_," Anders teased. He was noticeably lighthearted and I wasn't sure what had triggered the change. Perhaps me saving him? "Very weird, actually."

"I suppose, compared to other nobles," I reluctantly agreed. "I think I'm the 'normal' one in the family."

"You almost caused a civil war in Antiva," Nathaniel pointed out. "When you were a child."

"I meant relatively." I pouted. "You have to admit to that."

"I think your mother has you beat there."

Anders laughed. "Amazing how we're bantering, despite all the death and gore," he joked. "Ah, but before I forget, I'm pretty sure this fire was magically set."

"Really?" I asked, looking at the flames. They seemed normal to me.

"There's a tiny hint of power, so magic is involved in _some_ way," Anders explained. "So, its more of a guess about the fire."

"So, a rogue mage?" Nathaniel asked with a sigh. "Terrific. Why can't they be nicer? I'm sure people would be far more willing to side with them if they were."

"Something about being cooped up in a tower all your life just gives you urges," Anders teased. "I could show you, if you'd like. See whether you're as stoic in sheets as in armor."

The look on Nathaniel's face was an interesting mix of shock and embarrassment. "I'm scouting ahead," he announced, words blending together in his haste to escape.

Anders sighed mournfully at the inelegant retreat. "Guess that's a 'no'. Such a shame, really."

It took a second to regain my voice, lost to amusement. "So…?" I began, not exactly sure how to ask.

Anders saved me by giving me the answer anyway. "I like both. A lot of mages are like that. Everyone was doing it with everyone. Crazy times and experiments." Oh, my. I knew I was blushing at that. "It's not something that I go around flaunting and I'd admit I prefer the female gender. But hey, if there's a nice look guy nearby with nice broad shoulders, why not?" He grinned suddenly. "Besides, did you see the look on his face?"

"You're terrible." Yet I was giggling madly. It _had_ been hilarious.

"Are you two going to stand around joking?" Nathaniel demanded from _way_ up ahead. "There's something coming this way!"

The 'something' ended up being a small group of bandits, but they were wide eyed with terror as they raced past us as if they didn't even know we were there.

"They need to rest," Anders commented softly, good humor replaced with worry. "Their hearts are going to burst at that rate."

"Too much running?" I asked.

"Fear too. Ever heard of being 'scared to death'?"

"Okay, so, what scared them that much?"

My answer came in the form of roots exploding from the ground and disappearing to reveal an elf girl dressed in a Dalish costume and glaring fiercely with icy eyes.

"Points for the entrance," Anders praised as Nathaniel did the more sensible 'draw bow and aim arrow' action. "Never seen that magic before."

"Andaran atish'an," I cautiously greeted, using the greeting that Keepers Marethari and Lanaya used with me. I gathered it was a more formal greeting and one used with non-Dalish.

The girl's fury dimmed slightly in surprised, but it resurged almost instantly. "So, the shemlen would steal even our tongue now?" she growled. "Leave, unless you want to join your fellows as ash for these trees!"

"If I may ask, why are you attacking caravans?" Keep calm. Keep polite. There could be a _very_ good reason for her attacking, one the merchants did not tell me.

"Why?" the girl laughed raucously. "After everything you shemlen have done to my people? This is _justice_!" No, vengeance. _Vengeance_. There was a key difference. "Humans stole everything, even my own sister." She gestured and suddenly there were some roots aimed at my throat. I schooled myself into remaining calm, but it was a close thing. "Tell your merchants this. So long as my sister remains in their hands, I'll keep destroying their caravans!" She gestured again, generating an odd green-black smoke before roots surrounded her again. When they disappeared, so did she.

"And points for the exit," Anders laughed. "Wow, you never saw stuff like that in the Tower. Hah to them knowing everything."

"Are you all right, Serenity?" Nathaniel asked me as he carefully prodded the roots with an arrow. They remained unmoving. "You infamous calm probably saved us, there."

"After dealing with the Archdemon, a vengeful girl doesn't seem all that scary," I commented lightly. Despite the words and tone, though, I did check my throat for any marks.

"So, are we going to be sane and listen to the crazy elf?" Anders asked curiously. "I wouldn't mind leaving, myself. These woods remind me of Wynne's lectures, for some reason. Must be because of all the earthy stuff she had in her office."

"We're Wardens," I replied, looking for a path forward. I wanted to hear more about this attack.

"So, that's a 'no'."

"Of course. Sanity is for normal people."

"I could be normal." Nathaniel and I gave him an incredulous look as Nathaniel carefully returned an arrow to his quiver. "What? I could!"

"You're a mage," Nathaniel pointed out slowly.

"I could be a normal mage!" Anders grumbled.

Nathaniel gave me a 'is he serious?' look. "Isn't that an oxymoron?"

"More than likely," I agreed with a grin. "Come now, normal mage. Time to march forward."

* * *

><p>A short march made a little longer because there were too many paths to follow and we crested a hill to see a devastation not unlike the caravan. The difference here was that someone had taken the time to clean up.<p>

"Andraste, the trees are still stained with blood," I murmured, running a hand over the cracking layer. "As is the ground…" In fact, I was standing in an old patch of blood. "Anders, check downhill. See if there's a camp nearby."

"Got it," Anders agreed, racing down. As he did so, Nathaniel and I continued looking about the ruined camp. I recognized some of the markings and trinkets as Dalish, from our allies during the war. Was this what the elf meant? Did she lose her clan? That was enough to make any Dalish mad, from what little I knew of the culture and beliefs.

"These graves are shallow," Nathaniel told me, kneeling beside the carefully made mounds. To prove his point, he scrapped away a small amount of dirt to reveal a still bloody hand. Rot had not set in yet. I was sure that was odd, given the length of time these attacks had been occurring. "The weapons nearby are human in make, I think."

"So, that must be what's going on," I whispered, looking over the camp. "A Dalish intent on vengeance for human cruelty." I hoped she would not take the same path as Zathrian. One long living curse was enough for the world, after all. "That might be why they're shallow, too. A single elf can only do so much and mages aren't really known for their strength." She'd did this by hand, too. It was easy to tell. There were no trees, though. That was a custom, according to Tamlen. "She mentioned her sister was kidnapped. I wonder if…" if she was waiting to see if she needed one more grave before completing rites. For some reason, I couldn't voice the completed thought. The look Nathaniel gave me, though, hinted that he knew exactly what I was going to say.

A small light appeared over my shoulder then. I guessed magic and frowned. What was this supposed to be?

"It came from that direction," Nathaniel told me, pointing to the other side of the woods. "The way Anders went. Maybe it's from here."

"I hope it's a little bit of good news," I mumbled, turning from the camp and following Anders's path down. Nathaniel followed closely behind, his bow in hand just in case. It didn't take long to find Anders, despite being half hidden in a haphazardly made shelter and leaning over.

"Glad that little wisp worked," Anders said absently as he glanced over his shoulder. His robes and hands were covered in blood. I almost asked if it was his, but then I saw the person half-hidden in the bushes. His chest was ripped open, deep enough that I could see ribs, and the blood was a thick black that wasn't natural. Taint had corroded him this much. "I can't… I'm buying him all the time I can. Please, hurry."

"What happened?" I asked softly, signaling Nathaniel to watch the area before crouching down next to Anders.

The man caught my hand in a vice-grip, desperation giving him strength. "Sent… to warn elves to leave," he rasped. Blood dribbled from his mouth, hinting internal injuries. "Darkspawn… too fast… ripped apart. Came to. Crawled here. Too much… but had to find… had to tell…" How long had this man held on? I was reminded of the messenger that bore the key to Cailan's chest and gripped his hand tighter. His own seemed to loosen. "Darkspawn… weapons… armor. Took. Piled. _Framed_." …Wait, was he saying…? "Not us. We didn't. No fight. No kill." He gasped in pain and I heard a distinct 'wet' quality to it. "_Not us_."

"I hear you," I finally whispered, brushing my free hand over his face. "Rest, now. It's okay."

The man smiled as the man breathed his last. I sat back on my heels, trying to absorb all the new information. "Great. They've become intelligent enough to _frame_ things," I grumbled. "Not what I wanted to hear."

"That elf is also killing innocent humans for a false belief," Nathaniel pointed out. "If we don't hurry…"

"Let's head back to the camp." I glanced at Anders and decided he needed help up. "Also, wisp?"

"I can't communicate with you via the Fade like I can with a mage," he justified softly. He kept looking at the man, even after I had him on his feet. "May I…?"

"We need to get him away from the trees," I told him, glancing at Nathaniel. "Think you can keep an eye out for the misled mage?"

"Easily," Nathaniel agreed before pointing to an area. "It looks like there's a clearing not far from here. Let's get him there." I easily hefted the corpse onto my shoulder and kept a hand on Anders as Nathaniel led the way to the clearing.

The wind blasting a nauseating stench at us was the first sign that something was wrong. The spikes with organs and blood dripping down was the second. The third was the twisted and broken corpses, devoid of armor and weapons.

"I think we figured out where the man crawled from," Nathaniel commented lightly, looking remarkably pale. "Are the spikes normal?"

I thought for a moment and remembered a decoration in the Tower that I tried desperately to not note, even in passing. "Well, it happened back at Ostagar," I hesitantly answered.

"Terrific. More reasons to never let the darkspawn ambush a place."

I nodded and glanced at Anders. "Can you burn them all?"

"I've got plenty of magic for that," Anders replied, brining up the staff I often forgot he had and focusing a ball of light in its crystal. "Just place the last one there and we'll… we'll see them off."

The body of the helpful soldier joined his companions and, as soon as I was a safe distance away, a gentle flame erupted to slowly turn the bodies to ash. As the wind carried them away, I knew someone ought to say a prayer. But sorrow stole my voice, just as it had during Cailan's Burning, and I couldn't say a word.

* * *

><p>When we finally made it to the camp, we saw the elf there, kneeling in front of the graves and praying. As we walked a little closer, I noticed apologies amidst the prayers, begging forgiveness for being so foolish.<p>

Something alerted her to our presence, though, as she suddenly whirled into life, glaring harshly at us three.

"I saw the smoke," she hissed, magic gathering in her hands. "Do you mean to burn me out?"

"Of course not," I retorted, barely keeping my tone polite. "Our people burn their dead, you see. We made sure it was in an area where the trees couldn't catch aflame. I must thank you for that, by the way. It is so considerate of you to kill people with a magic that ensures at least part of the funerary rites are done."

"Why don't you leave me alone?" she snapped, bristling. "I have to do this to get Seranni back!"

"I just want to talk," I began, hoping she'd see reason.

Her next words discarded that notion. "Stop hounding me!" And the trees came to life to attack us as she prepared fire spells to launch at us.

An inferno enveloped all three of us, but Anders summoned a barrier to block it. As it roared outside, Nathaniel and I glanced around, trying to pick out just when the storm would subside.

"Will the roots come in under us?" Nathaniel asked worriedly as some roots splintered against the shield.

"No, it's a sphere," Anders answered absently, almost all his focus on the barrier. "Luckily she's alone. A spell like this makes it very easy for someone to sneak up on you. You can't move at all."

I started to see some forms through the haze of heat and flame and unhooked Vigilance. "Everyone, get ready," I ordered softly. "The goal is to wear her out."

"Well, if you're hoping to talk to her, you'd better stop her soon," Anders told me as he dropped the barrier and we all scattered to avoid getting skewered by the roots and burned by the lingering flames.

"Any particular reason?" I asked, jumping over a root that shot for me like a javelin. I enviously watched Nathaniel duck and dodge the trees that came to life. Stupid rogues and their impressive agility.

"Magical berserk."

"…This is where I regret not learning a lot about spell theory."

"Magic is tied to emotions. It's why the Tranquil, without magic, don't have emotions. If a mage gets angry enough, they become capable of incredible feats."

"I hear a 'but', coming."

"A person's body can only handle so much magic at once." He nodded at the girl. "_If_ she was capable of using this much magic normally, her hair would be snow white from the stress of all that magical power. Since she's not, I'm assuming she isn't."

"And basically she's killing herself."

"Burning herself from the inside out," Anders confirmed grimly.

All right, then. Something fast and unexpected. I called up a Cleanse Area to dispel the magic immediately around me and swung Vigilance hard as the Silver Fire danced down the band. The fire blasted the elf's hastily made shield, diverting her attention from the trees and fire. "Nathaniel, get ready to snipe her. Leg or arm! Anders, help me distract her."

Anders grinned mischievously. "I think I can do that." He swung his staff in front of him and generated icicles that cascaded into the barrier. It was followed by a swift fireball that helped cover my attack from the opposite site. Vigilance clanged against the barrier and I saw it crack. A second swing from me and a blast of cold air from Anders shattered it completely. As the shard fell, two arrows flew over my shoulder to get the elf girl below the knee and in the palm.

She stumbled back, grey from exhaustion and pain, and fell to her knees. As she panted heavily, I signaled for Anders and Nathaniel to check the area. I heard a few sounds that hinted they were at least pretending to follow the order and stepped forward.

The girl snapped her head up and glared at me. If I had to guess, I thought she might be around the same age as Agrona. Maybe even a little younger. "You… you won't take me alive," she panted, voice dripping with rage.

"That's a shame as it's rather hard to talk to a corpse," I replied, planting Vigilance into the ground and stepping away. Yes, if needed, I'd be able to take her with just brute strength, but she didn't know that.

"Talk?" Her laugh was croaky and harsh. "A shem that actually wants to talk? Since when?"

"Since now. I dislike fighting." She snorted at that, but I did my best to not take offence. I'd eventually won Agrona's trust. I'd win this girl's as well. "Now, please, tell me why you're doing this."

"Do you not have eyes, shem?" she snapped, using her uninjured arm to gesture at the graves. "Look at what was done to us! We didn't do anything but camp here, but they turned their blades on us anyway!"

"And you are certain that it was humans who did this?"

"I know a shemlen crime when I see one! I've seen them before, far too many times!" Despite the words, there was a trace of doubt in her eyes. "You're always the same!"

Like Agrona, she was. "And if I told you that the darkspawn have lately begun to show intelligence?" She just stared as a reply. "They have. We haven't figured out how yet, but their intelligence is not unlike that of any other living being."

"And… and they would be skilled enough to frame?" Her voice shook a little, but she was trying to maintain that fierce anger.

"It is possible." I didn't mention the dying soldiers words, in case she'd dismiss them. "They were intelligent enough to utilize a dwarven thaig's own defense mechanisms and set a trap for any that managed to escape."

"So, it was darkspawn who killed my people and stole my sister." She mumbled something else, something in the elf tongue I wished I knew more of, before her eyes flashed and focused back on me. "Why would they do this?"

"I am not certain why they would decide to frame humans, but…" Should I? Yes, this was a girl who'd prefer complete honesty. "But darkspawn do steal females from races to… transfigure them into their likeness for reproductive purposes."

There was a touch of sickness and fear, but the rest of the girl's demeanor hardened. "This process takes a while?"

"A long while, from what I understand." Based on Hespith, at least.

"Then I must go." She pushed herself up then and wobbled. I caught her before she fell and was surprised that she didn't slap me away. Okay, maybe she was a little more reasonable. "I must save my sister."

Sister… "If that is the case, then please, allow me to help."

"Why?" She sounded suspicious, but it seemed born from surprise.

"I know what its like to lose a sister." An older one, and only one through marriage, but Oriana was my sister and I missed her even now. "Do I need another reason?"

She was silent for a moment, before hesitantly holding out a hand. "My name is Velanna, if you care for such things."

I took the hand in a firm grip. "And I am Serenity Cousland Theirin, Queen of Fereldan and a Warden." I smiled at her before I went back for Vigilance. "Boys? I know you didn't obey me and stayed nearby. You find anything to make me more inclined to not punish you? Oh, and Anders, work on her arrow wounds, please?"

"I could make a comment, but I'm not," Anders laughed, stepping out from behind a tree. Despite the laugh, he looked worried. "Actually, I was trying to think of how to get your attention, though. Nathaniel went to check on the mines near here and… well, he hasn't returned yet. I normally wouldn't be worried, except that he said that he was just checking the entrance." That was strange. The mines weren't that far away if I recalled correctly.

"I haven't been to the mines," Velanna told me, carefully walking to my side. She was very, very wary and very much in pain, doing her best to hide both under bluster. "Perhaps…" I held up a hand to cut her off as I sensed something approach. A darkspawn that felt… off. And there was something else nearby. A Warden?

"Sleep," someone whispered. I thought I heard Anders yelp about magic in the distance. "Sleep and rest."

I struggled to keep awake, but found myself losing. As I dropped in a faint, I thought I saw a twisted darkspawn creep towards us, a dwarf at his heels. Then… then, I knew no more.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Funny how both of these missions have a part where the characters black out. Haha.<p>

Oh, god, do I hate genetics, math, and neuroscience. I'd hoped to have this up much earlier.

In case it was unclear, the scene above is Fergus at Highever. It was actually a _lot_ of fun to write. Feastday is, of course, a DLC that lets your play around with the approval system. I'm taking it to be like Christmas.

The line about "let's see Celene do _that_" (or thereabouts, I don't feel like scrolling up to see the actual wording) comes from a comment I read on tvtropes and I just _had_ to put it in. Also shows that the people like/are-starting-to-like Serenity as Queen.

Yes, left Nathaniel to catch up on his own and had Anders's companion quest. Reasons are simple. In-story justification for Nathaniel going with Serenity rested on finding his sister and with Anders… well, I honestly think the Warden doing that serves as a partial justification for why Anders becomes willing to fight the Templars instead of just avoiding them (Justice being another reason). Not to mention Serenity making him promise. I had a little too much fun writing that part, though. I was supposed to be working on math, damn it! Oh, and the comment about Serenity not having her dagger comes from the realization that… well, I haven't had her use Duncan's dagger at all. Yay for last minute plot hole fills! For the record, yes, she still wears her earrings, but there's never seemed to be a point in mentioning it.

I actually like Velanna. I know most people don't seem to, but I do. I'll do my best to make her likable. Or, at least, make her more understandable/sympathetic. She reminds me a lot of pre-development Agrona, actually.

The idea of magical berserk is my personal reasoning for why Velanna is powerful in as a boss, but noticeably weaker as a party member. I also liked the idea better of the group getting ambushed outside the woods than in the mines, just for story's sake

Next chapter: Agrona in the Fade again. I can already hear her griping.


	12. Chapter 12 The Faded Village

**Fade – Blackmarsh Undying – The Faded Village**

_Agrona POV_

* * *

><p>"<em>Please, calm down," she urged the quarrelsome hunters. "Why don't you go and procure food for us." Seeing the sudden light of competition in the young ones' eyes, she added, "Don't turn it into a competition. We are all Elvhen. We must cooperate." The hunters nodded sullenly as they left to gather their bows and she breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps now she could return to the book of poems Fen'falon let her borrow.<em>

"_Keeper Lanaya!" Or perhaps not. "Keeper Lanaya!"_

"_Yes?" she asked, keeping her voice as steady as Zathrian always did. Though she knew, better than anyone, how he'd made mistakes, Zathrian was still her ideal and one she strove to. "What is it?"_

_The speaker was a young boy that she knew was the First of a fellow Keeper, but she couldn't remember the name. It was hard to keep track of so many new names. "There are shemlen nearby!" he told her quickly. "Everyone's worried they'll cause trouble."_

"_And has anyone asked if they were here instead to trade?" she asked gently. The stunned look on the boy's face told her 'no'. "Come, let us both go and talk to them. Remember. Though they are human, they are our neighbors. We should try our best to cooperate." She knew that tensions would rise, of course, but she also knew that she would devote herself to keeping the peace._

_The boy took her hand as he led the way to where the humans were. As they walked, she studied the small city that had been created. Halla grazed in pastures, tended to by their gossiping caretakers. In another little 'corner', the craftsmen were debating different techniques. A da'len was counting to ten, playing hide and seek with new playmates. Flirtations between those who hadn't known each other since childhood were blossoming._

_Of course, there were also the arguments, such as what she just resolved. Jealousies and unease born from new competition, differences in ways to do things… compromises were being made every second, just to keep everything from spiraling out of control. Then there was the worry of the human templars, who would no doubt want to steal from them their magic, to bend them to their will again. Fereldan-King Alistair, who Fen'falon trusted without any doubts, had reassured her that it would be a while before the templars had the strength to do anything, but did warn that he couldn't bend the Chantry. He phrased it in a way that told her that he'd do his best to help, but he had to think of his people as well. He was a good king, despite his doubts, and a good ally. She would visit again, with the hunters who would volunteer to become Grey Wardens, and discuss things such as trade. She almost laughed as she remembered how much he'd admired the wooden carvings. She'd be certain to bring some as a gift._

_The boy tugged her hand then and pointed when he got her attention. "There they are," he informed her. She nodded, had him let go of her hand, and approached the human caravan. A group of about six people, they seemed to be led by a richly-dressed man in sedate colors. _

"_P-pardon us, ma'am," the richly-dressed man began when he saw her, confirming her suspicion. He focused his attention on her and not the hunters glaring at him. "But, a long time ago, I had the pleasure of doing a business trade with a Dalish Clan and, frankly, many of your pieces are quite beautiful. When I heard there was a lot of you here, I thought that perhaps I could do business again?"_

_She smiled at the words, relief deep in her heart. "Why don't I lead you to our craftsmen?" she suggested, words warm. "There are many things we are dreadfully low on and I fear our pride might be getting the better of us!"_

_The man smiled at the joke and relaxed. "That sounds wonderful! Let me just double-check what I have." The man ducked into his caravan and she glanced over at the hunters who kept a wary eye. She was pleased to note, however, that they had relaxed and some had wandered off to do other things._

_Yes, there were many problems with creating a new home. But they would rise above them. She just knew it._

* * *

><p>I looked out over the twisted landscape, breathing in the too pure air, and came to a conclusion. "This place sucks." I was certain the two dwarves would've agreed with me, if they weren't too busy being ill.<p>

"Ugh, no wonder humans and elves are so insane," Sigrun groaned. She was sitting underneath a floating boat, head in hands. "Ancestors and Stone."

"Sod the Stone," Oghren growled. He was sitting at the base of a multi-colored tree, looking like he had a _bad_ hangover. "And get us out of here."

"Well, if it's anything like the last time I went to the Fade, then we need to find the guy who brought us," I informed the two. "We're just waiting for Revas to return from scouting." Because the chances of me leaving the two of them like this without a guard was nil. Obviously. "Let me know when you don't feel like you have to hold onto your head to keep it from exploding." The two moaned in reply, telling me that it would be a little bit before that happened. So, I turned my gaze back to the horizon and noticed something very, very unusual. When I island-hopped through Sloth's domain, way back at the Tower, I'd noticed a floating island some distance away, looking like it had some black towers. Every island I went to had that same island in the sky, always in the same place. But here? Here, I was right next to it, so close that if there weren't a bottomless void underneath me, I'd actually chance the jump. From here, I could see that it was a city made of black… something. It shone too much to be stone or charred wood. I'd almost think it was gold, but what would turn gold from yellow to black? Rather ridiculous. Yet I felt cold terror at seeing the city, almost like I'd walked onto a battlefield strewn with broken corpses. _Something_ had happened there, and whatever it was frightened me.

"What happened to the darkspawn?" Oghren growled, still holding his head.

"I don't know," I answered honestly, tearing my gaze from the creepy city. "Nothing was here when I woke up." But Revas and I had found signs of passage, hence why he'd gone to scout. "Maybe it's just us."

"I'm going to kill him. Repeatedly."

"You'll have to beat me to it," Sigrun informed him, slowly standing up. She looked distinctly green under her helmet, but otherwise fine. "I plan on drawing it out a little."

"Well, there should be some shades, demons, and other manners of creatures hiding about," I informed them as Revas returned with an 'all-clear' bark. "We'll find something for you two to kill and you'll be as right as rain."

"I hate rain," Oghren muttered, swaying to his feet. "Storms especially."

At almost the same time, Sigrun asked, "isn't rain where water falls from the sky? How is that 'right'?"

Dwarves. So weird. "Time to march, Wardens," I ordered, following the path that Revas had. "Double-time." The dwarves groaned. My poor friends. I'd have to figure out a way to make this up to them. Somehow.

Contrary to my expectations, though, there didn't seem to be anything. It made all four of us twitchy, waiting for anything to ambush us. The silence made everything all the more unnerving and I frequently had us wait in random locations to send Revas ahead to scout.

"Oh, how pretty," I heard Sigrun coo. I glanced over my shoulder to see her staring down an offshoot path. "How does it glow like that?" Glow? What would be glowing here in the-?

I remembered about the fonts right before Sigrun touched it. "DON'T!" I roared, voice echoing harshly.

Sigrun froze, looking almost like a thief caught with his hand in the pocket. "Um… er…" she began, trying to make reasonable sounds.

I took her by the arm and dragged her away. "Don't touch those things," I hissed, glaring at the font. "Not unless you want to deal with a _lot_ of headaches." Oh, I still remembered these things. The reason why I would have sporadic visions and Living Dreams, greater skills, and a sickness around broken Veils… oh, I remembered them well. "Oghren, that goes for you too, all right. No one touches these blasted things. They're more trouble than they're worth." A screech echoed through the area and I turned to see three Desire Demons floating towards us with hatred in their pitch black eyes. "Way more trouble."

"Finally, a fight!" Oghren cheered as the demons slowly got in range. "No stupid magic!"

"Desire demons are mages," I warned him before turning to Sigrun. "Revas will take one and Oghren another. You and I will work on the third, since I'm sure you've never fought one before."

"I think I prefer the darkspawn," she replied as an answer. "So, what do I do?"

"Sneak around. I'll be bait." I caught her nod right before I whirled and charged the closest Desire Demon, careful to _not_ activate my Speed Boost. Unfortunately for me, though, the demon timed a spell perfectly and sent me flying back. I crashed into something and used it to help me stand up. I heard a 'whoosh' sound that was a little too familiar and, dreading what I would find, I looked at the object. The font. I'd crashed into the font. And _activated_ it.

"If I gain some other ability, I am going to _scream_," I whispered forlornly. Shaking my head, I returned my attention to the Desire Demon to see Sigrun decapitate her right as Oghren split another one down the middle. The last one was already disappearing, throat torn out by Revas's vicious teeth.

"Well, I feel better," Oghren commented as the Desire Demons faded away into pink and purple fog. "Agrona? You all right?"

"Yeah, fine," I answered distractedly, trying to do an internal assessment. The problem was that I hadn't known anything was 'different' about me until weeks after my first visit. "Just annoyed."

"So, what's bad about the fonts again?" Sigrun asked me curiously. Of course she'd noticed that it was no longer active.

"They unlock hidden potential." Was anything different? I couldn't tell. "You want to chance being the first dwarven mage in ages?"

"Dwarves don't have magic."

"Want to just assume that?" I demanded. "Watch. Someday, a person is going to go way deep into the Deep Roads and find the place infected with shades, abominations, and demons instead of darkspawn."

"With a giant rock wraith guarding it!" Oghren laughed, as Sigrun frowned. What was a rock wraith? "But I wouldn't touch one of those things for all the drinks in the world. Nothing from this place can be safe."

I wished he weren't so accurate about that.

* * *

><p>After waiting to see if there were any <em>immediate<em> changes due to the wonderful font (absolutely none to both my relief and chagrin), we continued making our way down the path. As we rounded a corner, though, we ended up almost tripping into the village from the marshes. But this time, it was intact, if in the strange, washed out colors of the Fade. We carefully slipped through the village gates, wondering what in the Void was going on.

Oghren snickered suddenly as two people with worried looks passed by. "Do you see their outfits?" he asked.

"No, Oghren," I retorted dryly. "I suddenly went blind in the past five seconds." He snickered again, but I frowned as I struggled to recall _where_ I'd seen such clothes. It took a moment to realize that they were a 'lesser' version of the clothes I'd seen in a portrait in the Cousland Castle, of Serenity's uncle and aunt. Orlesian. Yet from everything I'd seen and heard over the years, Fereldan did its best to throw out Orlesian things, particularly the fashion they were so obsessed with, once the Savior King was victorious. So, what was going out?

"Who are you people?!" someone suddenly demanded. I glanced over my shoulder to see a young man dressed in ill-fitting armor charge me with a poorly gripped sword. I didn't even bother to unsheathe my own blades, but moved to the side to let him pass. I heard two thumps shortly afterwards and turned to see that Oghren and Sigrun had not been so nice to the people who'd attacked them. Oghren had headbutted one in the gut and Sigrun… well, she decided to take no prisoners, judging by how the boy by her was curled up in a ball, whimpering in pain as he tried to protect his groin from a second blow. I should be grateful they opted for no weapons.

"We're simple travelers, trapped in the Fade," I answered the young man before he struck again. Revas, to my amusement, seemed to be scolding the two that Oghren and Sigrun had taken care of.

"Oh, then you're like us?" The young man sounded so mournful. "Trapped at her mercy. Few of us remember what it was like before…"

"Her?" I repeated. "Who are you talking about?"

"The Baroness." He spat out the second word. "Evil incarnate. The things I've seen her do, I'm ashamed to even remember!"

Oh… kay? Wait. "Don't you mean Bann?" I asked, confused. "Or maybe Arlessa? Certainly not Teryna." There were only two Teyrns.

"Like she'd take a proper Fereldan title, the Orlesian bitch." He shook his head abruptly. "Oh, no. Not bitch. I can't believe I insulted dogs by associating her with them."

"You were ruled by an Orlesian?" I knew Nathaniel had said the village had disappeared 'long ago', but… well, something about hearing that directly made it unbelievable. "But the Orlesians were overthrown over twenty years ago."

"Has it been so long?" I winced at the despairing tone. That hadn't been tactful. "Everyone… everyone must be so _old_ now."

Or long dead. If I remembered lessons right, Orlais had ruled for almost an age. "So, what can you tell me about her? The Baroness, I mean."

There was a bit of hesitancy as he explained, as if he were afraid. "We loved her once. A dragon was threatening us and she just… just made it go away. There were rumors, of course, but we didn't care, but then…" He shuddered. "She'd steal our children for power, our girls for youth. She'd take so much and return so little. There are other things, of course, far worse. But I cannot voice. I _cannot_." His voice cracked and he looked like he was about to cry.

"What about her _now_?" I interrupted. "Is there anything that's changed?"

"She's got some new pet," I heard someone hiss. Startled, I glanced around to see a small crowd had formed. Terrific. "This twisted creature that slurs his words and just looks like something from a nightmare." …That sounded like a darkspawn. Here? Really? This was going to be fun. Not.

"Come out, foul demon!" a voice suddenly boomed, almost making me yelp. Somewhere near me, I heard Sigrun squeak and Oghren curse. Revas, at my feet now, seemed to sigh in annoyance. "Have you no courage?"

"Have you no _sense_?" I whispered to myself, annoyed. Unless that guy was acting as a distraction, which, considering the temperament of these villagers, was highly unlikely, he was an idiot.

"Ah! The spirit is helping!" the young man exclaimed. "Hurry, we must go and support him!" There was a sudden rush as _all_ the villagers in the area ran for a large mansion in the distance.

"Well, I guess there's our next point in this crazy adventure," Sigrun commented with no small amount of exasperation. "I don't think I had to walk this much for adventure with the Legion."

"It just makes the fight all the sweeter," Oghren claimed, flashing a grin. "C'mon. Let's see what the fuss is."

It wasn't hard to find the fuss. Everyone in town seemed clustered at the gates of an old-fashioned mansion, all supporting some person that I'd assumed was the speaker.

"Come out and face your crimes!" the same person boomed again from somewhere in the crowd. This time, it was followed by cries of how no one was afraid anymore. "Come out or I shall come _in_!" Focusing on the voice, I led the way through to crowd to try and scold the speaker about making a scene. I was startled him, though. He _appeared_ to be a man in armor, but unlike everything else here, he was pure white and transparent. Covered head to toe in armor and bearing a sword and shield, he actually looked rather frightening. "You only have so many chances!"

"You know, if I was surrounded by an angry mob, I'd wait for someone to do something stupid," Sigrun told me. Unfortunately, she forgot to keep it at a whisper, so many people heard, including Transparent-Warrior-Guy.

"Hold! Who comes?" he demanded, turning to face us. I was unnerved to see that there were no eyes hidden in the helmet. It was as if he were blind. "Someone, quickly, tell me. More minions of the baroness or more victims?"

"An odd group," someone commented. A woman with red hair in a tight bun and armor that didn't fit quite right. "An elf, two dwarves, and a dog." Revas barked, insulted. "Never seen a white dog like that before. Almost seems like a mabari."

"Revas is a wolf, not a dog," I corrected politely. "And we are Grey Wardens, thrown into the Fade by someone other than this Baroness."

"Wardens? In Fereldan?" the woman gasped. "But they were banished!"

"And welcomed back at a time after you came here." Tactful enough, yes? "I am Agrona Tabris, Commander of the Grey, Wolf and Hero of Fereldan, and Arlessa of Amaranthine. My companions are two of my most skilled Wardens, the Berserker Oghren and Legionnaire Sigrun." Revas growled softly. "And, of course, my wolf who've I already introduced."

"Well met. I am Justice, a Spirit of the Fade," Transparent-Warrior returned politely, in a normal volume. The woman nodded her head, still looking surprised, and obviously decided to let Justice do the talking. "I have borne witness to the villagers plight, seething at what I heard. No longer will I stand it. The Baroness shall fall and go to proper judgment as she ought to have when the fires consumed her!"

"Fire?" I repeated, surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"We… we trapped her in her mansion, back in the real world." That was the woman, who was looking a little less shaken now. "We'd finally gathered the courage to do something about her. So, we trapped her and set fire to her mansion. But then, there was a flash of light and… and…"

Boom. Fade. "So, what happens now?" I asked. "You seek to kill her again?"

"Precisely," Justice replied. "She is an evil who must be punished, along with any of those who help her!" I wanted to ask about those who were forced, but wasn't sure if I'd like the answer. He seemed so… hard. Unyielding. As if the world was black and white. I worried about that; there was a reason the Wardens were _grey_. I also worried at how impatient he seemed to be, as if he had no concept of waiting. As if he was _solely_ Justice, without anything else to temper him. Someone who'd do what he considered the 'right thing' without any regard for consequences. Someone like that might end up accidentally (or even purposely) killing a bunch of innocents just to fulfill an objective. That wasn't a good mentality. Next break we got, I was talking to my Wardens about that. Meeting this guy rammed that home.

"I'm not sure he and I would get along," Sigrun mumbled. This time she kept her voice quiet, making sure no one but Oghren and me would hear her.

"Will you help us?" Justice asked us, proving that he hadn't heard Sigrun. "Will you see her pay for her crimes?"

I'd have to make sure he didn't find out I used to be a thief. I wasn't sure I wanted to find out what he'd do to me. Still, though… "I'd gladly help," I answered. "But not right now."

"Why not?" Yes, hard and unyielding. Impatient too. "We are right here and she hides!"

"It's called making sure your enemy doesn't have a bunch of traps that blow up your face," I told him dryly, amused that _I_ was preaching for patience. "I, at least, want to make sure we don't die before we help." Revas barked in agreement, nipping Justice in the leg.

Justice looked annoyed, but finally he bowed his head. "I will yield to you in this," he told me. Oh, reason. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. "Come. There is a house nearby where we can wait."

* * *

><p>Some indeterminate time later, we broke down the gate and stormed the manor. Justice insisted and, since neither Sigrun nor I were any good at picking locks, I had to agree.<p>

"Come, foul demon!" Justice boomed as he kicked down the gate. I suppressed a groan, wondering if I'd been this annoying when I'd been all showy. "For too long have you gone unpunished! Now is the time for these people to reclaim their freedom!"

"A direct challenge," Oghren chuckled as we followed Justice inside. The villagers, wisely, kept a small distance away. "I like that. More killing."

"Let's hope they all fall over dead before we do," I retorted. Oghren just laughed harder. Shaking my head, I glanced up to the balcony to see a woman appear with two shades serving as bodyguards.

She looked as if she'd eaten a raw lemon, with her face all scrunched up in disgust. "I'd just taken down my trap, thinking you'd run," she whined. I hid a grin. Score one for patience! "Such barbarians you are. So much shouting and then barging in without an invitation. Ugh."

I had the feeling that if Justice were human, he'd be rolling his eyes. "You will release these people immediately," he ordered in an softly authoritative voice. "Then you will submit yourself to justice and judgment."

"Is that what it is called?" the Baroness scoffed. For some reason, her Orlesian accent reminded me of Isolde. "And what of _their_ crime? Burning my house to the ground, with me in it?"

"Sometimes, people have to take justice into their own hands," I answered, noting that Justice had briefly hesitated. Ah, so he was capable of _some_ compromise and was doing so because he viewed the Baroness as the greater wrong. That was good to know. "Sometimes, especially when dealing with corrupt nobles, their victims get no justice."

The Baroness looked down at me and sneered. "Oh. Lovely. The fool brings pets to fight for him." Watch it, woman. A wolf was no one's _pet_. "I'd thought I'd have a pet of my own to sic on you, but…" One of her shades picked something up and threw it in front of us. "Well, this is more fun."

I was startled to see the thing was the First twitching on the ground, contorted in pain. "What are you doing to him?" I demanded, voice harsh. Yes, he was darkspawn. Yes, he was an enemy. But he was in so much pain that he couldn't even _scream_. That wasn't right. Not in the least.

"He thought he could use me, so I'm showing him otherwise," she explained as if discussing the weather. "This monster stormed in, blabbering about a Mother who betrayed him. I could care less about such nonsense, but I thought he'd be useful. Then he decided to threaten me, so I'm boiling his blood." She pointed to the First and I saw a sudden crimson fog bloom around him. A finger suddenly snapped in two and crimson steam bubbled out of it. "It's rather delightful. I think I'll do the same to you."

"Time to start dodging!" Sigrun cried as the Baroness made a few more gestures that caused magic to bloom around us. "Does dwarven resistance work with blood magic?" Good question. We almost found out.

But as the magic brushed against skin, the Baroness stilled and the magic disappeared. "My…" she breathed, eyes glittering with lust. I felt my skin crawl. "Oh, my. What _power…_" There was a sudden flash of magic and then she was right in front of me. I tried to jump back, but there was a pressure in my head that made it hard to even think. "Oh, what glorious power, hidden in your blood. But what is this blackness? It's like that disgusting darkspawn creature." Where were the others? Why couldn't I move? "Oh, no matter. I'll drain you of your blood, my new little pet, and steal your power to augment my own. I'm sure it'll be absolutely _delicious._" Also, why was I always meeting _creepy_ blood mages? Couldn't I meet a nice one? Just once? "Ah, what fun I'll have!"

The pressure increased in my head increased. "What are you doing?" I croaked. She looked surprised, yet gleeful. "Whatever it is, stop. Now." My voice was so weak. I was legitimately terrified. That terror increased as the Baroness cackled maniacally. I hadn't been this terrified since Ostagar, but there was no Duncan to help me this time, was there? There was a high-pitched giggle and I was suddenly remembering Ostagar in all its viciousness. Everyone dying around me, slain by uncaring monsters. Falling on corpses because there was no room on the blood-soaked ground. The beacon blazing without the triumphant cavalry coming to help. The King crushed by a roaring ogre and being flung across the battlefield like a broken rag-doll. Duncan protecting me before dying to the Vanguard. Running, running, running. Breaking down in tears. Over and over and over.

Where were the others? Wait, what others? No, I was alone, only survivor of the Wardens, possibly. Please… please… please, someone help me! I… I… I…!

A vicious howl ripped through the air, piercing through the nightmare like a javelin. As I jolted out of my memories with a gasp, the Baroness screeched, clapping her hands over her ears. That left her open to Revas, who slammed into her with a snarl. She went flying and crashing into a wall and Revas promptly ignored her to nuzzle me. Reminding me that it was the past. Serenity and Alistair had survived too. Kaiser as well. I'd met Morrigan and Leliana and Sten and Wynne and Zevran and Oghren. We'd gathered the army and crushed the horde, killed the Archdemon. Everything had turned out _fine_.

The warmth and reassurance slowly helped stabilize me and I wrapped my arms around my wolf. "Was… was that blood magic?" I whispered. Revas nodded, licking my ear. "Oh. Oh, Maker…" I wanted to cry. Ostagar… She'd… "Why not just take control of me directly? Why conjure those memories?" Revas whimpered, focusing on getting me stable instead of answering my question.

"I can see why surfacers fear blood mages now," I heard Sigrun mutter. I glanced over my shoulder to see her shaking and Oghren guzzling some alcohol. The sounds of a finished battle dragged my attention to the side to see Justice dealing with the bodyguard Shades. "That was… Stone and Ancestors!"

"Guess that answers your question," I mumbled, lurching to my feet. I was still trembling and took a few breaths to try and regain my confidence. Some Commander I was, to be shaken so much by _memories_. Still, blood magic was scary. Maybe the Chantry was justified in locking up mages. Maybe they shouldn't…

A memory of Morrigan appeared in my head, scoffing at something Alistair had said before turning to teasing Serenity. Morrigan, an apostate, the only reason I was alive after slaying the Archdemon.

Wynne appeared next, fussing over my wounds while asking if she could give Revas a bath with Kaiser again. Wynne, who I respected, who I promised to help.

Solana, gentle and kind, who spoke up in the Landsmeet to help us and cried over the templar friend (love) that she couldn't save. Someone I wanted to befriend.

Alim, my childhood friend, who also helped in the Landsmeet and wanted to protect people. Someone I wanted to catch up with and work alongside of.

Anders, one of _my_ Wardens, who I saved from the Templars. Someone I looked forward to working more with and wanted to help.

Mages, all of them. Friends. They didn't deserve to be locked up. Not because of a handful. No one did. No one.

I felt something inside me snap and I whirled to snarl at the Baroness, who was coughing as she detached herself from the wall. "_You're_ a reason why people fell justified in locking up mages like animals! Seizing control of people, stealing their very life for your _petty_ needs…!"

"Petty?" she repeated with a weak cough. "Just what I'd expect of an elf. Your kind have always been our servants. Why should it be any different?" There was a flash of magic again and she was back on her balcony. "You all are _mine_. I'm allowed to take what is mine."

Something snapped again. "You… Get down here, bitch!" I roared, bringing up Starfang and Fang. "I'll… I'll _eviscerate_ you!" There was a little voice, way deep under the anger, that commented on how surprised it was that I actually used the word 'eviscerate'. If I'd been a little calmer, I would've laughed. "I'll carve you into pieces!"

She laughed, fueling my anger further. "I'd like to see you try, you little-!" I didn't give her a chance to finish. I took advantage of the crazy speed I'd gotten from the concoction and charged her head on.

If not for the Maker-damned shield that flashed up at the last second, I would've gotten her neck. I snarled a curse and used the barrier as a spring to jump onto the railing. The look of surprise on her face was rather invigorating. "I slew an Old God on the Tevinter Imperium," I informed her coldly. "You think you're going to survive five minutes without a shield?"

"Not here," she whispered as if realizing something. "Not when so much of my strength is devoted to keep this place intact." She threw her arm up and pointed to something behind me. "So, I'll sunder the Veil and retrieve my lost power!" I twisted, almost falling off the railing with the motion, as I worried over Oghren, Sigrun, and Revas. Were they going to fuel the spell?

I almost breathed a sigh of relief when I realized the answer was 'no'. However, horror choked it back as I realized who _was_ the fuel. The sound that emerged from the First's throat was too loud and raw to really be called a 'scream', but I had no other word. He twisted even more, bones snapping out of place and sprouting out of him. Crimson light burst from his form, forcing me to bring my arm to keep from going blind. Part of me was grateful as I didn't want to see what else happened to the darkspawn I was supposed to hate, but only felt pity for.

When I brought my arm down, I discovered we were back in the real world and breathed a sigh of relief. Thank the Maker. Now, what to…

"What is this place?" I heard a voice demand. It was an odd voice, sounding like two people at once. One of the people actually sounded like Justice. "The air is… no, this cannot be. This is the realm of mortals, beyond the Veil. And this is… this is a body of flesh and I am trapped within."

Fearing what I would see, I carefully turned to the voice and saw Kristoff's very dead body moving about with uncanny fluidity. No. No, no, no, no, no.

Not another Redcliffe!

* * *

><p>Author's notes: I. Hate. College. …okay, not really, but I hate that I had three tests in three days. Squeezing this chapter out in between last tests and finals.<p>

Scene is Lanaya, discussing some of the troubles the Dalish were having at forming a country. The poem thing is due to the fact that she'll recite some poetry to the Warden if you talk to her enough and Alistair liking the carvings is a reference to how his favorite gifts are figurines and hand-puppets.

Yes, references to DA II. Yay! Also, while I didn't notice this personally, while doing research for the fic (what was canon and the like), I discovered that, unlike every other point in the Fade, the Blackmarsh Undying is, apparently, right next to the Black City. Choosing to take this as an indication that blood magic can reach the Black City, since we know that the Tevinter Mages (who pretty much _all_ practice this) once stormed it

I… changed Justice a little bit here, mostly to fit in with little bits and pieces from DA2, like how there's no time in the Fade, so Justice/Vengeance doesn't really have a concept of 'time' and 'waiting'.

This is the first time I've had blood magic actually affect a character here because… well, I'm a little surprised it never came into play. I think I twisted the Baroness into more of a monster than she was in the process.

Agrona was able to resist due to willpower, something hinted at in DA2 where even a rogue/warrior Hawke can shake off the apostitute (yes, I love Isabela's term and I intend to use it). However, since Agrona didn't have an idea of what was going on, she didn't know to shake it off right away (contrast players and/or Hawke who would know) and the Baroness made her remember Ostagar, a nightmare for Agrona, to try and break her. Yes, I wanted to show how legitimately terrifying blood magic is and Agrona was the unfortunate victim. Sorry.

Next Chapter – Serenity in the Mines


	13. Chapter 13 The Tricking Mines

**Wending Woods – Silverite Mines – The Tricking Mines**

_Serenity POV_

* * *

><p><em>He breathed a sigh of relief as he finished the last of the reports he had to summarize for Alistair. Next, he would make a copy for Serenity, so that she could work out what more… underhanded techniques she had to pull that Alistair would pretend to be unaware of. He wished the reports were of better things, though. Ignoring the unusual darkspawn threat, there was a nation-wide debt, lower food supplies, and, of course, numerous dead that just could not be replaced. The Chantry and nobles were also outraged at some of Alistair's more… revolutionary proclamations. Yet, despite that trouble, Alistair seemed to be holding his own quite well. He was surprised, truth be told. Alistair had never been brought up with the knowledge to rule, so he'd assumed Alistair would flounder and need advice. But that had been a pointless worry. Maybe Maric had been right, long ago when he joked that there were dragons in the Theirins' ancestry. Dragons were strong and could hold their own against almost anything.<em>

_Fereldan would prosper under the rule of two 'dragons'. He knew this very well. But it would be more… secure if those two dragons had a dragonling of their own. Or multiple ones, if we were to be honest. Alistair and Serenity absolutely _had_ to have children, as quickly as possible, so that Fereldan's future would be secure. But he'd have to be subtle about it. Too blunt, and not only would he drive Alistair even further away (he knew because Alistair reacted like Cailan in so many ways), but he'd likely have an angry Serenity out for his blood. That would be quite harrowing._

_He shook those thoughts out of his head. He was the minister and in charge while Alistair was away. Woolgathering wouldn't get things done faster._

* * *

><p>Everything was blurry when my eyes opened. I was strapped to a table and something was dripping down my arm. There was a person nearby. No, there were two people. The second was silent. Furious, but silent.<p>

"I apologize," the other whispered. The voice was strangely calm. Almost soothing. He wasn't talking to me though. "I just want to see why she fought when I took this off." The second person made some odd gestures. "I will give it back. I promise." More gestures. "Yes, yes. Hmm? Oh, she is awake?" The first person turned to look at me. Darkspawn. Talking darkspawn. But he was different from even those. I knew that, somehow.

"Wha' are you?" I tried to ask. My words were slurred together and I wasn't sure if he could understand them.

"I am the Architect," he answered, moving to my side. Something glinted gold in his hand, but he set whatever it was down to pick up a cloth. "My apologies. You struck me and I lashed without thinking." When did I strike? Why? I couldn't remember much of anything. "You are not the Warden-Commander, correct?"

"No, that's Agrona." I'd been captured again, hadn't I? Agrona was never going to let me hear the end of it, wasn't she? "I'm just the queen who helps out."

"It is admirable how you continue to fight to protect your people." He picked up my arm and wiped off something crimson. Blood. I was bleeding. "Utha, could you get me fresh bandages?" Utha? I knew that name from somewhere. Where…? "I do not wish to be your enemy, but now is not the time for this talk, is it?" I was passing out again. I could tell by the way the edges of my vision blackened. "Sleep again. We shall talk later."

* * *

><p>I woke up all at once, not the least bit groggy. That being said, I felt like there was weight missing. Remembering Fort Drakon, I held up my arms to confirm the lack of gauntlets and a quick check revealed the lack of the rest of my armor. Terrific. Just like Fort Drakon. I even had simple clothes and my jewelry. …Wait, no. Something was missing. Something… something…<p>

It wasn't until I checked my hands that it clicked. My wedding ring. My wedding ring was missing. _My wedding ring_. Why was it gone? Who had stolen it? I wanted it back!

"Are you panicking over the fact that we're caged?" The voice startled me out of my frantic thoughts and I turned to see Velanna sitting next to me, knees pulled to her chest, chin on her knees.

"Pardon?" I replied, before the words really registered. When they did, I glanced around to see that we were, indeed, in a cell. Silverite glistened in the rough walls, hinting that we were, somehow, in the mines. But how did we get here? "Oh, I hadn't noticed."

"Then why were you panicking?" she asked. Her voice was quiet and I wondered if she was afraid and trying to hide it.

"My wedding ring is missing." I laughed softly. "It's a rather silly thing to be worried about, mind. Give me a second to get my head on-"

"How long have you been married?" Yes, she was afraid and she just wanted to keep me talking to try and get rid of her fear.

"A month." I smiled as I remembered the craziness of the wedding. Agrona had been cleared for moving about just a few days before and she threw herself into the decorating with a fervor she'd apparently lacked about her own wedding, according to Elder Valendrian. Leliana had insisted on helping design the deceptively simple wedding gown and, as I understand it, Zevran's idea of helping had been to give Alistair 'tips'. Wynne's help had been to keep Kaiser and Revas perfectly clean, and to make sure the flowers would stay pristine during the entire ceremony. Oghren had helped by personally taste-testing all the alcohol and later serving as part of the guards. And that was just the craziness of our little group (minus two)!

"And he's the king, right?" Velanna asked, dragging me from the memory. "You mentioned you were the queen."

"Yes, he's the current King. He's a former Warden as well. We met during the Blight."

"Odd time for a courtship."

"I suppose." Fully out of the memory, I noticed something she was trying to hide. Bandages. "When were you hurt?"

"You have them too, under your sleeves." A quick check proved her right. "That creepy thing that put us all to sleep was sticking us with needles." She shuddered. "I _hate_ needles."

Experiments? "Where are the boys?"

"In that room, but I don't know where it is." Her voice shook then. "There were some screams not too long ago. You slept right through them." That had probably scared her further.

"I'm sorry." All right, need to figure out what to do. "Did you wake up in the middle of it?"

"Yeah. I think you did too." Perhaps I did. I had blurred memories of a talking darkspawn tending to a wound. "The screams scared me."

"Were they of pain?" I took a look around the cell as I asked. No guard, but no visible lock either. Perhaps I could break the bars themselves? That could scare Velanna further, though, so I should get her calm first.

"I can't tell the difference between pain and fear." She sounded annoyed by that. At least she was getting back to normal.

"Well, here's hoping it was more of the latter." I managed a sly smile. "Then we can tease the boys about screaming like little girls."

"They _were_ a little high-pitched." Velanna laughed a little and slowly let her legs slide to the floor. Good, she must not be quite as afraid now. "Sorry for the pointless questions."

"Don't worry about it," I reassured. "Unfortunately, I'm not really sure how we're going to get out. I guess we'll wait until a guard comes by, then kill him for the key."

"You don't talk like any nobles I'd ever met."

"I've been hearing that a lot lately."

"Does it bother you?"

"No." I sighed and leaned against the bars. "Okay, let's see. What to do while we wait?"

"I don't know," she mumbled. "Talk?"

"All right." I smiled as a question popped into my head. "So, tell me about Seranni. She's your sister?"

"My younger sister, yes." She smiled slightly. "Our parents died young, so she and I are all that we have. When the Keeper and I argued, she came with me, hoping to convince me to return."

"Return?"

"Ah, yes." She looked sheepish. "Our Clan was attacked by humans. I wanted to go after them. The Keeper refused. We argued and… and I left. Some joined me and died while I was away."

"These would be the graves?" I asked. She nodded. "And you assumed humans due to the weapons, correct?" She nodded again. "And you hope that your sister is alive because her body wasn't among the dead."

"Yes, I do." Her voice was soft. "I'd walked off because she'd scolded me. Before you ask."

"Did she do that a lot?"

"Oh, yes. She'd also put sap in my hair and push me into icy rivers as children." She looked distinctly annoyed as she recalled that. "Why am I going through all this again?"

"Because she's your sister and you adore her," I laughed. "My brother Fergus used to play horrible tricks on me, but whenever I started crying, he was the first one there."

"Yes, Seranni was always my voice of reason, of mercy." She was quiet for a moment. "You mentioned a sister?"

"Sister by marriage, truly. Fergus's wife." I smiled as I remembered calm and kind Oriana. "They'd been married for a long while, so we referred to each other as 'sisters'. She died when Howe betrayed my father, along with her son and many, _many_ others." There was a sound in the hallway and I glanced back to see a shadow move along the wall. "Someone is here. Let's see what happens, yes?" She nodded and the two of us waited patiently as the shadow crept closer and closer. Soon, I could see that the shadow belonged to a young woman. The markings on her face suggested she was a Dalish. Her short hair was the same shade as Velanna's and her eyes were a clouded blue and reminded me of a ghoul's. The armor she wore was similar to what I'd seen many a darkspawn wear, though she wore no weapons.

Velanna's gasp and cry identified the woman. "Seranni!"

The girl smiled. "Hey, Velanna. I'm glad you're well."

"Are you all right?" Velanna demanded as she reached through the bars to grip her sister's hands. "Have they done anything to you?"

"No, I'm fine. They haven't done anything to me. I'm not the one they want."

"They want Agrona." I'd meant to ask it as a question, but my words came out a little too firm. "Why?"

"I'm not sure. I think it's only to talk, but…" Seranni shook her head and released her grip on Velanna's hands to produce a key. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"Yes, all right," Velanna replied, relieved. "Get us out and then I'll take you home."

There was a click as Seranni inserted the key into one of the bars. Oh, how _clever_. The lock was hidden there. Kudos to whoever designed this place. "I'm going to try and distract them for a bit," she mumbled. "You… you can get me later."

"Seranni! You can't-!" I clapped a hand over Velanna's mouth to muffle her.

"If you're too loud, too soon, we're going to waste this opportunity," I hissed to her, before turning my attention to Seranni. "I'm afraid I have a bit of a conscience now and I'm not as inclined to sacrifice pieces as I used to be. If you aren't certain you'll be fine, I'll knock you out and drag you with me."

"Like I said, they haven't hurt me," Seranni reassured as she carefully pulled open the door. "Not on purpose. When I told them, they stopped. They don't _want_ to harm, but they're like babies. They don't realize things sometimes." 'They'? "The other two are the lab down that hallway." She pointed towards an out of the way corridor that I could barely see. "Hurry, please. I won't be able to distract them for long."

And I doubted we could be _quiet_ for long. "All right, thank you." I kept my grip on Velanna as Seranni ran off.

The elf-mage glared at me, fire already on her hands. "Why did you stop me?!"

"We'll get her next time," I promised, shoving her towards the corridor. "For now, though, if we don't get out of here, I'm not sure we ever will."

* * *

><p>It took a lot of convincing to get Velanna to go along with Seranni's plan. I almost thought she was arguing for the sake of arguing, even though she understood. Though it exasperated me, I tried to not let it show, as I knew emotions weren't very logical and she seemed emotional by nature. I eventually succeeded, though, and we found ourselves in the extensive lab soon after.<p>

"Split up and see where the boys are," I instructed Velanna. "I'd rather find them sooner than later."

"All right," she grudgingly agreed, going one direction without prompting. Shaking my head, I went the other way. That direction led to shelves and tables covered with scattered papers. Curious, I picked up a page.

"_Two elves were collected from the camp, a male and female,_" I read. _"The rest died, unfortunately. The male has since dashed his head on the wall. Odd. Don't all living beings strive for survival? No matter. The female elf has developed a bond of sorts with her guard. Many of the other disciples seem drawn to her as well. Seranni, they say her name is. Perhaps I should speak with her. Maybe she will understand?"_ Frowning at that, I looked at the other papers nearby. They were covered with scribbles, jotted down in haste, and barely decipherable. The bits I could read, though, were intriguing. _"What happens if the Old Gods perish? Does the song die with them? Blood is the key. Blood is always the key._" Blood showed up a lot when dealing with magic and darkspawn. _"Seranni is accommodating, allowing me to take her blood for my work. Perhaps she thinks I'll release her if she cooperates? It is a promising notion. My disciples report that another elf is rampaging through the woods, killing humans. Revenge for what we did to her kind, only she hasn't seen through the ruse we constructed to protect ourselves. This must be kept from Seranni. If she is upset, she may stop cooperating_." Whoever wrote this was rather crafty. I was certainly intrigued.

"Serenity!" Velanna's shout made me jump. "I found them!" Tossing the notes aside, I raced for where I'd heard her. Luckily, it didn't take long and, equally lucky, the only sign that something had happened to either of them were the fresh bandages on their arms. Well, that and the fact that they were strapped to tables.

"Well, seeing as you're in one piece, may I safely assume you two weren't tortured?" I asked as I worked off the ropes on Anders. Velanna was taking care of Nathaniel, just short distance away. "And that the screams Velanna heard were from fear?"

"I woke up to that creepy thing with disfigured eyes not two inches from my face," Anders grumbled, pushing himself up. "Then he put me to sleep again. I think I'm beyond justified." To my surprise, he attempted to stand, only to fall heavily on my shoulder. "Sorry. There's another person here. Injured. Need to…"

'At least try', I finished in my head as I wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Velanna, keep working on freeing Nathaniel," I ordered. I barely heard her agreement as I helped Anders walk in the direction he indicated, towards a table that was a small distance away. When I saw the man on the table, I had to fight off the urge to gag. His legs were pulp. To put it mildly.

"Who's…?" the man gasped out, trying to push himself up. His hand slipped in his own blood and he cracked his head hard on the table. "Ow…"

I dropped Anders near the wounded legs and reached over to check the guy's head. "I'm Serenity Cousland," I told him. "Do you know your name?"

"Keenan." His voice was raspy. "Oh, thank… thank the Maker. That thing… kept poking my legs. Torture."

"Actually, there's some rudimentary first aid here," Anders corrected absently. His hands glowed as he held them over the more intact portions of the legs. "Someone tried to help. Might've made things worse, though. Probably only knew what to do from stupid tales that skip or exaggerate steps."

Keenan didn't seem to hear him. "Darkspawn crushed them. Dragged here. Prodded. Hurts."

"Easy, you're safe now," I reassured. I risked a glance at Anders and fought the urge to grimace as Anders slumped and shook his head. Anders noticed me looking and pointed at the blood. Too much blood lost, then, for recovery. "You're safe and with Grey Wardens."

"Oh, good. Some… some survived." He smiled. "I'm glad." He winced suddenly and groped for his something on his hand. When he managed to grab it, he tried to reach for my hand. I held it out silently and he pressed something into it. A smooth band that looked like a wedding ring. "My wife. Amaranthine."

"What's her name?" I asked gently. "I'll give it to her."

"Nida." His dying eyes lit up at her name. He obviously loved her very much. "Tell her… tell her 'sorry'."

It was another minute before he stopped breathing. As soon as he did, Anders loosed a stream of curses in a language I actually didn't recognize. "-And Andraste's flaming knickers," he finished with disgust. "I spend a majority of my life being told how powerful magic was and how dangerous a mage is and ever since Joining the Wardens, all I seem to be able to do is confirm that I can't save people!"

"You saved me back in the Deep Roads," Nathaniel pointed out calmly. I glanced behind me to see Velanna helping him stand up. "Sigrun too. You _can_ save some people, Anders. You just can't save everyone. No one can." I heard Anders mutter under his breath, though I wasn't sure of the words. It was in that different tongue again.

"What language is that?" I asked him, fumbling the catch of my necklace off to slip the necklace on. It clanged dully against Hespith's ring and I noted the similarities between the two. "I don't recognize it."

"Anderfels," Anders curtly answered. "I'm originally from there. Anders is a nickname. I refused to tell the templars my name, so they gave me this one. I'm too used to it now to go by my old one. I didn't hear it much, the last few years."

"If I teach you a language, will you teach me what you remember?" I requested. I turned away from the corpse then, to focus on the three living people here. "I know quite a few."

"Ah, sure?" My question startled Anders out of his black mood. "I've wanted to learn Orlesian for a while."

"I lived there for a year. I'll gladly teach you."

"I'll… I'll trade Elven to learn as well," Velanna offered hesitantly. She refused to look at anything but the ground. "If you don't mind."

"I can't teach a language, but I can teach a culture, namely the Free Marches," Nathaniel said with a wry smile. "Since we're teaching each other. We'll get the dwarves to teach us their culture too. It'll be fun."

"Yes, it will," I agreed. "Now, then. Let's see whether Nathaniel and I can find a usable weapon. I'd like to get out of here, if you don't mind. We'll catch up later."

* * *

><p>Nathaniel and I managed to find knives. They were dented iron, but they would serve sufficiently as we snuck out. Of course, the whole thing would be better if two certain mages would <em>stop arguing<em>.

"I don't suppose you could gag them?" I asked Nathaniel pathetically as the two started going out at it again. I'd lost track of what it was over a long time ago.

"No cloth to spare," Nathaniel grumbled. "I don't think it's helping that Anders is mocking her with flirtations."

Joy. "All right then. We'll talk business and not give in to our urge to hurt them. I recall the darkspawn had a dwarf with him?"

"Yes, but she didn't speak and looked… off." I could tell he really wanted to use some other word, but opted to be tactful instead. "Some odd cross between a 'normal' dwarf and those genlock things." He hesitated a moment before continuing. "I thought I saw a griffon on her armor."

I frowned. "That would imply her being a Warden." Before we could continue discussing that unnerving implication, there was a sound that caught our attention. Quickly, Nathaniel and I grabbed the two mages (_still arguing!_) and got all four of us against the wall, hopefully out of sight of whatever was approaching us. Since I was in front, I carefully peeked around the bend of the wall we were hiding behind and had to keep myself from gasping when I saw the… the thing. It looked almost human, but the movements were too graceful. Unnaturally fluid, as if it didn't really have bones. Dressed in high grade leather armor and wielding a bow that looked oddly familiar, it scouted the area with dull onyx eyes. Something told me that the thing wouldn't be easy to bypass.

"Can't I just set it on fire?" I heard Velanna hiss. She was arguing. Ten sovereigns it was with Anders.

"Since when is fire _subtle_?" Anders countered. Someone owed me ten sovereigns. "Did you miss the part about us sneaking out? You'd think that since your sister is the one being distraction, you'd be more considerate of that. And that you'd hear it, thanks to those ears."

"What did you say, you…?!"

Ignoring the mages' argument, I fumbled open one of the beads of my bracelet to take out a pellet of poison, waited for the… thing… to come closer, and then popped the pellet into its mouth, slamming the jaw shut to make sure it didn't spit it out. Only after it flopped to the ground did I actually say anything. "Well, it's nice to see poison prove its domination over everything again."

"Where did the poison come from?" Anders asked. I glanced over my shoulder to see him looking rather confused. "You don't carry vials."

"Bracelet," I answered, holding up my wrist. "See? Each bead contains a little bit of poison."

"Who hides poison in a bracelet?"

"Antivans," Nathaniel answered for me. "Did Oriana have it made for you?"

"I… she told me to take them if something happened to her," I whispered, before shaking my head. The image of Oriana and Oren dead in their own room was not something I needed. "Anyway, any guesses on what this is?"

"A magical construct," Velanna answered immediately, hiding behind me as she studied it. "I think the word is homunculus."

"Yeah, but it's considered impossible by modern magic," Anders added, kneeling next to the thing and poking its head. It rolled on the neck, still maintaining that unnerving fluidity. "And entirely theoretical."

"We're taught that the elves once had homunculus as servants, before the shemlen arrived." Velanna scowled. "Their mages stole the knowledge from us."

"It must've gotten lost when the Empire fell," I commented absently, frowning as I studied the bow the thing held more closely. "Nathaniel, isn't this yours?"

"Pardon?" he asked, startled, before helping Anders roll over the body to check the bow himself. "Yes, that's mine. And…" He studied the thing more closely. "And this is my armor, actually. Or, at least, something very similar to it."

"So, did this thing steal your items?" Anders asked. "And are there more of them with _our_ stuff?"

An ominous growl from up ahead caught all of our attentions. When it subsided, I replied, "We're about to find out. We _have_ to get out of here."

* * *

><p>Once Nathaniel recovered his equipment, I took his borrowed dagger and led the way down the tunnel. Unfortunately, though, a 'presence' entered my head as we approached an 'open' area in the mines. "Darkspawn are before us," I informed the others. I heard groans in response. "A lot of them." Even louder groans. "Stay quiet."<p>

Even that warning didn't prepare us for the sheer _number_ that were in the room. All four of us ducked behind a railing and peered down. The ground below was crawling with darkspawn. Some were talking, but most weren't, just obeying orders. It looked almost like an army camp, right before marching off for war.

From beside me, Nathaniel whistled softly. "I think our 'sneak out quietly' plan just hit a dead end," he whispered.

"Did you have to use the word 'dead'?" I muttered. Silently, though, I agreed. There were far too many of them. "Opinion on magic?"

"Well, there's two options for it," Anders began slowly. "One is stirring them up and letting them know we're here. The other is kill them all and risk the structure we're on collapsing and killing us too."

"Seems like both options involve high risk to us." I sighed. "All right, then. Anyone see anything that might be useful?"

"Unstable statue with a convenient ballista aimed straight at it?" Nathaniel sarcastically replied.

Velanna's response was exactly what I wanted to say. "If you can't say anything helpful, then don't say anything."

"I _am_ being helpful." He pointed at two places. "Look." Grumbling, I did, only to almost blow our cover with a yelp as I realized Nathaniel _hadn't_ been sarcastic. Nathaniel also, helpfully, covered the mouths of both Velanna and Anders as they proceeded to gasp. He had the grace to not say 'I told you so'. I'd thank him for that later.

"There is no luck in the world that could explain that," I breathed, just staring. The ballista was old, but it looked usable and it was aimed in the direction of a very large statue. The only thing preventing that statue from crushing the darkspawn below it was a crumbling ledge. A single bolt would be all that was needed to send several pieces of very heavy stone and crush a majority of the camp. "Anything else you see, Nathaniel? You've apparently sharper eyes."

"Well, I am an archer," he quipped. "Give me a second." There was a long, tense silence filled with us just watching the darkspawn below rush about and prepare for battle before Nathaniel finally pointed to something in the back part of the room. "There's lyrium powder there. Very explosive."

"And you're sure it's lyrium powder?" I pressed.

"Dworkin has enough around the Keep to blow Fereldan into the Deep Roads if someone accidentally drops hot wax on it. Yes, I'm sure." And I was certain that I'd need to talk to Dworkin the Mad about how much powder he had.

"Very well." I took a breath to steady myself. "Nathaniel, you and I will go and fire the ballista. I'll need you for aiming." Nathaniel nodded. "Anders, you'll set the powder off right after the statue goes down."

"A ballista to shoot down a statue and you want me to shoot a fireball at the powder to stir up even more chaos?" Anders summarized, incredulously. When I nodded, he groaned. "Oh, all right. Explosions can be fun, I guess."

"I'll do it if you don't think yours will be big enough," Velanna taunted. Anders rolled his eyes and muttered something about a chip replacing Velanna's head before carefully peeking over the railing to get a better view.

"Velanna, you'll help him aim," I told her. "Don't argue, please." She nodded briskly and knelt beside Anders.

Praying to Andraste for her patience and mercy, I followed Nathaniel over to the ballista. It was almost the exact same model as the ones atop Fort Drakon, so it wasn't long before Nathaniel and I had it aimed right for the statue. A quick glance to the mages showed that Anders had a fireball spell ready, so I sent up another prayer, for luck this time, and pulled the trigger.

Sounds soon bombarded my ears. The crack of the statue, the screams of terrified darkspawn, and finally the 'boom' of an explosion that swallowed everything up. Dust and fire choked the air and the sudden silence after the explosion made my ears ring. As everything settled, we were greeted with two more of those… things. One was dressed in Velanna's outfit. The other was wearing Anders's robes. Neither were wielding staves, but their hands glowed with the light of magic. The one wearing Velanna's clothes thrust its hard forward as if punching. A flash of green magic emerged from it.

"Hey, that's _my_ spell!" Velanna complained, firing back the same spell back. The two spells collided and I had to duck to avoid the explosion. "You can't steal it!"

"And you can't-!" I tried to snap, but I had to duck again to avoid a second explosion, courtesy of Anders and his creature. I watched the four mages duel for a minute before sighing. "They aren't going to hear me, are they?"

"Well, I think we're safe up here, providing we keep ducking," Nathaniel told me, moving so that he was right next to me. "We can also keep an eye on any darkspawn that come in."

"Why must our two mages _both_ be hotheads?" I whined. "Honestly."

"Well, at least they're having fun?" Nathaniel said. He laughed as I glared before we both focused on the two magical duels. It was rather interesting, actually. Looking between Velanna and Anders, you could see the differences in how they were taught. Dalish Velanna cast spells gracefully and freely, as if she were branches in the wind. The spells she chose flowed together in a set pattern, like she was dancing. Circle-trained Anders, however, had harder, more deliberate movements, aiming precisely at separate targets. His spells were more random, meant to keep the opponent guessing as to what was to come. It was actually fun to watch. However, their 'creature copy' things mirrored their movements almost exactly.

"You two, switch opponents!" I ordered. Only their brief glances to me showed they heard. "We're wasting time and you're burning magic. Switch now!"

For a couple of seconds, I thought they weren't going to listen. But then, as if they'd planned it from the beginning, the two launched simultaneous firestorms and switched targets. In the confusion of the flames, the two creatures could only shriek as Anders bombarded one with ice spells and Velanna took out the other with stone and leaves.

I breathed a sigh of relief as the creatures fell. "Did you two plan that from the beginning?" I asked them.

"Plan something? With _him_?" Velanna scoffed. "Hardly."

"Aw, and here I thought we were going to start painting each others' toenails," Anders teased. "No, the only thing planned was to switch under the cover of a big spell. Pure coincidence we chose the same."

I sighed again. "Okay. You two change. Quickly. We need to get out of here." Before I got a headache.

* * *

><p>By the time we made it to the next open area, darkspawn were swarming the place. Even worse, they were being 'commanded' by something that was wielding my Vigilance and wearing my Dragon Armor.<p>

"I'd recommend not using fire spells on it," I told the others lightly. "The armor has good protection against fire. And well, everything. I paid a lot of money for it and Vigilance and it shows."

"Basically, you have the best equipment and, now that its been stolen, we're in a lot of trouble going after it," Anders summarized with a groan. "Damn it."

"I never expected someone stealing it from me," I defended. "And the protections are mostly runes on top of it." As the darkspawn began charging us, I made a decision. "Tell you what. I'll take care of that thing while you three handle the rest?"

"Being a Warden is insane," Velanna commented, calling up a spell. "Absolutely insane."

"Rather exciting too," Nathaniel added, firing an arrow. "All right, let's play bait."

"Have fun!" I called before edging along the fringes of the battle that was unfolding, heading straight for the thing wearing my armor. As I did so, I noticed both Velanna and Anders casting large spells that were quickly taking care of darkspawn with Nathaniel picking off the ones they missed. It was a good tactic, but not something to use when there were a lot of people about. Like a city. That sort of strategy would be very bad for fighting in a city.

I'd hoped to catch the thing off guard, but it somehow managed to see me and unhooked Vigilance to try and just cut me in half. I dodged the blow, however, and grabbed its arm. I gave it a quick twist and found myself grinning at I heard a rather sickening 'pop'. The thing screeched in pain, dropping its guard. I took that opportunity to release the arm and slam the heel of my foot under its chin. Its head snapped back with a spray of blood before it flopped clumsily to the ground.

The first thing I recovered was my wedding ring, breathing a sigh of relief. I'd be sick about the snapped bones later. For now, though, the Taint was stirring and I just needed to keep calm and having my ring back did wonders to soothe me.

"Um, did you just snap its neck with a kick?" Nathaniel asked me. I glanced back to see him staring. "Since when have you been _that_ strong?"

"Since I became a dragon," I quipped. "Focus on killing while I arm up, please."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am." He turned to fire an arrow as I quickly buckled my armor on. The shoulder part of the right side was bent out of place, likely due to me popping that thing's arm out of its socket. I'd have to get Wade to fix it back at the Keep. A couple of rolls, though, proved that it didn't impede my movement all _that_ much and, if I had to, I could wield Vigilance with just my left. I did a couple of practice swings, just to make sure.

On the last swing, a darkspawn helpfully appeared to be decapitated, proving that Vigilance's edge hadn't dulled in the time away from me. A quick look around proved that, fortunately, that had been the last of the darkspawn in the area.

"Good job rounding them up," I praised the other three. "Now then, let's get out of here, shall we?"

* * *

><p>The next open space was an area that had sunlight at the other end, hinting that we'd finally reached the end of the mines. Thank Andraste. Unfortunately, as we raced for the sun, it was suddenly blocked by two sets of wings.<p>

"Dragons?" Velanna groaned. "Does everything in Thedas have to block our way out?"

"So long as I don't have to fight a second High Dragon, I think I'm good," I muttered before sighing. "All right. Last fight and then we are _out of here_."

"And then we get to hear about the _first_ High Dragon?" Nathaniel suggested, putting an arrow to his bow. "Yes?"

"Sure, whatever. Wings and eyes are weak points. Anders, be a dear and freeze one of the wings, actually. That'll make it harder for them to fly. Nathaniel, whichever one he takes out, you aim for its eyes. Velanna, you'll help me with the other one. You take out that one's wings."

"Ladies first," Anders joked. As a dragon buffeted him with its wings, he yelped. "Or, maybe it was dragons first?" I laughed as he launched an ice spell, with Nathaniel quickly firing two arrows in rapid succession. Velanna and I focused on the other one. Velanna helpfully seared both of that one's wings, making it impossible for it to fly. I felt sorry for it as it struggled trying to figure out a way to fight without flying. I ended up cutting its throat as soon as possible, though I made sure not to drink any of the blood this time. No need to find out if there were more abilities dragon blood granted. A screech echoed from behind me as the dragon Velanna and I fought died in a pool of blood. I turned to see it belonged to the other dragon, killed by three arrows driven through its skull after its wings had been frozen and shattered by Anders.

As the dragons crumpled, a small flash of magic dragged my attention to the balcony overlooking the area. The odd darkspawn who'd called itself the 'Architect' was casting a spell that was slowly bringing rocks in front of them, which would block off any attempt to pursue them. Next to him was Seranni, who looked nervous, but unafraid. On his other side was a dwarf. The dwarf was as Nathaniel had described. An eerie cross between a genlock and a normal dwarf, she carried a mace on her belt and her armor was emblazed with the griffon rampant of the Wardens. She seemed unable to speak, making gestures I'd seen Duncan use way back in Orzammar, when he 'talked' with dwarves of the Silent Sister order.

Silent Sister Order. Wardens. I knew a name from the records that matched both. "Warden Utha?" I hesitantly called. The dwarf looked surprised at the name, but smiled warmly as the rock cut off my view of her, Seranni, and the odd darkspawn.

"Seranni!" Velanna yelled, racing for the balcony. Nathaniel snatched her by the waist and started dragging her to the door. "Let me go!"

"I think not," he retorted. "You'll try to blast through it and likely bring the entire mine on our heads."

As the two left, I glanced at Anders. "So, is he right about that?" I asked.

Anders nodded. "The rocks didn't come from thin air," he explained. "They were dragged from the surrounding area."

"So breaking it would weaken the area significantly."

"Yep. Nathaniel just saved us." He paused briefly. "I'd better run and make sure Velanna's not setting him on fire."

"Oh, surely she won't…" I trailed off as I realized just how angry she probably was. "On second thought. Out of here. Now."

Luck was with Anders and I as we returned to the woods. Nathaniel was _not_ a pile of ash. There was, however, a bruise blooming on his face and a very angry elf yelling at him. He glanced over at us as we adjusted to the sudden brightness and smiled slightly. "She hits hard for a mage," he told us. "Be careful of her punches."

"I'm sure mine hurt worse," I cracked with a smile. I was going to scold Velanna about the yelling, but then I realized she was yelling about how brusquely Nathaniel had grabbed her and I couldn't help but laugh. She must have realized what Anders told me and was just looking for something to yell at him about.

"I will join the Wardens," Velanna suddenly declared, startling me. "They can sense the darkspawn, even through the ground, yes? I'll find her with those abilities. Let me join!"

"Are you certain?" I asked. She was about to nod, but I held up a hand to stop her. "It's not a duty easily discarded, Velanna. Alistair and I had to jump through a lot of loopholes to leave and even then, we haven't fully. The Taint is still in our blood, slowly killing us. Even though we've left, Alistair and I will end our lives in the Deep Roads, just like every other Warden. We're just taking a slightly different path to the same end." I paused to give Velanna time to speak, but I continued when she remained silent. "It is not something to decide on a whim. The Joining could kill you outright, before you do anything, and it will lead to your death. There will be many who will never fully understand your sacrifice, even though they are just as likely to never forget the results of such things. Are you prepared for a life like that?"

She was silent for a long time before she replied. "Yes." She looked me straight in the eyes, gaze unwavering. "I am prepared for a life like that."

I smiled then. "Welcome to the Wardens, then, Velanna."

* * *

><p>Author's note: And here is the end of this quest line. Also, we're just past the halfway point of the story, if I'm counting correctly.<p>

Arl Eamon is our 'prologue' narrator today. Its just a short little thing, sorry?

Anders mini-rant thing actually plays on what I consider a big 'theme' for DA2, one I particularly like and plan on utilizing in my novelization. That is, no matter how strong or powerful a person is, sometimes a problem is just to big to really 'solve' and how sometimes, in order to save something, you must let it fall apart and rebuild. It's a solemn realization, one I know not many people liked. But I did, so I'll try to make it interesting.

Velanna and Anders's party banter, to me, seem to consist mostly of them arguing or mocking each other. Also, Velanna is apparently very sensitive about her ears. Both were put in play here.

I couldn't find anything about homunculi anywhere. However, they were the first thing I thought of when I saw the "Experimental Subjects", so I added it.

Next chapter – Finishing up the Blackmarshes with Agrona


	14. Chapter 14 Faded Pride

**Blackmarshes – Faded Pride**

_Agrona POV_

* * *

><p><em>Everything was different now and, for once, she thought it was for the better. Maybe. Perhaps. It could've been the alcohol making her giddy. As cousin to the Hero of Fereldan, she was, atypically, allowed to drink some of the <em>good_ stuff and it might've been messing with her normal cynicism. Still, there were lots of changes, and she was pretty sure they were good ones._

_For one, the buildings were being renovated. No longer would they have to live in shacks just a few days away from falling apart. No, they were being rebuilt with nice, strong wood, so that they'd outlast the inhabitants. _

_For two, well, there were doctors. She was sure that they had to be paid a little extra from the Royals, but, to be honest, she was surprised they'd even considered it. She was watching some of those doctors now, tending to the ill orphans who'd likely die if someone else had been king. Agrona was the only _good_ thief in the Alienage. Well, not anymore, really. Agrona, her dear cousin, was now the Warden-Commander of the Grey, Hero of Fereldan, and a bunch of other titles. Aunt Adaia would've laughed herself to death if she'd still been alive._

_She shook her head and turned to face the people inside. Elder Valendrian was talking with a kindly Bann, learning about what his new duties would be. Because that was a third change. Valendrian was now a _Bann_, a noble. Her uncle, Cyrion, was serving as Elder now. Some people protested that the Hero of Fereldan's father should have a more lucrative job, but her uncle was always happiest where he could help and support people, so there it was. _

_Her other cousin, Soris, was also inside, cooking of all things. He'd been doing that more, lately, after Valora had been lost to the Maker-damned Slavers. Some whispered that he must not miss her much, considering all the time he was spending with a human merchant. She told those gossips to shut up, in not so polite terms, whenever they were fool enough to say them around her. If he took up with a human, that was fine, but everyone had better wait for him to get the courage to actually say something. Perhaps he was waiting for Agrona to come home?_

_She shook her head again, and raised her glass in a silent toast to her absent cousin. Everything was different, everything was changing, perhaps all for the better. But she'd prefer to save her judgment until her hero-cousin could return and see everything for herself._

* * *

><p>I was on my back, staring at the red-tinted scene playing on the trees. There were two people in it. A tall, darkspawn with severely disfigured eyes and a strange dwarf-genlock cross who wore old Warden armor. They were in caves that shimmered, as if jewels or metal were embedded in the walls.<p>

"_Your former comrades, Utha, are quite formidable,_" the darkspawn was saying. His voice was unnervingly soft. _"I fear our lab there is lost."_ The dwarf glared up at him and made some sharp, specific gestures with her hands. _"No, Utha. I will keep my promise. It will just be more difficult than I'd anticipated. That is all._" Promise? What promise? _"Come, why don't we go to the sun and fresh air? I think it shall do us both good."_ Another gesture. _"Seranni has chosen to stay with us. I will not turn her away."_ One more gesture from the dwarf. _"I think she will be a good influence. You agree, yes?_" The dwarf sullenly nodded her head. _"All right, then. Let's go discuss a different way, one that might have better results. For instance, are you certain the best way to go about this is to contact the red-haired Warden?"_ What in the Void they want with Serenity?!

No answer came as the scene twisted and churned into something different. I really wished it hadn't as a head replaced the two. A woman's head, to be precise. Perhaps she'd been pretty, once. Before black blood streamed from her eyes and the corners of her mouth and the veins in her head burst into spider-wed patterns. Her eyes were bloodshot, as if she'd been weeping recently, and her long hair (I almost thought it was black, but the red of the scene made it hard to tell) was slicked back with sweat and blood. A locket dangled from a too thin neck, covered in even more blood and dirt and sweat. Her shoulders were also impossibly thin, but I was distracted from that by the spider-like appendages that moved slowly behind her.

"_The Father took the Lost from me?" _she hissed. _"And the First has been killed! Oh, woe is the Mother! The Father has stolen her children!"_ Uh, didn't you betray the First, Mother?" _"Woe is the Mother! The Father has stolen even more from her!"_

A hissy voice, whose owner I couldn't see, spoke then. _"What shall we do, Mother? How shall we deal with this?"_

"_Do?_" The 'Mother' chuckled. _"First, I will _laugh_!" _And she did, a high-pitched laugh that almost sounded like a series of shrieks. _"Then… then I will _wait_. I know these Wardens. They will come to me, when the time is right!"_

The vision disappeared then, so I pushed myself up into a seated position, staring at the marshy ground. So far, that had been the only change I could find, with the activation of a Font, the addition of voices to the Visions. It was… interesting. Yes, I'd go with that. It was a much better word.

"Oh, your eyes aren't glowing red anymore!" I looked up to see Sigrun approach with her typical bright cheer. "Awesome! I no longer have to take warning. Or, well, not as much."

"What are you talking about, Sigrun?" I asked, amused.

"Haven't you ever heard of 'red eyes, take warning', Commander?" Sigrun laughed. "Regardless, Revas and I are done scouting. The four of us are just waiting on you to get your butt moving."

I smiled and pushed myself up. "Sorry. It's better I don't move when those things hit." Kept the picture in one place, so that I didn't miss anything. "Okay, so, what's the report?"

"Well, those creepy tears in the Veil have disappeared," she said as she led the way to where Oghren, Revas, and Justice were waiting for us. "We found some things there, but we decided to wait for you to check them out. Better that you get cursed than us."

"I feel so loved." Shaking my head, I waved a greeting to the others. Oghren was asking Justice about how… everything worked. Oh, Oghren. Well, Justice didn't have any idea what he was talking about, judging by how he kept asking Oghren what things like 'buttering the southern pony' meant. Revas was amused by the antics, though he quickly returned to my side when he noticed I was here.

"Anything useful, Commander?" Oghren asked me. His exasperated tone told me even more just how his conversation had been going.

"Not really," I answered. "Certainly nothing about the Baroness. Maybe it'll be more useful when I get reports from the other group."

"I am curious about that ability, Commander Grey," Justice told me. It was very weird, talking to a corpse. The smell was also a little… yeah, not going into it. "I had thought it a lost one?"

"Yeah, I just have all the luck." I'd meant for it to be sarcastic.

Justice, however, had little sense of sarcasm. "Yes, I suppose it is quite lucky. Though given that you cannot control it, I fail to see how it is suited for a warrior."

"I'm a rogue," I corrected, suppressing a sigh. "Regardless, lets check out those areas Sigrun mentioned, yes?"

"Right, follow me!" Sigrun happily volunteered, leading the way to where I'd seen the tear. In the very solid area behind it, I noticed a skeleton so old that it had almost disintegrated into dust. I crept closer, signaling the others to stay back. I caught Oghren having to stop Justice. Terrific, I'd have to teach Justice the hand-signs very, very fast.

Shaking my head, I knelt beside the skeleton and brushed a gentle hand over what had been an arm. It crumbled immediately, the pieces falling gently to the ground. Or, at least, what I'd assumed was ground, until I took a closer look. Though the place was called the _Black_marshes, I was fairly certain the polished sheen wasn't natural to a marsh. Carefully, I dug around the area, eventually producing a pitch-black set of armor, complete with a helmet. Aside from the color and the odd red dragon engraved on the front (that eerily seemed to glow), it reminded me of King Cailan's armor. Not far away, I found a sword and a shield. Despite the obvious age, every piece of armor and weapon seemed to be in perfect condition.

"Justice?" I called, making a snap decision.

"Yes, Commander Grey?" Justice replied immediately. He appeared at my side when I beckoned. "What can I do?"

"Change into this armor," I ordered. "And, since you were complaining earlier about the two-handed weapon, you can switch to this sword and shield."

"Stealing from the dead?" Justice grumbled. "That is not-"

"Justice, you're stealing a dead guy's body," I retorted. He seemed to wince at the reminder. "I don't think you have the right to protest anything else. I need that armor to go to his wife, since I can't give her the body."

"I… very well," he whispered, working off the buckles. "It'll be a moment."

"Take your time." I stood up and ushered the group around the corner. "We'll be waiting right here." Near the no-longer-ruined village. …Wait, what?

I blinked a few times, to confirm that I wasn't seeing things. The village was no longer the wreck it had been before. The palace in particular was pristine and there was a low rumble emerging from it, as if a beast was caged.

"We will be going after the Baroness after this, yes?" Justice asked in what I could only call a 'pleading' tone. "She is right here. Can you not sense her?"

"Yeah, we'll go after her," I reassured, gripping Sigrun and Oghren by the shoulders. "I want you two to get as prepared as possible. This might be quite the fight." The two nodded and sat down to check their armor and weapons.

Revas sat directly on my feet and crooned something reassuring as I waited and stared at the palace. 'Quite the fight'. Unless I got ridiculously lucky, I was pretty certain that would be quite the _understatement_.

* * *

><p>I ended up having to help Justice get the armor on, mostly because the buckles of the armor weren't what he was used to. Then again, judging from his mumbles, he'd <em>never<em> buckled on armor in his life, simply existing with it on at all times. When I'd asked about how he knew how to take the armor off, all he said was 'Kristoff's memories'. I decided to not go further into that as the idea that someone had access to a dead guy's memories was very, very unnerving to me.

Equally unnerving was the restored village. We'd snuck in, but there was _nothing_. It was just as empty as before, but without the sign of years.

"What happened to the villagers?" I whispered into the silence. "They were right there with us."

"Time does not exist in the Fade as it does here," Justice began. I remembered that explanation from Wynne. "Perhaps it had been too long." Meaning that they were long, _long_ dead. May they rest in peace.

Revas pressed against my leg, knowing just where my thoughts were. I took strength from that. "Well, let's get rid of the Baroness, then."

"You say it as if it will be easy," Justice scolded. "But it will not."

"Look, she was killed once, yes?" I tried to reason. "By villagers with no fighting experience. She can't be hard to kill again."

"You do not understand," Justice hissed before sighing. "She is not… there was a mortal once, named the Baroness. But she is gone. Devoured by a demon of pride that then took her form to continue feeding." Pride demon? _Again_?

"Can we just kick down the gate and get this over with?" Oghren demanded. He and Sigrun were already waiting by gates to the palace, fully armed. "Ancestor's tits, you talk too much sometimes!"

"Yeah, let's kill the creepy demon chick and get back to the increasingly not-so-creepy darkspawn," Sigrun agreed, false cheer making her tone bouncy. She tossed a knife from one hand to the next. "Please?"

"All right, fine," I sighed. "Oghren, if you'll do us the honor?"

He didn't reply, just took a swig of ale before roaring loud enough to make me jump and charge the gates. He took it down in one blow and hit it hard enough to knock it off its hinges, making it crash into the wall and become a mangled mess.

As the echoes died down, he took another swing and shrugged. "Ah, I love being a berserker."

"I love how no one tried to kill us after that," Sigrun groaned. "Okay, shall we go, Commander?"

"And, of course, you want me to lead," I grumbled. Why was I always the one in lead? Oh, wait. Leader. Duh.

Slowly, I walked through the broken gates into an area I recognized. It was the real world analogue to where we'd confronted the Baroness in the Fade. She was right there, on the ground this time instead of the balcony, unchanged by the transition across the Veil.

"So, this is the world of mortals?" the 'Baroness' whispered, studying the area slowly. "How very dull. So unchangeable and ugly."

"You decided to appear in what's probably one of the most depressing places in Thedas," I chimed in with false cheer. Her attention focused immediately on me and her face twisted into a hungry smirk. "Don't blame the world for your poor taste."

"Oh, there you are. I was beginning to wonder if you were around or not."

"Aw, how sweet," I cooed. "You were worried about me?" Behind my back, I signaled for Oghren and Sigrun to slink around the sides and get behind the Baroness. Justice still didn't know the hand signals, so I was forced to keep him near me, instead of setting things up further.

"Of course. I want the power coursing in your blood. I cannot get it if you remained trapped in my home."

"Oh, I don't know. You _could_ just return, yes?" Revas pressed against my leg, ready to protect me if needed. Oghren and Sigrun had obeyed my orders without protest and were already halfway to where I wanted them. Just a little more…

"I am _here_, though, in the world I'd longed so long to touch," she breathed. "The other spirits shall writhe in envy as the world of mortals bows before me!"

"That will not happen, demon!" Justice cried. I winced at how _loud_ he was. Really needed to teach him he didn't have to shout. "You will answer to-"

"Ugh, why did _you_ also get drawn here?" she groaned. "Killing you is going to be boring."

"I recall almost killing you back in the Fade," I reminded sweetly, trying to buy a little more time.

"Yes, with more than half of my power bound!" Despite the haughty tone, I thought I'd hit a nerve. "But now… now we shall _fight_!"

"Sure, whatever." I shrugged, even as I fought the urge to groan. Another demon fight. Yay. "I hope you can make it a good one."

Scowling, she took a few steps back and an eerie green mist surrounded her. Suddenly, she started jerking around, like she'd been a puppet and someone was yanking the strings. Spikes erupted from her body. Claws emerged from her hands. Horns burst from her head. The mist churned as the Pride Demon slowly twisted out of the Baroness's body, as if throwing away clothes.

"Ah…" the demon breathed. Her voice echoed strangely. "Finally, I'm free of it. That body had been so… _small_." She looked different from Uldred, back at the tower. Oh, the basics were the same. Scaled, spiky, and horned creature thing. But Uldred had been all purples and pinks and blues. This one was greens and reds and blacks and the multiple eyes were glowing an eerie green. Then again, this was one supposedly more powerful.

…Actually, yes. This one was more powerful. The opening move of a bolt of ice magic itself proved that. If the three of us hadn't dodged, we'd be dead; I knew that because it punched a hole right through ten of the twisted trees before freezing an eleventh solid.

"I believe only the two dwarves can take a bolt like that and survive, Commander Grey," Justice informed me. "Their natural resistance to magic should protect them." Emphasis on 'should'.

"Revas," I whispered. My wolf was at my side instantly. "Try to convey to Oghren and Sigrun that I want them to remain hidden until a good time to strike emerges. Until then, let her play with Justice and me." Revas nodded and raced off, just in time for Justice and I to scatter away from fireball. Then the Baroness played two tactics. Fire for Justice and ice for me. That made some sense. She wanted to keep my blood intact and fire… well, pretty sure blood would eventually evaporate in a fire. Maybe.

Justice and I couldn't get close. Whenever we tried, either fire or ice would burst from her form, forcing us back. A Speed Boost allowed me to get close enough to strike, once, but then a wave of magic crashed into me and sent me flying. Whatever magic it had been, it had stolen quite a bit of my stamina and left me _much_ weaker. Justice, on his side of things, was still getting used to his body and was having a hard enough time adjusting. So, everything was depending on Sigrun and Oghren finding a chance to strike. Providing, of course, that Revas had managed to communicate my order properly, wherever he was.

Finally, one opened up. With a bellowing war cry, Oghren charged from the palace itself, drawing attention away from Justice and I. The Baroness was so stunned that she nearly tripped and fell, providing the perfect opening for Oghren to slice an army off. She promptly sent a bolt of ice magic right into his chest, knocking him back into outer palace wall. I thought for sure she'd continue going after him, but then, out of _nowhere_, Sigrun appeared on her head, slashing at the glowing eyes to blind her. With a shriek, though, the Baroness flailed with her stump of an arm and sent Sigrun flying into the wall. I didn't see Sigrun after that. The Baroness's bulk made it impossible to look around and I wasn't going to waste this chance!

I darted under a half-wild punch and picked my target carefully. This was it. All I had to do was…

"Where is the elf?" the Baroness demanded, but as I thrust Starfang into her stomach, she answered her own question. "No! You're-!"

Starfang went as deep as I could get it before I used the Speed Boost to jump up high and carve a crevice through her stomach up to where a normal person would have a heart. I smiled darkly as I landed. Her broken body fell to the ground with a thump. "I told you I'd disembowel you," I whispered, slinging the blood of my blade. I'd wipe it down more properly later. For now, though, I was just going to watch.

She cried as she died. At least, that was wait her fading screams sounded like. Tears and wails. But perhaps they were merely echoes of all her victims.

"I think I'll be happy to return to the darkspawn, Commander," Oghren informed me dryly once the demon's body turned into mist. Half his face was coated in blood from a head wound. "Also, I'm out of ale." To make his point, he dug out his flask and upended it. Not even a drop escaped.

"Promise not to get as sloshed as you did after returning from the Deep Roads, and I'll let you have all you want," I replied immediately. "Sigrun, Justice, Revas, status!" Revas sat on my feet and yipped, panting happily. No indication at all of where he'd been. I'd ask later. "Sigrun? Justice?"

"I think I have some busted ribs from learning why dwarves shouldn't fly," Sigrun joked with a wheezy laugh as she stumbled over. "And some scrapes."

"The body is fine, Commander Grey," Justice added. He was behind me, with cuts that weren't bleeding. "However, I still sense her influence. I believe she might still have her minions lying about."

"Well, we can't have that," I sighed. "All right. Preliminary first aid and then clearing up the place so that we never, _ever_ have to return!"

* * *

><p>It didn't take long to deal with the lackey's. Without their prideful master's power, they'd been already half dead. It was just a matter of pushing them over the edge. Really, setting Sigrun's ribs had taken longer. Still, we made sure to be thorough, even patrolling the place after Justice said he could no longer feel the influence.<p>

But, finally, it was decided the place was 'clean' and we made our way to the exit. Once there, we just stopped to _breathe_. The air outside was clean and sweet and the way the moon and stars lit up the road back to the Keep was just gorgeous. Oghren and Sigrun actually paused by a non-twisted tree to kiss the ground and thank the ancestors.

Despite my relief, I noticed Justice wander off a ways. Silently, I ordered Revas to watch the dwarves and followed, wondering what he was planning. He seemed to know I was there, though, because as soon as I was close enough to hear, he spoke.

"And so, it is done," he breathed, smiling at the night sky. "Thank you. My vow has been fulfilled. May the people of this village rest in peace, wherever they have gone."

"You don't know where?" I asked quietly.

"No. None of us know. We are… undying in a sense. We are to always remain in the Fade. Where you mortals go after you've shed your bodies is a mystery to us."

Interesting. "So, what do you intend to do now?"

"I am not certain," he admitted hesitantly. "It appears I am thoroughly trapped inside the body of Kristoff." He was silent for a moment. "The memories of his death are very… fresh, you could say. I can see, and feel, every bit of it. The pain in his head, the rocks that dug into his back as they cut into him. The laughter of those creatures as they did so rings in my head."

"That can't be pleasant." Oh, look, I was developing a sense of understatement. Charming.

"I am at a loss. What would you suggest?"

"Huh?" I stared a moment before continuing. "You're asking for my recommendation?"

"Yes. You appear to be a person of good character. Kristoff's memories hint that he looked forward to working with you." I wished I'd gotten here sooner to save him. "Not only that, but you are of this world." He turned to face me then. "Please, I'd gladly have your advice."

A hundred thoughts ran through my head. One of the most blatant was to find a way to get him _out_ of Kristoff's body. But what would he do then? Just wander about, looking for a host? Fade into nothingness? And then there was the problem of that darkspawn that talked and that creepy-ass Mother. I needed help.

So, I swallowed my reservations and proposed, "Fight alongside me for now."

"Fight?" He sounded surprised.

"Yes. Kristoff was a Warden. His job was to protect the world from the darkspawn threat. Help him fulfill his _own_ vow. Help me protect the country from a threat I do not understand."

He mumbled to himself a bit. Mostly about how Kristoff had died so… 'ignobly' and how the ones who'd ordered it still lived. But, finally, he gave me a reply. "Yes. Yes, I believe I can do that. I will help you and avenge this poor man's death." 'Avenge', huh? Well, nothing like a little vengeance to spice up life?

"Pleased to have you, Justice."

I'd have to write Aura and tell her… I'd tell her that he died. It was true, after all. Oh, and I'd better mention that a new Warden came in who looked a little like him. Hopefully, that would prevent rumors from circulating…

Justice was going to give me a demon of a headache. I could already tell.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and new year's. I certainly did. Reason why this chapter wasn't up sooner! Haha!<br>First time Agrona's Farsight has come into play in this novelization. I figured it was time.

Opening scene is Shianni in the Alienage, basically taking a bunch of info from the Epilogue slides. Of course, in the City Elf Playthrough, since you can only save Cyrion, I'm pretty sure he becomes Bann or something, but Valendrian's here, so I took some liberties.

The armor Justice changes into is the Armor of the Sentinel. His change in weaponry is also explained here, in regards to a potential contradiction presented by the Dragon Age media.

…Apparently, Oghren gained the champion specialization without me realizing. Haha, okay, not really, but upon editing I realized I utilized the Champion abilities War Cry and its upgrade, Superiority without meaning, so I'm adding it now. Guess that means he also has Rally and Motivate. I tried also to bring in some of the actual in-game moves of the Baroness, though I left out the Fade Portals for… convenience. I tried looking for an in-game reason and didn't find one I liked.

Next chapter is the first of… well, filler chapters. Mostly to try and get some sidequests in (not that there are very many) and, more importantly, characterization for the new Awakening characters, because they do desperately need that time. Serenity shall start us off, with her journey back to the Vigil.


	15. Chapter 15 Justice

**Road and Vigil's Keep – Justice **

_Serenity POV_

* * *

><p>"<em>I can give you one silver and twenty-three coppers." She almost balks at the absurdly low price, but knows that she won't receive a better offer. Kirkwall is poor and getting poorer, thanks to the corruption than ran rampant. The corpses strewn about in the alleys of Lowtown are so commonplace that they are treated as nothing more than common litter. Things are even worse in Darktown and she is glad that she only had to head down there for jobs, unlike other refugees. "Sorry, but that's really the best I can give."<em>

"_I know," she tells the shopkeeper. The man is as honest as one can be while still being in business in a place like this. It is why she came to him to sell one of her most precious objects. Her dead husband's shield. Really, she wants to hold onto it forever, but times are hard, and would only get harder, and she knows that if Wesley were here, he'd have pawned it off long ago. "I'll take it." With a heavy heart, she hands over the shield and receives a handful of coins for it. To her surprise, however, a simple shield is also pressed into her hands._

"_You'll need a shield," the shopkeeper justifies, ducking to the back of his shop to avoid an argument with her. She takes the hint and leaves, pocketing the money. As she walks, she makes plans. Half, she'll keep. The other half, she'll slip to Leandra, to help them too. She wants to protect the Hawkes as much as possible. She can't fail both them and her husband. The latter's loss is hard enough._

"_Aveline!" a familiar voice cries, startling her. She turns towards the noise and manages a smile at the sight of the eldest daughter of the Hawke family. "Elegant told me she saw you around here. Something wrong?"_

"_My shield developed a crack, Hawke," she lies. She's long given up trying to recall Hawke's first name. Only Leandra ever seems to use it. "The man here said he'll see what he can do about it." She's never been a good liar and she knows she's only gotten worse since Wesley's death. All the proof she needs is in how Hawke's ever-present smile falters briefly, only to return twice as bright. Hawke's smile is a warm one, one that practically demands it be returned. She is no exception. "Don't worry so much. I've got a solid replacement."_

"_You can't ever replace the good ones," Hawke replies, the smile becoming whimsical now. She knows the double meaning in the words and appreciates them. "Hey, I got a bonus from my last job with Meeran. How about I buy you a pint or something?" It's unspoken that Hawke will only have water. Not only because it's the cheapest thing at the Hanged Man, but because she'll never even touch a drop of alcohol. "A toast to the departed, as it were."_

"_I'd rather you save it, Hawke," she refuses. "Our contract with Meeran runs out soon, remember?"_

"_And praise the Maker for that! Meeran's driving me up the wall. He knows I'm his dog only for a short time now and is trying to run me ragged. I mean; I know I can be a bitch, but seriously? Can't he at least treat me like a mabari?"_

"_Have you thought of a job, Hawke?" She refuses to be distracted by Hawke's jokes. "I've been talking with the city guards. It's good employment and I think you'd do well." She almost says 'unlike your little brother', but she manages to catch herself in time. Though she is a friend, she knows that Hawke doesn't take kindly to anyone insulting her brother, particularly behind his back._

_Hawke's smile fully falls this time. She resists the urge to look down to see if it hit the ground and shattered. "I can't. You know I can't. They spend too much time with the Templars." And that is the chief problem. A brush or two with a Templar isn't enough for them to sense the power boiling in Hawke's blood, but more than that, and she'd been in the Gallows, with everyone associated with her swinging from nooses._

"_Well, I'll see what I can do," she vows. "Anything for a friend." _

_She's rewarded for her words by Hawke's laugh. "Yes, anything for a friend and family. Which means celebrating. Come on. Hanged Man. Now." _

* * *

><p>We found trouble just a few feet outside the Wending Woods in the form of ten elves aiming arrows at us. The tattoos on their faces clearly marked them as Dalish. Velanna's shock, and their anger, marked the encounter as 'potential trouble'. Marvelous.<p>

"This is certainly a surprise," one of the hunters said. "Velanna, hello."

Velanna frowned, as if she'd been insulted. "What are you doing here?"

"We're merely going about our way to the new homeland," he replied casually. "Away from the poison and hatred that you stirred up, because you would not back down."

"Those humans nearly burned down the forest, just to keep us from their farms when we had no intention of going near their filthy hovels!" Velanna retorted tartly. "And you all would just turn the other cheek!" Note to self: rearrange the laws so that people who do this are punished. Probably need to do a thorough check anyway of the old laws.

"The Keeper warned that only trouble would come from indulging in hatred."

"Well, you can go tell her she was right!" Velanna snapped. "I'm sure she'll be so happy to hear that, the little harp-!"

"Keeper Ilshae is dead." The words were blunt, delivered without a bit of sympathy. "She died from grief, after you accepted exile."

"So, did your _justice_ reap results?" another of the hunters demanded mockingly. "Did your little group make the humans 'pay'? Was it worth the death of our beloved Keeper?"

"They all died to darkspawn," Velanna mumbled. Whatever fire she had seemed to disappear at the knowledge that her Keeper was dead. "It happened while I was away."

"Because you can't do anything, of course! Creators help us, you haven't changed one-!"

"I think that's more than enough," Nathaniel suddenly interrupted, moving so that Velanna was behind him. "You're being impolite."

The mocking hunter started. Did he forget that Velanna wasn't alone here? "Who are you?"

"A friend and one who would not like you to waste breath with words she's already thought and heard." Nathaniel's eyes narrowed to a glare. "Perhaps it's best we part ways here."

"Yeah, I like that idea," Anders agreed cheerily. "I know Velanna's a harpy and all, but this is a little much, don't you think? You're acting like Templars. That's _bad_."

"Who are you two?" the mocking one demanded. So, was I invisible now? "Wait, you're humans!"

"We're Wardens, in fact," I added with a smile. It was fun not only seeing him jump again, but his fellow hunters shaking their heads in exasperation. "It's nice to meet you. I am Queen Serenity Cousland Theirin. My husband is the one who gifted you land, as thanks for the help during the Blight."

The mocking hunter paled, so the blunt one took over. "Forgive him," he pleaded. "He is excitable even in the best of times." Well, that was a tactful way to put it. "We will-"

"I don't need to apologize to a _human_!" the mocking one snapped. "And what's that witch doing with them anyway?!"

"Velanna is coming with us," I answered softly. "I wish you luck in your new homeland, people of the Dales."

The mocking one didn't take the hint. "She'll just drag you down too!"

"I wish you luck in your new homeland," I repeated, carefully enunciating each word. "Velanna is to become a Grey Warden. I have recruited her for her devotion and power. You have no say."

The others took the hint then and roughly snatched the mocking one up to drag him away. Only the blunt one paused to look back. "I wish you luck, Velanna," he said. "If they'll speak for you, then I think you've learned. Visit once you're a Warden, so you can _really_ prove the others wrong." Then he left and there was nothing to do but return to our journey home.

* * *

><p>"Home, sweet home," Anders declared cheerily as we came upon the gates. "Hey, looks like they've finally cleaned up the place. That's a good thing, right?"<p>

"Yes, now they can focus on strengthening it, so that it doesn't nearly fall. Again," I answered, waving at the soldiers manning the gate. "Velanna, this is Vigil's Keep, current headquarters for the Wardens."

"I see," Velanna mumbled. It was the most she'd said since we'd encountered her old clan.

"There are more soldiers," Nathaniel commented, looking around. "Also, there are nobles about. Court must be in session." Or about to be.

"Welcome back!" Agrona suddenly called, appearing from the front doors of the Keep. "Hmm? New person?"

"This is Velanna, a Dalish mage," I introduced as Agrona walked up. "Velanna, this is Agrona, Commander of the Wardens. She'll be overseeing your Joining. Speaking of which, when should we-"

"Oh, thank the Ancestors!" Sigrun exclaimed, racing towards us. "Help! Muriel is more hyper than a nug on sugar and Revas refuses to help!" She grabbed Nathaniel and Velanna by the wrist. "Oh, hi, elf. Tell me your name on the way. Any ideas?"

"Well, there's this one game I remember playing as a child," I heard Nathaniel say as Sigrun dragged the two off. "Serenity came up with it. It's story-tale-acting."

"I think that means a bit of a delay," Agrona laughed. "Before I forget, though, Anders, you've a letter from someone named Karl. It's in your room, on the desk."

"Karl?" Anders repeated, face lighting up in a grin. "I haven't heard from him since he slipped off to the Free Marches!" He ran off, nearly crashing into Oghren on the way into the Keep.

"Nice t'see you're back!" Oghren called. "Can't stay. Some humans want t'learn how to be a berserker, but don't want t'learn from their queen." He grinned at my pout and meandered to the back.

"Ugh, why wouldn't they want to learn from me?" I complained, even as I was glad he was doing something other than drinking. "Stupid rank."

"I can't train with them either!" Agrona laughed. "I tried and they were so nervous that Muriel was actually able to knock some down with a poke!"

"I guess that's the price of being a 'hero'," I sighed. "The place is really bustling. Is there a court session?"

"Going to be, so I don't have long." She took me by the arm and tugged me inside the Keep. "I couldn't even do more than skim my own letters."

I frowned at the tone. She sounded some combination of annoyed and upset. "Are you all right, Agrona?" I asked her.

"I… I want a little time to think before I talk," she told me. "There's enough to tell you without me muddling through a complicated thought pattern."

"All right." What happened? "So, what do you need to tell me?"

"Well, we've got this new companion too, from the Blackmarshes, but he's a little complicated." This already sounded like trouble. "You see…"

"Commander!" Both of us jumped at the Seneschal's voice. I was startled by his frightened look. What had him so afraid? "There's… there's a _corpse_ on the battlements! A moving corpse!" A what?

"I was hoping to hide him a little longer," Agrona muttered. "Maker damn it. Okay, story… story… um…"

This was going to be quite the tale. Best come up with a believable lie. "Agrona was just telling me of that," I told him. All right, how to…? Oh, of course. Back in Ostagar, there had been that darkspawn that… "It appears that a darkspawn mage decided to revive a deceased Grey Warden in order to take us by surprise. Through sheer willpower, however, he shrugged off the binding affects of the spell and, instead, warned Agrona of an ambush. She put off telling you, however, because I've encountered something similar and was wondering if I had any ideas. We'd just decided to consult the Circle of Magi to see if there is a way to free the spirit from the… decaying container it's been forced in."

"Ah, I see," the Seneschal mumbled after a moment. "I'll… I'll keep the servants away, then. To avoid scarring them for life. Again." He walked off, muttering something about 'strange Grey Wardens'.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Agrona let her opinion known. "Maker, I love you, Serenity."

"So, what actually happened?" I asked. "For reference."

"Got sucked in the Fade, a Pride Demon sundered the Veil to cross through, and the Spirit of Justice got trapped in the corpse of that Warden I was worried about," she answered bluntly. "I like that idea about going to the Circle, though. Maybe Wynne would really know what's up, given her condition."

"Condition?" I glanced behind me at the voice to confirm it was Anders. He was holding an unopened letter. Must be heading to a window or something to read it. "Is something wrong with Wynne?" Uh…

"Wynne got into a lot of trouble when the Tower fell and a Spirit of Faith helped her," Agrona answered. I nearly groaned. Wasn't sure this was something to spread. "The Spirit is… well, not quite _bound_, maybe? She'd be able to tell you more."

"I'll be sure to ask her," he said. "For now, I head outside to fresh air and better reading light."

"And I need to set up for Court," Agrona sighed. "I apparently need to dispense some justice, or something." So soon? They were plotting something. "Our Justice, by the way, is on the battlements."

"I'll go talk to him," I told her. "See you in a bit."

* * *

><p>It was incredibly easy to find the new companion. A corpse standing and moving was going to catch <em>anyone's<em> eye.

"Is it correct to assume you are a Warden?" the corpse asked, turning to face me with glassy eyes. Deep voice with a slight echo. It reminded me of Connor's voice when he'd been possessed by the Desire Demon.

"For the time being. I'll retire once the current crisis is dealt with," I answered neutrally.

"You would leave your responsibilities?"

I bristled at the accusation. "I am also the queen of this nation. I have those duties as well. My leaving is approved by the First Warden who commands all of us."

"Do they conflict?"

"The Wardens must focus on the darkspawn. The queen must focus on her country. Their desires can overlap, but a Warden's duties are more far-reaching." I resisted the urge to glare and instead smiled. "Fine manners, you have. Accusing me of shirking my duties when I do not even know your name."

"I am Justice." He sounded proud of the name. "And you?"

"Serenity." I made sure my voice was polite. "What are you doing here, exactly? All Agrona managed to tell me was that you'd become trapped."

"She asked that I continue the duties of the man whose body I… am using." Okay, he was uncomfortable about this. That was good to note. "I also seek justice for the man. The one who ordered his death is still roaming the lands." His face somehow settled into a glare as he declared fiercely, "I _must_ see justice done."

I frowned. "Is it truly justice you're seeking?" I asked softly. "Or is it vengeance?" Justice didn't reply. I wasn't sure if it was because he really didn't have an answer or it I'd just taken him by surprise. "They are the two sides of the same coin. Take care you do not 'flip' so easily. If you become a demon, Justice, I _will_ see you destroyed." I knew how destructive vengeance could be. It didn't care who it took with it, so long as it was satisfied. "Remember that, all right?"

"I will," he promised. "But I will not become a demon. I will not become like them, perverted by their desires. Their evil is as loathsome as it is mysterious."

"Then do you desire to be rid of them?"

"I suppose."

"Then how will you not be overtaken by that desire?" There was no reply again. "You're not doing much to reassure me."

"My apologies."

"Whoa, what's this?" I heard Anders yelp. I whirled to see him step out onto the battlements, looking very stunned. Must've come here for that 'reading light'. "We're working with demons?"

"I am not a demon!" Justice corrected fiercely.

"Oh, my bad." He shrugged. "Sorry. Demons are a big problem for mages."

"Ah, I should've guessed." Justice nodded his head. I noted again that he moved as if he didn't have joints. "Tell, me, mage. Why is it that none of you struggle against your horrid oppression?" Oh, dear.

"Well, it sounds pretty difficult," Anders retorted dryly.

"Apathy is a weakness."

"Pretty sure death is too."

"Do you not have a responsibility? You have experienced injustice firsthand. You must act to free those who remain victims."

"And this keeps needless deaths away, how?"

I left the two to their argument. Listening to the arguments of the court was _way_ preferable to tackling the volatile issue that was the Circle.

* * *

><p>"Why are they bothering her with stuff like this?" Velanna grumbled. Playing with Muriel had apparently soothed her enough that she regained her fire and temper. "Do they think she doesn't have anything better to do?"<p>

"As Arlessa, one of her duties is to solve disputes that the Banns could not," I explained softly as the Court finished setting up for court. "If Agrona cannot come up with a judgment, she'll send the case to the Teyrn, my brother Fergus. If he can't, it'll go to the King and that'll be the end of the matter."

"But Agrona _has_ to come up with judgments here as she'll lose respect otherwise," Nathaniel added. "If Agrona loses respect, so will the Grey Wardens. Some of the Banns purposely pushed some of these on her, no doubt."

"Looks a lot different than the judgments back in Orzammar," Sigrun commented, peering down over the railing. "Not as rigged."

"It's a high crime in Fereldan to 'rig' a trial," I explained. "Of course, some do it anyway. They get caught and killed."

"Killed?"

"It's a betrayal."

"Note to self. Surfacers are big on loyalty."

"Correct that to Fereldans," Nathaniel told her. "Other countries couldn't care less about betrayal, so long as you do it with finesse. To switch the topic, where's Oghren? Still training?"

"Yeah," I answered. "And Anders and Justice are arguing. Muriel and Revas?"

"The da'len is napping, with the wolf guarding her," Velanna said. "Is it starting? It's gotten quiet."

"The first case is the matter of the Crown against the sheep herder Alec!" the Seneschal declared, officially signaling the start of… wait, what was that about the crown? Oh, dear.

"On behalf of the crown, I submit that Alec stole two bushels of grain from the stores in Amaranthine," a guard explained. He was very calm, taking his duty seriously. "When confronted, he confessed. The punishment for theft from the crown is death by hanging." Another law to rearrange. The courage to confess deserved a lighter penalty.

"Someone's been taking lessons from you," Nathaniel commented, pointing to Agrona. "I don't think she's made a single expression."

"It's kinda creepy," Sigrun added. "Er… not that it's really creepy on you, Serenity. Just on Agrona."

"Why is the punishment so harsh?" Velanna asked. "And why did he specify against the crown?"

"Let's just say that, at the moment, the law does a little too much in protecting the 'nobles' at the cost of the 'commoners'," I muttered. "He'll be making his own case now."

"My sheep were slaughtered by the darkspawn," the shepherd Alec was saying. "My family was starving and… it was a whim and I know I shouldn't have done it. But my children…" I had to repress the urge to sigh. Oh, I knew these types of cases. Follow the law to the letter and she'd be accused of being too strict. Too lenient, and she'll be accused of being 'soft'. This sort of cases always required thinking a little outside the box for a third option.

"How about serving in the army for a year?" Agrona suddenly said. "Reduced pay, of course, since it's a punishment, but you can repay the grain you stole." And keep a little extra to actually _buy_ food for his family. A good third option.

Alec's face lit up in a smile as he was led away. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Next is a very serious matter," the Seneschal said, moving things along. "Danella, a soldier of the Vigil, deserted her post and was caught three leagues away." …Uh oh.

"There's more to it," Nathaniel murmured as the lady soldier was dragged before Agrona. "That's always a death penalty in Fereldan, war or no war." Because it was a form of betrayal. "There's something there that makes the people want to give her leniency."

"Well, she'll be speaking soon," I replied. "We'll hear it from her."

"I begged several times to be released," Danella started saying, right on cue. "The darkspawn… they were so near my family's farm and I'm the only one in the family capable of fighting."

"I thought everyone was in danger from the darkspawn?" Sigrun asked. "Or is it different on the surface?"

"Not at the moment," Nathaniel answered. "All of Fereldan is still under threat. Still, familial loyalty is well-regarded."

"Like with the clan," Velanna murmured, slumping slightly. "We… we would do anything for the clan."

"Desertion is a serious crime, mostly because of its selfishness," Agrona murmured, drawing the attention of us four in the balcony. "What if there had been an attack? So many could've died, because you left your post open?" Danella slumped at the words. "So, I cannot let you off without punishment entirely. You'll be imprisoned, for a year, to think on your responsibilities and actions." Agrona smiled. "Learn to balance the duties of your job and the loyalty to your family. When your term is served, you will fight for us again, anew."

"I… I thank you," Danella mumbled with a smile. "Thank you, so much."

"The next matter is civil," the Seneschal said as Danella was led away. "Lady Liza Pacton is the sovereign of Teyrn's Down. She-"

"I can speak for myself," the woman in question interrupted, stepping forward. I remembered her. Quiet, vindictive little thing. She'd hated Mother, for some reason I'd long forgotten. "And I prefer to be blunt. Promises were made to me by your predecessor." And now I was tempted to snap.

"Velanna, Sigrun, make sure Serenity doesn't do something she knows is stupid?" Nathaniel requested.

"Okay, but why?" Sigrun asked, slipping to my side to grab my arm. "Isn't she the calm one?"

"Yes, but my father caused the deaths of her family."

"Oh." Sigrun's grip tightened. "No. Be a good queen." That startled a chuckle out of me.

Velanna took my other arm. "I think there's only enough room for one me," she joked. I had to really work to keep from bursting out laughing. "Looks like things are moving down there."

"What part did you take in Howe's conspiracies to get such a fruitful prize, Liza?" another noble demanded, stepping forward. I knew him. Ser Derren. He was an honorable man. Fergus liked him.

"Who are you?" Agrona asked, looking confused.

"Ser Derren, Lady Commander. It's my land she seeks." So that was the promise. "It was taken from me because I refused to support him and Teyrn Loghain in their stupid civil war." Yeah, Fergus liked him.

Still, Agrona would have to be fair here. This wasn't as clear-cut as I would like, if only for my utter distaste for Howe. Oh, what would Agrona do here?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nathaniel hail Gilles and whisper in his ear. Gilles promptly raced away, soon appearing below next to Agrona. She let a bright grin slip before returning to the stoic mask she was using.

"Howe is a traitor," she declared. "By law, all promises made to and by him are null. There are no promises to be cashed in. There is no dispute. The lands will return to their rightful owner, Ser Derren, and I will _not_ hear of any other disputes such as this. Anyone who is trying to take promises made by Howe will be suspected of treason and dealt with accordingly!"

As the court murmured and the two nobles returned to their places, I glanced at Nathaniel, who shrugged. "It's the law," he justified. "Here comes the next batch."

Shaking my head, I returned my attention to below to watch the rest of proceedings. I smiled proudly at Agrona, though I knew she couldn't see, as she made good, proper judgments. Merciful and understanding, yet stern and upright. That was justice in the world of mortals. Everything else… well, it was nothing but dressed-up vengeance.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: What's that in the prologue scene? Aveline? Yes, indeed, because we aren't all <em>that<em> far away with Hawke's tale, so I want a little practice and show you all how I'm interpreting characters. ^^

For those who don't remember, we had a necromancer darkspawn in the Return to Ostagar. Serenity was remembering that when making up her story. Also, Karl makes an appearance in DA II. Thought the cameo would be appropriate. Those wondering about story-tale-acting, it's mentioned in the Return to Ostagar chapter. ^^

I just couldn't see Serenity getting along with Justice. I'm not entirely sure why, but she doesn't. Probably because the first thing he did was accuse her of not doing her job.

The court session is both amusing and… well, a little boring. None of the cases are particularly hard, really. The third options are BLATANT and, for the most part, the thing seemed to play out like someone was testing the player character. I decided it was the Banns. ^^

Next Chapter – More resting with Agrona.


	16. Chapter 16 The Little Things

**Vigil's Keep – The Little Things**

_Agrona POV_

* * *

><p><em>He's angry. Again. It's not like it's uncommon. Kirkwall was the worst place to be, really. Sometimes, he wishes he'd just held his ground at Ostagar. Maybe he could've done something <em>there_, so that they weren't stuck _here_. Stuck in this city filled with invisible chains that make it hard to breath. Stuck in the shadows of everyone. _

_His uncle is being an ass, as usual. His twin is doing her best to be 'little miss sunshine', trying to cheer everyone up. His Sister is out somewhere, being the breadwinner. His mother is slumped in a corner because he'd made the mistake of yelling at her over a comment. And it was just a simple comment, simple wistfulness. Something about how she'd missed Lothering and how she wishes his father was here. And he'd snapped, because he'd viewed it as an insult, really. As if she was saying that his invincible father could've done better (and, the quietest part of his mind agrees)._

_His father is always a touchy subject. Mostly because he still misses that kind, teasing presence _horribly_. He'd missed it before, of course. He had been the only one to not inherit magic, so his father always had to spend more time with his sisters than him. No, just 'sister', his twin. Because his _elder_ Sister is the prodigy. The best in magic, the best in swords. The golden child among the 'ordinaries', shining so bright that everyone else was left in the shadows, by no choice of their own. His father only had to _show_ her and she'd learn it. He'd had to _learn_ swords and his twin had to _learn_ magic. His Sister already knew it, just had to be 'reminded'. He resents that talent. It makes it even harder to escape. He'd told his father that, once. Just once, during an argument about how he was the abandoned one, the one who didn't fit in, yet was forced to. It sounds childish in his memory, even if he stills agrees with many of the arguments. Except one. Except one. For his father had hugged him back then and reassured him that he _was_ loved and that he wasn't the only one upset that his father had to spend so much time away. He'd taken a great deal of comfort from that and the two resolved to talk about things like this more._

_Then, suddenly, his invincible father is gone. Taken by an _illness_ of all things. Never to encourage. Never to smile. Never to tease. Except those things are still there. In his Sister. His elder sister who is so much like his father that the two could be the same. And it makes everything hurt all the worse, so he lashes and tries to break away. But he can't. He can't call attention to himself, to the family, because then someone will steal away his precious, precious sisters and, as much as he hates magic and resents being in the shadows, he wouldn't give them up for _anything_. He'd fight the Maker for their sake. _

"_Keep brooding like that and you're likely to put a hole in the wall." He looks up at the teasing voice to see his Sister grinning at him. He wonders when she returned before blurting out a reply._

"_What do you want?" He almost winces at how harsh his own voice sounds, but doesn't. He wants to be his own person and not be chained. And the only way he knows how to get away is to thrash about until something gives. _

_His Sister's smile falters only a little, but it's enough to tell him that he'd _really_ hurt her. He tries to apologize, but the smile is back, twice as fake. She evens laughs. "I was wondering if there was someone who'd mind helping me a little. But I guess you're too busy trying to make the wall move." _

"_I can do it," he growls, already standing. Bristling, even. But he relaxes slightly as his Sister's smile becomes a real smile. He prefers her real smiles. They didn't look like his father's at all. And that helped him put the ghost a little farther away, no longer a chain, and allows him to breath. "Let's see what fools try to fight the Hawkes!"_

"_Get more of them than me and I'll do anything you ask," she laughs. It's a common challenge and the laugh that always accompanies it is always a little sad. He knows she thinks it's because he wants to be the one in control, but it's not that at all. He just wants to be his own person… and he wants her to be her own person too. Not a copy of his father. He fights for both things._

"_Today's the day I beat you!" Okay, and maybe he does just want to better. Just once. Because if he could prove to be the better, he can finally be free._

* * *

><p>It was times like this that I wished I had better diplomacy skills. How in the Void did you write to a woman to tell her of her husband's death and then tell her that all that's left is his armor (even though that's not really true)? A <em>pregnant<em> woman, at that? But I had to. I owed it to the man who would've been my subordinate. I owed it to Aura herself. But I had no idea how to actually phrase it. It couldn't be my usual bluntness, but it also couldn't be too detailed or wordy. I had to find the perfect balance between professionalism and friendliness, include just enough of the all too important little things that might (_might_) make things easier to deal with.

I groaned and shoved almost completely blank paper off my desk. Three hours into this, and all I'd managed was 'Dear Aura'! I just had no idea how to tell her, not in a letter, but I couldn't afford to go to Amaranthine at the moment because of the new Warden, Velanna (still sleeping off the effects of the Joining), and having to try and get the Vigil back to a 'reasonable' status so that we could hold off another attack! I also refused to let someone else do this job for me, though. Kristoff had been a Warden. The Warden-Commander _had_ to be the one to tell his wife. I _had_ too.

I sighed heavily and glanced at the other two pieces of papers that were giving me a headache. Letters as well, but actually addressed to me. From the other two rogues of our little Blight-Defeating-Group. I picked them up and scanned them, even though I'd read them at least a dozen times since they'd arrived shortly before the return of Serenity's group yesterday.

They were basically the same. 'Sorry, but I can't be there. Important things have come up. I'm really sorry.' Zevran was dealing with the Crows. Leliana had something with the Chantry. There were comments in both that made me laugh and did lighten my mood, but the overall thing… well, it _upset_ me. I was incredibly (surprisingly) upset that they weren't here, that they weren't _going_ to be here, and, perhaps more importantly, they were likely to _never_ be here. And that hurt. A lot. Because these were two people who supposedly loved me, romantically, and they weren't even here for me to talk to them about it. And also…

I slumped in my chair and drummed my fingers on the desk as I thought. I was getting frighteningly homesick, but not for the Alienage itself. No, it was the little things that I was missing. Shianni's drunken escapades, Soris's constant worrying, Dad's stern lectures, Valendrian's wise counsels… I missed them a lot. I missed walking into a small room, with all the people I cared about in one place, happily preparing dinner, meager as it was. I _really_ missed those people all greeting me with a cheerful smile and gossip. The closest I got here was, really Muriel, who was a delight, but not…

What I wanted was a nice, stable partner. Romantic partner, not friend partner. I had _plenty_ of those. I didn't exactly want _marriage_ or anything, but I was starting to get envious of Serenity's relationship with Alistair. _Big_ reason why I was hesitant in talking about this with her. But this was starting to bug me, now that I had just enough of a break to worry about things other than the darkspawn. I'd even started wondering what life would be like _if I'd married Nelaros_! Of course, those fantasies would always just degenerate past imaginary and into the impossible. I couldn't imagine life without my dearest friends and they always showed up, even though I'd have never met any of them if Vaughn had never showed up. I adored them too much to let them go.

But I _did_ wonder, sometimes. What would it have been like, to have a stable, household life? Probably would drive myself insane, of course. I doubted I could ever, really, get everything I wanted. I was a Warden. I was the Warden Commander. I would never abandon this life. So, if I were to have a _stable_ partner, it would need to be with someone who could understand that (and admittedly, Zevran and Leliana would both understand), but… but it would also really have to be someone who could actually _stick around_. And neither of them would ever be able to do that.

I growled as my own thoughts started to betray me and threw my pen into the wall. I'd been sitting in here _way_ too long. Time to go take a walk and get back to my usual, non-introspective, self. I was a lot saner that way.

* * *

><p>I'd planned on checking on Muriel and Revas, who were playing with Serenity and Nathaniel. Maybe join in on the fun. An argument in the main hall, though, killed <em>that<em> plan. The fact that the argument was between a cute little dwarf and one of the guards further killed it.

"What seems to be the problem?" I asked, walking up.

I almost jumped as the dwarf turned her fierce eyes on me. Maker, she was furious about something. "Where's Oghren?"

"I'm sure someone's hunting for him," I replied. "However, I'd like to know who you are."

"His wife!" …Okay, what now? "And you are?"

"Agrona Tabris, Hero of Fereldan and Commander of the Grey Wardens." And I vaguely recalled Oghren talking about a dwarf that he… yeah, I did remember that. I'd made sure he could send a message. Was this her? "Now, please return the favor?"

"Felsi. It's… it _is_ nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot of good things about you." Okay, she was far more pleasant when she wasn't angry. "I'I shouldn't be shouting at people, but I'm just so _mad_ I can't… Oghren, get your hairy ass down here!" Please, someone, find Oghren quick?

"Hang on to your beard, woman," Oghren said, finally swinging into the room. Oh, thank the Maker. "Is this a conjugal visit?" A… what now?

"Don't even start," Felsi snapped. Oghren seemed completely unafraid. I was actually quite impressed. "You've done a lot of stupid things on a whim, and while drunk, an incident of you loosing to a roast nug comes to mind actually." …Huh? "But joining the _Wardens_?"

Oghren laughed. "Didn't you say it would be hot?"

"We were roleplaying!" Whoa! _Way_ too much info!

"I didn't sign up on a whim." And now Oghren was getting angry. Great. "Besides, you kicked me out."

"You're just looking for an excuse!" Felsi snapped.

"I can't play house like you want me to! I'm only good at killing things, Fels. You know that!"

"You had a good thing in the army!" And now Felsi looking close to crying. Someone, help me. I was afraid to leave in case something happened, but _damn_ this was awkward. "You… you seemed happy…"

"I…" Oghren sighed. "I was. But I don't belong in that kind of life. I don't belong anywhere but a place like this." Gee, thanks. "He'll be better off without a mess like me and so will you." …Who's the 'he'?

"Fine." Felsi's voice was flat and it seemed like she was doing all she could to not show any weakness. "The baby and I will just… just get along without you. Goodbye." She stormed out, exiting with a nice loud bang.

Oghren glared as the doors slammed shut, though I thought the glare also looked incredibly sad. It was like he was angry at himself, not her. He turned and was visibly started to see me right there. "Oh, Commander, you're… er… you're right here?" he mumbled. "I… er… oh, sod."

"I'd hug you, but I'm sure I'll get hit for trying," I joked. He didn't laugh, just made some sort of shrugging motion. "So, is that the girl you wrote to?"

"Yeah. We met. Decided to get married. Had a kid." He sounded so guilty. "I… I tried. The army was good. I thought I could… but I just… I just couldn't. I felt like I was dying, even though I should've been so happy." He chuckled bitterly. "Must be something wrong with me. Hope the little one doesn't inherit it."

"There's nothing wrong with you, Oghren," I told him. He gave me the most disbelieving look ever. "Okay, maybe there is, but aren't all of us here at least a little crazy? Come on, I talk to a wolf all the time!" That got a chuckle out of him. "Look. You know I'm adopting Muriel. Do you really think _I'm_ going to be a typical Mom?"

"Even if you weren't a Warden, I'd say 'no'," he joked.

I mimed a blow at him, even though I was glad for the retort. "You can still visit. You can still write. You can still be a part of his life. You just… just won't be there all the time." And he would have his mother there all the time, to be that nice bit of stability.

"Yeah…" He finally grinned. "The little nugget can even brag."

"He'll be the envy of everyone, being the child of a hero." I smiled brightly as I remembered a report from earlier in the day. "Say, Oghren. I was informed that some new barrels of ale and wine were brought in. You mind doing some taste-testing for me?"

"Commander, I'm your guy!" he laughed. Yes, definitely back to normal. "Just point me to where it is."

"What? You can't just smell it?" I teased. "Wine cellar in the basement. Tell them that I give you permission to taste each one. But don't drain it."

"I won't unless it's really good." We both laughed then and he walked off. I stood in the hall, debating on what to do. I should be returning to the letters. The one to Aura especially, maybe thinking of a reply for Zevran and Leliana. But…

Oh, forget it. I needed fresh air.

* * *

><p>Stepping outdoors was just what I needed. Nice crisp wind and the bustling of people were enough to remind me of the Denerim Market and cheer me right up. Wandering about the shops, small as they were, helped even better.<p>

The roaring of people, however, didn't. Mostly because I couldn't quite understand what they were saying. I could only hear the song of angry men. And women. People, commoners, dressed in clothes that hung loosely on their bodies, hinting they'd lost some weight very recently, and carrying torches and low-grade weapons. Okay, what exactly was going on?

Everyone was panicking, making things even more of a mess. It took forever to force my way back to the main gates, despite being only a short distance away at Wade's forge before the shouting happened. But I didn't really find answers there. Instead, I found some well-armed guards being directed by their captain, and a _livid_ Serenity.

"What are you doing?" Serenity was demanding. The captain actually had the courage to ignore her and continue instructing his soldiers. "You have three seconds to answer my question or, by Andraste, I'm going to drag you up for charges!" Oh, please don't, Serenity. I didn't want another day of playing judge.

"Deal with the rebels!" I finally heard the captain tell the others. He was still ignoring Serenity. "We'll put down this revolt in its early stages and discourage more from rising up!" Huh?

Everything happened a little too fast for me, really. I was still trying to piece together the whole 'there was actually a revolt' when the first guard tried to put them down. With violence.

And suddenly, there was Serenity, physically protecting one of the villagers and earning a gash on the cheek for her trouble. She looked just as angry as she'd been back at the Landsmeet when revealing that Loghain had been dealing with slavers. Ice in the middle of flames. The soldier who'd attacked was actually shaking from fright. …Though, that _could_ be because he'd just drew blood on the Queen of Fereldan. Who was very much beloved by her husband. And there was some law or two that would allow him to be executed without questions asked…

I'd better move before someone decides to be patriotic, huh.

"Serenity, loosen up before the boy keels over from fright," I joked, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Then it can be a lesson to not blindly follow orders," Serenity calmly replied. Too calm. Maker, help me. "And perhaps to his _idiotic_ commander, who ignored me _and_ took command without consulting you." Maker, please, I need some help down here.

"Well, you're going to make _me_ keel over. And I killed the damned Archdemon." The only hint that she heard me was the slight smile that warmed her face. Thank you, Maker. "Okay, now, if someone could explain to me what's going on? Calmly? Before we all have to deal with one angry Warden-King, a general-Teyrn, and every other person that likes their Queen?"

"If I may?" And suddenly, my Wardens (minus Justice) were about, settling things and keeping groups separated. Nathaniel was walking towards me, being the speaker and all. "I think I overheard enough before everything went to the Void."

"Nathaniel, I love you," I told him. "Please. I heard nothing but a bunch of noise." I glanced over to make a mental list of who was doing what. Anders, with his adorable kitten around his neck, was healing Serenity's face. Oghren and Sigrun were getting the 'rebels' in a tight group, too tight for them to do much of anything. Velanna, who must've woken up just recently, was bullying the guards into submission with her acid tongue.

"A combination of fear and hunger, mainly," Nathaniel explained. "Though, there might be more to it. I think their equipment is a little better than what they should have normally. But then, I've been away from Fereldan a long time."

Maybe they just _really_ hated me. "Okay, um…" I pointed at the captain. "You. Bad."

"Huh?" he 'eloquently' replied. I'd taken him by surprise.

"If you're going to act like a dog, I'm going to treat you like one," I told him acidly. "Bad boy. Stand down." He bristled, but did step back. Good. "Okay, people. You do realize this is perhaps the worst time for a revolution, right?" I turned to face them and made sure to smile. "Now, more than ever, we have to stand together."

"We'll not be-!" one of them tried to say. Another elbowed him into submission.

"Look, I know you're afraid," I began slowly. "Maker, I'm afraid too, and I'm the one equipped to _fight_ these things. Plus, I've never had this responsibility before. I won't tell you the number of times I'd thought about running home and curling up on my dad's lap, like I was a child again." Was that wise to admit? Ah, I was talking as I thought. Surely, nothing bad will happen. "And I'm sure the Blight and Civil War did a number on your stores, so you're both hungry _and_ scared. But what you're doing isn't the right thing to do. You need to be patient." _I_ was advocating patience. The Maker has a sense of humor. "Times are hard for everyone, not just here. I'm doing my best to balance things out, to make sure you're both safe _and_ fed. But I'll admit, here and now, that if the option were to destroy darkspawn that taint and spoil everything or protect the grain storage, I'd choose the first. You can always grow more food. You can't replace something that's destroyed." I shrugged, noting out of the corner of my eye that Revas had finally appeared at the front gates, Muriel clinging to his fur. "All right? I can't magically make the grain suddenly grow. I'm working on making the darkspawn disappear. Yes, I'm a hero. I am the Wolf of Fereldan, its hero. I am the Commander of the Grey, slayer of the Archdemon. I got those titles for killing things. When it comes to growing, making, things, I'm just a novice. But I'm learning. I'm learning how to work the little things and make everything brighter. I need you all to learn how to work with little for a while, until we can get Amaranthine, and Fereldan, back on its feet." Did that even make sense? I had no clue.

But maybe it did, because the rioters dispersed and Serenity was beaming at me, still bleeding. "You're good at impromptu speeches," she told me. "Alistair recounted the one from the Alienage."

"No smiling while I'm trying to heal," Anders scolded. "Okay, inside. Surely there will be nothing to smile at then." He took her by the arm and dragged her in. Nathaniel and Oghren took charge of the guards; Sigrun grabbed the Captain by the arm and dragged him away.

Muriel rushed up and tugged on my shirt. "What happened?" she asked me, curious.

"Some people were very afraid and wanted to talk," I told her. It wasn't really a lie. "Did you have fun?"

"Before all the shouting, yes." She smiled sweetly and held up her arms in a silent request to be picked up.

I did as she bade, right as Revas and Velanna came to my side. "Aneth ara, Commander Fen'falon," Velanna greeted. She still looked pale, but there was a fire in her eyes. No doubt that helped her survive. "Are all of your guards so idiotic?"

"I prefer to think that they're just a little zealous," I told her with a small smile. I looked down at Revas. "Can you make sure those good people leave the grounds in one piece?" He nodded, licked my hand to show that he approved, and loped off. "How you feeling?"

"Like someone trapped me in a tree again and banged it with a crafter's hammers," she grumbled. "But otherwise, I'm fine."

"Good, I need everyone at their full strength." ...Did she say 'again'?

"Velanna was telling me some stories earlier," Muriel happily told me, abruptly changing the subject. "They were a little different from the ones that Keeper Lanaya and Keeper Zathrian would tell."

"Each Clan has it's own variations," Velanna explained sheepishly. "It makes it even harder to hold onto our history." She sighed heavily. "I envy the humans, sometimes. They've been able to hold onto their history, while we've lost ours."

A traveling merchant happened to pass by, right then. Carrying a box of _blank journals_. I snatched one and vowed to pay her back as soon as I got a free moment. "Here," I said, handing it to her. "Take this."

"…Why are you handing me a _blank_ book?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe you can fill it up?" She looked startled by that, so I made an effort to cut down on the sarcasm. "The Dalish have a _new_ homeland. Maybe you should write down some _new_ stories to go with it?" Could even make some up. I somewhat recalled doing that for a couple of the kids back in the Alienage, right before by 'wedding'.

"Yes, that might be good," she murmured before suddenly smiling. I was startled by how _pretty_ it made her. "I know just what to write down first. The Fifth Blight. I want to hear everything!"

"You give me a bit to do damage control and I'll do my best," I told her. "Ah, but some things aren't very… pretty? That tactful enough?"

"I have the feeling I'll have to also ask Oghren for information. I doubt you'll tell me worse."

That deadpanned reply was _just_ what I needed to start a very good laughing fit. "Well, for now, why don't you walk with me and Muriel? To check out the little market that's brewing here."

* * *

><p>"I do not understand why they are allowed to walk away," Justice told me. I had to bite back a groan. This was the tenth time going over it. "They committed a crime, yes. Justice must be done."<p>

"You do realize we're called _Grey_ Wardens for a reason, right?" I retorted. "Look at the world as black and white and you'll go mad." Why was I up here again? …Because trying to understand Justice was far more enjoyable than sitting in a court. Which isn't exactly the best recommendation, coming from me. But anyway, this was more fun and Serenity was much better at ferreting things out.

"What are you talking about? The world isn't black and white. Look out, for instance." He gestured grandly at the view. "There's an awful lot of _brown_ out there."

"It's a figure of speech, Justice," I groaned. "And it's not _that_ brown."

"I must still admit to confusion, then."

Oh, how to best explain this? "You're looking at things as if there are only two options," I began slowly. "And maybe that works in the Fade, but the real world is far more complex. There's dozen, hundred even, of possibilities and combination and all decisions have to based on _that_."

"…It is still confusing." Oh, come on! How was it confusing?! "There are Spirits and Demons in the Fade. Demons, and their actions, are evil. Spirits, and their actions, are not."

I was now wondering which of the two were the more dangerous. "Well, let's look at the world that way. There are dwarves, humans, and elves, not going into pets like the mabari or wolves, or whatever the proper term for the Qunari are. Now, there are two 'general' types of dwarves: surface and non-surface. The non-surface dwarves further have castes, dividing them up even further. Humans have numerous countries, like Fereldan and Orlais, and there's even the Chasind, who seem to just live in the woods or something. Elves are split up into City and Dalish, with the City split up into countries, just like humans. See all of those differences and sections?"

"…This world is confusing." And so were you, Justice. So were you.

"I'm doing my best?" I shrugged.

"No, no!" he reassured, turning to rest against the ledge. I grimaced as I noticed some of his skin was peeling. Terrific. Wondered if Velanna or Anders could fix that? Probably not. "It's just… this world is so confusing, yet it's so endearing…"

"Endearing?"

"I spend much time observing the world, through my own eyes and Kristoff's memories." Was so not asking how he saw through _dead_ eyes. "The air is… polluted, but the world itself is not. The bright colors, the sounds of _life_… this world is so full of beauty that the beauty often goes unremarked. It's just so wonderfully complex, made up of tiny little things that just _shine_. And then there's…" He trailed off, almost wistfully. I was stunned, actually. Normally, he was a lot more longwinded.

"There's what?" I prompted, curious.

"It is… it is frightening, but there are…" And here he was, struggling for words. I was beyond stunned now. "Kristoff's memories of his wife… they are quite lovely. Warm, kind, comforting." Ugh, why was he bringing this up? "Something like that doesn't exist in the Fade. The closest is the Desire Demons, but that is cold and twisted, especially compared to this." He shook his head. I resisted the urge to wince as the far too fluid motion. "I'm sorry for taking your time."

"Don't worry about it," I dismissed. "You need anything?"

"No, I am well, for the moment." He nodded at me. I'd been taking it as his 'smiles'. "It's almost time for the mage to come up for our daily argument anyway."

"You time it?" Was the court session already almost over? Anders was helping Serenity keep an eye on things there.

"You and he are the only two who see me everyday." …Right, I should try and get the others to at least try to talk to him… "No doubt you have duties?"

"I do." I smiled at him. "Send for me if you need anything!" I raced off, hoping to do a quick headcount. Muriel was napping, using Revas as a pillow. Oghren and Sigrun were talking; best not disturb them. Serenity and Anders were in the main hall, with the court. So that left…

That left Velanna and Nathaniel. Arguing over something. Damn it.

"Why would the elders lie to us?" Velanna was demanding. I wondered over what.

"Why indeed?" Nathaniel replied with a small laugh. …Was he _trying_ to rile her?

She glared. "So you don't believe the elves were immortal."

"Did I say that?"

"You asked me if I believed my ancestors were immortal, once."

"And that somehow implied that I believed otherwise?"

Velanna was silent for a second. "Then you do believe it?"

"I don't think I said that either." …Nathaniel, you were having fun pulling her tail, weren't you?

"Why you…!"

"Nathaniel." The argument was cut off by Serenity, suddenly appearing. I was glad to note that Anders's healing magic had healed that cut on her face without a scar. "The archers are requesting that you oversee their training again," she continued with a smile. "If you don't mind, that is."

"Not at all," he replied, grinning slightly. "Another time, my lady." He disappeared down the hallway. I was sure he was hiding laughter.

"He is _exasperating_," Velanna growled as soon as he was out of sight, thoroughly annoyed. "He's always picking fights!" Not too hard, given her temperament. And he looked like he was having fun with it, too.

"And here I thought he was flirting," Serenity commented absently. "My mistake. If you'll excuse me, I really must get back to the nobles. Anders thought he heard something about another conspiracy brewing and I want to see if he's heard more." She walked off then, muttering under her breath.

Just Velanna realized what she said. "Wait, what?" She whirled to face Serenity, only to see her _long_ gone. "Hey!"

"She does that sometimes," I said, announcing my presence. "Deliver a loaded statement and then walk off before it registers." …Like how that conspiracy comment just clicked. Damn it. "And sorry, but now I have to catch up to her because she just did it to me too and I want answers."

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, I couldn't catch Serenity in a good spot, so I resolved to confront her later. Until then, I was left worrying and fretting. …Yeah, screw that. I was out training like a good commander. Specifically, I was working on my knife-throwing, trying to remember what Leliana had taught me without exactly remembering <em>her<em>. I was still a little upset over the letters and an upset commander did not throw straight.

A startled commander, by the way, almost kills her subordinate.

"And what have we learned?" I asked slowly, still holding Fang an inch from the throat.

"That you have awesome reflexes and that it'll be hard to prank you," Sigrun cracked. "Oh, I mean; to never, ever sneak up on you."

"Good girl." I smiled and stepped away to sheath Fang. "Be glad I didn't have Starfang. Longer reach."

"Noted." She grinned, not the least bit concerned. Then again, the girl was _morbid_, for all her cheer.

"Not with Oghren anymore?" I asked. I was actually more than a little curious if something was up between them, but I knew better than to ask. If there was, eventually one of them would be caught and then we'd all have a big laugh.

"Oghren's gone to help the soldiers again," she told me. "He might go see about talking with Justice, later." That would be good. Justice seemed lonely. "Hey, I've never noticed those rings you're wearing. You're normally wearing gloves."

Huh? Oh! I'd almost forgotten about them myself… "I wear them mostly out of habit," I explained, holding my hands out so that the fading light could catch them more easily. I'd been out here for a while. "One's a present from Muriel. The other…" I studied it for a while. "It was made by my fiancé."

"You're engaged?" It kinda hurt that she sounded so surprised by that.

"I was. It's a city elf tradition." I shook my head to scatter my thoughts. "So, what's up? Do you need something?"

"Um… well…" She coughed, embarrassed. "Can you follow me?"

"Sure?"

"Awesome!" She didn't even wait, just rushed off. Luckily I was fast, or she would've lost me through the maze that was the Keep. I tried keeping track of where we were going, but I lost track after the fourth left. Or was it the fifth? Was it even 'left'? Maybe it was the seventh _right_?

Regardless, she knew where she was going, right to the _incredibly_ large library hidden in the bottom of the Keep. It had been one of the few rooms untouched during the initial fight here.

"Why are we here?" I asked quietly, looking around. All I could see were shelves of books, dimly lit by dying candles.

"I'd never known how to read until I joined the Legion," she explained breathlessly. "There was a guy who'd taught me, a former noble. But he'd only had one book, so I just read that one again and again and…" She coughed and, to my surprised, looked embarrassed. "I was wondering if I could read the ones here?"

She sounded so shy that I couldn't help but laugh. "Sigrun, you can read as much as you want, so long as you know to put it down when we have to go on a job," I told her. "I'm certainly not going to read all of this. I'm too busy."

"Really?" Her face lit up in a smile. I really noticed the brand on her face then, but decided to not comment on it. "Oh, _thank you_!" She immediately dashed for a section, browsing it for anything interesting and taking out nearly twenty books from a single shelf.

I laughed again, but couldn't help but stay and watch. It was the little things, really. The things that people took for granted. Family, flirtations, food, reading. They were what made life really meaningful. I was glad to learn that lesson, though I wished I'd done it earlier. Or maybe not. I did very much like the people in my life at the moment.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Okay, for the record, I actually _really_ like Carver, thinking that he has more depth than Bethany (not that I don't like Bethany. I just found her too 'normal' compared to the myriad of problems the others had). I'm aware that some people don't like him though, for very understandable reasons. The scene above reflects my interpretation of him.

…So, yeah. Agrona is not likely to get with Zevran _or_ Leliana, mostly because of the fact that she, as a Warden, is constantly busy and the two of them are also constantly busy. I just can't really see it working.

Also, the idea of a peasant revolt is awesome. The boring way it's dealt with (either through a way too easy fight or just two sentences of a speech) is not. I did my best to change this.

Velanna and Nathaniel's 'argument' comes from two related party banters. The flirting thing… well, I can't be the only one who thinks that he's flirting, right?

…Agrona seems very introspective during this whole thing. Rather interesting, really. Must be the lack of darkspawn.

Next Chapter – Even more resting with Serenity. Hey, they deserve the break!


	17. Chapter 17 Gone, but not Forgotten

**Vigil's Keep – Gone, but not Forgotten**

_Serenity POV_

* * *

><p><em>He has to do his best to hold back a sigh as his brother rants about the expedition. He doesn't know why Batrand insists he's here for these things. Surely someone else could serve as a living prop to be shouted out. They'd probably do a lot better job, too. <em>

_It's times like this he actually missed his mother. Even though she was an alcoholic, she'd always taken the time to thank him for what he did. She, at least, had appreciated his efforts._

_He has to suppress another sigh as his brother's rants turn towards protection. It's not _protection _they need. Not really. They need someone with _talent_, someone with _skill_, and, more importantly, someone with _money_. Bartrand had already sold the family signet ring and it still isn't enough to fund the expedition. But Kirkwall is poor. There isn't anyone with that money. On hand, that is._

_As his brother continues to rant and rave, he glances again at the report from one of his numerous spies. That particular one had the very hard job of finding someone who could serve as a partner to the expedition, someone with everything they needed. And, surprisingly, there is someone with that… and _more_. 'Hawke' is the girl's name, a Fereldan refugee with familial ties to one of Kirkwall's most noble families, the Amells. Quite interesting, really, to name her that. 'Amell' means 'Power of the Eagle', after all. A predator bird with the blood of another predator bird. That alone intrigues him. But then there is her resume, as it is. Serving with Meeran's group, who were picky about who joined. That is all her work is in the Free Marches, but what's there is impressive. She _thrives_ in the face of adversity. Throw her into the worst of situations and she fights, forcing the world to shake before her. It's startling. It's scary._

_It's all the makings of the perfect folk-hero, really. And it set his storyteller's instincts afire. He had to meet her and get her into this expedition. He had to meet her first hand, to see how the face of Thedas changed before her. And if he got some riches or good stories out of it, all the better._

* * *

><p>"You're trying to tuck the Circle into a single box when it's spilling over the edges," I snapped, annoyed. "You're treating it as if it's bad, <em>as a whole<em>."

"It is!" Justice retorted. "They are caged and oppressed!"

"And some mages _prefer it_!"

Why was I out here with Justice? The answer was simple. Agrona had asked me to, because she was worried Justice might be lonely. Well, all fine and dandy, but Andraste above! This spirit drove me insane with his insistence of _oversimplification_!

"Why would they prefer slavery?" Justice demanded.

"Okay, first off, I'm going to agree that the Circle, as it stands, is glorified slavery," I began heatedly. "Now, to go into my actual argument, many mages come from backgrounds where they were _almost killed_. Why wouldn't they prefer it?"

"It's slavery."

"They get an education that many lack and learn to master their abilities. The theory behind it is sound." The problem lied more in the fact that you had a group of people with complete control over another group of people and the people who were supposedly making sure that first group didn't overstep _weren't doing their job_. "There are many who enjoy that and many who've been so hurt by the world that they'd prefer to stay away, even if it is a cage." I couldn't believe I was arguing this. Why was I arguing this? Oh, right, because the theory was sound and the fact that Justice was convinced that it was _all_ bad and it _all_ had to go. Which I really wouldn't mind, except the way he talked made him sound like the fanatic that deserved to be locked up.

I hated Justice. He was liable to get innocent people killed and I couldn't stand sacrificing for the goal. Not anymore, at least. Agrona had put a conscience in me.

"It is nothing more than a gilded cage and it _must_ be opened, by force if necessary."

"And how do you explain doing this without proving that mages are dangerous and deserve to be locked up like rabid animals?" I asked dryly. "Because the main problem, at the moment, is that every plan there's been for 'liberation' has resulted in lots of innocent people dying." The Circle Tower here in Fereldan had almost been annulled because of a group of people who wanted freedom. That was a fate that could happen anywhere as a result of so-called 'mage liberation'. "I'm _waiting_."

"There are always casualties in war." It was to his credit that he didn't sound certain of that. It proved he wasn't _completely_ hopeless. Close, though.

"I must also point out that the Templars are trained to combat mages, having ways to null their magic. You'll also have to figure out a way around _that_." While also dealing with the fact that _some_ mages just wanted peace and didn't want to fight. Freedom, I was certain many did hope for. But they wanted it to come about without wanton bloodshed and that, really, was the best way to go, if they didn't want to be continued being objects of fear.

Justice was silent, so I took that time to check the skyline to get an approximate hour for the time. If I was guessing correctly, I'd been out here arguing for a good three hours. Andraste must have lent me her patience.

"There is something I've been meaning to ask you," he began.

"Yes?" My voice was tight. I'd never done so much arguing in my life, and I grew up with Fergus.

"You are touched by spirits." …Oh. This. Yeah, he'd be curious about this. "But you are not a mage, yes?"

"It's complicated," I replied slowly. "But you are correct. I got a couple of extra abilities with it, but the main thing is that I talk to the dead in my dreams sometimes."

"You sound like a Spirit Warrior." …A what? "It's an… I believe it is an 'old' term." Justice had trouble with words dealing with 'time' because it didn't exist in the Fade. "Non-mage warriors who can employ the abilities of spirits due to a connection to the Fade." Well, wasn't that interesting? I'd have to look that up. "But you _communicate_ with the dead?"

"Either them or some nice spirits who pretend to be them to make sure I don't forget them."

"Is… is forgetting 'bad'?" he asked. He was genuinely curious. Oh, if only he acted like this more often. I didn't mind this. "They are gone, yes?"

"That doesn't mean that I should forget them!" Okay, I take back what I just thought. "They still impacted my life. I still want to remember the things they did, good and bad, because I still love them."

"I did not mean…" He fumbled for the words. "But, is it bad to forget? Even if you do, it doesn't erase what they did, yes? Nothing can make that disappear."

…I almost wanted to laugh. He was quoting something Wynne said to Agrona once, that I'd happened to overhear. "I like remembering them, though."

"Oh. Okay, then."

"Wow, and here I thought you two would be trying to kill each other," Anders dryly commented, announcing his presence. I turned to face him, curious as to what he was doing out here, especially without his cat. "Justice, I'm under orders to drag you with me. Warden meeting."

"Just me?" Justice asked, glancing my way.

"Strangely enough, yes. Asked it of me right as I was dropping Ser-Pounce-A-Lot for his playdate with Muriel." That explained the lack of the feline. "Didn't give a reason why, though."

"It's probably because I'll be leaving soon," I suggested, even if I was incredibly curious. "Or maybe it's something she already trusts me with?"

"Probably the latter," Anders complained with a wide grin. "Come on, Justice. We need to move quick so that we don't scare servants."

And _I_ needed to move quick. This would be the perfect time to gather some more information on this second conspiracy. Whoever was heading it was actually _clever_, damn them.

* * *

><p>I could find nothing about this second conspiracy, which worried me greatly. It meant that whoever was planning it was <em>incredibly<em> crafty. Dangerous. This person had to be ferreted out as soon as possible. I couldn't leave this person here, with Agrona. He might actually be able to do some damage, because he'd have the sense to not go after her directly. That was very, very worrisome. I'd already alerted the guards, and the Seneschal, but I feared it wouldn't be enough. This fear was unnerving, yet familiar. I'd experienced this before, just once. Loghain had discovered a plot to assassinate Maric shortly before a Landsmeet and we'd all fretted and worried and prepared. It almost hadn't been enough, though. I still remembered that day clearly. Maric had been teasing Fergus about Oriana when the arrow flew. Loghain had reacted _just_ in time to save him, using his body as a shield. Father had gotten the would-be assassin (he claimed to work alone), and Loghain had of course survived, but it had been incredibly frightening at the time. Until Maric made some off-color joke that even got Loghain laughing (wheezing, really, because of the pain).

I shook my head and leaned against the wall, not far from that portrait of Nathaniel's mother (kind lady, died in childbirth). That incident had worked out, in the end. This would too. I should worry more about how Agrona might react. Probably panic. Nelaros and Duncan both had died protecting her. She'd freak out over a third. I had no doubts about that. And she also would never get the 'reassurance' from the dead. Not like how I used to.

Despite what I told Justice, I actually hadn't dreamed of my dead loved ones in a bit. In fact, I hadn't had many dreams at _all_ lately, not even the darkspawn-dreams that most Wardens were supposed to have. The last dream… it had come the night before my wedding. I'd gone to sleep as a basket of nerves, terrified that something would go wrong or, worse, Alistair would call it off (not very likely, mind, but surely I hadn't been the _only_ bride to have that fear). That was when I'd seen my dead loved ones, the first time since my lovely Archdemon dream at the foot of those sacred ruins.

Mother and Father had laughed at me. Nicely, of course, but they'd had a great deal of fun teasing me over my nerves, even _if_ they'd also been sure to give me hugs and whisper all the reasons why I shouldn't be nervous. Maric had been grinning nearby, having apparently set the scene for the room where the wedding would take place, perfectly cheerful about having me as a daughter-by-marriage. Cailan was also happy about the upcoming marriage, comically threatening to haunt us if we didn't make each other happy. Oriana had also appeared to give me… er… tips (which admittedly did prove… oh, I couldn't even think of it without blushing). Oren had been happy, so happy he had cousins (and not quite understanding that he'd never be able to meet them). I'd even seen Loghain, but on the outskirts. He'd smiled at me, but wouldn't come closer, not while Maric and Cailan were there. There was no Anora, though. I doubted she'd ever forgive me for the Landsmeet, even though she was dead. Still needed to work out how a Crow slipped up there.

That was it, really. They'd all congratulated me, told me they'd watch from wherever they were. Then, I'd woke up to an entirely too happy Leliana and went through that chaos. They hadn't appeared since and I worried about forgetting them. Forgetting how they acted. Perhaps not likely, but it was still a worry. I wished they were actually still here. Of course, if they were with me, right here, right now, they'd be asking why in Andraste's name was I not eavesdropping. To which I had no answer but to sneak to where they were meeting, while thinking of the very convenient excuse that it was close to dinner. Wardens were always hungry.

* * *

><p>A simple inquiry pointed the way to the study way up at the top, just a few doors away from the hallway Ser Rowland died during the initial attack on the Keep. I carefully crept towards the room, staying close to the fall and walking as softly as I could manage. Luckily, Revas was still playing bodyguard for Muriel and Ser-Pounce-A-Lot. Otherwise, I probably couldn't have managed this, unless Revas decided to play along.<p>

"Okay, so that's the last of the basics," I heard Agrona say. Ah, so it was merely a lesson, then. "I figured that it was time to actually teach you all the differences between the different darkspawn. Oh, and come up with a name for those creepy maggot like things. Thank you, Anders, for cleverly coming up with the name 'Children' to compliment that 'Mother' we'd been hearing about."

"Not that this isn't fun, but why are Justice and I here for this?" Sigrun asked then. "No offense, but he's got Kristoff's memories and I've been fighting darkspawn for a while."

"Well, there _is_ a second part to this. I just wanted to get those basics out of the way in case of eavesdroppers." Haha, boy, was I glad I'd waited to come down, then. That ploy would've worked if I'd come down earlier. Kudos, Agrona.

"So, what's up?" Anders asked. "Something serious?"

"Yes." Agrona was silent for a bit as she gathered her words. When she had them, she spoke them softly. "We do what we must. Wardens always do what they must. That's our job. The end justifies the mean. We aren't the paragons of virtue. Sometimes, we might find ourselves having to use… having to use methods that a sane person would never even think of. And we'll _have_ to use it, because the alternative is even worse." There was a pause, as if she was waiting for someone to speak. No one did. "But that's a dangerous line of thinking. Once you've made that tough decision once, it'll be easier the second time. And the third, and the fourth. You'll only start facing those had choices again as you face yourself looking at harsher and harsher methods. Maybe one day, you'll stop thinking of the alternative ways to deal with a problem." Another pause. Another beat of silence. "So, here's what I'm doing. I'm going to make every single one of you promise that if you cross the line, you'll take your Calling. I don't care how justified it is. I don't care if there really wasn't another option. I will not let the very force that's supposed to be _protecting_ Thedas become it's biggest threat." Agrona, I will never be more proud of you than I am right now.

I was just as proud of Anders because, without even a moment's hesitation, he was the first to reply, "I promise, Commander. I will."

Velanna was just a beat behind, to my surprise. "By the Creators, I promise."

"In my name, I do swear," Nathaniel declared. I noted that it was a variation of a tradition Fereldan oath 'By my family'. The change must be to distance himself from his father. Or maybe it was a traditional oath in Kirkwall.

"You got it, Commander," Oghren swore. "Stone refuse me if I forget."

"And may the Ancestors ridicule us," Sigrun added. "I promise."

"I… agree." The last was Justice and he was hesitant. I hoped it was because he wasn't certain on how to 'die', but I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't. "Commander Grey."

"Thank you all," Agrona whispered. I knew she was smiling brightly. "Thank you."

"So, now that we're done with the serious stuff, how about we all crowd in my room and play cards?" Anders suggested with a laugh. It was echoed by the others. "I swear, it'll be the easiest win you'll ever have."

"I'll go get Serenity," Velanna offered. I was touched. "If she's not busy, of course."

"Can I take that as permission to enter?" I asked, pretending I just showed up as I leaned into the room. "I heard my name. Should I be worried?"

"Not at all," Agrona replied with a big grin. "But what are you doing down here?"

"Well, it seemed close to dinner, provided my timing's not off. Anyone else hungry? I'm starving."

"Ancestors, _yes_!" Sigrun exclaimed to my amusement. "I could eat a bronto whole!"

"Let's get some food then," I suggested. "And then, what?" Keep pretending I totally wasn't here for that part.

"Cards," Nathaniel told me as the others raced off to the kitchen. Well, the others save Justice. He walked the opposite way, no doubt to return to his balcony. "So, do we pretend to be sheltered nobles who'd never heard of the game before?"

"Maybe for a couple of games." I couldn't help but smirk. I'd learned the game a while back from Fergus; Nathaniel had learned it in the taverns of the Free Marches. "Then we'll take them down. More fun."

"We'd better make sure there's no betting. No point in _us_ becoming richer."

* * *

><p>"Sod the stone! You two are <em>cheating<em>!" Oghren growled some number of hours later.

"Can you prove it?" I asked with a grin as I won my sixth consecutive hand. "I'm not all _that_ dexterous, Oghren. Nathaniel, maybe, but not me." Really, all I was doing was a trick called 'counting the cards'. It was a nice, logical based system. "So, I'm curious."

"Considering how closely everyone's watching the two of us, I'm not sure _I'm_ skilled enough to cheat," Nathaniel laughed, taking the cards for his turn of shuffling. "Commander might, but she's not wearing sleeves, for once." Yes, in the nice relaxing room that Ander's slept in, magically heated for the company, Agrona had decided to _not_ wear her armor inside for the first time since we'd first arrived.

Sigrun was absolutely fascinated by the tattoo and scar on Agrona's left arm. "Where did these come from?" Sigrun _finally_ asked. It was obvious that she'd wanted to know from the start. We were thirteen games in. Okay, admittedly, two of those games had been in Agrona's absence as she put Muriel to bed. Revas, finally relieved of babysitting duty, was fast sleep behind Agrona and I, serving as a pillow.

"The elf, sorry Zevran, gave her the tattoo," Oghren answered, downing another glass of ale. "After the romp through t'forest."

"Shortly after I got my 'name' of Fen'falon," Agrona added with a smile. "The scars, though… Archdemon. Living Dreams, for the record, are _not_ fun."

"So, can I ask about the tattoo on your face?" Sigrun asked. "I'd assumed it was like a brand for casteless, but no one seems to react like it is."

"It's vallaslin," Velana answered, glaring angrily at the cards. The only one who'd lost worst in the games was Anders. "It's a sign of adulthood."

"Then why do you have them?" Sigrun laughed as she ducked under the cards Velanna threw in retaliation. Most of them ended up on Anders's bed; both he and Nathaniel set about retrieving them. One of them ended up knocking a pillow off the sheets and I reached over to grab it before someone decided it would be a good idea to start a pillow fight. It was a very pretty pillow, though. Old and a little worn in places, but very pretty.

Agrona agreed. "Pretty pillow," she commented, leaning over to get a better look. "Where'd that come from, Anders?"

"My mother," Anders answered softly, wearing a fond smile as he settled back on the floor. I passed him the pillow; he kept it in his lap. "She made it for me. Hand-embroidered and everything. She'd managed to press it into my hands before the templars dragged me away." Dragged. That was one of the problems with the Circle. Mages were _forced_ to join. They weren't allowed to seek teachers outside of the 'school'. But, at the same time, I was certain that, because of how frightened people were of magic, perhaps it was a blessing, to be among others with the same gift. It was a delicate balance, very delicate, and impossible to throw into something distinctly 'good' or 'bad'. To try was only inviting disaster. _That_ was what Justice didn't understand.

As the topic turned to other things gifted from family, I took the time to actually study the room. It was rather bare, but Anders's didn't have a lot of personal belongings yet. There were three (…okay, four) things in here that showed this wasn't just a lent out guest-room. The pillow, the cat bed with a sleeping Ser-Pounce-A-Lot, and a small painting on the nightstand by the bed.

It was an interesting painting. A group of four teens in mage robes. I recognized one of them as Anders, just a few years younger than he was now, though he didn't have his ear pierced in it. In fact, I knew all four of them. The Anders in the portrait had his arm around a laughing Solana. Next to her was Alim, grinning brightly at the boy on the other side of Anders. It took me a second to recognize Jowan, though. I'd never seen him so happy; his smile really transformed his face.

"A few mages have artistic skill," Anders suddenly said. I turned to see he'd caught what I'd been looking at. "One of them decided to draw the four of us. We were laughing at a prank we'd just pulled on Wynne, actually. Thankfully, she has a _great_ sense of humor, and laughed it off with us, once she'd dried off." He reached over and picked it up to smile fondly at it. "I was taken up to my Harrowing just two nights after this was made, so it's the last record, really, of the four of us as apprentices. Now, Solana and Alim are Senior Enchanters, I'm a Warden, and Jowan's…" He trailed off, not wanting to say the fate that befell one of his dearest friends. "Life's funny sometimes," he continued with a whisper. "All four of us got a copy of this picture. I wonder if Solana and Alim still have their copies. I know Jowan won't. They burn the belongings of the Tranquil."

"Well, I'm going to burn Serenity's win streak!" Agrona suddenly declared firmly, changing the subject with brute force. "Deal the cards!"

I won that hand, for the record.

* * *

><p>It was far into the night that we finally came to a stop. Nathaniel and I ended up having evenly split wins. The rest lost. A lot. The two of us agreed to not play next time, but watch and give tips. It didn't help that the game Anders had chosen for us to play had been one the two of us had a <em>lot<em> of experience playing.

I laughed as I recalled, stepping outside on the second floor balcony to stargaze a bit before going to sleep. It was a habit I'd picked up, during the long watches, and it continued because Alistair liked dragging me out onto the balcony, especially after a long day of paperwork.

A cat's meow brought my attention down to the ground, mostly because of how… odd it sounded. Very low and… somehow familiar. It took a bit to find the cat, since it was completely black and the torches outside didn't project a _lot_ of light. She was a pretty thing and obviously some tomcat had thought the same, considered her stomach was round with child. Very sleek and just staring at me with… with…

I stilled as I caught sight of its eyes. Gold eyes. Shining gold eyes with sharp intelligence yet keen loneliness. I knew those eyes.

"Morrigan?" The name escaped my mouth without me even really thinking about it. Surely not. But could…?

The cat bolted as soon as I called the name. I jumped down to go after her. Unfortunately, the cat (Morrigan) was fast, even with child and I quickly lost site towards the outskirts of the Keep, not far from where I'd found Ser-Pounce-A-Lot, actually. But there was something there, carefully placed on the ground where I could easily find it. Paper. A note?

'_Dear Serenity. this is how one starts a letter, yes?'_ Yes, a note, and I could all too easily tell who it was from. Morrigan was the only one I knew who would actually _ask_ how to do something that was 'normal'.

'_Dear Serenity. this is how one starts a letter, yes?'_

_ Tis difficult to write. I never had to do this before. But I was serious when I said that we'd never meet and, to be blunt, I really should be far from Fereldan. But I heard of the darkspawn threat and worried. There is no Archdemon, yes? You and Agrona do not seem panicked, so I am assuming so. But enough of that, for there is another thing I must warn._

_ My mother is still alive and she is doing something in the Free Marches. I do not know if she is purposely stirring up trouble or if she merely made certain that an important 'player' has entered. I fear getting close enough to differentiate. But a dark cloud is brewing there, trapped in a city filled with chains. Something is going to happen there, and I do not think it will be kind. Make Fereldan as independent as possible, if you do not want to be as hurt. _

_ Also. Also, there is something else going on, something shadowy and hidden that I cannot find any information on. I fear it'll steal both you and Agrona and take you away from your people, even when they desperately need you. Set the stage for help. It will come. Thedas knows trouble is coming and it is desperately crafting heroes to protect it. _

_ I hope my warnings will be nothing more than air. But I do not think they will._

_Your. Your friend Morrigan.'_

"What a good friend I have," I murmured as I read the last of the words. Quite troubling, but with this, I could plan ahead. And I would take this seriously. "Thank you for the warning, friend. I'll do my best to protect things here, you can be sure of that." I thought I heard something and decided to keep talking. After all, if I was wrong, then no one would be listening anyway. "You'd better be careful, too, okay? Don't be afraid to come to me for help. You're one of my dearest friends, Morrigan." I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I folded the note up and slipped it into my pocket. As I turned to head back to the Keep, I thought I heard someone sob. I paused and almost turned to go to the sound, but then I remembered what I had promised, so I continued on my way, despite the fact that all I wanted to do was go back and hug her.

I wouldn't do this a second time, Morrigan. Next time you got close enough, I was going after you, no matter what. Because I am a Cousland and, more than honor, more than even duty, we valued family. And I wasn't going to let _you_ stay 'gone'. Not unless you really worked for it.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Varric in the beginning scene this time. It's said in Mark of the Assassin party banter that Varric was actually _looking_ for Hawke and had hoped to get to them before they'd talked to Bartrand. This is showing when Varric found out about Hawke. And not knowing that Hawke's a family name, because _no one_ calls Hawke by his/her first name.

For those that don't remember, Serenity has a 'quirk' where she'll talk to the dead in her dreams. Since her dreams don't come up often, it's not brought _up_ often. But this was too perfect to bring it back, so… yay? Also Spirit Warrior is one of my favorite specializations, right up there with Arcane Warrior.

Here's Agrona making good on her promise (to herself) to talk to her Wardens about some… extreme actions. Maybe like ones that happen at the end of DA2? Who can say?  
>Running gag in DA2 – Anders always losing at cards. Way back in the first part of Serenity's prologue chapter, I said she knew how to play cards. Too much fun, really. As for Anders's pillow, it shows up in part 3 of DA2. The portrait thing is my idea, though.<p>

Morrigan… well, how could I _not_ bring her in, when I'd brought in practically every other companion that showed up in DA:O? And I wanted to play in to her character development of being friendlier. …Oh, and get some foreshadowing. Because that's fun and Awakening had far too little.

Next chapter - …Even more resting. With Agrona this time, though. Again. Why must Awakening be so short?


	18. Chapter 18 Breaking Calm

**Vigil's Keep – Breaking Calm**

_Agrona POV_

* * *

><p><em>There is the feeling again. The feeling that there is something watching her, waiting for her to slip. The feeling of a chain tightening on her throat, an inch away from choking the life from her. Or, perhaps worse, dragging her off to the Circle. The Gallows of Kirkwall have far more horror stories than the Tower of Fereldan. They make her wish that they were back home.<em>

…_No. No, _this_ is home, now. There isn't going 'back home'. And it's for the better, because this home doesn't have the ghost of her father lingering in the walls. It just has the 'ghost' that is her older sister. Which, admittedly, is bad enough. While always like their father, her sister seems to become _more_ like him with each passing day. It sometimes makes her wonder if it was her sister who died, not her father._

"_Something wrong, Bethany?" her sister asks from the doorway, returning from another job with that horrible Meeran. It's a subtle change from how it was in Fereldan and one that she tells herself to get used to, rather than call attention to it. She misses being 'Beth', though. 'Bethany', from her sister, sounds formal and almost cold. And she doesn't want her sister to pull away. She wants to stay at her sister's side, forever if possible. It's only with her sister that she feels safe, now that her father was gone. It's only by her sister's side that she doesn't feel the chains. _

"_Just got a bit of a headache," she replies, smiling brightly in hopes that her sister returns it._

_As always, her sister does. "Here, come a little closer then for me to check you out." Magic is already glowing in her hands, the soft silver-white light she'd never seen anyone else use. It matches her sister's hair (and their father's). _

_She steps closer so that her sister could use less magic to check her for any wounds or illnesses. Unlike her, her sister is unafraid of the magic she uses. She is skittish, only learning the basic fire-spells. Her sister had fire and ice and thunder and earth and _healing_. She is afraid, but her sister is not. It gives her courage._

_She hopes to forever stay near her sister, because she doesn't know how to be brave otherwise._

* * *

><p>It was a random day that I'd decided to spend the morning in the library. I'd just picked Muriel up and set her down by a sunlit window for a nap, using Revas as a pillow (he'd been playing babysitter a lot, I needed to make it up to him), before turning to some records about the history of the dwarves. The Wardens would work heavily with them, so I had to make sure that I didn't accidentally offend them. …Well, <em>really<em> offend them, at least.

Off in the nearby corner, Serenity and Anders were teaching each other languages. Serenity was teaching Anders 'Orlesian', while he was teaching her the language of the Anderfels, that he could recall. I was pretty certain Serenity was throwing in other languages too, just for fun. Mostly because I swore I heard some words I'd heard Sten say.

Sigrun was on the other side of the room, enraptured by a book. Tales of the Destruction of Thedas, written by Brother Genetivi, detailing the history of the Blights and Chantry both. I was amused by how they were grouped. Nathaniel was near her, flipping through a book of Fereldan folklore, while helping Sigrun with words she didn't know.

Oghren wasn't in the library. He was talking to Justice. I was ecstatic that my Wardens were making the effort to talk to him in his lonely exile on the balcony. Anders was the one who was there the most, but the others appeared almost daily. Well, except Serenity, but she'd explained that Justice annoyed her. I wasn't sure why, but I knew better than to force her.

As for Velanna, she was making good on her promise to interrogate me for details about the Blight. I decided to start off with what was probably my favorite part of the entire trip. Serenity and Alistair's courting. Because that was _hilarious_.

"You can imagine our reactions when Serenity admitted that it was her first kiss," I laughed, fondly recalling the entire incident. Velanna, for her part, was frantically writing down everything I said with a nice, bright smile. She seemed to be _incredibly_ fond of stories. "And then Morrigan decided to ask about… oh, what was the phrase again? 'The pleasures of flesh', I think? The only other time I'd seen her so red was when I announced to the Landsmeet that she and Alistair were going to get married!"

"How did that work, exactly?" Velanna asked. "I thought it was just a ruling body? Or am I wrong?"

"You aren't, but I got special circumstances." I grinned. "See, I was picked to choose Fereldan's ruler. The loophole to that is, of course, that it takes no stretch of the imagination to make that 'rulers'. So, I got to decide Alistair's wife while I was at it, since I picked him to be king."

"And why him over Anora?"

"You mean besides Anora being a power-hungry bitch?" She giggled at my dry tone. "I just didn't feel like I could trust her. Too much like Loghain, really." If I forced myself to think objectively, I could admit that Loghain's retreat was probably what saved his own men. Maybe. Possibly. And I really had to work for it. I was on that blood-soaked field, after all. I was one of the ones who'd been depending on him and was disappointed. If not for Duncan, and that Carver Hawke, I would've died too and left Alistair and Serenity alone. Who knew what sort of antics the two would've gotten themselves into? Probably not get involved with each other at all, given how Serenity was about duty. Wouldn't _that_ have been a shame?

"Loghain is the shem who abandoned everyone at Ostagar, yes? The traitorous hero?"

"Yeah, we'll go with that." Serenity had taken to telling me stories about Loghain, little things that she was either told directly or, more often, had 'happened to overhear'. Sometimes, when my hatred of him was a little less, I thought him a little tragic. But he'd dug his own grave, in the end. It was his own fault he'd ended up a traitor, despite being a hero, once. "I'm not talking about Ostagar yet. It's still too raw. Maybe if you catch me drunk, I will, but…"

"All right. Can you tell me about the Siege of Denerim? I'd heard that the Darkspawn Generals went… well, they died…"

"Serenity beheaded one and then got the castle to kill the other," I deadpanned. It was a lot easier to talk about Serenity's antics than my own. Probably because it was so _raw_, still. "I was freeing the Alienage. That was fun. But I'm assuming what you're really curious about is the Archdemon."

"Am I so transparent?"

"Falon, if I hadn't been fighting the damn thing, I'd be wanting every bit of info possible," I laughed. "Okay, you know dragons, right? High Dragons?" She nodded. "Bigger, meaner, and a lot more terrifying. Oh, and magic. The thing had _magic._ It's… think of a Warden, but evil, and in dragon form. _That's_ an Archdemon. Oh, but it was a God of the Imperium. Beauty, I think. I guess it _was_ pretty. In that terrifying, 'Oh, Maker, I am so going to die!' way."

"How did it die? How can something like that be slain?"

"I'm pretty sure most anything will die if you stab it with enough pointy objects. Especially if one of those things hits the head." And, of course, you were a Grey Warden, but I'd keep that to myself, for now. I didn't want to tell them about the Ritual. _That_ would forever be a secret between Alistair, Serenity, and me. Well, until that Old-God-Baby appeared to screw up the world. More so than already, that is. I just hoped I could fix it when it did happen.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Anyone in here?" I called as I entered the Main Hall. "Hello?" Okay, my instincts were screaming. And why wouldn't they be? I'd gotten a message that a noble wanted to speak with me in the Main Hall of the Vigil, only for me to arrive to an eerily quiet room. "If someone's hiding, you have five seconds to come out before I start throwing knives."<p>

"Is something wrong, Lady Commander?" Seneschal Varel asked, poking his head in from a side door that I was certain held one of his offices. "I'd have thought you'd be with Muriel."

"I got a message saying someone was wanting to speak with me," I explained. "Did they leave?"

"As far as I'm aware, no one's been in here since this morning."

I frowned. "Then why would something…?" I'd heard a slight noise and froze. It sounded like the cocking of a crossbow. But who would be wielding a crossbow here? And where was the sound coming from…?

My answer came in the form of someone shooting, and Seneschal Varel knocking me out of the way of the bolt that would've hit me in the head… and thudded straight into his chest.

As he crumpled, my mind conjured up to very old memories. Nelaros and Duncan. Dying right in front of me. Again.

I knelt and hurriedly pressed a hand to the wound, wondering if I should remove the bolt or not. Not really seeing him, but someone else. "Don't you dare die!" I ordered as harshly as I could with my voice turning squeaky with panic. "That's an order!" Somewhere through the panic, I heard the crossbow again. "Someone! Help! There's… I've a wounded and…!" I was finding it hard to focus. Damn it, why did he protect…? If he hadn't… well, I'd be dead, so I couldn't really… Someone, please, get in here and…!

"Easy," I heard a soothing voice murmur in my ear as someone drew me in a hug. I was shaking, remembering. Duncan. Nelaros. I could remember them both so _clearly_. "We've a strong healer, remember? Anders has him."

"And he's all right?" I croaked.

"Well, physically. I think there might be something wrong with his head. He's apologizing for knocking you over." I knew that humor. Serenity. Serenity was the one holding me. "I'm sorry, Agrona. I tried to smoke them out before they moved. They were a little too crafty for me."

"It's okay." Slowly, my head let me return to the present. I heard Anders scolding Seneschal Varel and someone else ordering a search of the place. I thought I also heard that someone had caught the guy who'd tried to kill me. "Who has… who was…?"

"Sigrun has the assassin; Nathaniel ordered a search. Velanna is leading the force on the inside. Oghren heading the search outside. It looks like the assassin is alone and, trust me, there are ways to get a person to talk."

"No torture."

"Of course." …I actually wasn't sure if she was being honest. "Looks like Anders is done with the Seneschal. I'll pass you off to him, okay? I'm going to talk to the assassin. Maybe with Revas." I would've said something, but before I knew it, Serenity was leading Sigrun and some guy I'd never seen before and Anders was in front of me, holding glowing hands over my shoulders to check for… something.

"Well, seems like there's no lasting physical trauma," he told me lightly, with a warm grin. "I'm afraid I don't have magic for mental stuff."

"Varel's okay?" I demanded. Well, 'demanded' as much as I could, given that my voice was still squeaky.

"Body, yes. Not very sure about his head." He hesitated a moment before continuing. "He is old, though. Another wound like that might very well take him out, due to shock. But for now, he's fine."

"Okay." I was quiet for a moment. "Not asking why I'm freaking out?"

"One, I have a policy to not make anyone who can kill me in less than a second even more uneasy." I had to smile at that. "Two, I'm a healer. I don't like seeing people in pain. Even mental. And thirdly, most importantly, it's really not my business." He shrugged. "_If_ you want to tell, sure. I'll be glad to listen. But I'm not going to poke and prod the story out of you. Some things are kept secret for a reason, after all."

"That's sweet of you." I giggled. "Am I clear?"

"Yeah, but I do have important orders for _you_, Commander."

"I'm your superior."

"I'm the _healer_." And? "I know about a thousand different ways to get you in the infirmary. For decades. Also, the only ones who can override a healer are mothers. Almighty mom and all that."

"Now that's just mean." I sighed. "What's the order?"

"Get some rest and let us deal with this." He pointed to the far doorway, where Muriel was peeking in curiously. "Spend some quality time with your daughter."

"…Okay." I smiled at him and walked over to Muriel, picking her up easily as I made the trek back to my room.

"Are you okay?" Muriel asked, hugging my neck.

I tightened my grip on her and took a while to answer. "I've just got some bad memories. That's all. I'll be okay."

"Okay." She kissed my cheek and burrowed into my shoulder, not even trying to get down. I was grateful for that.

* * *

><p>"Andraste's Mercy! Anders! Get down from there before you break something!" Serenity's yelling broke the uneasy silent that the Keep fell into in the aftermath of the assassination attempt. Nathaniel had ended up taking charge of that incident. I'd have to thank him later.<p>

For now, I had to enter the Main Hall to see Anders swinging from the chandelier. …Wait, _what_?!

"How in the Void did you get up there, Anders?" I laughed as I watched him swing back and forth and back and forth. "Seriously! Wow!"

"Oh, don't encourage him!" Serenity snapped. I could tell, though, that she was hiding laughter. "Anders, by Andraste, get down from there!"

"All right, m'lady Mother!" Anders laughed. He swung a few times more before timing a near perfect dismount onto the balcony. He almost fell, but Oghren snatched him… and proceeded to drag him somewhere. I didn't know where. I wasn't sure where the others were. I hadn't seen them since I'd left to play with Muriel. She was napping now, guarded by Revas. My wolf refused to let another watch over her.

Shaking my head, I almost made a joke about Anders, but noticed Serenity's face was very, very worried. Upset even. Before I could ask, though, she plastered on a smile and turned my way. "Well, I've got some good news and some bad?"

"I'm surprised we actually have _good_ news," I grumbled, playing along with the topic. For now. "So?"

"The good news is that the assassin was a Crow and he let slip the name of his particular guildmaster." I thought the Crows weren't taking jobs on me. "Apparently, no one has informed the Antivans yet that the Arlessa of Amaranthine and the Commander of the Grey are the same person. That'll be rectified quickly, of course. I know this particular Guildmaster, after all." Wonderful. "The bad news is that he's dead."

"And how did that happen?"

"They thought of a new trick. Poison capsule embedded in the back teeth." …Okay, part of me was really curious on how they didn't kill themselves while just simply eating. "Didn't expect that. Sorry. But I'll find out more from that Guildmaster. Promise." She grinned wickedly. "I've got _quite_ a lot of blackmail on him, you see." …So, during her time in Antiva, she was starting civil wars and finding ways to blackmail assassins. Okay, then.

"Then I'll leave that to you," I told her. "While I deal with the not nearly as complicated darkspawn." Well, they _weren't_ as complicated until recently. "But now, I have a very important question."

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?" Her smile faltered. "I know _something's_ bothering you."

"Hmm?" Serenity faked another smile as she tried to dismiss the question. "Nothing's wrong."

"Right, I _totally_ believe you." I pouted up at her. "Come on. Didn't you once promise me that you'd not hide from me?"

"Of course you'd remember a promise from _Ostagar_," Serenity sighed. "I hope something from Ostagar comes back to… I hope a promise from Ostagar sneaks up on you." Nice change in wording. "Well, Agrona, let me take a page from your book and be blunt. Wardens have a reduced fertility."

"Oh?" Huh. That was interesting. Glad that I wasn't really planning on having kids. Other than Muriel, of course.

"Alistair and I are _both_ Wardens."

"So, you two are going to have a hard time…" conceiving a kid. I didn't finish that sentence, because I knew what was going through her head. Anders had, unintentionally, reminded her that she might not get to _be_ a mother. But it was… Alistair was king. He needed an heir. Serenity might not be able to bear that heir. No wonder she didn't react well to my teasing her earlier. She wasn't really certain. Wait, there was… "Is this with or without the fertility potion you mentioned Morrigan giving you, Serenity?"

"Huh?" She stared a moment before turning very red. "W-well, without. We… we d-didn't have t-time to really… um…"

…Maker, why did she have to be _adorable_ like this? Really, it was a complete about-face in her normal demeanor! And boy did I have fun making her switch between the two. Perks of being the 'younger sibling'. "Okay, so, next time you and Alistair get alone time, you should try it out!"

"I… I guess?"

"Come on! Show some optimism!"

"I suppose?"

"Oh, now you're just being difficult."

She finally grinned. "Sorry. That's your job."

I would've have retorted, but the word twisted into crimson red and a vision hit me. Hard. I reeled and would've fallen over if Serenity hadn't caught me. I couldn't even get the strength to thank her as I watched darkspawn slaughter civilians on the floor.

"What's going on?!" I heard someone hiss. I thought it was Velanna, but it was hard to tell. I could hear the screaming in the vision and it disoriented me even more. "Wait, are her eyes glowing?"

"Quiet!" That was Serenity. I felt it more than I heard it, so it had to be her. "Gather the rest."

Whether she did or not, I wasn't sure. I kept watching darkspawn and those creepy Children things (which had transformed into two-legged monstrosities with bladed arms all over the place) cut down people left and right. There was screaming and crying and terrifying war cries as I desperately hunted for something in the vision that would tell me _where in the Void this attack was_!

Finally, just before the vision disappeared, I saw the name of an inn. The Crown and Lion. I knew that inn. I'd had a drink there and met Aura in one of their rooms. So, that means…

"Amaranthine," I declared as I lifted my head up at last. I took a look around to see that only Justice was missing from the group of Wardens. "The darkspawn are attacking Amaranthine." How did they get in? The tunnels? But I _warned_ them!

"I'll head there," Serenity immediately volunteered. I wasn't surprised. Amaranthine was incredibly important to her past.

"Take Anders, Nathaniel, and Velanna with you," I ordered. Anders looked a little bewildered, though Nathaniel and Velanna nodded with grim satisfaction. The dwarves looked a little annoyed.

"Got it." Serenity whirled to race down the hall. "Get ready you three! I want to leave as soon as possible!"

As they dispersed, Sigrun walked up to me and tugged my sleeve to make sure she had my attention. "Why aren't we all going?" she asked. She sounded more curious than cross, thank the Maker.

"We have two factions," I explained. "I don't know which one is attacking. There might be another attack." And if there was… if there was, we'd have to move to hit _that one_. "Call up the guards and shore up the defenses! I don't want this Keep to fall a second time while we're working!"

* * *

><p>Author's note – Bethany at the beginning. Unlike Carver, I'm imagining her being… depending on Hawke. Maximum contrast between the two twins, because that's always fun.<p>

Tales of the Destruction of Thedas is, in fact, an in-universe book. About five or six codex entries are 'taken' from it.

If you don't do anything about the Conspiracy in Awakening, then when it finally boils over, one of the group will shoot at the Warden and Seneschal Varel will take the bolt for them. I actually really liked that part about his character, so I created a second 'event' to make it happen.

…Anders swinging from the chandelier? It comes from me perusing the net, learning of how Sandal swings from the chandelier in the Hawke Estate, and someone mentioning, off-handedly, that they could see Anders doing that in Awakening. It wouldn't leave my head, so here we go.

Anders's bewilderment comes from the fact that, if I'm remembering correctly, he is the _only_ companion that doesn't take a hit to approval if you leave him in the Keeper. All of the others do.

Next Chapter – Finally, we move into the endgame. Serenity in Amaranthine. Part one.


	19. Chapter 19 Amaranthine

**Amaranthine – Amaranthine**

_Serenity POV_

* * *

><p><em>He pauses for breath, staying in the shadows. He hates hiding. He wishes he could tear them all limb from limb. Or, perhaps more ironically, use the cursed ability Danarius inflicted on him to kill his dogs. But there are too many for him to fight alone and, while he has the choice, he did want to live. He didn't wish to die before Danarius. He wants, longs, to see him cleaved in two, or missing a few organs with no outward damage, before passing on to wherever the dead go. So, he must hide, like a coward, like a beaten dog, from the hunters.<em>

_Danarius is persistent, though. Deep into the Free Marches, he's been followed. Ironically, though, he is closest to the city once heralded as "the Void on Thedas", a deathtrap for any and all slaves of the Imperium of old. Kirkwall, city of chains. He hopes to not linger long. Just enough so that they spread themselves thin. Then he can cut his way through and escape, again. Running away is, unfortunately, all he can do now. Until the day he can give Danarius pause. Only then can he think on killing his former master._

"_Why did the Magister give us these papers?" he suddenly hears a slaver ask. "What use do we have for papers of purchase and a slave's lineage?"_

"_Idiot, the elf is amnesiac," another snaps. "The Magister hopes he'll come after the papers." And, indeed, he almost does. He almost leaves the shadows and charges. His past. The greatest thing Danarius stole from him. He longs to have it back. He'll risk anything for that chance._

_But he checks his actions just in time. There are too many. He'll never see the papers like this. He must plan. Find a distraction. Then he could obtain the papers and… and… and learn who, and what, he really is._

* * *

><p>I could hear the screams as we walked up the path to Amaranthine's gates. It made us hasten our pace, but not to a run. Running implied panic. Panic implied a loss of control. And we needed to seem in control, even as everything was spiraling into a chaotic mess.<p>

Darkspawn corpses were piled into stacks by the roadside. Dead guardsmen were laid out along the path. Some of them were missing limbs.

"Wardens!" I recognized the Captain as he approached. "I thank you for your arrival, but I do not think there is much to be done."

"From the sounds, it seems like there's a lot _to_ be done," I corrected. "How did they get in? The tunnels?"

"Ah, yes. Perhaps. They came up from beneath."

"This is why you _listen_ to Wardens. Believe it or not, we do have some idea what we're talking about." I really should be more diplomatic, but I wanted this over and done with.

"Yes, I have failed in my duties. And there is no chance for success."

"The city still stands. It is not lost."

"The buildings remain, but there won't be survivors. Not after all this time."

"Not if we stand around here talking. Let's act like the Warden Commander and get inside."

"It is lost. We're better off-"

The scream of a dying child cut through the air. Enough of this! "You will treat me with respect." My words were cold. "I am no flighty child, whimsical and untried. I am a Cousland, a Teyrn, a Queen, and a Warden. I have braved the Deep Roads, battled creatures you wouldn't see even in your worst nightmares. I've slain a High Dragon and have the strength to pierce stone. You will listen to me and do your damn job." Perhaps I was being a little unreasonable, but we had to at least _try_. I couldn't save Highever... I had to at least...

"A lone darkspawn approaches from the south!" someone cried. "Quickly! Archers, bring it down!"

"Peace, do not be killing!" I heard a raspy voice plead. "I has a message!"

"From who, darkspawn?" I called over the commotion. I saw an archer bring up an arrow. "Nathaniel, please, handle the archers." He didn't even answer as he went around and got them to stand down. While berating their form for good measure.

"From the Architect!" That was the darkspawn from the mines, wasn't it? Interesting.

"Stand ready, Anders, Velanna," I whispered. They nodded, so I continued more loudly. "Give it, then. Quickly." Or else Amaranthine truly _will_ fall.

The Messenger came a little closer, so that he didn't have to shout. "The Mother's Army marches on Vigil's Keep," he hissed quickly. "She attacks now! The Architect sent I and a brother to warn you both." The Keep? Directly? …I hated when the enemy tried to storm the base. "Alll your base are belong to the Mother before long! Must save Keep, then finish the Mother in her lair."

"I find it interesting the Architect is helping us," I began slowly, even as I was trying to calculate ten things at once. "What purpose does he have?"

"He does not wish for the Mother to succeed. He wants to have trust, work with Wardens." That lined up with my vague memory. Still, interesting.

"If we leave now, we may be able to make it back to the Vigil in time," the Captain declared loudly. "We must move quickly. Set fire to Amaranthine." There were some protests and I glanced behind to see some wounded civilians huddled together in a broken down house.

Another scream sounded as I finished my calculations. "Messenger, did you say a brother of yours was sent to the Keep?"

"Yes," he answered. "The Architect wasn't sure which one went where. Only that you separated." Which meant spies. Great. Not good ones, though.

"Then we stay here and save Amaranthine."

"The city is lost!" the Captain snapped. "We cannot lose the Vigil as well!"

"I have faith in Agrona." My tone was cold again. I did not like this guy at the moment. I'd apologize later. Maybe. "Why don't you have some faith in your hero?"

"And if there is nothing left?" Velanna suddenly demanded. "What use is a husk of a city if we lose everyone in the Keep too?"

"_You_ have faith in Fen'falon," I retorted with some heat. "Any other protests?"

"Not from me," Anders said fiercely. "I want to save people with my magic, damn it. I'm tired of losing despite it."

"I can see both sides," Nathaniel murmured. "I can't say my wish to protect my old home is… well, the best. Not when it's emotional. You can't make a decision emotionally. Only logically."

"Amaranthine has a large chunk of the economy," I pointed out. "That work?"

"Sure." He grinned suddenly. It was dark and there to hide intense worry. "Let's get moving."

"Gather everyone up, then." The three dispersed, to force the non-crippled guardsmen into action.

"And, what do we do about this… darkspawn?" the Captain asked. I could tell he didn't really approve of the decision, but obviously he wasn't going to change my mind.

I'd already figured that out, but not I had to look the Messenger in the eye to declare it. How I would try to explain my decision. "Um… Ser Messenger?"

"You musts be killing me, yes?" I was startled by the reply. Both the innocent tone and the words themselves. "Warden Utha be explaining to me. Told me to keep to the badlands. Stay underground until I had to surface, to prevent spread." The Messenger nodded. "The Mother rests in Drake's Fall. Below it, in her nest. Do what you musts. I understands."

Strangely, that made it ten times as hard. "All right," I whispered. "Just… just hold your head up, so I can make a clean cut." He did exactly as I asked as I stood and unhooked Vigilance. "Thank you, Ser Messenger."

It was a simple motion. Downward cut to remove the head. I'd done it before. It was the exact motion I'd used to behead Loghain. It was just as hard to behead this darkspawn, whose brethren I'd slaughtered over the past year, as it was to kill my 'uncle' turned traitor.

I couldn't afford to break down crying like I had back then. There was no Wynne to hide behind. No Zevran to tease me or Leliana to smile and cheer me up. No Alistair to rest against or Agrona to leave the job to while I composed myself. No Oghren to distract or Morrigan to 'gently' scold. So I hooked Vigilance and walked towards the ruined house to get a once over of the survivors.

"My lady." I turned at the shaking voice to see an old man, bleeding sluggishly from a chest wound, reaching out to me. I took his hand and knelt down. "You'll save…?"

"I'm going to do my very best," I told him honestly. "Just need to think of a way inside."

"The tunnels. Their entrance… is across the way. Old shed. Run down. Door still works. Smugglers used it." So _that's_ where it was. Unfortunately, I didn't think they were one-way and my lack of a sense of direction wasn't going to help here.

"Okay." I glanced around and caught sight of Anders nearby. "Anders, can you-?"

"Admirable, but I'm old. I've seen enough." The old man's grip on my hand tightened. "Save your healing for the young ones. They deserve better. Much better."

"…Okay." I kissed his forehead and let go of the hand to race to Nathaniel, still correcting the guards. "Nathaniel, you recall tunnels under the city?"

"With the lake, yes," Nathaniel replied in a confused tone before his eyes lit up in realization. "Oh, of course! I think I remember the path to the city!"

"Good, then we're sneaking in."

* * *

><p>Smoke choked the air. The scent of death gagged it. It seemed like the citizens had thought help wouldn't come and took matters into their own hands. Take their most valuable things and set fire to the rest to get rid of the monsters.<p>

"I hope Delilah and her husband are safe," Nathaniel murmured forlornly as we emerged from the Crown and Lion to see the chaotic devastation.

"She's _your_ sister," Velanna retorted. "I'm sure she's just fine."

"What's this? Encouragement?" Anders teased. "Now I've seen everything."

"Oh, shut up."

"So, aside from killing darkspawn, what's the plan? Ugh, and why didn't Commander warn us about the smell?"

"Probably didn't get it," Nathaniel murmured. "I wished I didn't." The smell of rotten meat was something _no one_ ever got used to. "We need to get the guards inside." The Captain had wanted to let his men recuperate a while longer. "What's the plan?"

"We clear this area here," I declared. "Velanna, Anders, your job is to _keep_ it clear. We'll send the survivors here." Andraste knew the Chantry was large enough. "Nathaniel and I will go around the main path here, circle back. With luck, we'll catch everyone."

"And if not, we'll get more than what we would've gotten," Nathaniel agreed. "Let's get moving then, Serenity."

The two of us rushed down to the main gates, cleaving our path. Behind us, large fireballs signaled Anders and Velanna burning the Children.

"I'm going to watch you burn!" I heard Velanna roar.

"Yow! Careful to not catch us in that!" Anders snapped. I prayed that if they got into an argument, it wouldn't distract them too much.

"Lots of darkspawn here," Nathaniel murmured as we approached the gate.

"Get the gate open," I ordered, unhooking Vigilance. "I'll serve as a distraction."

"I'll try to do this quickly," he replied. I heard him mutter under his breath, "Maker, please don't let it be as ridiculously complicated as it used to be." Complicated? Uh oh.

Shaking my head, I set about just swinging my greatsword in wide arcs, chopping darkspawn into pieces as I made a spectacle of myself. It wasn't too hard. Nathaniel was sneaking about, so I was the only thing moving about. As I cut, I did my best to look through the crimson mess for anyone who might be alive.

I almost missed one small group, because of how out of the way they were hiding. In fact, I'd seen the darkspawn and only barely caught a glimpse of someone fighting. So, I used the Silver Fire to burn some darkspawn threatening a small group of survivors. "Hurry to the Chantry," I ordered as the darkspawn screamed and turned to ash. "Now!"

"Thank you, milady," a man said. "Most of us are grouped in the warehouses. If you can just keep these… these monsters away…"

"That's the plan. Now _move_!"

I whirled to cut the closest darkspawn and did my level best to keep a path open for anyone to sneak out. Nathaniel, any time you wanted to get that gate open, that would be great. For now, I'd just try to keep them bottled up in the market place until I got more reinforcements.

I heard the clang of the gate rising and the battle cries of the guards. "Survivors are in the warehouses!" I roared over the noise. "Split into groups! The less wounded deal with the darkspawn! Nathaniel, if you can hear me, help them get to the warehouses!"

Everything got more hectic. Not as much as the Siege of Denerim, but not too far off, considering the not-as-open area. But with the reinforcement of the guard, we managed to get things under control and, soon, the market was awash in the blood of darkspawn and humans. Corpses and body parts littered the ground. Really, there was too much.

"Where are the Children?" Nathaniel asked as he slowed to a stop behind me. He reflexively counted arrows as his feet splashed in the crimson, muddy puddles. "These are just the regular darkspawn. I know Commander said she saw them. So where…?"

"I don't know and I don't like it," I answered. I looted some arrows from an archer darkspawn and passed them to him. He took them without a word. "Either that means they're moved on to the Keep or are waiting for us."

"Both are bad options."

"You mind if I ask a question that actually has an answer?"

"What?"

"What's with that red mist stuff?"

"What red mist?"

"The one coming from the corpses and going to your wounds?" I glanced down and confirmed he was correct. I hadn't even noticed.

"Did you not see it in the Deep Roads?" I asked, incredulous.

"I might've been distracted by the giant flaming golem."

"It was after. Anders asked all about it."

"I was scouting and figuring out how to move the golem."

"Oh." Well, then. "It's a weird healing ability. Not Warden. Don't worry about it."

"That's a sign that someone has a secret."

"It's a sign of someone who doesn't want things repeated."

"Maker preserve us!" someone suddenly screamed. "What in the Void is that huge thing?"

"Time to move," I murmured.

"Let's go," Nathaniel agreed, leading the way through to the screaming.

When we got there, I groaned as I saw an ogre having his way with the guards. "Where's Agrona when you need her?" I muttered. "We could use her ogre-killing skills." But I knew the answer. Fighting for her life in the Keep. She'd better be all right. "Nathaniel? Chances of getting its eyes?"

Two arrows arced gracefully right over my head to strike both eyes. "How's that for an answer?"

"Show off."

The ogre roared at the pain and stumbled about, trying to see. Unfortunately, the sudden lack of eyes left it wide open for the tree that suddenly came alive to skewer it with its branches and roots.

"I see you've made a full circle," Velanna commented, waving slightly. "Anders is holding the other side."

"My lady," someone called. A guard with blood dripping down his face. Wait, not quite. Dripping _from_ his face. Eye. Eye socket. If it wasn't already lost, it was going to be. "The mages seem to have taken the last of them for now. Everyone who's alive is in the Chantry. Will you be joining us?"

"Yeah, we'll be the last ones in," I replied. "Just in case. For now, Nathaniel and I will run around again to check the alleys. Velanna and Anders… actually, Velanna tell Anders to head on in and start healing."

"Or I could happen to overhear the order and follow it," Anders cheekily replied, poking his head around the corner. "I'm in. Velanna, the stairs will be a better place to guard from."

"I know what I'm doing!" she snapped. Great. More arguing.

"Let's get moving before we get caught up?" Nathaniel suggested.

"Agreed," I murmured. "Let's run."

* * *

><p>"So, like this?" I asked the Sister instructing me. I'd bandaged people before, of course. A certain battle with a broodmother came to mind. But I was always up for learning new tricks and this particular one was good. It minimized bleeding through while using less bandage. Efficiency at its finest.<p>

"Not quite. You need to fold it here." The Sister reached over to help me make the right motions. "See?"

"I think so. And now it's just to tie it off, yes?" At her nod, I did so and smiled at the soldier who'd volunteered to be my victim… er… test subject. Wait, no, that wasn't a good word either. Patient. Sure, we'd go with that. "Thank you very much."

"Not the first time I'd had someone play doctor on me," the soldier grinned. He was missing some teeth. The clots said that they'd been lost in the previous battle. "I've an older sister who liked using me as a doll."

"I know _younger_ sisters who'd do that to their brothers." I smiled mischievously. "Not that I'm speaking from experience, of course."

"Of course, milady."

"I think you're clear for light duty, solider," I told him. "But that's _light_ duty. Tell your captain that I ordered that. And that I _will_ enforce it, if necessary."

"He'll love that, I'm sure." The soldier jumped off the bench. "But I'll tell him. Thanks again, Lady Queen."

"You're welcome," I called as he left before slipping off the bench myself and stretching. "May I do a quick patrol around the room, Sister?"

"I'd appreciate it," she replied with a warm smile. "I need to report to the Revered Mother."

"Then I shall not keep you." I bowed, feeling a little off. But I knew it was because, like Nathaniel, I'd taken off my armor, so I felt too light. But some kind Sisters had offered, once the initial chaos died down, to clean the bloody armor. I'd warned them about keeping the blood off, but had allowed it. The reason why they'd offer was because they weren't good at bandaging and were desperate to feel useful. "Andraste, guide you."

"And may She keep you safe."

We went our separate ways. I started by checking on my Wardens. Velanna was using some Dalish herbal remedies to help with cleaning of wounds, using herbs the Chantry had in stock, but hadn't known could be use for medicine. Anders was running around healing with a combination of magic and medicines taught in the Circle. I gathered, surprisingly, that that was also different than what was taught in the Chantry.

Nathaniel had found Delilah and was sitting up with her, helping bandage the people nearby. Anders had already checked her over and both she and her unborn baby were fine. Now it was just a matter of seeing if her husband could survive the blood loss resulting from a lost leg. He had a tourniquet and Anders was doing what he could. Besides, the man had won Delilah's affection. I was certain he'd be fine.

"Oh, sorry!" I murmured as I stumbled over a bench with a woman slumped on it. I hadn't even seen her, hidden behind the alcove wall. "Are you all right?"

"It is all right," I heard the woman murmur. Except that it was in Orlesian. "Oh, pardon." She coughed. "It is all right." That time was Orlesian-accented King's Tongue. An Orlesian woman, here?

I studied her and found that knew this woman with gold hair and red-rimmed eyes. Agrona had grabbed me and given a rapid description of her, to keep an eye out. This was Kristoff's wife. This was…

"You must be Aura," I whispered, crouching down beside her. "Hello, I'm Serenity Cousland."

"Ah, yes," Aura murmured. "A pleasure to meet you, Lady Queen."

"I am sorry for your loss." And that we couldn't even give you a body because a spirit was inhabiting it. Against its will, to be fair, but still.

"I was expecting the bad news. He'd been gone for too long. But… but to not have a _body_…" Her breath hitched and she covered her face in her hands. "Oh, I'm sorry. If you give me a moment…"

"How about I give you a shoulder?" I pulled her into a hug without waiting for an answer and felt some of her tears seep into my shirt. "We will find his body. And, when we do, we'll return it for a proper burial. You have my word."

"Th-thank you…" And she continued to cry in my shoulder for a long while.

When she pulled away, I couldn't help but teasingly ask, "Better than a moment?"

"Much better," she agreed with a weak giggle. "Thank you. I needed that."

"Of course. Anytime."

"I'm… I'm going to see if there's anything I can do to help," she mumbled, standing up. I stood to keep eye contact. Well, mostly keep eye contact. I was a full head taller than her, after all. "Kristoff would want that."

"He'd also want you to be safe and healthy," I chided. "See Anders, the mage, for a good check up before doing anything, all right?"

"Yes, milady." She curtseyed somewhat gracefully and headed towards where Anders was tending to some wounded civilians. I went the opposite way, trying to take note. Supplies were running low. Some of the woman had started turning their dresses into bandages to keep up. I'd have to remind Anders to not overextend. We'd need his magic for the next wave.

"Nida, calm down," I heard a man in tattered clothes say. Nida, that was Keenan's wife. I should fulfill that last request. "It's not that bad."

"You nearly lost your arm," a woman replied roughly. So, she must be Nida. She was pretty, with only traces of an Orlesian accent. I started walking towards them. "I call that bad."

"Pardon me," I began. I was derailed by the man kissing Nida's cheek, very close to the mouth. Huh?

"Oh, yes?" the woman replied, seeing me standing there, staring in confusion. "Do you need something?"

"You are Nida?" I asked, wondering what was going on. That man was entirely too close to her. "Keenan's wife?"

"You are?" Her voice was a mixture of suspicion, scorn, and a trace of fear.

"Serenity Cousland. I…" I glanced at the man. "Is he a… family member?"

"I might be, one day," the man laughed. "But for now, we're just special friends." Special friends. That sounded like Cailan describing the girls he… slept… Andraste, was this woman…?

"What would cause the Queen to come visit me?" Nida asked, drawing my attention away from the man.

"Are you Keenan's wife?" I asked again, trying to process things. "Did he know about this… friend of yours?"

"Of course not. Now, please, state your business."

It took a bit to form the words. I… I couldn't… Affairs weren't exactly unexpected, of course. Tolerated so long as the other spouse knew. Cailan had done that, once it started to become glaringly obvious that something was… well… _wrong_ with one of them and a child just wasn't being conceived. Anora hadn't liked it, but I was certain it was more because she felt like she was failing and she'd hated failing. Well, and that she'd loved him, but that was neither here nor there. But… but having a _secret_ affair, while your spouse was away fighting for… this…

"Here." I was entirely too close to losing my temper as I took the wedding ring off my necklace and handed it over. "I'm sure he'd be so happy to hear he died so that you could continue having 'company'."

"I waited," she protested, sadly fiddling with the ring. "But… but he never asked me about-"

"If you had a problem, you should have come out and said it. Going behind his back is the act of a child throwing a tantrum because she has to 'share', not a mature decision of a partner." I had to force myself to not clench my fists. I could break my bones. "You aren't justifying yourself in the least. You have a voice. Is it _his_ fault you were too much of a coward to tell him your feelings yourself?" She opened her mouth to retort, but I cut her off. "My good lady, I'm about three seconds away from punching your head _off_. Get out of my sight." She was smart and took the hint.

So was Nathaniel. He waited for me to take at least ten calming breaths before approaching. "Not a bit of sympathy," he commented lightly. "Still, though, I have to say I don't really like her."

"Wardens make sacrifices few will ever understand," I mumbled. "Andraste's Mercy, I want this all to be over."

"Well, hopefully it will be." He smiled slightly. "Come on. Let's figure out a plan for the morning." And pray for the Vigil.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: School work + awesome game = delay. Sorry about that.<p>

Fenris in the beginning, learning of the 'papers' that trigger the quest where you can recruit him in DA2.

The old man is the NPC that begs you to go in and save his family. Killing the Messenger… that was actually something I debated. Ultimately, I decided that Serenity would do so, because of the danger. I wanted to give him a bit more depth, though, so I have it where he knows and expects death.

Yay, bringing back Delilah and Aura, because they're still in Amaranthine, after all. Need to at least give them a mention.

I have absolute _no_ sympathy for Nida, completing the Wedding Ring quest thing. I am sorry, but cheating on your husband while he's out protecting something is… it's something I really can't forgive. I'm assuming that affairs (and/or prostitution) are fairly accepted in Thedas, but, to line it up with the big 'loyalty' thing I've got characterizing Fereldan as a whole, I have it where, in Fereldan, it's only accepted if the other spouse is aware and comfortable with it.

Next Chapter – Agrona in the Vigil


	20. Chapter 20 Vigil's Keep

**Vigil's Keep – Vigil's Keep**

_Agrona POV_

* * *

><p><em>They are celebrating. The Clan is celebrating. She shouldn't begrudge them that, but she does, in her heart of hearts. <em>

_She is hidden behind some crates, playing with a flower, as they celebrate. She knows this flower well. It is… was… Lyna's favorite. 'Was' because Lyna… Lyna is _dead_. Her brave, vivacious, cheerful friend… she rests with the Creators. Together with Tamlen, she left her behind. But she cannot blame Lyna for that. She cannot. Lyna did her best to fight, her best to live. Even as that… corruption… slowly stole away her ability to move, her ability to even breathe, she remained smiling, talking. They made plans for what they'd do once she was better. They laughed and wondered when Tamlen would return. But Tamlen never did return, and Lyna finally couldn't fight the Creators anymore and went to their side._

_Still, she hoped for Tamlen, if only to tell him. But that was a false hope, a foolish one. The red-haired queen of Fereldan (such a vibrant red, she'd thought she was bleeding all over the place before realizing it was hair, very pretty though) had talked to the Keeper about a Dalish who'd called himself Tamlen. She had said the words as gently as possible, but they didn't lessen the blow at all. Her friends are dead. She is alone._

"_What a cute baby!" she hears someone coo. She thinks it's Ashalle, Lyna's mother in all but blood. "He'll be as strong as his namesake, Tamlen. Mark my words."_

_If the new babe had been a girl, she has no doubts it would be named 'Lyna'. One is bad enough, though. She now has to hear the name again and again and again, forever looking for her lost friend._

_She pulls out the mirror shard from her pouch. She'd found it when she, Lyna, and Fenarel had returned to the ruins to hunt for Tamlen. They'd only found the broken Eluvian. It is twisted, corrupted, but she has thrown herself in purifying it. Lyna and Tamlen had lost their lives to it. She _must_ make those deaths have meaning. She _must_ find that lost link that stole them away._

_The Keeper won't help her. The Keeper refuses. The Keeper doesn't _understand_! So, she works alone, trying and trying. If she had large piles of lyrium, she knows this would be easy. But lyrium isn't so easy to find. There is a power that is, though._

_She glances around to see that no one is paying attention. Though she is kept alone and apart, the Clan would do their best to draw her into the festivities she doesn't feel, just because they were family. No one is paying attention, though, so she slips up to Sundermont, tripping over some rocks along the way and losing the path more than once._

_It is nearly sunset when she finally reaches the cave atop Sundermont and she enters with a purpose in her step. "Pride Demon Audacity," she whispers into the empty cave. "I wish to speak to you."_

* * *

><p>In retrospect, Serenity should've been the one to stay and <em>I<em> should've been the one to go to Amaranthine. Mostly because the Vigil had a _bunch_ of annoying nobles I didn't have the time to be polite to, yet had to be anyway because politics.

"I understand that you're worried about your fields," I told one, barely managing to keep from yelling and screaming at the noble. I didn't know his name. "But there is a crisis at the moment and I need you to remain exactly where you are." I'd only been saying the same damn thing for the past twenty minutes. It had been thirty since that darkspawn messenger (I called him 'Watcher' and sent him to _watch_ for the army heading our way) arrived to tell me that the Mother was striking Vigil's Keep more directly than I'd guessed. Justice, Oghren, and Sigrun were rallying the soldiers and getting the defenses set. I'd rather be there, but I had to be here.

The noble retreated with only a mutter, but another one appeared with a childish glare. "Why must we be forced underground?!" she shrieked.

"Because that's probably the safest place." The Deep Roads door was holding strong, so the darkspawn were forced to take a detour and charge the gates directly. Thank the Maker for that. It bought us a few hours before the initial assault. "Darkspawn are approaching, after all. Trust me when I say you don't want to get caught, milady. Death would be the happiest ending in that case."

She was still glaring, and muttering, but someone managed to pull her away with a small, apologetic, smile. I was almost getting used to it. This was only the fiftieth argument like that since the initial warning and they were a lot more cooperative now.

Still, I sighed, and glanced around the small set of caves. Truth be told, I would've have been surprised it was a crypt, or something equally creepy, but I wouldn't tell them that. I needed them to cooperate with me and my supply of tact and diplomacy was already drying out.

I shook my head and did a quick inventory of the things here. Some food, some water, some weapons… probably not enough, but all that could be spared. Hopefully, none of the nobles here would be idiotic enough to head up to complain. …I shouldn't count on that. Should definitely bar the entrance to the basement. Maybe set up a barricade too. It'll only keep the people in here safer and make them less likely to mess us up during the battle.

Something clutched my leg. I glanced down to see it was Muriel. Truth be told, she was the reason why I was being so thorough about keeping this place safe. I was selfish like that still. "Da'len, you have to let go," I told her gently. "I have to get going."

"Scared," she mumbled.

"I know, but Revas will protect you." Revas was one of the guards of the non-combatants, together with some rookie guards who just weren't ready for a true battle yet. If the darkspawn reached here, it was because everything was lost.

"…Okay…" She let go, but grabbed me again before I could even take a step. "Mamae!"

…Mamae… didn't that mean 'mother'? She'd never called me that before. "Yes?"

"Come back, right?" she begged, tearing up. "I won't let you go until you promise to come back!"

I knelt down and hugged her. "Yes, I'll come back. Promise."

"Okay." Her smile was shaky, but sweet and she let go to run deeper into the room.

I turned and walked up to the Vigil proper, praying to the Maker and Andraste that this would not be the one promise I broke.

* * *

><p>"How are the preparations going?" I asked as I closed the basement door behind me. The courtyard… well, it was barely controlled chaos.<p>

"Not well," the Captain, whose name I couldn't recall with everything I was trying to remember, told me. He'd been waiting right by the door. "Everyone is nervous and it's making them clumsy."

"Well, if the preparations aren't going well, surely that means that the battle will?" I half-prayed. "Where are my Wardens?"

"Oghren's insulting some of the soldiers to get them to move faster," Sigrun answered, jumping down from a hastily constructed tower that would be used by the archers to have a height advantage. "Justice is on the ramparts, trying to keep out of the way. He'll come down for the fight, but we figured he'd scare the soldiers more than the walking, talking darkspawn you're using as a scout." Hey, he'd volunteered. "You sure there's little chance of reinforcements?"

"I'm certain Amaranthine won't be abandoned, and I have no idea where Alistair is," I answered reluctantly. "Unless the Maker decides to smile on us, then we're on our own."

"Well, it _is_ a pretty day to die." Indeed, the sky was crystal clear and the temperature was just absolutely amazing. "Shall I return to testing the stability?"

"Promise you don't break anything. We don't have a healer." I resisted the urge to growl at that. I should've kept one of the mages here. But it had seemed logical at the time to send two with Serenity. I should've kept it balanced anyway. Damn it all.

Sigrun ran off to test more archer towers. I slipped to the side, to stay out of the way, and tried to think. I'd been reassured, multiple times, that the walls were strong. The only 'weak-point' was the gate. They _had_ to enter through there. That gave us an advantage. Problem was, we were low on weapons and healing items. Wade was doing his best to rectify that first problem as fast as he could (with his lover making sure he didn't go all artistic). I had some others trying to fix the second. It was all just buying time, really. Buying time to prepare before everything fell apart in front of us.

"My lady, if I may?" I heard someone ask. I knew who it was before he appeared in my vision. Varel was always polite.

"What do you need?" I returned, pushing off of the wall.

"There is a back entrance, one used specifically to get messengers out during a siege," he explained quickly. "Shall I send one?"

"Yeah, to Serenity in Amaranthine." I thought as quickly as I could. "Tell her everything the darkspawn told us. And to not worry. If you don't mind."

"I never mind doing my job." He gave me a rare smile. "I'll see to it at once."

"Thanks." He scurried away and I couldn't help but sigh and think. Taking in account how long it took to get to Amaranthine, I was certain this darkspawn army was slipping in right behind the group of four. Providing that the messenger kept a reasonable pace, it's possible he'd catch them a day or so after they arrived. Less if they'd turned back, but I really didn't expect that. Even if Serenity was logical, I wasn't sure she could witness a second fall like Highever.

"Hey, Commander!" I heard Oghren yell. "That darkspawn is coming for us. I think he's crawling." Why on Thedas would he be _crawling_?

"Open the gates just long enough to get him in," I ordered, sprinting for the gates. "See about standing by to drag him in!"

"You got it!"

The gates opened just long enough for Oghren to sling him in. The inside of the gate was splattered with darkspawn blood. The Watcher was injured.

"Report," I requested as I jogged up. "Someone make sure the gates are locked tight!"

"Theys are coming," the Watcher slurred as someone obeyed my order. I fought the urge to gag as I realized he was crawling for a very good reason: he'd lost his legs. "Theys are almost here."

"Thank you," I whispered, kneeling down and resting my hand on his shoulder. "Rest now. We're ready."

He smiled before his eyes clouded over in death. It was surprisingly how like the others races darkspawn really were.

The gates suddenly clanged as something thudded into it hard. Similar sounds echoed down the wall. They were upon us, trying to break down the gates.

"They're throwing stones!" I heard Sigrun yell from the ramparts. "Ancestors! Those are huge! Where did the catapults come from?!"

"Maker," I whispered the thuds grew louder. "Don't let my words be a lie."

* * *

><p>Author's notes: I hate April. It's so hateful to me.<p>

As many of you expected, this is the fight to protect Vigil's Keep. I've actually never played through the portion, to be honest. I could never leave Amaranthine as it was. So, this'll be interesting. Just a bit of a set up chapter, not very exciting, I suppose. And I'm pretty sure it's short, but…

The scene above is Merrill, or to be accurate 'serious-Merrill'. Just providing some grounding for her motivations/obsession with the mirror. The baby named after Tamlen comes from dialogue in Witch Hunt, revealed if you were playing with a Dalish Warden. The knowledge of what happens to a Dalish not-Warden also comes from that DLC, if I recall correctly. The Pride Demon's name comes from a short story written by the writers at Bioware, where Marethari and Merrill first meet the demon in Sundermont. I think this is the last of the DA2 Companion Scenes. We'll switch back to Fereldan people soon.

It's mentioned, if you got all the upgrades, that the Vigil held up a long while, I think seven days. I'm assuming, therefore, that the trip to Amranthine must take at least one full day (if not more) and that the trip to Drake's Fall takes almost a week.

Next chapter – The Second part of Amaranthine's fight.


	21. Chapter 21 Adamantine

**Amaranthine – Adamantine**

_Serenity POV_

* * *

><p><em>He sighs as the messenger delivers the grim news. Amaranthine is being overrun by darkspawn and Vigil's Keep is being assaulted. He doesn't need to look at the two men at his side to know what they are thinking. Fergus and Alistair have always been easy to predict. <em>

"_Have you heard anything from the two locations?" Alistair asks. One would assume he was taking the news well, if not for the fact that his trademark smile was nowhere near his face. _

"_The last we heard, the Queen had infiltrated Amaranthine to look for survivors alongside three Wardens," the messenger answers. He is one of the villagers who'd volunteered for patrolling the outskirts and learned of the attack through a relative. "We have heard nothing from the Warden-Commander in the Keep."_

"_She's probably neck-deep in troublesome nobles," Fergus comments. He can see the fear in his friend's eyes, though he is certain few others could read that in the easy tone. "Serei would also refuse to abandon Amaranthine, after losing Highever."_

"_Teagan, what would you suggest?" Alistair asks. _

_He turns and faces his 'nephew' and King, but it takes a minute to answer. "I would prefer to help them, but I'm not certain where or how."_

"_Why not turn to the Siege first?" Fergus suggests. "From the report, there are far fewer in Amaranthine, and Amaranthine got off lightly in terms of casualties during the Blight. It should be fine."_

"_Then allow me to lend what few soldiers Redcliffe can spares." He's rewarded for the offer by Alistair's bright smile._

"_Check on Connor and Isolde before leaving, Teagan," Alistair half-orders. "It'll take a bit to tell the troops to leave behind the village girls their seducing."_

"_Hopefully, we won't… interrupt something," Fergus laughs._

_He shakes his head at the jokes, nods a dismissal at the messenger, and goes to obey the order. From there, he will find the armor he used during the Blight and march out with the rest._

_He owes Agrona for saving Connor, so he prays that they'll not arrive too late to assist her. He prays that Serenity, his friend and Queen, is all right in Amaranthine. Finally, he prays that the Maker will watch over Fereldan, as he did over Connor._

"_Uncle?" Connor calls. He reaches down to hug him, as is his new habit. Connor thankfully remembers little of his time under the demon's control, but the scars will not disappear anytime soon. "Is there anything I can do?"_

"_Send some of the knights off to the separate corners," he says. "The fastest available. Surely, there will be others who will help." Many owe their lives to the Wardens. That had to be paid and now is as good a time as any. _

* * *

><p>It was long after midnight that my body relaxed enough to doze off. It ached horribly due to the stress of battles. My extensive scarring made it all the worse. If only the fighting would stop! Then I could rest and be happy.<p>

"What are you doing?" I heard Velanna ask. Blinking awake, I pushed myself up to see her carefully peeking inside the little alcove. "Sleeping?"

"More like wishing the fighting was over, so that I can return to my manipulating and stop my fighting." I was feeling a little more like Agrona than myself.

"Didn't you manipulate the Captain into giving you full command?"

"No, I have that by right as Queen. I just tricked him into admitting it." I shook my head and stood up. "Is something wrong?"

"A soldier that was patrolling was brought in as a gibbering mess," she explained. "Nathaniel and Anders are listening in already."

"Lead the way."

Velanna quickly led me to another alcove, one crammed with the Captain, Anders, Nathaniel, and a shivering soldier. Someone had put a blanket around him and a hot mug of tea in his hands, as if he'd caught a chill. But it was obvious he wasn't cold. He was just terrified out of his mind.

"There you are, my lady," the Captain greeted. He was in a much better mood than he had been before my little nap. I'd gotten annoyed with his insistence that I report absolutely everything to him, so I'd 'helpfully reminded him' that, as Queen, he should actually report to me, not the other way around.

"We just got him calm enough to talk somewhat coherently," Anders explained. "The rest of his group is dead. He came in with one on his back, but that one was dead before he got here."

"He looked like something tried to eat him," Nathaniel added grimly. That one sentence gave me an idea of what had happened. But the soldier's report confirmed it.

"They… they were like m-maggots!" the soldier stammered out. "But… but they were walking! And they had these horrible claws jutting out of their skin and horrible, horrible sharp, pointy teeth!"

I felt a sigh come on, but managed to swallow it. "I think we found the Children," I murmured. "Terrific."

"Method for fighting them?" the Captain requested. "In case they break through?"

"Long-range is preferable, but if you have to be up close, try to keep your back to the wall," I answered, wracking my memory for my lone encounter with the creepy things. "If they pin you, you'd better hope someone notices and gets it off of you."

"Do we know how many there were?" Nathaniel asked. "Did he see only one?"

There was a sharp bang against the Chantry door. Everyone whirled to see the door had splintered.

"I think we're about to find out," Anders answered with false confidence. "Orders?"

"Someone get everyone to more secure parts of the Chantry," I relayed immediately. "I don't care how cramped it is."

"I'll have my men on it at once," the Captain promised.

"Velanna, think you can manipulate some trees to help us out?"

"If I can get to a window," she answered slowly, as if thinking very carefully. "If I can get to a window, I can create something."

"Nathaniel, help her to one. Anders, make sure the healers get ready. Captain, what soldiers aren't moving the refugees are going to help me keep the doors shut until Velanna's done."

As everyone moved, I found myself thinking of Ser Gilmore and the other soldiers who'd held the gates as Duncan and Agrona dragged me out with Kaiser.

Andraste, give me strength.

* * *

><p>Velanna was a genius. She'd burned a lot of magic, but she'd done it brilliantly. Using the trees, grass, and flowers nearby, she'd woven a cage to protect the almost broken doors of the Chantry that sustained itself by slowly absorbing the blood of the Children that had gotten skewered in the weaving. The only downsides were that Velanna had to sit and recuperate from it, and that the only way out was by dropping down from a second floor window.<p>

"So, just the three of us against all these darkspawn and Children?" Anders sighed. He absently healed a cut on my face that I'd gotten from one Child's claw slipping through the splinters. "I'm beginning to think it'll be easier to get the mages freedom."

"You forgot to mention that their disciples are actually showing a sense of tactics," Nathaniel pointed out as the darkspawn effectively organized themselves through the town.

"I was trying to forget that part."

"There's nothing to be done," I pointed out. "Velanna _has_ to recover and the guardsmen are still too wounded to do anything but emergency fighting." She did say it wouldn't take long, but I'd opted to go ahead anyway. The darkspawn were showing tactical prowess and, following that logic, it wouldn't take them long to figure out that they could just _burn_ the thing blocking them. "Nathaniel, you've better eyes. What's the pattern?"

"They _were_ emerging from the inn, based on the initial clustering," he reported, gesturing at the bodies. "That's why so many appeared at the Chantry so quickly, it looks like. I think the inn is connected to the tunnels, so this makes sense. Now, however, they seem to be gathering towards the main gates."

"Are the gates up?" I asked, alarmed.

"They were brought up right before, but brute force will take just about anything down."

"We need to hurry, then." I glanced at Anders. "Burn the path behind us to lessen the chances of us getting caught in a pincer immediately." Based on the numbers, though, us getting surrounded was inevitable.

"You got it, my lady," Anders replied with a strained grin.

We ran as fast as we could. Heat at our backs told me that Anders had did as I asked. There wasn't really much of a _plan_, though. There were too many to figure one out on the fly.

"Focus on the gate!" I ordered right before leaping into the fray. "Defend it with everything you have!"

"This normal for the Wardens?" Anders called, preparing an ice spell.

"It's going to be," Nathaniel answered for me. "For Amaranthine!"

* * *

><p>I lost track of time. It became defined by the number of darkspawn I killed, the number of Children that tried to eat me, the number of arrows that thudded into the forces, and the amount of magic thrown into the fray. When I could, I tried to take note of the other two.<p>

Nathaniel had, quite sensibly, put a tree to his back. The only thing better would've been a wall, but that didn't provide quite the range of movement while still protecting his back. He needed that protection, given the number of darkspawn trying to claw his arms off.

Anders was on a higher level, using the height advantage to better take out the darkspawn clustered about us with fire and ice spells. He focused on the mages, trying to overpower them. I was certain he was succeeding, but worried over how low his magic reserves were getting. How long had we been fighting?

My body gave me the answer. Too long.

My blood suddenly _screamed_ and it felt like a dragon started roaring in my head. Andraste, help me. I'd hit my limit. I had to pull back, or I'd shift into that permanent berserker state. I could _not_ afford that.

I made my way to Nathaniel and ducked behind the tree to try and catch my breath. Perhaps if I could exert some control, I could extend the limit. I couldn't leave Nathaniel and Anders to fight alone. Not yet, at least.

"You all right?" Nathaniel asked me as soon as he had space to breath. His quiver was empty. "Anders! Over here!"

"I'm not wounded," I reassured him in a strained voice. "I… I have a limit on how long I can fight with my head on straight. It's a _long_ story. The short version is that you should avoid drinking dragon blood." Also, stay away from Averrnus's experimental potions, but Nathaniel and Anders wouldn't learn about him for a while. He was pretty secluded in that old Warden Keep, after all.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"We're also completely surrounded," Anders informed us with an oddly cheerful grimness as he dropped down to our location. Taint back under control, I looked around to see he was correct. We were completely surrounded by intelligent darkspawn and children, not far from the gate. I was glad to note the gate was still closed. We hadn't failed yet. "Think Velanna would mind doing some more plant manipulation to save us?"

"We'd have to get word to her," I reminded him.

"Giant fireball and us screaming 'help us, oh wonderfully superior Dalish!'?"

Right then, the tree twisted and groaned, uprooting itself to better entangle its branches through the darkspawn horde.

Nathaniel, sensibly, climbed to the top of the tree after stealing some arrows off nearby corpses. The tree held itself as still as it could, as if to lessen the chances of him falling. As he helped Anders and me up, he commented, "I think she heard us?"

"Velanna, you're supposed to be _resting_," I growled. Nevertheless, I was very thankful. "Anders, can you attack without hurting the poor tree?"

"The poor tree that is racking up a higher body count than everything else combined?" Anders asked incredulously. "You're worried about hurting _it_?"

"So, you can't?" Was he too tired?

"I didn't say _that_," he grumbled, before gesturing to cause giant spikes of ice to erupt from the ground. Each one was placed carefully to avoid a branch. "See?"

"Splendid." I smiled and hefted up Vigilance. "All right. I think I got my second wind. I'll strike and you two cover?"

"Shouldn't take long," Nathaniel agreed. "The tree did a lot of damage. We really should think of a reward."

"I'm getting out of here before the whole 'treating the tree like it's a person' thing rubs off," Anders laughed. The tree shifted suddenly and almost knocked him off. "Okay, Velanna, I'm sorry for insulting your tree. You could try to not kill me."

Somehow, the little exchange gave us all new energy as we swung into the fight. Combined with the panic and chaos induced by the sudden, and unexpected, leafy assault, the darkspawn and Children found themselves dying in droves. In a matter of minutes, the last of the fighting was over. Thank Andraste.

I smiled as the sun gently peeked over the gates Nathaniel was working on re-opening now that the threat was over. Anders was setting about burning the darkspawn, so that they didn't pollute the water supply and gardens. A pinky dawn to signal the end of the fighting here. It was oddly fitting.

"Looks like the worst is behind us here," I heard Velanna say from behind me.

"You were supposed to be resting," I gently scolded her as I turned to face her. I noted that, though she was pale, she was walking reasonably straight.

"One of those Revered Mothers found a refined lyrium potion in her stores," she defended. "She gave it to me and I was back to full health in a few seconds. After that, I merely entered a meditative state that allowed me to communicate with the plant-life. All Keepers are capable of doing this. It's not feasible in an open battle, but in the confined space I was trapped in, it worked out well." She smiled ruefully. "I will need to rest before I'm of any use in a battle proper, though."

"We'll see about Nathaniel carrying you."

"I do not need-!"

"Gates are open!" Nathaniel suddenly called. "I broke the locking mechanism though. Some darkspawn had cracked it."

"Don't worry about that," I reassured. "Let's get the others out of the Chantry. That is, if Velanna hasn't taken it down already?"

"No, I jumped down just as you did," she mumbled.

"How are we going to get them out?" Anders asked. "Fire?"

"You are not burning it, you pyromaniac!"

"That's rich, coming from you."

I was really exhausted by all of this. I knew because I actually let my annoyed groan slip through before giving in to my incredible need to just _scold_ them. It provided Nathaniel with great entertainment, at least.

* * *

><p>The first thing I did upon exiting the city proper was to go visit the refugees outside. There were more there, most crying from relief. In the corner, though, was the man who'd reminded me of the underground caves. A small blanket covered his face, telling me he was dead.<p>

"He lived long enough to hear the city had been saved," a woman whispered. A small girl was curled up asleep in her lap. "He got to see his children and grandchildren one last time."

"I'm glad," I whispered. Still, I wished that I could've saved him.

"Serenity!" Anders called. I turned to see him waving next to a panting man dressed in the light armor of a messenger. "Letter from the Keep!"

I ran for them, wondering how in Andraste's name a message got out. Anders, Nathaniel, and Velanna clustered around me as I flipped open the letter to read. The messenger was sitting now, gray with exhaustion. He must've been running throughout the night.

'_Your Majesty,_

_ I write this in place of the Warden-Commander. We are assuming that you shall not abandon Amaranthine, so she is strengthening the defenses to outlast the assault. A darkspawn the Commander dubbed 'Watcher' has given us information pertaining to the Mother in charge of the forces attacking us. Namely, he informed us that she is nested deep below Drake's Fall. I encourage you to head straight for their upon securing Amaranthine. It shall be the best way to assist us, given that Teyrn Cousland is away at Redcliffe. _

_Seneschal Varel'_

So, she was in Drake's Fall, an interesting location. I disliked the fact that Fergus was in Redcliff. There was little chance of reinforcements for Agrona, unless word somehow reached him in the south. I would just have to pray that they could hold out.

"We make for the Dragonbone Wastes," I stated, folding the letter and tucking it into my pocket. "Just us four. We'll be able to move a lot faster that way."

Speed was of the essence, even more so than it had been when saving Connor. Andraste, bless us with… well, everything.

* * *

><p>Author's Note – Scene at the beginning is Teagan. I deliberately set it up to contrast Serenity's logical thoughts, because she doesn't know everything <em>all<em> the time. It also addresses my big question of why no one tried to help the Warden while Amaranthine and the Vigil were both under siege. Decided to draw some parallels to scenes in Origins, for my own amusement.

For those who don't remember, Drake's Fall is the ruins inside the Dragonbone Wastes. The Nest is underneath that.

Next Chapter – Keep under siege with Agrona. We have two chapters and an epilogue left of Awakening.


	22. Chapter 22 Valiance

**Vigil's Keep – Valiance**

_Agrona POV_

* * *

><p><em>Did they arrive in time? The thought haunts him as he waits beneath the surface, steps away from the Nest. He sent two in hopes that they would, but the Mother's forces could move quite fast. Utha reports that many darkspawn have been sent, but that they do not help. She has faith in the new Commander, if only because her friend Duncan had been the one to choose her. <em>

_He waits for the other one. The queen who was also a Warden. Utha insists on this too. She says that this one would be more willing to listen. He does not know why. Utha has not elaborated._

"_Wardens have entered the Wastes above," Seranni tells him. "My sister is among them, so I'm sure it's them."_

"_And the queen-warden?" he asks._

"_In the lead. They'll be in the ruins before long."_

_Utha tugs his arm and mimes out her thoughts. 'So, are you ready to argue?'_

"_You are certain she'll listen?"_

'_Yes.'_

"_Then I am." He nods to Seranni. "See about leading them here. The ruins… they could get lost."_

"_Of course," Seranni agrees with a smile. She understands part of it, enough to willingly give her help. He is glad for that._

_He hopes that the queen-warden will be as receptive._

* * *

><p>I was reminded of Ostagar. So many people fighting and fighting, hoping and hoping. But the chances for reinforcements were low. Serenity was no doubt either in trouble in Amaranthine or on her way to deal with the Mother.<p>

The gate hadn't fallen yet. Nothing had broken yet. But the darkspawn were clever enough to climb and not all of the rampart guards could keep them away. It didn't help that the constant bombardment of flying stones were knocking out some of our defenses.

It was only a matter of time.

I took a breather to look around. The guards were adamant that us Wardens not doing much until everything fell apart. That way we could be at full strength when everything went to the Void. I allowed it since everything was relatively light fighting and because it made sense. Sigrun was patrolling one set of the ramparts. Oghren was helping hold the gates closed. Justice was helping the fighters where he could, but overall just waited and prepared on my orders. Fighting corpses would freak out the soldiers, after all.

I tasked myself with dragging corpses out of the way and into a location where they'd hopefully not be found by the darkspawn and defiled. It was a gruesome job considering how broken some of the bodies were, but someone had to do it. Might as well be me. They were _my_ soldiers, after all. They deserved this last service from me.

"My lady." Someone grabbed my arm roughly. It took most of my self-control to not accidentally knife the guy. Good thing, too, seeing as it was the Captain here.

"Yes?"

"It… it's the Seneschal. He's injured."

I frowned. "I ordered him to stay put inside, didn't I? Because he was still recovering from his bolt wound?"

"You expect someone to sit there and watch an ogre kill a child? He used to serve in the army."

"Where did the ogre come from?"

"I don't know, and it's already dead. Your Sigrun jumped down to gouge it's eyes out while the Seneschal distracted it. That's not the point of me interrupting you."

"Then what is?" I asked. "Surely you can fetch bandages your-"

"He's not going to make it, my lady," the Captain told me bluntly. "The damage is too great."

…Oh… "Where is he?"

"I have him in one of the side rooms off the throne room."

"Can I be spared?"

"Briefly." The Captain summoned a guard, who jogged up. "Escort our Arlessa to the Seneschal."

"Yes, sir!" He saluted smartly before setting a rapid pace inside. I followed as closely as I could.

Inside the Keep proper, it was eerily quiet. It was as if I'd stepped into another world entirely, one where fighting didn't exist. Where it was even unheard of. A step into that side room, though, told me otherwise.

Varel was seated at a desk, working of all things. He was having difficulties breathing, and his hand shook, but he pressed on with whatever he was working on. Blood sluggishly oozed from a hole in his chest. I wondered if the ogre had speared him with his horn. They loved that tactic, almost as much as crushing their foes.

King Cailan's corpse flashed through my head. I pushed the memory aside.

"Varel?" I called softly.

He looked up and smiled. His eyes were slightly out of focus. "Ah, my lady. Good timing. I was working on the new inventory numbers."

"How does it look? Bad?"

"Actually, our medical supplies are higher than expected. What luck." It was more that the wounded were being crushed from stones before anyone could reach, but I wouldn't say that to him. "I must apologize, my lady, for breaking orders. I left the castle once."

"I'll forgive it," I reassured. "How's the child?"

"I gave her over to the doctors. She seemed to be fine, but I wanted to be sure."

"Good decision." I'd wonder why she wasn't in the basement like the others much later. It wasn't important right now.

"Thank you." He returned to his work. I stepped over to peer at it. His writing was shakier than the usual. "Hmm, we might run low on oil for flames. Ah, and arrows are quite low."

"I'm sure we can replenish the arrows. How go the shields? They're facing some heavy loads."

"Quite intact. Master Wade certainly did his best on making them." Wade was Maker-sent. I needed to thank Alistair for bribing him to come out here for my sake. "Arrows seem to be the only worrisome thing at the moment. Well, that and the oil, as I told you. That'll be difficult when night comes."

"I'll order a reduction in use."

"Very good, my lady." There were more scribbles. I was surprised I could still read them. "Oh, there was a stock of traps discovered. High-quality."

"I'll send someone to fetch them. They'll be useful."

"Some poisons as well. The old Arl had quite the collection."

"I'm unsurprised. I'll look into it. I don't want any to accidentally get into the water."

"Of course, my lady."

There was silence. The only sounds I could hear were the breathing of a dying man and the pen on the paper as he scribbled out letters and numbers. I could imagine his heartbeat, though. I could imagine I could hear it. I could see it grow weaker in the shallow breaths, messier handwriting, and trembling hands.

Finally, though, he broke the silence. "My apologies, Commander," he rasped, leaning back in the chair. "I'm quite tired, suddenly."

"Go to sleep," I ordered softly. "You can resume your duties once you're rested."

"Of course, my lady." He closed his eyes and nodded off. He stopped breathing soon afterwards.

"May you rest well at the Maker's side," I whispered, carefully extracting the pen from his hand and setting it on the desk. I glanced over the paper. Aside from those last few lines, I could make perfect sense of it. Devoted to the last. "You've really earned it, Varel."

As I exited, I found the guard who'd escorted me still waiting outside. "Do you mind if I reassign you?" I asked him.

"To where, Arlessa?" he returned without a hint of hesitancy.

"Guard this room with your life. I don't want the darkspawn to take his corpse."

"With honor, my lady."

"How is the child?" I felt the need to ask.

"Just fine," the guard reassured. "Medics are keeping her in a back room. Poor girl had snuck out to get her mabari puppy."

I found a smile forcing it's way on my face. "And the pup?"

"Just fine too. Don't worry. Some of the guards who are too wounded to fight out in the main part have volunteered to keep her safe. We don't want..." He glanced at Varel. "They won't let the sacrifice be wasted."

"Good."

"The gates have been broken!" someone outside shrieked. "Maker, help us!"

"Maker isn't going to do much of anything," I muttered, racing down the hall and only just remembering to be polite enough to wave at the guard over my shoulder. "He expects us to solve our own problems, really."

Still, it didn't hurt to pray.

* * *

><p>When I entered the courtyard, Oghren had just managed to slay a two ogres, nearly simultaneously. It had bought the soldiers time to react. Unfortunately, though, he hadn't accounted for a third one appearing out of nowhere.<p>

But I did.

Using my Speed Boost, I rushed over and leapt over Oghren to stab two knives into the ogre. The ogre roared and stumbled about, trying to fling me off. I used my knives to climb up to the head and slit its throat. I'd wanted to go for his eyes, but he was actually wearing a helmet that covered them, as well as some other armor. Someone had been smart.

As it fell, I jumped off and looked at Oghren. His eyes were unfocused. I guessed a concussion. "Oghren, go get treated before you pass out," I ordered. "You can't fight with a broken skull."

"Yeah, Commander," he mumbled, sounding as if he wasn't going to obey. Luckily, he fainted and another guard dragged him inside.

"Where is Sigrun?" I called. "And Justice?"

"Warden Sigrun is leading the charge," a guard told me. Blood was pouring down his face. "Warden Justice went after her." He gestured and I saw the large group fighting through the invading force. Sigrun, however, was far out in front, alone.

I was glad she didn't run, but this was being idiotic. It wasn't time for her Calling yet.

Best way to get to her, though, was hard to find. Whoever was commanding the darkspawn was clever. They'd cut her completely off.

"Hey, Warden-Commander!" I jumped at the sudden noise and turned to see Dworkin the Mad at my side. "Hey, I've rigged a catapult with explosives. Where do you want them?"

"You what?" I asked before deciding that it didn't matter. "I want them to hit as far back as possible, with as many darkspawn deaths as possible." A thought occurred to me. "I need to get to Sigrun too."

"I'll send a smaller one there and the nice big one in the back!" he cackled. "Coming right up!" Maker, please don't let this be a _big_ mistake?

It turned out to not be a mistake at all. Dworkin had, apparently, rigged the bombs to minimize extraneous damage, unlike that big bang from the first day here. The loud one shook the approaching army and took out a good chunk of the invading force. The smaller one made it so that I could get to Sigrun without fuss.

"Commander?" she rasped, looking up at me. She was coated in blood and kneeling on the ground.

"Pretty sure a scout's supposed to dodge," I scolded. "Didn't your books teach you that?"

"I think my body just did." She pushed herself up. "Okay, where to next?"

"_You_ are going to the infirmary."

"But I can still fight!" she protested. "I am a Legionnaire. I will not run!"

"You're not running. I'm giving you the order to retreat."

"But my job…!"

"You've done your job," I reassured as I tried to get some pressure on her wounds. "But I need you to keep doing it. This fight's not over. I still need your help."

"I guess this dead woman can wait a little longer to get scolded by her ancestors," Sigrun joked with a bloody grin. "I'm coming out again as soon as I've caught my breath."

"I'm counting on it." I signaled the nearby guards. "Here, help her in."

"Yes, milady!" they chorused before picking up Sigrun like she was a child and carting her off. She was already unconscious.

I glanced around. Nowhere among the darkspawn did I see Justice. Where in the Void was he? Please, don't tell me he was out where the big bang was.

"Warden-Commander!" I turned at the voice to see it was a darkspawn in the distance. "I am the Herald of your destruction!"

"Oh, now that's just _begging_ for an ass-kicking," I grumbled. I made sure to palm Fang and Starfang and bolted straight for him.

Only for a bunch of darkspawn to get in my way. The sheer number threw me off. I'd never faced so many at once. They'd never been that desperate under the Archdemon. Or was it that the Archdemon was just that damn good of a tactician that he hadn't _needed_ to resort to measures like this? Hmm, interesting thought.

Dodge, dodge, strike. Dodge, dodge, strike. It was almost like I was dancing with the blighters. Except, you know, with them falling into pieces every third beat and annoying me.

Focusing on that annoyance cost me. I stepped to the side to dodge the last one's blade, only to slip in a puddle of blood. I hadn't been paying attention to my footing. I shifted to get my balance back, but too late. The blade was still heading right for…

It hit Justice. It cut his head right off, in fact. I hadn't even known he was near.

"Justice?" I called, as Kristoff's body ungracefully thumped to the ground. His head bounced to a stop nearby. "Justice?" I barely noticed the darkspawn that had been attacking me was dead. Justice had killed it right before he… "Justice!"

"All will be well," I heard in my ear. I turned but saw no one. "It seems I can talk to you. Good. I am not injured. I am well. You just can't see me. Focus. I will see what aid I can give like this."

"Thank you, Justice." I'd panic later. I'd cry later. But now, I had to fight and keep my head.

"We break this Keep!" the Herald hissed in the distance. He had a giant war-ax in his hands that he waved around like it was a flag. "We break the Wardens! We leave only ash!"

"Try it," I retorted, sprinting forward and slashing through the last few pathetic darkspawn that tried to keep me from him. "I'm right here. Give me your 'destruction', big boy."

He roared a war cry and charged me. I dodged and struck, but he dodged himself. For a big lug with an ax, he sure was fast. I hated when that happened. It made me feel like I lost an advantage.

…Wait, what was I thinking? I still _had_ the speed advantage. Speed Boost, duh. I'd used that just a few… however long ago it was. I was really getting out of it. Justice's 'death' really knocked me for a loop.

"Ah, the smell of blood, fresh in the air!" he cackled arrogantly. I gauged the distance and tried to set up a plan. I needed to do this as fast as possible, for the sake of my soldiers. "These walls shall not hold!"

"Do you ever shut up?" I asked casually. Isabela had mentioned, during her teachings, that keeping calm while others were boasting was a surefire way to get them. It sometimes worked better than taunting them. "The hot air isn't really helping."

"Do not look down on me!"

"That'll be hard, since you're going to be flat on your back." A swift kick to the leg followed by gouging his heart out with two quick strikes. All possible due to the Speed Boost. I was finding far more uses for it now then I did when I'd spammed it. Must be a part of growing up.

"Im… possible…" he breathed, crumpling to the ground.

"Oh, do you _have_ to act like a stereotypical villain?" I sighed. I was getting sore and tired. But I wouldn't falter. I couldn't falter.

"The Mother still has her children and disciples to send," the Herald laughed, despite the blood dribbling out of his chest wounds and being sprawled out on his back. "You have lost!"

"Not yet." I stabbed him through him through the head and looked out over the field, where the army still fighting. "Blessed are those who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter." I whispered the prayer and threw myself into the fray again. With luck, they'd all come after me, to buy time for the guards who were slowly breaking down in the face of all the fighting.

Leliana once told me that the Maker smiled sadly on the Wardens, for their sacrifice was the greatest of all his creations. I wondered if he was still smiling sadly.

* * *

><p>I wondered where in the Void all these darkspawn came from. Certainly, there didn't seem to be so many during the Blight. Then again, I'd spent most of the Blight fighting demons and mages and abominations. Perhaps that had something to do with it?<p>

Or maybe it was the Mother. Maybe she'd been birthing all these new darkspawn. Those darkspawn I'd encountered back when I first arrived at the Vigil had _seemed_ like newborns. I might've even commented on it.

The good news was that they were weak. The bad news was that there were so many of them that the good news didn't matter as much as it should've.

There were some guards were fighting with me, but they seemed distant. They were tiring and I wasn't surprised. They were all wounded and this fight was dragging on forever. They shouldn't have been fighting, but if they didn't, I would've been out here alone.

I probably shouldn't have been fighting, if I was going to be honest. I had more wounds now than I did at Ostagar. But I was a Warden. I was the Warden-Commander.

I was the Commander of the Grey, Agrona Fen'Falon Tabris. Hero and Wolf of Fereldan. Arlessa of Amaranthine. The Maker will return before I let these darkspawn see _my_ retreating back.

Though, if he could smile my way and give me a miracle, I'd be most grate-

A sudden blizzard froze the darkspawn in place. A firestorm turned others into ash. A _lightning_ storm electrocuted still others.

A gentle healing wave shot through the battlefield, healing and rejuvenating the wounded and weary soldiers.

Where was this coming from? There were no mages in the Keep.

But there were in the distance. I recognized some of them. First Enchanter Irvine, commanding the mages. Solana and Alim coordinating perfectly to maximize damage with their fire and gravity magic.

I was hallucinating. I was so tired that I was hallucinating. That was the only explanation. There was no way…

"Hello, dear. Hold still. You're wounded."

I turned and saw a familiar grandmother of a mage. But I still couldn't believe it. "Wynne?"

"Yes, dear," she replied, smiling. She held out her staff and healing magic enveloped me. It was warm. She was really here. "Where do you need us?"

"Healers inside. I've got wounded pouring out of the walls." I paused. "Wait, what are you even doing here?"

"It took so long getting out of the Tower that we had to wait for the next ship in a month or so," she explained with a wry smile. "Thankfully, the meeting has to wait for Irvine to arrive. So, we decided to come visit. We'd heard some odd yelling and were wondering what was going on when a Spirit of Justice reached out to Irvine and told him the Wardens were in desperate need of assistance." Her smile warmed. "Even Irvine bolted, and his joints have been a problem."

Justice… I owed you. "That doesn't account for all the noise I'm hearing."

"Someone in Amaranthine happened to have relatives in Redcliffe." She was smirking. "Where Alistair and Teyrn Cousland also happened to be residing."

You've got to be kidding me. "…So, are you telling me…?"

"You think Alistair would leave you to face this alone when you're in _real_ trouble? Besides, you're the best friend of Teyrn Cousland's little sister and Redcliffe owes you many times over." She shrugged elegantly. "There are more behind us, of course, though. Darkspawn, I mean. There's still more fighting to do, and quite a bit of it." She scrutinized me. "Are you all right, dear? You look a little confused."

"I guess I'm used to having to bully people to get them to help," I laughed breathlessly. "Okay, I'm going to go check on my Keep and tell the others that reinforcements have actually arrived. Think everyone will be fine?"

"Agrona, thanks for saving some for us!" I heard in the distance. I looked up to see it was a grinning Alistair. He was wielding his dad's sword in one hand, Duncan's Shield in the other, and was leading a charge of infantry into the fray. "So nice of you to do so!"

"Yeah, we'll be fine," I answered my own question. I glanced around at the army to see Fergus and Bann Teagan also leading more troops. This was awesome to me. "So long as the other group gets the Mother, I think we won't be overrun."

All I had to do now was coordinate an army again and hold out until they did. After so many headaches, I was actually ridiculously grateful. For once, I got help _without_ having to ask for it.

"Commander!" the Captain called. "What's going on?"

"Reinforcements, straight from the King," I answered gleefully. "Rally everyone up for their second wind. _This Keep_ _will not fall_!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Architect in the beginning.<p>

I… didn't really follow what happens in game here, I think? Took some liberties? Varel does die in the siege, though. Didn't make that part up. Made it _quite_ different than it was in the game, though. Oghren taking on the two ogres comes from his epilogue slide if you didn't take him to Amaranthine and didn't save the Vigil. Sigrun's charge comes from the same place. Justice 'dying' here is mostly just to set up DA2, though I think that's _also_ mentioned in the epilogue slides.

The armies arriving… okay, that was just my own fun. I dislike the fact that none of your former allies help you out, so here. I did want Agrona to kill the Herald (main general for this part) before then, though. Have the Wardens get the main part and let the others mop up.

Next Chapter – Drake's Fall with Serenity. One chapter and an epilogue are left. I'm going to try and get this done by the end of this month, if not sooner. I want to move on to DA2.


	23. Chapter 23 Choices

**Dragonbone Wastelands – Drake's Fall and the Nest – Choices**

_Serenity POV_

* * *

><p><em>It is almost time.<em>

_She's not worried. She knows the Architect is, but she's not. She knows, without a doubt, that Serenity will _listen_. She knows… she knows because Duncan had adored her._

_Duncan… she shall always be surprised that the scrappy street-thief had become such a powerful and kind adult. Warden-Commander of Fereldan… he was a much better one than Genevieve. _

_She'd hoped to find him when he went down to his Calling. To talk again, to tell him what all had changed in the long years. She'd peeked on his life on the surface just for that reason, to have a better idea of how to react to the new him. That was how she knew of Serenity, in fact. He'd spent some of his happiest days in Highever, in the company of the Couslands._

_When the Blight came, she'd been prepared to go up and help. It was, in a way, her fault. The Architect had convinced her to help him below, however. To stem some of the forces, to give them a better chance. She'd agreed. She still agrees._

_It doesn't make Duncan's death any less bitter._

_She checks the pack on her belt for the stone urn. She and the Architect had saved his corpse from some darkspawn. She'd almost buried him as a dwarf, but remembered in time that humans burned their dead typically and had compromised. Ashes in stone. She hopes to give it to Serenity soon. It should be among the humans who he'd cared for. She had many memories, after all._

"_There's a High Dragon," Seranni breathes, scared at the sight. They are standing at the entrance, waiting for the group. "Will they be all right? Should I get…?"_

_She shakes her head and smiles. A high-dragon is nothing to a Warden. And if it is, well, she can remember how to beat a skull in._

_It is time._

* * *

><p>Dragonbone Wastelands… A place even creepier than it's name. In the heart of this wasteland was the ancient ruin that was Drake's Fall. According to the letter, the Mother was hiding deep below its surface. Joy.<p>

"Do you need me to lead?" Nathaniel asked. "So that we don't get lost?"

"The path is linear," I grumbled.

"You got lost in Highever Castle."

"Highever is _not_ linear."

"Do you always turn to teasing when you're nervous?" Velanna grumbled. He'd _been_ teasing-flirting with her, but had apparently decided to take a break to victimize me.

"Oh, come on, it's fun!" Anders defended for Nathaniel. Anders had been the 'victim' before Velanna, but he'd turned it into an interesting sarcasm match that had been _highly_ entertaining.

"He only does it with people he actually likes," I added with a small grin. The flush on Velanna's face was definitely worth it. "All right, come on. This place is creepy enough."

"To change the subject, Andraste's flaming knickers!" Anders exclaimed. "It's colder here than the Tower's stupid dungeons. Why is it called Dragonbone Wastelands? Too cold to fly?"

"Close," I answered. "It's said that dragons would come here to die. That a dragon at the end of her days would just lie down here and allow the cold to take her. Whether that's _actually_ true or not is debatable, but, as you can see…" I gestured at the bone-littered lands. "There are a lot of dragon bones here. The Imperium believed that there was great power in the bones here, so they built Drake's Fall. A lot of the ancient weapons and armor made of dragonbone emerged from here. It's built over a chasm."

"And in that chasm, the Mother made her nest," Nathaniel finished for me. "If we've all caught our breath, we need to get going."

"Right," I agreed. "This is our best way of helping the Vigil at this point." Please, Andraste, smile their way and convince the Maker to give them a miracle. "Careful on the path. Bones all over the place and I wouldn't be surprised to see darkspawn."

We _did_ see darkspawn, and Children, but there was a small problem with them. Namely, being dead. Someone, or something, had already been through here and had killed them all. Some were dead by fire. Others had their skulls crushed in. A couple of them, though, had been simply torn apart by teeth and claws.

"I thought getting attacked was bad, but this is even worse," Anders grumbled. "Anyone know a funny joke? Before I go into my absolutely horrible ones?"

"Oh, I don't know," Velanna began. "It seems your existence is a very nice one."

"Ow… I think that one might've stung a little."

"Poke fun at her ears," Nathaniel suggested. "It'll rile her fast."

"There's nothing wrong with my ears!" Velanna protested very loudly.

"If you're going to tease each other, go ahead," I sighed. "But please, keep it down. Andraste, I feel like a mother escorted her two year olds sometimes."

"You said that last sentence out loud," Nathaniel pointed out.

"Did I?" Agrona was _really_ rubbing off on me. "Well, then you know firsthand."

I signaled that we should slow as we entered the large, open area conveniently located right in front of our destination. That just spelled trouble. The soft flap of wings overtaken by a loud, echoing _shriek_ confirmed it. I groaned, though, as the creature revealed itself to be a High Dragon.

"Andraste's flaming…!" Anders yelped as he conjured up a shield that probably saved our lives. At the very least, it made sure we weren't missing limbs.

"You think this one is here to die?" Nathaniel asked.

"Rather lively for something dying," Velanna retorted.

"It's a _dragon_."

"It's a High Dragon," I corrected. "These are the ones famous for destruction of perfectly good countryside. Fully mature, and fully in control of their strength and skills. The ones at the mine were regular dragons."

"Is that supposed to make us feel better?" Anders asked through gritted teeth as he kept the shield up under the High Dragon's assault. "Because it's not."

"Sorry, I'm not my husband. Scatter." They obeyed just in time for Anders's shield to shatter. If we hadn't moved, we would've been crushed.

Anders and Velanna went to work on the wings. Nathaniel was aiming for the eyes. And I… I'd somehow ended up being the High Dragon, where I could conveniently leap onto its back.

…Well, it _worked_ last time, didn't it? With some side effects, of course, but…

I sighed at my own recklessness, unhooked Vigilance,s and jumped onto the High Dragon's back. No chance of it flying off as Anders had succeeded in freezing one wing; Velanna had charred the other. It was just a matter of keeping balance, like standing on a galloping horse. Though, a horse couldn't really eat me…

"Nathaniel, can you lay off the eyes?" I requested as I kept walking. Hopefully, this one had a soft spot, just like the last one. "I don't want to go flying."

"Why are you on its back?" Nathaniel demanded as he switched targets to aim at the leg joints. Anders and Velanna were working on the back legs for me. So nice of them.

"Because there's a nice little weak point," I answered with false cheer. It became real cheer when I found that soft spot and stabbed down. Of course, I was nearly thrown off as it roared and thrashed in pain, but I managed to stay on it. And I didn't get a mouthful of dragon's blood, so I'd say I came out way better than I did last time.

"Are you all right?" Anders asked, healing magic at the ready. He healed everyone without even asking.

"Better than my first fight," I replied, tugging Vigilance out of the neck. "If you want to collect the blood or scales for something, be my guest."

"Stealing from a corpse?"

"Where do you think Vigilance came from?" I shrugged. "Personally, it would be nice to make the death have a little meaning, even if it _is_ horribly selfish."

"Well, dragon's blood is very useful for runes and potions…" He sighed. "Let's see if I have a bottle or something. Wynne would always insist on carrying one in case some rare herb appeared. Maybe that habit is instinctive."

It turned out to be more than instinctive. He had ten.

As he and Velanna set about collecting the blood, Nathaniel gave me a stern look. "Climbing the back of a high dragon is rather reckless," he scolded.

"You don't have to tell me," I sighed. "I just knew it worked and we were wasting time."

"I suppose." His tone implied that I was going to get an earful, or that he was going to tell someone who'd _gladly_ scold me. Needed to keep him away from Agrona and Alistair for a bit, then.

"Wow, you're all so strong!" someone breathed. I whirled and was startled to see it was Seranni. She looked… well, she looked actually quite well. Good, I'd been worried.

So had Velanna. "Seranni!" she cried, gathering her sister in her arms. Nathaniel had to juggle the bottles of dragon blood she'd tossed aside so that they didn't break. He and Anders set about placing them in our packs, splitting them as evenly as possible. "Oh, thank the Creators."

"It's good to see you," Seranni returned. "Come, follow me. The Architect wants to see you. Utha went on ahead to tell him that you've arrived."

The Architect again, huh? I was strangely unsurprised.

* * *

><p>Seranni knew her way around the ruin well. I was glad. I'd have gotten us lost in a minute, maximum.<p>

Through the labyrinth we went, going deeper and deeper into the ground. I sensed darkspawn at the edges of my range, but they all stayed away, afraid of something. They seemed to be afraid of a darkspawn that seemed close, and becoming closer.

"I've returned!" Seranni told someone as we entered a large open area that stank of Taint. If we weren't in the Deep Roads proper, we were quite close.

"Thank you, Seranni," a soft voice replied. It sounded familiar.

It took me two seconds to remember once I saw the speaker. The Architect, flanked by Utha. He was waiting patiently, smiling slightly. It looked awkward, like he'd only recently learned how.

I remembered something about our last encounter and took off my gauntlet to reveal my wedding ring. "This is my wedding ring," I told him. "Sorry for attacking you, but it's incredibly precious to me. It's proof that I married a wonderful man."

"Yes, Utha explained it to me." He actually sounded sheepish. "My apologies."

"So long as we're clear." I slipped the Gauntlet back on. "In any case, though, hello, Architect."

"Greetings, Warden-Queen. When we last met, I had wished to explain myself. Fate, however, intervened."

It was more that we thought you were gong to experiment on us, but sure, we could call that 'fate'. "So, explain yourself now."

"I would like to talk. I have a propositions for you."

Anders wanted to refuse right out, judging by his tense stance. Velanna wanted to listen only until she could get Seranni out of here. Nathaniel was intrigued, adopting a thoughtful look.

Never let it be said I wasn't practical. Besides, I was getting tired of fighting.

"Very well, let's talk," I replied. If things turned sour, I could have Velanna and Anders burn him to death. "If that was your goal, though, why not just send a messenger?"

"I did," he corrected, to my surprise. "I fear… well, it seems he misunderstood my instructions and attacked. Or, perhaps, your fellow Wardens merely attacked without listening. I cannot say. I must apologize for that, though. It left you all quite weakened, yes?"

…The 'attack' on the Vigil when we first arrived just got explained, didn't it? "It's nothing we're not used to. Blight and all."

"I thank you."

"This _is_ quite a lot of effort," I noted.

The Architect shrugged. "I made a promise to Utha that I would seek the aid of her old brethren."

"For what?"

"My kind has always been driven by the Song to seek out the Old Gods. When we find them, a Blight begins." This was basic knowledge at this point. "Each time, we seek the surface and, each time, your kind fight back until we are defeated." That was because we didn't want to die. Also, basic knowledge. "But, perhaps there is a way to break this cycle?"

Oh? "Go on."

"They must be freed of the compulsion. For that, I need Grey Warden Blood."

"For what exactly?" He was trying to end the Blights?

"In order to save the thousands of my brethren who are slaughtered during a Blight, to free them from the Call that forces us to seek out the Old Gods even over self-preservation or reason, I sought to turn them. Wardens become what they are through drinking the blood of my kind. With Utha's help, I discovered that by drinking the blood of Wardens in a similar manner, I can grant them your resistance to the Call. This frees them, and allows them free choice."

"And some get overwhelmed, right?"

"Unfortunately true. The Mother is one such and she has gathered like-minded individuals." He shook his head almost ruefully. "I cannot defeat the Mother without devastating all of the poor souls who side with her in fear. Utha would be overwhelmed, despite her skill. Until she is defeated, though, I cannot truly free and teach my brethren. I cannot stop the Blights. Our goals are the same, are they not? I ask for cooperation in this endeavor. Nothing more."

He wanted an alliance. An _alliance_. A _darkspawn_ wanted an _alliance_. This had to be a first. Why me? …Because I lived in the Dragon Age and had the luck to be heavily involved in things, of course.

All right. Just needed to think and think clearly.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" I asked. I wanted fully knowledge for _this_ decision. I didn't want another Orzammar. "What happens when an experiment goes awry, for instant?"

Utha winced, but the Architect shrugged. "I am afraid," he began. "That you have first hand knowledge of that. I attempted to convert an Archdemon into a Disciple, to see if that would stop the Blights more effectively. My efforts, however, only served to awaken it and trigger your troubles."

…He'd caused the Fifth Blight. Terrific…

There was a protest from Anders, but it was mostly wordless, so I just ignored it as I thought. Slowly counted to ten, just like Father taught me, and _thought._

The Fifth Blight was a terror. It cost countless numbers of lives. The reconstruction shall be immense. It was something that never should've happened. But if you ignored that terror… if you looked at it from a purely logical standing… it was one of the best things that could've happened as well.

The Wardens had renewed purpose. Being dismissed as a thing of ancient times, now Thedas knew that Blights could still happen, that darkspawn still existed, and would help them. The Wardens were no longer relics, but heroes.

For Fereldan… Thedas knew they could no longer dismiss us. We had done what _no_ other country had ever been able to do. We defeated a Blight, with only a handful of allies, in the space of a year. That had _never_ been done before. Politically speaking, Fereldan was far greater than before. Alliances will be strengthened. Trade negotiations would go in our favor.

The Circle and Templars were forced to work together in a way they hadn't in ages. The Dalish were finally rewarded and being treated as important allies. The dwarves' plight was finally recognized and would receive aid.

The Blight was horrible, but the _aftermath_ was perhaps the best things that had ever happened, providing we used the opportunities wisely.

Then there was looking at the Architect himself. He had _control_ over some darkspawn. Not all, of course. Free will and all. But he had _some_, which was far better than what we had before. Even if this ritual of his didn't fix the Blights, the fact that he could control the darkspawn meant one more ally in the event that another Blight did happen… and less darkspawn to worry about in the interim. Possibly. The lack of morals were worrying, but if someone could teach him...

Logically speaking, this alliance was a very, _very_ good idea. Besides, I could get something very, very, _very_ good out of this, right here and now. Since I knew next to nothing about the Mother, it seemed to be a good idea.

"I cannot promise anything," I finally said. "I am not the Warden-Commander. However, I will allow you to make your case to Agrona on one condition."

"That condition?" the Architect asked. Still, he looked pleased.

"I'd like you to assist us against this Mother," I explained with a carefully warm smile. "An act of trust. If we can't work together like this, an alliance between all of us won't work out no matter how hard we try."

The Architect glanced at Utha, who communicated with rapid hand signs, before nodding. "Yes, that is acceptable. You have my gratitude."

"And you have mine." I nodded at the door on the far end. "So, do we enter?"

"It is locked. We must find a way through."

"So, my lock-picking skills again?" Nathaniel suggested with a sigh. "Who'd have thought a passing whim would be so useful?" Without waiting for a reply, he went to the door. The Architect, intrigued, went to watch him work. Velanna bolted for Seranni, looking as if she was trying to give a good scolding, but was too relieved for it to work properly. Anders stood apart, pouting. I should probably…

Utha tugged my arm and passed me a stone box, distracting me from the mage. It was strangely heavy for something so small. I peeked inside and saw only ashes. As I closed the lid again, I saw the Warden Griffon Crest proudly carved on the top. "What is this?" I asked.

Utha tugged my arm again and forced my hand out, palm up. Then, carefully, she traced out letters. D. U. N. C. A. N. Duncan.

…Duncan…

"These are his ashes?" I asked, touched. She nodded. "You're giving them to me?" She nodded again. "Why?"

Again, she drew letters on my palm. She did it very slowly, to make sure I got it all. 'Because he loved you and Alistair.'

"…Thank you…" I put the urn carefully in my pack, right at the bottom where it wouldn't get hit, wouldn't be disturbed. Duncan had deserved that much.

The second she moved away from me to check on Nathaniel, I was accosted by a very… not logical mage. And it wasn't Velanna, for once.

"Are you insane?!" Anders hissed, sending pointed looks at the Architect.

"We're Wardens," I pointed out.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'the enemy of my enemy is my ally'? Or perhaps 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'?" I shrugged. "Logically and practically, an alliance would be sound."

"But…!"

"If you still have complaints, go to Agrona. For now…" I smiled as Nathaniel called that the door was open. "For now, we have a very powerful magic user and a strong Warden helping us combat a powerful darkspawn with, no doubt, a large retinue of powerful guards."

Anders's face blanked. "Um… did you plan that?" he asked after a moment.

"Hmm? Oh, the Architect? No, of course not. And I do think it's a good idea. But I can't be held accountable for Agrona, so why not be profitable in the short term?"

"…You are scary sometimes."

"Thank you. Now, shall we move on?"

* * *

><p>The smell inside the nest was… <em>beyond<em> nauseating. It was worse than the Antivan leather market. It was even worse than those stinky cheeses Orlais was famous for.

…I had to keep my thoughts humorous to keep from gagging. I had to be the calm and in control Warden and vomiting would _really_ ruin that image. It was the first time I'd turned to humor to keep such iron control, though. Alistair must've rubbed off on me.

"Ah, but if it isn't the hero of the hour!" the Mother cackled as we enetered the Nest. She was, by far, the creepiest thing I've ever seen. "Slayer of my children, come to claim reward! What a delicious day!"

"What is _that_?" Nathaniel groaned. "Another broodmother? Wait, why am I surprised? It _is_ 'The Mother', after all."

"I've never seen such foulness," Velanna gagged. "She is worse than her Children. Creators preserve us!"

"They sure are getting bigger and uglier, aren't they?" Anders quipped. "Is that normal for Wardens?"

"Am I not beautiful?" the Mother laughed. It sounded rusty and mad with sorrow and loss. I wasn't sure if she'd heard the commentary or not. "Ah, and look, the Father comes to see me as well with his little Warden pet at his side. A shame his new elf-pet hides in the tower." Seranni, not having the skills we did, had wisely remained in a secluded area of the ruins. I gathered the Architect arranged for one of his disciples to guard her.

"I have told you, many a time, I am not the 'Father'," the Architect corrected as he put a restraining hand on the angered Utha. His tone was almost gentle, as if he knew just how messed up she was. "I am merely the Architect. Nothing more."

"They would make an interesting couple," Nathaniel noted. "Can you imagine the wedding?"

"Please, don't put mental images in my head," Anders begged. "I have an active imagination."

"You stole that beautiful music and left us with nothing!" the Mother cried. I half-wondered, based on the tone, whether that blood dripping from her eyes were actually her tears. "That music… that music was all I had after… It kept me from remembering… It's all your fault! You claim you wish for the darkspawn to be free! But all you wish is to _correct_ them! But I will give them sweet death! Then, they can hear the song again! We can all hear the song again! And I shall take you all with me to hear it!" She roared her fury, and her face split open. How did something like this get _creepier_? Were all human-broodmothers like this? Or was this all the result of the ritual on a thing that _wasn't_ a darkspawn?

Still, I was becoming more and more grateful for my access to strong poisons for when the Calling began taking me. I didn't want to chance becoming like her.

"Darkspawn in the corridors!" Nathaniel yelled, knocking an arrow.

"Utha and I shall deal with them," the Architect offered. "If that is acceptable?"

"Yeah," I agreed. "If I remember, reinforcements nearly killed my group during my first encounter." I didn't want something like that to happen on my _last_ encounter. …At least, this had better be my last encounter. "Anders, Velanna! Keep control of the tentacles! Nathaniel, help me harry her! When she's distracted, we'll go for a killing strike!"

"You may try!" the Mother roared with her broken face before launching into an attack and everything with mad and not according to my half-formed plans.

Problem one was that, apparently, she'd been a mage in her former life. That was my only explanation for how she was able to cast a Glyph, which I knew from Wynne was a type of magic. Based on how Anders had cursed and ducked back to escape it, I guessed it neutralized magic. The second problem was a more crucial one; she _could_ think, so she knew tactics and had just enough sanity to utilize them. Problem three was that she was also far stronger than I'd expected. I'd discovered that first hand when I'd been grabbed by one of the tentacles and squeezed tightly before being thrown quite a distance.

As I forced myself to stand, using Vigilance to help, I focused on breathing, trying to decide if I had a broken rib or not. When I got my breath back, though, I noticed another key difference between the Mother and the broodmother I'd fought before. She didn't have her… bulk pressed against a wall. There were no efforts to keep it safe. It was wide open.

I glanced around. Nathaniel was firing the last of his arrows at the Mother's face; he hadn't been able to restock fully after fighting the High Dragon. Anders and Velanna were destroying the tentacles, moving constantly so that she couldn't use a glyph on them. No darkspawn were here, providing that the Architect and Utha were keeping them under control. So, nothing was preventing me from…

I jumped onto the bulk. It was slippery with blood, slime, and grime, but I could keep my footing well enough to climb at a reasonable pace. Nathaniel, perhaps seeing me, shot his last arrow into one of the Mother's eyes, giving me a perfect blind spot to aim for. I'd have to thank him for that.

It was only when I was right behind her that she noticed me. "Who…?!" she shrieked. "How did you…?!"

"Shall I sing you a lullaby as you fall to sleep?" I whispered before cleaving her head off her too-thin shoulders.

As it bounced down her corpse and onto the stone floor, the others breathed a sigh of relief. "So, what now?" Nathaniel asked.

"I want Velanna and Anders to burn this place after the Architect has evacuated any surviving darkspawn he thinks can be saved and then we're walking," I answered. "Architect, Utha? Please, wait at the gate below Vigil's Keep. I'll head down there with Agrona as soon as we return."

"Very well," the Architect replied. He looked almost as if he were smiling. "I thank you."

"Sister, I am going with them," I caught Seranni saying. She was talking to a very hurt Velanna. "I can teach them morals. They are like children. Someone must."

"But…!" Velanna protested.

"You're a Warden now, and much more grown-up." Seranni smiled. "I don't need to scold you anymore."

"Stop acting like you're the older one!"

"Do we need to leave them alone?" Nathaniel asked worriedly, drawing me out of the eavesdropping. Anders, somewhere behind me, was preparing a fire spell.

"I think I'm going to need you to pull her tail so that we have normality on the way back," I answered.

"Hmm, I can do that. It's fun."

"Careful, careful. If it gets too serious, I'm going to tell Delilah."

"Oh, please don't. She'll scare her away."

"Fire now?" Anders asked, poking the Mother's corpse with his staff as he held a fireball in his free hand. "Please? She's kind of creepy, even dead."

"I'd like to not choke on smoke, so not quite yet," I sighed. "Though, I'd like to get moving as soon as possible. Vigil's Keep will need some help cleaning up, no doubt."

And, no doubt, Agrona was going to hurt me for potentially getting her into trouble. Hopefully, she'd forgive me.

* * *

><p>Author's note – Utha in the beginning. Using her to give my take on what happened to Duncan's body.<p>

Architect talk. Perhaps the only hard choice in the Awakening expansion. One one hand, it's the duty of Wardens to destroy the Blight, by any means necessary. He has some control over darkspawn, and maybe they'll be peaceful at heart. On the other hand, they need to learn morals, learn how to adapt to thinking for themselves, and then there are problems such as 'where do we put this new culture?' and 'what happens if they aren't peaceful?'. It's one that requires some thinking.

…I can't say I'm satisfied with the battle with the Mother, but the battle itself had been disappointing, as had the ending animation, so… eh?

Next Chapter – Epilogue with Agrona. At last. See what the final decision on the Architect will be.


	24. Chapter 24 Awakening

**Vigil's Keep – Awakening**

_Agrona POV_

* * *

><p><em>She wakes from a dream of wolves and dragons. The spirits of the Fade love giving her the weirdest of dreams. Then again, the weirdness of dreams was nothing compared to strangeness of reality. If one had told her, a year ago, that she would willingly be inside <em>Kirkwall,_ she would've prescribed them something for delusions._

_But that is how it is. She is in Kirkwall, trying to take care of her family in whatever way she's able. She only wishes she could do better. If her father were here, they wouldn't be having any problems. She's certain of this. She's never measured up to his legacy._

_Her contract with the Red Iron is almost up. Meeran has offered longer employment, but she refuses. The longer she is a mercenary, the higher the chance of someone making the connection between the white-haired girl with the white-haired mercenary from twenty-five years ago who turned out to be a skilled apostate. From there, it wouldn't be hard to figure out that she, like her father, is a mage who hides behind a sword. She refuses to be trapped in the Gallows. She refuses to be confined in the Circle. She is already chained enough. She has no want for more._

_She should be getting up, but she's feeling lazy today. That isn't good. She has to train. She has to get better, stronger, faster. She's nowhere near her father's level and she must be in order to protect the family. She must. If she's not stronger, then her sister will get caught._

_Her sister hasn't quite mastered the art of separating emotions from magic, and keeping control at all times. She doesn't mind that her little sister hasn't, though. She knows she'll eventually become used to it. Her little sister has only a fraction of the magic that she inherit, and she is glad for it. If only her little sister weren't so afraid, then she could experience the joy that was magic. It is beautiful and free. So sweet and enticing. She longs for a world where she could use magic without having to hide. Then, of course, she remembers she will always have to hide part of it. She's too strong. Her full strength could level Kirkwall if she isn't careful. _

_A dream she cannot have. She's used to it though. Everything for the safety of those around her. Everything for her family._

"_What are you doing, sleepyhead?" At her mother's voice, she immediately plasters a smile on her face. She must always smile in front of the others. Because if she's smiling, they're smiling, and that's almost as important as keeping them alive._

"_Trying to decide if that bowl of porridge has moved at all since we got here," she jokes with a cheer she isn't really feeling, but has gotten very good at faking._

_Her mother laughs, and the cheer becomes real. She loves her mother's laugh and smile. She'd take on the Maker to keep it safe. "Well, come here for breakfast," her mother instructs. "Bethany and I managed a very good deal in shopping today."_

"_Marvelous." She forces herself up and keeps the smile even as she berates herself for being so lazy that she missed her morning training. She'd have to work three times as hard during her afternoon and evening trainings in order to account for it. "I'm starved." In a way, she is. She skips meals sometimes to make sure there's enough for her family. Even her jerk of an Uncle. _

_Another day in Kirkwall. She wishes she could figure out a way to rise up here and get her family out of these slums. She should start looking._

* * *

><p>At some point during the battle, the darkspawn panicked about losing the Mother and lost all traces of formation. They'd been rounded up and burned within the hour. The cleaning up of Vigil's Keep, however, seemed to take forever. We weren't even halfway done when Serenity, Velanna, Anders, and Nathaniel returned.<p>

"Wait, so the smuggling goods are being used to help the refugees?" I asked, surprised as I heard that report. "Oh, that is _awesome_!"

"Yes, it'll certainly help the farmers who lost their farms," the Captain replied. He was serving as my Seneschal after Varel's death. I might just let him have the job. Varel hadn't indicated any successor.

"What are the damages on that front?"

"Bad, but would've been so much worse if you hadn't sent soldiers to protect them." There was a slight smile. "You've won the people with that. They'll be very supportive in the coming years."

"Providing I keep it." I sighed. "What else?"

"The battle has turned into story-fodder and we're going to be practically drowning in the donations, based on what's already come in and what _will_ come in once the Bannorn hears about how dashingly brave we all were." Fergus had sent word to Highever as soon as the battle was over and the resulting supplies were a touching reminder of what he'd do for 'family'. "Also, our army has been given the name the 'Silver Order', thanks to the silverite armor. "

"Well, there are worse things to be called. Anything else?"

"Pilgrim's path is perfectly open again, so the merchants are thankful. Amaranthine might end up a big rival on the economic front at this rate."

Right, and the next thing he'll joke about will be how Amaranthine will become a shipping powerhouse too. "Is that it?"

"Kal'Hirol thaig is in the process of being reclaimed. The dwarves are hopeful enough that they're making future plans. There's going to be a celebration in honor of the last defenders. You, the Queen, and the rest of the Wardens are being invited as guests of honor."

"Which means I can't refuse unless I have a damn good reason." Revas suddenly howled, startling me. It took a second to realize it wasn't his 'warning' howl, but his greeting. I turned to the gates and saw the others there and smiled. "If you'll excuse me…"

"I'll organize these things and report again later." He smiled. "Go on. You've been worried and I'm sure they've been as well."

"Yes, I have." Revas appeared at my feet, growling slightly because he felt ignored. "Yes, I heard you. Go inform Sigrun and Oghren that the others are here. Do you remember where they are? Sigrun's helping extract things and people from the rubble and Oghren is still holed up in the infirmary." Though, the berserker was being released today. Wynne had just insistent on giving him a full check-up.

Revas yipped an agreement and raced off. I turned and walked to the gates. I wanted to run, truth be told, but I should seem calm and in control, right? That's what Serenity would say, at least.

"Auntie!" I heard Muriel cry as I reached the gates. She bolted for Serenity, but when Serenity paled and stared at her, she stumbled to a stop. "Um… Auntie?"

"Ah, sorry, Muriel," Serenity replied with a small, sad smile. She picked up Muriel and held her tightly. "I wasn't expecting such a warm greeting."

"Okay, Auntie!" Muriel laughed, hugging Serenity back. There was pain in my best friend's eyes. Why was she…? Wait, of course. 'Auntie'. Oren. That wasn't a wound that would go away soon, if ever.

"Hey there, noble!" I greeted. Hopefully I could shake her out of it. "Anders, Velanna, Nathaniel, I'll want a report later. Congrats on surviving."

"So nice to have such a warm greeting," Anders cracked with a smile.

"Yes, hello to you, elf," Serenity chuckled softly. Yay! It worked. …Or, at least, I got her to get her mask back on. Which would be bad. Damn. "Remarkably better than I was expecting."

"Of course, considering what we were expecting, I think anything would've been better," Nathaniel pointed out. "Velanna was trying to think of all the herbal remedies for healing on the way back."

"I… I was not!" Velanna tried to deny. The flustered look told me otherwise. She was sweet, once you got past the thorns.

"Yeah, mages and reinforcements are pretty epic," I explained. At their stares, I grinned. Hah! I caught them off guard! "Alistair, Bann Teagan, and Fergus appeared with reinforcements when they heard we were in trouble. Justice warned the mages who happened to be nearby after he… died." I didn't really know what happened to Justice. I'd heard him once, but not a second time. Did he manage to return to the Fade? I wasn't sure.

"Wait, they're _here_!" Serenity's eyes lit up. Anders and Nathaniel snickered. Velanna hit them both for Serenity. "Where?"

"I'm afraid you just missed them, Your Majesty," someone answered. I glanced over my shoulder to see it was Arl Leo as he passed by with a crate. His son was the one I'd helped the Crows save, something he'd bluntly told me when he introduced himself. He then apologized for the lack of tact, being that he was a soldier and all at heart. I liked him and had already set up a playdate between his Ladius and my Muriel. "The three are leading some patrols to check that the darkspawn have disappeared."

"Oh." I wasn't the only one who laughed at just how disappointed Serenity sounded. "I see."

"The king is going to complain a lot. I'd insisted he be on the patrol because he was moping without you here." Arl Leo sighed. "The things I do for the royal family. If you'll excuse me." He walked off.

"Alistair was moping?" Serenity asked me.

"Moping for him. I doubt the soldiers really noticed, but we did," I answered. I had been teasing him _mercilessly_ for that. "Wynne and Oghren had been having a field day."

"As had you."

"Well, of _course_. I'm the annoying little sister, remember?"

"Anders!" Solana's happy greeting was the only warning anyone had before she appeared out of nowhere to tackle Anders in a hug. "You're alive! You big jerk! Making me worry like that!"

"Solana!?" Anders yelped, cautiously patting her on the head as she squeezed him. Aw, the little sister greeting her big brother. …I was getting tired if thoughts like _that_ were coming from my brain. "What the…? What are you doing here?"

"Helping to clean up, of course," Alim answered for her as he approached. He'd been a lifesaver, literally. His gravity manipulation had allowed him to save soldiers that would've otherwise been crushed. "You're looking well. Not too much trouble-making, then?"

"My definition of trouble or the Wardens?" Anders retorted.

"Both, I suppose." He shrugged. "If you're able, do you mind helping Wynne? There's still some trouble in the infirmary."

"Yes, let's go!" Solana agreed, not giving Anders a choice as she dragged him off into the castle.

"Can I at least check on my cat?" Anders complained on the way. "I'd been worried."

"Ser-Pounce-a-lot is just fine," I called after them. Of course, I'd only thought to check long after the fighting calmed down. I felt bad about that. "I think he's getting fish from Wynne or Irving."

"Did he really call it…?" Alim asked before laughing. "Ah, I'm not surprised. That was the name of the cat he drew in our old study books." He shook his head. "Regardless, I must return to my work. There are still areas that need to be cleared."

"Would you like help?" Velanna offered. "I can get the plants to move things."

"I would be delighted, if Agrona doesn't have a job for you."

"Other than cleaning up and resting, there are no orders," I reassured. Alim's smile made me smile. "Everyone get moving."

As they walked away, Nathaniel had an odd grin on his face. "So, I take it he and the Commander are…?" he asked Serenity.

I knew exactly what he was implying and growled, "I'm right here."

"I know, but you won't give me a straight answer."

I was saved from the teasing by the return of Alistair, Fergus, and Bann Teagan from their patrols. Their greetings distracted everyone. At least, that's what I thought.

"As soon as we have a free moment, come with me," Serenity whispered in my ear, as she set Muriel down to greet the others. "There is something important we need to discuss. Just us two."

What was going on? Before I could ask, she was greeting her husband with a kiss, Bann Teagan with a warm smile, and her brother with teasing.

Oh, what were we getting into now?

* * *

><p>It was evening before I was free enough to talk with Serenity. Of course, I had to drag her away from Alistair to do so, but he didn't mind. Much.<p>

"Okay, so what's so important?" I asked. Serenity had kept strangely quiet as she took my arm and led me somewhere. It ended up being the basement… and then into the Deep Roads. "Serenity? What's going on?"

"Well, it should be safe to talk here," she finally replied. "Sorry, but I didn't want you to get bombarded."

"What happened?"

"So, what was this about a drinking game I heard about?" Why were you changing the subject? Then again, lighthearted discussion in the Deep Roads wasn't exactly a bad thing.

"Anders got invited by some of the soldiers. Oghren heard about it. I think you can guess from there."

"That explains Anders groaning that he'd rather attempt the Joining again." There was some silence as Serenity glanced around. I really hoped she hadn't gotten us lost down here. "I have Duncan's ashes."

Huh?! "When? How?"

"They were given to me. I'll explain better later."

"Why not now?" She was silent. "Serenity, what's going on?"

She only answered when we reached the doors that had saved us during the siege of darkspawn. "The Architect wishes to speak with you," she explained. "He wants to make an alliance. I got him to help us by promising he could talk to you. I've made no promises otherwise. It's entirely your decision." Yes, and I knew Serenity well enough to know that she, at least, thought it was a good idea. She wouldn't have allowed him anywhere near me if she'd thought otherwise.

Serenity messed with the mechanism to open the door. A genlock… no, a dwarf that resembled a genlock was standing there. Her armor was old, but I could still see the griffon inscribed into it. This was a Warden. Or, at least, she'd once been.

"Just you, Utha?" Serenity asked. The dwarf nodded with a small smile and tugged Serenity's hand to write letters into it. "Ah, I see. Seranni is doing her lessons. Thank you. Now, Utha, this is Agrona, Duncan's successor."

"Hi," I greeted.

The dwarf turned to me and took my hand to 'write': 'It is nice to meet you at last, Agrona.'

"Likewise." Though I wished I knew far more of what was going on.

Her smile grew slightly and she nudged me down the path. Serenity didn't follow. She stayed with Utha. They both shooed me down. What was going on?

A short while later, I found out. A darkspawn was waiting for me, just far enough that no one could overhear our conversation if we talked at a normal volume. He looked mostly like an emissary, but there was something off about him.

"Greetings, Warden-Commander," the darkspawn said. His voice was soft and reminded me _strongly_ of the Sloth Demon back when the Tower almost fell. "I am the Architect. It is nice to meet you."

"And you," I replied politely. So, it was just me and the frankly creepy Architect. Joy of joys. "She hasn't told me much of anything. I think it's because she doesn't want to influence me much."

"Then allow me to explain." I didn't have much of a choice. "My kind are driven by the call of the Old Gods to find them. This leads to the Blights that cause you devastation and the meaningless deaths of so many of my kin. It is something that cannot be helped, so long as the song is heard. It takes over us, consumes us. All who hear it are incapable of thinking or feeling."

Darkspawn were actually pretty damn pathetic when you put it like that. "And the attacks on the surface?"

"The Old Gods want the land of the surface, so they beckon my kind steal it for them." If that was true, the Old Gods were assholes. Why were they worshipped in the past? Then again, most of the people around here worshipped a passive-aggressive deity. …I was _really_ tired and my thoughts were running all over the place. Serenity, why did you drop this on me _now_? "But if freed from the song, then we are just as the other races, capable of thought and free will."

"Where do I come into this?"

"Utha requested I seek the aid of her old brethren, to watch over my experiments and to have a… more ready supply of Warden blood."

"Everything revolves around blood," I sighed. "What does Warden blood do?"

"It confers a resistance to the song, just as the Wardens consume the Taint from us." He shrugged. "It can free them. It has… caused problems. Utha insisted I tell you this. The Mother and her forces were freed darkspawn who had feared what had been given to them. The Blight was my attempt of freeing the Old God." …Serenity, what were you planning? "However, the messengers I sent were also those I've freed." And Watcher had proved _damn_ helpful. "You have not encountered many of the ones who stay and learn from me, because I do not wish to fight." Good point. I'd only seen the worst. "I propose an alliance, Warden-Commander. I believe this will be the best way to end the Blight that does not end in devastation of our races. That is all."

'That is all'. Alliance. He wanted an alliance with the Wardens to continue with his experiments to make the darkspawn intelligent. _This was kind of a big deal_.

The darkspawn were a problem without having tactics! The intelligence of the Archdemon was why the Blights were so devastating! And what of the problems about a new culture? Where would they go? Would they be content to stay down below, like the dwarves? Will they overtake the dwarves? Or worse, what if they wanted to come to the surface, even when freed from the Old Gods? They'd corrupt everything and kill everyone!

…Yet, despite these problems… despite these things that I knew Serenity had already thought of (if not as she was talking to him, then on the way), she still chose to let the Architect come to me to talk. If she hadn't, she would've warned me to be armed to the teeth or, better yet, arranged it so that we never met. She'd promised a talk. She'd never promised that talk would be peaceful. So, why?

Because they could become allies. Because they could actually help us instead of hurt us. Because, once they were free, they could prove to be our greatest asset against the Blight. Some wouldn't. Some would fight. This was already proven. But look at us non-darkspawn. We caused fights left and right over the most minor of things. Yet we still pulled through. We still co-existed, for the most part. Did I have the right, really, to deny that chance to the darkspawn, just because of the past?

But what would they do to reproduce? They'd want that, right? Their only way was to kidnap and transfigure females of other races. Then again, as much as I hated to think it, I knew there were hundreds, maybe even thousands, of broodmothers nested in the Deep Roads, in places we'd probably never reach, no matter how long we fought. Besides, I didn't know these darkspawn, really. I knew the ones who wanted to kill me, but what about the ones who'd chosen not to fight? Maybe they wouldn't want to have children. Maybe it wouldn't even occur to them. I didn't have a clue what that Song told them to do, after all.

Then there was what he said. He wanted to prevent the Blights. If the darkspawn were free of the Song that drove them mad, would they hunt for the Old Gods beneath the surface? Would they even know where to find them? If not… if not, then wouldn't that mean the Blights were gone forever? Wasn't that my job as a Warden? To end the Blights? If I could prevent them… If they never happened… well, if the Fifth Blight hadn't happened, I'd still be in the Alienage, without these abilities or powers, but also without some of my dearest friends. Something like that wouldn't happen again.

But, heroes were always being born in Thedas. A person who wrapped around blanket around a kid, reminding him he wasn't alone, was a hero. There was no need for _Blights_ to create heroes or a glorious aftermath. With how things were boiling between the mages and templars, the next big conflict was going to be something with them, not the darkspawn. If I could reduce the number of problems during a conflict like _that_, shouldn't I take it?

This was risky. This was so risky. I would get into so much trouble over this from every Warden in Thedas. But, I could see it. I could see why Serenity agreed. I could see why she thought it good enough to come to me. But, unlike her, I needed to be certain of a couple of things before I could make my choice.

"Can you keep the darkspawn back? The ones that want to fight us, I mean." My words were surprisingly strong. "Can you warn us if an Old God starts to awaken?"

His reply was immediate. "Yes. I should be able to."

"Can you agree that, when you do experiments, you keep a Warden or two nearby? Just in case?"

"That is acceptable."

I chose to preserve Avernus's experiments and let him keep doing them because of what could be gained, despite the sacrifices and gambling. This, really, wasn't so different. "Then, I think we have an alliance, you and I. Let us hope it will be fruitful."

And let's hope that this new path's awakening wouldn't lead Thedas to ruin.

* * *

><p>Serenity chose to wait for me outside the basement entirely. Utha had helpfully explained that to me, in addition to promising to continue keeping an eye of the Architect. For some reason, that did make me feel better. Maybe it was because she was an older Warden.<p>

"If the First Warden comes after me, I'm blaming you," I informed Serenity once I exited the building that led to the basement.

"Go ahead," she replied with a shrug and simple smile. "Once I leave the Wardens, I'm outside his jurisdiction. That is, if he can separate himself long enough from Anders politics to care." It took me a second to realize she was talking about the country, not the mage.

"I thought Wardens were politically neutral?"

"The Anderfels has taken the brunt of most of the Blights. That's why the Warden Headquarters is stationed there. Most people decide they'd rather depend on the Wardens for protection than their king because of that."

"That sounds like trouble in the making."

"It's a large scale version of what's happening right here. But you are right. It could cause problems. Just within the Wardens, though." That would be _very_ bad.

"Anything else you think I need to keep an eye on?" I asked.

"I haven't access to my spies since our little adventure began, so I can't say. I'll update you when I'm back in court. I'll be leaving with Alistair here. He's done with his Bannorn trip."

"Got it." I sighed. "All right, let's see how I do ruling a place."

"You'll be wonderful." She said it with such conviction that I started believing in it myself. If nothing else, I was going to revolutionize the place. "Now, what's with all the shouts? It's incredibly late."

"You're right…" What was going on? Not another attack…! "They'd better not wake up Muriel and Revas. I have him guarding her."

"Again?"

"Who better?"

"There you two are!" Nathaniel called, jogging up from the gates of the Keep.

"What's with all the noise?" I asked warily.

"Someone woke up and started a party. Everyone's been looking for you two. The King said you'd left for something?" He glanced at where we'd come from and put two and two together. "Ah, the Architect. Do we find out now or later what you decided, Commander?"

"Later," I sighed. "I have to prepare for the yelling."

"Very well."

"Commander!" That was Sigrun. She was leaning out a window and waving at us. There were no bandages, so the healers had finally finished with her. "Come on! Oghren got Velanna do join his drinking game!"

Okay, _what_? "Why didn't Anders warn her?"

"He takes great delight in tormenting her," Serenity explained with a small smile. "He wouldn't even try when he can laugh at her later."

"It's starting!" Sigrun laughed. "You don't want to miss it!"

No, I didn't. So, I took both Nathaniel and Serenity by the arm and dragged them inside.

Now was the time to party. Later, I'd deal with the consequences. But I'd earned a break, damn it. All of us had.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Hawke as the scene this time. A taste of what's to come.<p>

This is it. This is the end of the Wardens' Tale. Agrona and Serenity will, of course, make cameos in Hawke's Tale, since practically half of Thedas shows up in the game proper, but otherwise, their story is over.  
>Most details in the report come straight from the epilogue. Some of the details like the drinking game are extrapolated from the same place.<p>

So, this is what Agrona decided, and I'd attempted to foreshadow it with her decision with Avernus during the Warden's Keep DLC chapter. Since I wasn't sure on how well it was, I reiterated it here. Does it have long-lasting consequences? Bioware hasn't revealed that yet. But, in story, I feel that this is what Agrona would decide and, thus, what was chosen.

I will be creating Hawke's Tale, in a separate story of course, sometime soon, I hope. I am taking a Maymester this year, and I have other projects I'm working on, but I _will_ do Hawke's Tale (and later the Inquisitor's from DAIII).

While this arc sometimes felt like pulling teeth to complete, mostly because of school and other projects, I'm kinda sad that I'm done with my two Wardens. I'll probably do some sidestories with them when I'm bored.

Anyway, that's it. Thanks for reading. I hope Hawke will live up to the expectations.


End file.
